Nicht alle Helden werden gut geboren
by Kurato
Summary: Ein Monster muss sich entscheiden ob es am besten wäre alleine zu leben, ohne Angst haben zu müssen andere zu verletzten, oder ob er alles für einen Funken Hoffnung und Freude riskiert. Ein Mädchen muss mit einem schrecklichen Verlust zurechtkommen, während sie die Welt ihrer Träume erkundet. Freundschaften entstehen. Barrieren fallen. Jeder ändert sich. Auch du.
1. Gefallen

**Nicht alle Helden werden gut geboren**

Originaler Titel: Not all heroes are born good

Geschrieben von Excalipur. Übersetzt von Kurato.

* * *

 **Kapitel 1: Gefallen**

 _Ich beendete meine täglichen Aufgaben in den Ruinen: Die Blumen gießen, die Zimmer säubern... meine gewohnte tägliche Routine; Es gab damals nicht viele Ablenkungen oder Möglichkeiten mich zu unterhalten, daher war alles was mich auch nur kurz beschäftigte willkommen._

 _Ich hatte niemanden zum reden: All die anderen Monster hatten zu viel Angst vor mir um mir auch nur nahe zu kommen, aber ich wollte sowieso keine Unterhaltungen führen. Wer weiß was hätte passieren können: Ich brauchte nur den geringsten Grund um wütend zu sein und ich hätte die Hölle auf Erden geschaffen._

 _Aber ich weiche vom Thema ab: Wie ich sagte, ich war dabei meine tägliche Routine zu beenden; Ich hatte sämtliche Pflanzen gegossen, ausgenommen von denen in dem letzten Raum. Die goldenen Blumen, jene die dank der Sonnenstrahlen wuchsen, die wie durch ein Wunder in den Raum gelangten._

 _Ich hatte mich schon immer gefragt ob mein Leben sich ändern würde, seitdem ich in den Ruinen angekommen war._

 _Ich habe mich immer gefragt, ob ich es überhaupt wollte, dass es sich verändert._

 _Aber an jenem Tag habe ich gelernt, dass Veränderungen selbst dann kommen, wenn man nicht dafür bereit ist._

* * *

Ich wusste das etwas anders war, sobald ich den Raum betreten hatte: Normalerweise war es still, kein Geräusch war zu hören, aber an jenem Tag hörte ich ein... weinen, wie ein Kind dass nach seiner Mutter weinte, damit sie ihm hilft; Es schien von gleich um die Ecke zu kommen.

Ich schritt voran, langsam. Ich erinnere mich lebhaft an meine Gefühle: Überraschung, Neugier, Erwartung... Angst.

Während ich am gehen war, schaute ich nervös auf die Felswand: An dem Tag tropfte ein wenig Wasser von der Decke und lief an der Wand hinunter, was den Raum düsterer aussehen lies. Der Boden nahm die Wassertropfen auf, sobald sie ihn berührten.

Ich fragte mich ob es dort oben regnete. Ich erinnerte mich dass Er mir erzählte hatte, dass in Seiner Welt manchmal Wasser vom Himmel tropfe und auf die Erde fallen würde... Ich konnte mir noch immer nicht erklären, wie Wasser von einer Decke tropfen könnte, die nicht existierte.

Aber es war nicht die rechte Zeit und Ort um von diesen Gedanken abgelenkt zu werden, daher konzentrierte ich mich auf die Gegenwart und bereitete mich auf das vor, was auch immer sich in dem Raum befand.

Als ich um die Ecke schritt, sah ich _es._

Da war ein Kind, ein _Menschen_ Kind, das in einem Beet aus goldenen Butterblumen saß und weinte; Der Mensch war laut am schluchzen und musste mich erst noch bemerken.

Meine Sünden fingen an meinen Rücken zu erklimmen: Ich stand da und wog meine Optionen ab.

Vielleicht wäre es am besten so schnell wie möglich davonzukommen: Ich wusste was passieren könnte, wenn ich es nicht tun würde; was passieren könnte, wenn ich mich dem Menschen nähern würde.

Während ich am überlegen war, erstarb das Weinen... nun, beinahe. Ich konnte noch immer leises Schluchzen aus der Richtung des Menschen vernehmen.

Ich schaute den Menschen an und... sie schaute mich an.

Ich konnte erkennen dass sie ein Mädchen war, sie hatte kurzes braunes Haar mit einem... wie nannte man es noch gleich... ah, genau, einem Topfhaarschnitt und sie hatte große, braune Augen. Sie trug einen blauen Pullover mit violetten Streifen, eine blaue Hose und braune Stiefel.

Ich hatte erwartet, dass sie mich voller Furcht anschauen würde, aber stattdessen schaute sie mich erst überrascht und dann noch trauriger als zuvor an.

Plötzlich sagte sie, „Wow, eine riesige Ziege. Jup, ich bin wirklich tot." Dann starrte sie auf die goldenen Blumen und missachtete vollkommen meine Präsenz.

Ich hätte einfach davongehen können, aber etwas in mir sagte mir, dass ich sie nicht so zurücklassen konnte, dass ich etwas tun sollten um sie... glücklicher zu machen.

„Ich fürchte dass ich dir mitteilen muss, dass du nicht tot bist Mensch."

Ich wusste nicht was mir die Kraft gegeben hatte auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, aber... dieser Mensch... sie sah so traurig aus und ich konnte das nicht tolerieren; Daher hatte ich diesen Satz gesagt, mir vollkommen bewusst, dass dies eine Konversation starten würde. Gott, habe ich Konversationen damals gehasst.

Der Mensch hörte auf die Blumen anzustarren und schenkte mir stattdessen Aufmerksamkeit. „Was meinst du mit 'ich bin nicht tot'? Ich rede gerade mit einer riesigen verdammten Ziege: Wenn ich nicht im Himmel bin, dann bin Verrückt geworden!" Sie beendete ihren Satz mit einem kurzen, nervösem Kichern.

„Du bist nicht im Himmel Mensch: Du bist in dem Untergrund, Heimat der Monster. Um genau zu sein, du befindest dich gerade in den Ruinen."

Gerade als ich diesen Satz beendet hatte, realisierte ich es. „Warte, hast du gerade gesagt, dass ich wie eine... Ziege aussehen würde?"

„Wie, du bist keine Ziege?" Antwortete sie verwirrt.

Ich war mir nicht sicher ob ich eher wegen der Dreistigkeit des Menschen sprachlos, oder ob ich wütend sein sollte, dass sie mich mit einer... Ziege verwechselt hatte? Was war überhaupt eine Ziege?

„Ich bin keine 'Ziege' Mensch, ich bin ein Monster und du solltest nicht hier in dem Untergrund sein."

Der Mensch blieb für einen Moment still, bis sie in einem kalten Ton sagte: „Wenn ich nicht im Himmel bin, dann ist das hier _genaustens_ wo ich nicht sein sollte."

Dieser Satz traf mich im Herzen. Was meinte sie damit?

Ich hatte nicht genug Zeit darüber nachzudenken, da sie umgehend aufsprang und sagte, „Du sagst dass du ein... Monster bist, richtig? Wie heißt du?"

Ich wurde plötzlich still.

Meine Gedanken zerstörten mein Gehirn; Ich konnte spüren, wie sie alle in meinem Kopf herumschwirrten: *Ich sollte wegrennen* *Ich sollte ihr meinen Name verraten* *Ich sollte ihr helfen* _***Wir sollten sie hier und jetzt töten***_

Dieser letzte Gedanke... das war _Sein_ _e_ Idee, ich wusste es. Wenn ich nicht meine eigenen Gedanken kontrollieren konnte, dann würde ich bald schon auch unfähig sein meinen eigenen Körper zu kontrollieren. Ich musste meine Unentschlossenheit schnell los werden.

Daher wählte ich die erste Option, die mir in den Sinn kam: „Mein Name ist Asriel Dreemurr. Darf ich fragen wie deiner ist?"

Ich fühlte mich damals so dumm: Ich brach alle Regeln, die ich mir selber auferlegt hatte, wie „Interagiere nie mit jemandem" „Lasse nie jemanden von dir wissen" „Gebe Ihm nie einen Grund dich zu übernehmen" Ich durchbrach sämtliche Wände die ich um mich herum errichtet hatte, um Andere vor mir zu _beschützen,_ und es fühlte sich... gut an.

Wie Schmetterlinge in meinem Magen, die endlich durch meinen Mund entwichen.

Der Mensch näherte sich mir leise und langsam, während ich darüber nachdachte; Ich bemerkte es, da ich nun ihren Geruch wahrnehmen konnte: Sie roch nach etwas süßem und frischem. Ich war mir nicht genau sicher was es war, vielleicht ein Aroma dass nur Menschen benutzen, aber es war sehr angenehm.

Dann stellte sie sich vor, „Ich heiße Frisk."

Obwohl ich ihren Namen erfahren hatte, nannte ich sie weiterhin 'Mensch'. „Mensch... weist du, dass du einen schweren Fehler begangen hast, hierher zu kommen?"

„Nein, habe ich nicht." Antwortete sie deutlich.

War dieses Kind Geistig zurückgeblieben?

„Hör zu Kind, du solltest nicht hier sein... es ist hier unten gefährlich, du solltest dort oben sein," Ich deutete auf das Loch in der Decke, „bei den anderen Menschen."

„Nein, sollte ich nicht." Antwortete sie erneut.

Das Kind ging mir auf die Nerven: Auch wenn sie für einen Menschen sehr jung aussah, so dachte ich zumindest, so sollte sie inzwischen verstanden haben dass sie hier unten nicht sicher war. Im besonderem mit mir: Ich war kein Experte im Thema Menschen, aber wenn ich ein Mensch wäre und ich ein großes, pelziges Monster mit Hörnern, schwarzen Augen mit schwarzen Tattoos unter ihnen, roter Iris und mit einem großem Maul mit Fangzähnen begegnet wäre, dann wäre ich so schnell wie das Licht davon gelaufen.

„Warte einen Augenblick... hast du keine... Angst?" Fragte ich.

„Vor was?"

„Vor mir natürlich!" Wovor sollte sie sonst Angst haben?

„Warum sollte ich?"

„W-weil ich ein Monster bin! Menschen fürchten sich vor Monstern, das habt ihr schon immer!"

„Ich sehe nicht den Grund warum ich Angst vor dir haben sollte..."

Nun war ich mir sicher: Dieser Mensch war ein Idiot. Wenn es eine Skala für Dummheit gäbe, dann wäre sie darüber hinaus geschossen. Aber dann wiederum sah sie nicht dumm aus: Sie war von dem was sie sagte SEHR überzeugt.

Der Gedanke, dass ich gefährlich sein könnte, ist ihr nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen.

Ich war noch immer dabei in meinem Kopf über ihren letzten Satz zu debattieren, als sie sagte, „...sehe ich furchterregend aus? Hast du Angst vor mir?"

Wenn ich schon zuvor verwirrt gewesen bin, dann war ich nun fassungslos. „N-nein... was soll diese Frage-"

„Dann sollte ich auch vor dir keine Angst haben." Fuhr sie einfach fort.

Ihre Motive machten vollkommen Sinn, auf eine kindische und unlogische Weise und ich konnte es nicht akzeptieren: Dieses Mädchen war dabei mit Feuer zu spielen und sie war sehr kurz davor sich zu verbrennen.

Ich war in einer verzweifelten Not für Wörter: Etwas, IRGENDETWAS, dass diesen Menschen dazu bringen würde von mir fernzubleiben. Ich fing an in Panik zu geraten, aber dann bemerkte ich dass sie sich dichter an die Tür zu den Rest der Ruinen begeben hatte. Sie hielt an und fragte, „Was ist hinter dieser Tür?"

Das war meine Gelegenheit.

„Diese Tür führt zu dem Rest der Ruinen... und dichter zu dem Ausgang aus dem Untergrund. Du musst dem Weg hindurch folgen um ihn zu erreichen."

„Wie, kommst du nicht mit?"

In meinem Kopf fing es an sich zu drehen.

„W-warum sollte ich dich begleiten?"

„Du hast gesagt dass der Untergrund gefährlich ist, oder? Also, willst du mich nicht... beschützen oder so?" Sie sah verwirrt aus.

„Ich bin dabei dich zu beschützen!" Antwortete ich aufgebracht.

„Wie kannst du mich beschützen, wenn du nicht an meiner Seite bleibst?"

„Ich beschütze dich indem ich nicht mit dir komme! Warum kannst du es nicht verstehen? Ich bin der Einzige hier, der gefährlich ist!" Ich weiß nicht warum ich damals die Wahrheit gegenüber... Frisk preisgegeben habe. Aber es hatte sich gut angefühlt endlich meinen Zorn gegenüber dem Kind auszudrücken, das mich gerade für meine gefühlt längste Minute meines gesamten Lebens verspottet hatte.

Frisk, andererseits, wurde nur noch verwirrter. „Du siehst überhaupt nicht gefährlich aus..."

„Ich bin es aber!" Ich versuchte verzweifelt sie zum verstehen zu bringen.

„...Du solltest dich nicht so unterschätzen. Möchtest du 'gefährlich' sein?"

„N-nein, das möchte ich nicht! Aber..."

„Dann kannst du nicht etwas sein, dass du nicht sein willst." Wieder einmal machte ihre Logik vollkommen Sinn... auf ihre eigene Weise.

„So einfach ist es nicht... Frisk."

„Ich denke schon. Wenn ich dich so ansehe, dann sehe ich keine böse Person. Also kannst du nicht böse sein."

Dieser Satz... er war so töricht... aber er hatte eine unanfechtbare Logik.

Dieser Satz... sie glaubte wirklich nicht, dass ich eine gefährliche oder böse Person war.

Dieser Satz... er brachte all meine Sorgen, meine Probleme, meine Ängste zum verstummen.

Dieser Satz...

Er erfüllte mich mit _Entschlossenheit_.

Vielleicht ist es dieser Satz gewesen, der mich dazu gebracht hat den nächsten Satz zu sagen: Zuvor war es nur die letzte Option die ich je gewählt hätte, wie eine Idee, die dafür bestimmt ist verworfen und vergessen zu werden. Aber nun war es klar, dass dies die einzige Sache ist, die ich tun musste.

„Weißt du was? Du hast recht, ich sollte dich begleiten. Aber gib mir nicht die Schuld, falls etwas schiefgehen sollte..."

„JA! Dankedankedanke..." Sie rannte neben mich und fing an zu hüpfen und zu quietschen, wie ein kleines Baby das gerade Süßigkeiten bekommen hatte.

„Okay, dass reicht. Lass mich nicht meine Worte bereuen..."

Also öffnete ich die riesige Tür für den kleinen Menschen und neue Gedanken fingen an in meinem Kopf herumzuschwirren. *Vielleicht habe ich das Richtige getan.* *Vielleicht ist es das Wert.* _***Vielleicht hast du gerade ihr Grab gegraben***_

Ich schüttelte den letzten Satz ab: Ich würde nicht zulassen, dass Er dem Menschen wehtun würde.

Ich würde _niemals_ zulassen, dass Er Frisk verletzt.

Auch wenn wir uns gerade erst begegnet sind, so konnte ich bereits fühlen wie etwas zwischen uns zwei wuchs, etwas das mir... Zuversicht gab. Etwas das Ihn machtlos werden ließ, als ob Er nie existiert hätte, als ob nur Frisk und ich in der Höhle wären.

Der nächste Raum beinhaltete nur einen grünen Flecken an Erde, der von ein paar Lichtkristallen erhellt wurde, die an der Decke hingen; Die Wände bestanden aus dem selben Gestein, das auch den anderen Raum umgab, aber es lief kein Wasser an ihnen herunter. Vielleicht hatte der Regen aufgehört?

Aus irgendeinem Grund, den ich nie ganz verstanden habe, habe ich auf diesem Flecken Erde nie etwas wachsen lassen können, wie sehr ich mich auch bemüht hatte. Es war, als würde es jede Pflanze abweisen, die ich dort versucht habe wachsen zu lassen.

Frisk beachtete den Flecken nicht und eilte zur nächsten Tür. Sie war so begierig darauf das Unbekannte zu erkunden... Mir kamen schwache Erinnerungen von meiner Kindheit in den Sinn: Wann war das letzte Mal, dass ich so neugierig gewesen bin?

Ah, genau, es war als ich noch ein Kind gewesen bin. Ich war stets am träumen wie wohl die Welt der Menschen... die Oberfläche aussehen würde. Mich an diese alten Zeiten zu erinnern, als ich noch kindisch, neugierig und mutig gewesen bin, weckte andere Erinnerungen.

Erinnerungen von Ihm, als er noch am Leben gewesen ist... als er noch mit mir zusammen gewesen ist. Mein bester Freund und mein... Ich stieß plötzlich hart mit meinem Kopf gegen etwas und fiel zu Boden. Mom hatte mir immer gesagt, dass nachdenken während man läuft keine gute Idee ist. Als ich ein paar Sekunden später meine Augen öffnete, starrte der Mensch mich an.

„Geht es dir gut?" Fragte sie

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war so voller Mitgefühl dass es mich krank machte.

„Natürlich geht es mir gut, wer glaubst du dass ich bin?" Erwiderte ich in einem wütenden Ton.

„Uhm, Asriel... Dreemurr?"

„Lord Asriel Dreemurr."

„Klaaaaar... Lord Asriel..."

„Das ist richtig, und ich brauche deinen Mitleid nicht! Ich kann mich ohne deine Hilfe um mich kümmern!"

„...Du bist allerdings gerade in die Tür gerannt, während du genau darauf geschaut hast..."

„Das zählt nicht! Ich war... am nachdenken... aber das geht dich nichts an!"

Ich dachte, dass ich dem Menschen lehren würde mich zu respektieren, aber wenn ich so darauf zurückschaue, glaube ich, dass ich ihr nur einen weiteren Grund gegeben habe, mich für komisch zu halten.

Daher war ich überrascht als sie sagte, „Das ist okay, ich kann dir das nicht wirklich vorhalten. Tatsächlich passiert mir das auch! Viel öfter als man eigentlich glauben sollte!"

Sie fing an zu lachen, aber es war nicht auf mich gerichtet; Aber nur um sicher zu sein rief ich, „Hör auf dich über mich lustig zu machen!"

„Ich mache mich nicht über dich lustig, ich mache mich über mich selbst lustig! Aber wenn du denkst, dass ich dich meinte, dann liegt es daran, dass du weist das du es verdient hast!" Das Kind war intelligent, zu intelligent für meinen Geschmack.

„D-das ist inkorrekt!" Ich versuchte mich zu erklären.

„Nein, ist es nicht! Du solltest dich öfter über dich selbst lustig machen; Es hilft, ich schwöre!"

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe, insbesondere wenn sie in der Form von selbst bezogenen Witzen kommt!"

„Du redest zu viel Lord Asriel! Komm schon, du bist noch nicht einmal aufgestanden!"

Viel zu intelligent... und ich war so dumm. Sie hielt mir ihre winzige Hand hin. Ich wollte nicht noch dümmer aussehen als sowieso schon, daher ergriff ich ihre Hand. Sie fühlte sich so weich und zerbrechlich an.

Ich frage mich, was sie damals gefühlt hatte, als sie meine pelzige Hand gehalten hatte. Ich ließ es so aussehen als ob sie mich hochziehen würde, aber tatsächlich drückte ich mich mit meiner anderen Hand von dem Boden ab. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie überhaupt nichts getan hatte, aber sie sah dennoch zufrieden aus.

Ich war davor die Tür zum nächsten Raum zu öffnen, als Frisk meine violette Robe packte und mich beinahe zum stolpern brachte: Glücklicher Weise war ich dicht an dem Eingang, daher konnte ich meinen Sturz aufhalten bevor er überhaupt erst beginnen konnte..

Ich schaute zu Frisk, die sich beinahe ein zweites Mal innerhalb von zwanzig Sekunden über mich lustig gemacht hätte. Sie sah mein Gesicht auf sonderbarer Weise an, als ob sich darauf etwas merkwürdiges befinden würde.

„Hey, kannst du dich mal eben hinknien?" Fragte sie, während sie mir bedeutete auf ihre Höhe herunterzukommen.

Diese Anfrage war so unschuldig dass ich nicht nein sagen konnte: Ich hockte mich hin und mein Gesicht kam sehr nahe an ihres heran... dann, in dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde, stupste sie mir an die Nase und rannte durch die Tür.

Ja, beinahe.

Ich spürte wie meine Wangen brannten, als ob sie in dem Ofen von meiner Mom gebacken werden würden... Ich fühlte mich wie eine Zutat in einem von ihren Kuchen. Ich rief, „Glaubst du ernsthaft dass du damit davon kommst? Komm hierher zurück!"

Ich fing an sie durch die Tür zu jagen und vergaß dass ich nur zwei Minuten zuvor versucht habe sie von mir fernzuhalten. Dieser Mensch war wirklich gut darin, mich meine Sorgen vergessen zu lassen... und neue entstehen zu lassen.


	2. Die Ruinen (Teil 1)

**Kapitel 2: Die Ruinen** **(Teil** **1** **)**

„ _ **Hey, komm hierher zurück!"**_

„ _Du kriegst mich niemals lebend!"_

„ _ **Das ist richtig, denn wenn ich dich zu fassen kriege, werde ich dich umbringen!"**_

 _Ich konnte Seine Schritte hinter mir hören. Er kam dichter und dichter und der Garten hatte nicht viele gute Verstecke... und nebenbei bemerkt kannte Er sie alle: Er war geübt darin mich zu erschrecken wenn ich es am wenigsten erwartet hatte; Entweder indem Er aus einem Baum sprang, oder aus dem hohen Gras kam, in dem Er sich getarnt hatte._

 _Nachdem Er mich erschreckt und über mich gelacht hatte, bestrafte Er mich immer ein wenig dafür, dass ich es 'nicht erwartet' hatte... es hatte nie sehr wehgetan, aber ich fühlte mich schlecht, weil Er nicht im geringsten stolz auf mich war._

 _Das war der Grund warum ich mich dazu entschieden hatte Ihn dieses Mal zu erschrecken: Um zu beweisen dass ich nicht die Heulsuse bin, so wie Er mich immer bezeichnete._

 _Ich nahm die falsche Abzweigung und nun befand ich mich in einer Sackgasse: Mein Herzschlag wurde schneller, während Seine Schritte langsamer wurden. Ich drehte mich um und sah dieses unheimliche Grinsen von Ihm, aber ich war daran gewöhnt, daher machte es mir keine Angst mehr._

„ _ **Du hast mich für wesentlich kürzere Zeit vermieden als ich erwartet hatte..."**_

„ _C-Chara, bitte, es war nur zum Spaß! Du erschreckst mich die ganze Zeit, ich habe mich nur gerächt!" Ich lachte nervös, aber Er lachte nicht mit mir mit._

„ _ **Hat Mom dir nicht erzählt dass Rache schlecht ist? Nun wirst du für deine Sünden büßen..."**_

„ _N-nein... k-komm schon, Chara... es war.. nur zum Spaß..."_

„ _ **Du hast nicht einmal den Willen dich zu wehren. Tut mir Leid Asriel, aber das ist widerlich. Wenn du nicht geschlagen werden willst dann wehre dich du Idiot! Wenn du es nicht tust... dann akzeptiere es und hör auf zu heulen!"**_

* * *

Während ich Frisk durch den Raum jagte, kamen diese Erinnerungen auf. Was würde ich mit ihr machen, sobald ich sie gefangen habe?

Frisk erklomm eine von den zwei Marmortreppen, die in den nächsten Raum führten, aber ich holte schnell zu ihr auf. Wie gut, dass ich damals jeden Tag trainiert habe... Wieder einmal, nicht dass es damals in den Ruinen viel zu tun gab.

Sie hatte das Ende der Treppe erreicht, als sie plötzlich anhielt und zurück schaute: Sie schaute auf die Inneneinrichtung von dem großen, violetten Raum, ihre Augen leuchteten vor Neugier und Bewunderung; Dann schaute sie zu ihren Füßen und bemerkte erst dann den Teppich aus roten Blättern, der an der Wand bis zum Boden herunter führte.

Dieses Mädchen war über den Untergrund sehr aufgeregt; Aber dann wiederum war dieser Teppich einer meiner beeindruckendsten Erfolge. Während der Zeit, die ich in den Ruinen verbracht habe, bin ich recht gut in der Gartenpflege geworden, wenn auch nicht so gut wie mein Vater.

Sie bemerkte nicht dass ich sie eingeholt hatte und als sie sich umdrehte um wieder weiter davonzulaufen, stieß sie in mich.

Sie sah mich auf dieselbe Weise an, wie ich Ihn an dem Tag angesehen hatte; Sie hatte Angst, aber sie war auch am lächeln, aus welchen Grund auch immer.

„H-hey! Äh... Ich habe mich ein wenig in dem Anblick von dem Raum vertieft... könntest du bitte..."

„Was, so tun als hätte ich vergessen, was du gerade getan hast? Ich glaube nicht, Mensch."

Sie wich zurück, während ich langsam und vorsichtig auf sie zukam, ein boshaftes Grinsen formte sich auf meinem Gesicht; Ihr Gesicht fing an sich zu verziehen, nun hatte sie wirklich Angst. Sie trat ein paar Schritte zuviel zurück, daher packte ich sie mit meiner linken Hand an der Schulter, bevor sie von Kante fallen könnte.

„B-bitte, es war nur ein Witz! I-ich hatte nicht vor dich zu beleidigen!" Entschuldigte sie sich.

„Nun wirst du für dein Sünden büßen..."

 ***Und jetzt schlag sie. Schlag sie wie das wehrlose Gör, dass sie ist!*** Hörte ich eine kalte Stimme mir zuflüstern.

Seine Worte brachten mich in die Realität zurück: Ich würde ihr nicht würde ihr niemals wehtun, insbesondere dann nicht, wenn Er es vorschlug. Ich brachte meine Hand dichter an ihr Gesicht: ihre Augen waren geschlossen, sie erwartete wahrscheinlich einen Schlag. Ich stupste ihr an die Nase und ließ sie aus meinem Griff frei.

Ihr Gesicht wurde unverzüglich rot und sie stieß ein nervöses Lachen aus. „Ha-ha, sehr witzig, Lord Asriel..." Sie konnte ihre Verlegenheit nicht verbergen.

„Geschieht dir recht, Mensch." Ermahnte ich sie.

 ***Idiot*** Sagte Er zu mir.

*Sei still, Bruder.* Sagte ich zu Ihm.

Nach diesem Vorfall gingen wir durch die nächste Tür: Wir betraten wieder einen weiteren violetten Raum. (Das Monster der sie entworfen hat muss eine verrückte Besessenheit mit dieser Farbe gehabt haben...)

In dem Raum befand sich ein Rätsel: Da waren ein paar Druckplatten auf der rechten Seite des Raumes, auf die man treten musste, um die Tür zum nächsten Raum zu öffnen.

„Der Untergrund ist voller Rätsel, Frisk. Sie sind eine Mischung aus Umwegen und Türschlüsseln, die hergestellt wurden um Menschen zu narren, die hier hinunter fallen könnten."

„Menschen narren? Heißt das, dass ich nicht die erste bin, die hier hinuntergefallen ist?" Fragte sie naiv.

„Du bist die Erste seit einer sehr... sehr langen Zeit. Bitte frage nicht weiter nach." Wenn ich ihr von Ihm erzählen würde, dann würde ich ihr auch über mich erzählen müssen... und dafür war ich nicht in der Stimmung.

„Hmmm... okay... Also, um weiter zu kommen muss ich dieses Rätsel lösen, richtig?" Fragte sie nach.

„Du bist sehr klug, Kind. Siehst du die Inschrift auf der linken Seite des Raumes? Ich würde mir das mal ansehen, wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre."

Ich sah dem Menschen zu, wie sie zu der großen Steintafel lief, die das Mysterium des Rätsels enthielt. Ich fragte mich wie lange sie wohl brauchen würde um das Rätsel zu lösen und ob ich ihr dabei helfen sollte... Sie war so jung, ich war mir nicht sicher wie schlau sie genau war.

Während ich am überlegen war kam der Mensch auf mich zu und sagte, „Fertig!"

Ich schaute zur Tür: Sie war offen. Ich schaute nach rechts: Die Druckplatten wurden in der richtigen Reihenfolge betätigt.

„Gratulation, du hast das Rätsel gelöst; Freue dich allerdings nicht zu früh, dies ist nicht das einzige Rätsel dass du lösen musst, noch ist es das schwerste. Tatsächlich..." Erst dann bemerkte ich dass der Mensch bereits durch die Tür in den nächsten Raum gegangen war und mich zurückgelassen hatte.

„H-hey, komm hierher zurück!" Ich jagte ihr in dem nächsten Raum hinterher, der wesentlich länger als der vorherige war. Zwei kleine Flüsse durchkreuzten den Raum, über die noch kleinere Brücken führten; Die Ranken an den Wänden waren meine persönliche Note.

Vor mir stand ein Schild mit den Worten, „Drücke (z) um Schilder zu lesen." darauf; Ich habe nie die Notwendigkeit für solch ein sonderbares und absurdes Schild verstanden, aber ich habe mich auch nie darum bemüht es zu vernichten. Tatsächlich gefiel es mir sogar, was bewies dass ich denselben Sinn für Humor wie meine Mutter hatte... sehr tief in mir drinnen.

Das Rätsel in diesem Raum war ein paar Schalter zu betätigen, die in dem Raum verteilt waren, um ein paar metallene Stacheln in dem Boden zu senken, die ein Vorankommen ansonsten unmöglich machten. Frisk hatte bereits einen davon betätigt: Ich erreichte sie, als sie den Letzten umlegte und die Stacheln anfingen zu verschwinden.

„Frisk, du kannst nicht so plötzlich davonlaufen!" Warnte ich sie. „Es ist hier gefährlich!"

„Oh! T-tut mir Leid, ich glaube ich bin vielleicht etwas zu sehr aufgeregt... Du bist nicht wütend auf mich, oder?" Fragte sie mich betrübt.

Nein, ich könnte nie wütend auf eine so unschuldig Kreatur sein... aber dann wiederum hat eine unschuldig aussehende Kreatur in meinem Leben bewiesen, dass sie eine Menge an Aufmerksamkeit verdiente.

„Ich bin nicht wütend auf dich, ich bin einfach nur... besorgt. Du wirst bald sehen warum..."

„Okay, ich folge dir." Sagte sie.

Ich führte Frisk in den nächsten Raum, der wesentlich kleiner als der Vorherige war. Er enthielt keine Rätsel die es zu lösen galt und der Ausgang war unbewacht.

Da andere Monster normalerweise dieses Gebiet mieden, hatte ich hier einen Trainings-Dummy hineingestellt, um meine Genauigkeit mit meiner Magie zu verbessern: Der Dummy war sichtbar versengt und ein wenig Baumwolle quoll aus seinem Kopf und seiner Brust.

„Hör genau zu Frisk: Wie ich vorhin gesagt habe, ist der Untergrund von Monstern bewohnt, die Menschen gegenüber sehr argwöhnisch sind. Wenn sie dich erblicken, könnten sie sich dazu entscheiden dich anzugreifen und sollte das passieren, so wirst du einen KAMPF betreten: In einem KAMPF wird das gegnerische Monster versuchen deine Seele, die Manifestierung deiner Existenz, die für diesen Anlass... deinen Körper verlassen wird, mit Magie anzugreifen. Du musst ihnen ausweichen, bis ich einen Weg gefunden habe den Konflikt zu beenden. Hier, übe mit diesem Dummy." Ich deutete auf den Trainings-Dummy auf der anderen Seite des Raumes.

Der Mensch schien nicht zu glauben was ich gerade erzählt hatte, was, so dachte ich, für einen Menschen verständlich ist. Ich erinnerte mich daran das Menschen daran gewöhnt waren ihre Körper und nicht ihre Seelen anzugreifen. Das war es, was sie von uns unterscheid... mehr oder weniger.

Sie berührte den Dummy: Plötzlich verließ ihre Seele ihren Brustkorb und flog über ihren Kopf. Sie war herzförmig und schien aus einer Art leuchtenden, pinken Kristall gemacht... Moment... Pink? Was für eine Teufelei war das?

Die Seele hielt für einen Moment über Frisks Kopf inne, die sie mit Erstaunen ansah; Ich habe mich immer gefragt, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde meine Seele außerhalb meines Körpers zu haben, aber unglücklicherweise war diese Erfahrung nur Menschen vorbehalten.

Ich erwartete dass die Seele anfangen würde sich umher zubewegen, den Gedanken und Anweisungen des Menschen zu befolgen, aber stattdessen begab sie sich direkt hinter ihren Brustkorb, während eine Nummer über ihren Kopf erschien: 3:00

Jetzt war ich wirklich verwirrt, was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Während ich versuchte eine sinnvolle Erklärung zu finden, hatte Frisk sich mir zugewandt, als ob sie von mir erwarten würde sie anzuleiten. „Was mache ich jetzt, Asriel?"

„ **Greife ihn an."** Ein Gefühl des Grauens fing an meinen Rücken hinunter zu laufen: Ich hatte diese Worte nicht gesagt.

Ich erkannte zu spät, dass Er jetzt die Kontrolle über meinen Körper hatte und nun sah ich dabei zu, wie sich meine eigenen Hände gegen meinen Willen bewegten.

*Neinneinein Asriel, hör auf dich selbst abzulenken, konzentriere dich auf die Situation.* Sagte ich vergeblich zu mir selbst. Es war zu spät um zu verhindern dass Er tun konnte was auch immer er wollte.

Mein Blick richtete sich wieder auf Frisk, die mich mit Furcht ansah. „W-was?"

„ **Du hast mich richtig verstanden: Benutze deine Fäuste, tritt ihn, mir egal solange du angreifst. Zeige diesem Trainings-Dummy deine Kraft!"** Warum sagt Er das? Ich konnte sein Vorhaben nicht verstehen.

„N-nein, ich möchte ihn nicht angreifen! Du hast gesagt, dass du mir helfen wirst wenn ich es brauche!" Sie war genauso verängstigt wie ich, vielleicht sogar mehr.

„ **Dir helfen? Wie kann ich dir helfen wenn du nicht einmal selbst kämpfen kannst? Es gibt im Leben nur eine Regel: Töten oder getötet werden, das Gesetzt des Dschungels..."**

*Nein! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du ihr etwas antust!* Schrie ich, aber ich konnte kein Ton vernehmen.

 ***Halt die Klappe, ich versuche dem Menschen eine wertvolle Lektion zu erteilen!*** Er konnte mich vernehmen, aber Er war der einzige im Raum.

Ich war schockiert, ich hatte Ihm die Kontrolle so einfach überlassen... Ich hatte meine Deckung gesengt, ich hatte es nicht kommen sehen... jetzt wird der Mensch wegen mir...

„D-du lügst! Du musst Witze machen! Asriel, bitte..." Sie versuchte Ihn zu überreden, vergebens.

„ **Ich mache keine Witze, Mensch: Ich erkläre dir die Wahrheit... und die Wahrheit ist, dass man in dieser Welt entweder ein Jäger oder die Beute ist. Und da du mir nicht wie eine Jägerin aussiehst..."** Dunkle Flammen erschienen an meinen Seiten und hüllten mich in eine düstere Aura ein. Mein Mund anfing an ein breites und boshaftes Grinsen zu formen, während Chara seinen Satz beendete. **„...dann kannst du nur Beute sein!"**

Die Nummer über Frisks Kopf fing an herunter zuzählen: Aus 3:00 wurde 2:59, 2:58... sie fuhr fort sich kontinuierlich zu verringern, während die Sekunden vergingen. Ich war daran allerdings nicht sehr interessiert, noch war es der Mensch... Aber Er hielt für einen Moment inne, unsicher wie Er vorgehen sollte.

„Nein! Du bist nicht Asriel! Asriel, bitte hilf mir! Ich weiß dass du da irgendwo drin bist!" Hörte ich Frisk rufen. Frisks Hilferuf zu hören, in dem Wissen, dass sie an mich glaubte, selbst nach allem was vorgefallen war... es erfüllte mich mit _Entschlossenheit_.

Die Entschlossenheit um mich aus Seiner Kontrolle zu befreien.

Ich erlangte die Kontrolle über meine Gliedmaßen und meine Gesichtsmuskeln augenblicklich wieder. Ich erblickte den Menschen auf dem Boden, weinend, während sie wahrscheinlich daran dachte was passieren würde

„Frisk!" Ich rief ihren Namen und sie schaute mich mit Tränen in den Augen an. Die Flammen um mich herum erloschen, während ich anfing auf sie zu zurennen: Als ich bei ihr ankam, kniete ich mich hin und schaute sie an. „Geht es dir gut? Ich versichere dir, das war nicht ich... Ich habe versucht dich zu retten, aber..." Ich rechtfertigte mich vor ihr, einem bloßem Menschenkind.

„L-Lord Asriel?" Sagte sie meinen Namen, sie war sich nicht sicher ob ich es wirklich war.

„Bitte, einfach nur Asriel reicht aus." Sagte ich zu ihr.

 ***Nein, ich war so dicht dran! Warum musstest du-***

„Verstehst du nun warum ich solche Angst davor hatte dich zu begleiten? Ich bin... instabil. Ich kann mich nicht kontrollieren. Wenn Er dich verletzen will dann kann ich... ich.. ich kann nichts dagegen unternehmen..." Ich fing an schwarze Tränen zu vergießen, etwas von dem ich nicht gedacht hätte dass ich es noch konnte.

Ich beziehe mich auf die Handlung Weinen, falls es unklar sein sollte.

„Ich bin nicht mehr als eine Plage für dich... für alle..." Flüsterte ich in ihre Richtung.

Ich fühlte wie Frisks Hand mein Gesicht berührte und die Tränen wegwischte, die daran herunter liefen; Ihre Berührung war sanft und behutsam und erinnerte mich an meine Mutter. Als ich sie ansah bemerkte ich dass sie noch immer am weinen war, aber sie lächelte dennoch strahlend.

„Asriel, sag so was bitte nicht. Ich weiß dass du mir nicht wehtun möchtest und ich weiß dass du das auch nichts wirst. Auch wenn es nur um die... fünf Minuten her ist, dass wir uns getroffen haben, ich... ich glaube nicht dass ich ohne dich weitermachen kann. Ich... habe Angst, aber du lässt mich meine Ängste vergessen. Ohne dich..." Sie schaute auf den Boden, noch trauriger als zuvor. „...glaube ich nicht dass ich... weitergehen kann..."

Ich konnte ihren Worten nicht glauben, mein Herz war plötzlich am rasen: Ich war mir nicht so recht sicher, was in meinem Kopf vorging, aber... ich empfand über sie das gleiche. Während der kurzen Zeit in der wir zusammen waren, hatte ich mehr gelacht als in fünfzig Jahren... nun, nicht buchstäblich, aber...

„Ich empfinde über dich genauso, Frisk." Erzählte ich ihr. „Ich möchte dich Leiten, du brauchst meine Hilfe... Ich habe Angst vor dem was passieren könnte, aber gleichzeitig... auch nicht. Ich kann nicht verstehen, was Er von dir wollte, aber... Ich werde es ihn nicht bekommen lassen. Ich werde dich beschützen Frisk, jetzt und auf ewig."

Ich trocknete ihr Gesicht von den Tränen mit meiner weichen Hand; Sie ergriff meine Hand mit ihren eigenen und hielt sie noch dichter an ihr Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, ihr Ausdruck eine Mischung aus Freude und Trauer.

Es schien so als ob diese kindliche Handlung des Streichelns für immer anhalten könnte und ich hatte nichts dagegen.

Sie öffnete plötzlich ihre Augen und fragte, „Jetzt wo alles vorbei ist, kannst du mir sagen wer 'Er' ist?"

Ich wollte ihr nicht die Wahrheit erzählen, da das alles noch eine Millionen Mal komplizierter gemacht hätte daher sagte ich ihr einfach, „Er ist... ein alter Freund von mir. Wenn ich dir drohe... wenn ich schlechte Dinge zu dir sage... dass ist Er es, nicht ich. Er... will dir schaden, darüber bin ich mir sicher. Aber ich werde es nicht zulassen."

„Und 'Er' ist... in dir drin?" Fragte sie ein wenig verwirrt.

„..." Ich antwortete nicht, daher wechselte sie schnell das Thema. „Wie auch immer, wir sollten weitergehen. Ich glaube nicht dass es eine wundervolle Idee ist, hier in der Mitte von dem winzigen Raum zu stehen." Sie kicherte ein wenig, aber ich fand es nicht witzig.

Als ich aufstand bemerkte ich dass ihre Seele sich in ihren Körper zurückgezogen hatte. Dieser 'Timer', den sie auf ihren Kopf gehabt hatte, war ebenfalls verschwunden, sodass ich ihn nicht weiter begutachten konnte. Ich war durch die Seele des Menschen ratlos. Ich hatte noch nie von pinken Seelen mit solchen Fähigkeiten gehört.

„Nun, sollen wir fortfahren?" Fragte ich, während ich versuchte zu vergessen, was eine Minute zuvor vorgefallen war.

Frisk nickte mir zu und wir gingen durch die Tür in den nächsten Raum.


	3. Die Ruinen (Teil 2)

**Kapitel 3: Die Ruinen** **(** **Teil 2** **)**

„ _ **Asriel, was hast du vorhin bei diesen Monstern in der Schule gemacht?"** Fragte Er._

„ _Nichts wichtiges. Wir haben uns nur unterhalten, so wie wir es normalerweise tun." Antwortete ich schlicht._

 _Der ernste Ausdruck, den Chara trug, blieb trotz meiner Worte bestehen. Er schien sich über etwas, das ich nicht so ganz verstehen konnte, wirklich Sorgen zu machen. **„Worüber habt ihr geredet?"** Fragte er nach._

„ _Wie gesagt, nichts wichtiges. Sie haben mich nur gefragt ob es mir gefällt in dem Palast zu leben und was ich zuhause so tue, das ist a-"_

 _Bevor ich den Satz beenden konnte verpasste Er mir eine Ohrfeige, die so stark war, dass ich zu Boden fiel. Ich wusste nicht, was ich dieses Mal falsch gemacht hatte; Sicher, es gefiel Ihm mich dann und wann zufällig zu bestrafen, aber Er tat mir nie zu sehr weh. Klar, es war eine sehr aggressive Art sich zu unterhalten, aber ich dachte solange er es zum Spaß machte war es nicht allzu wichtig. Aber der Schlag war viel zu kraftvoll um spielerisch zu sein, dieses Mal meinte Er es ernst._

„ _Au... wofür war das?" Fragt ich verwirrt und ein wenig genervt._

„ _ **Du I** **diot** **!"** Seine Stimme war tief und Angsteinflößend: sie würde jeden allein beim Klang zusammenzucken lassen, aber ich war daran gewöhnt. **„Informationen von dir an Andere zu geben ist sehr, sehr dumm. Alles was** **andere** **über dich w** **issen** **kann und** **wird** **in der Zukunft gegen dich verwendet** **werden** **. Diese Monster... sie mögen jetzt unschuldig aussehen, aber wenn man ihnen die richtigen Gründe gibt werden sie dich verraten. Du kannst niemanden vertrauen Asriel, ich sage dir das zu deinem eigenen Wohl. Und jetzt werde diese Tränen los!"**_

* * *

Ich hatte immer Angst davor mit anderen Monstern zu reden. Auch wenn ich oft nicht mit Ihm einer Meinung war, so glaubte ich dass seine Worte teilweise wahr waren: Je weniger die Welt über mich... über uns wusste, desto besser. Auch wenn Frisk so neugierig wirkte... so begierig darauf die Welt zu erkunden, die sich vor ihr erstreckte... so hatte ich das Gefühl dass sie auch an dieses Konzept glaubte: Sie hatte als wir uns zum erste Mal getroffen hatten diese bestimmten... kryptische Sätze von sich gegeben und ich dachte über diese noch immer nach. Es war offensichtlich dass sie etwas vor mir verheimlichte, aber sie war nicht dazu bereit es mir zu erzählen... und ich war nicht dazu bereit ihr zuzuhören.

Das Rätsel in diesem Raum war einfach: Der hervorgehobene Pfad in dem linken Raum musste... im rechten Raum gelaufen werden, auch wenn er dort nicht hervorgehoben war. Sollten wir darin versagen den Pfad zu wiederholen, nun... dann würden wir von Eisenstacheln aufgespießt werden. Ich wusste wie man durch das Gebiet gelangte und war dazu bereit Frisk hindurch zu helfen, aber sie hatte das Rätsel schon gelöst bevor ich überhaupt ein Wort sage konnte. Dieses Mädchen war ein wahres Wunderkind, dessen war ich mir sicher.

Aber bevor wir den rechten Raum erreichen konnten, kam ein Monster auf uns zu: Ein Froggit, ein Monster das einen dieser 'Frösche' ähnelte, die an manchen Orten auf der Oberfläche heimisch waren; Der größte Unterschied zwischen diesen zwei Entitäten war die Größe, da der Froggit zehnmal so groß war. Seine Haut war tiefgrün und sein Rücken war mit schwarzen Flecken bedeckt. Ich fragte mich wo er herkam, ich hatte ihn nicht gesehen.

Bevor ich überhaupt reagieren konnte, stellte sich Frisk direkt vor mich, ihre pinke Seele verließ augenblicklich ihren Körper. Wieder positionierte sich die Seele hinter ihr, was extrem seltsam war, da ich wusste dass die Seele dafür da war den Körper zu beschützen und nicht Vice-Versa; Ein weiteres mal erschien eine Nummer über ihren Kopf: 1:00. Die Nummer war anders, als sie zuvor versucht hatte den Dummy zu 'bekämpfen' war sie 3:00... Ich fragte mich warum sie abnahm... oder nahm sie zu? Ich war mir überhaupt nicht sicher, alles war so verwirrend... wenn ich nur mehr über diese pinke Seelen-Farbe wissen würde...

Ich wollte gerade das Monster mit meinen Flammen davon jagen, bevor es versuchen konnte den Menschen zu verletzen, aber Frisk handelte bevor ich es konnte. „Oh mein Gott, das ist ja das niedlichste was ich je gesehen habe! Es bringt mich dazu es mit nach Hause nehmen zu wollen und es als Haustier zu behalten!" Ich musste ihr widersprechen: Diese Monster hatten keinen Sinn für Hygiene.

Obwohl Froggits nicht in der Lage sind die Gemeinsprache zu verstehen, verstand dieses Exemplar irgendwie was sie sagte... geschmeichelt verbeugte er sich vor dem Menschen und fuhr mit... was auch immer er zuvor und wo auch immer er es gemacht hatte fort.

Bevor der Countdown überhaupt anfangen konnte verschwand der Timer über dem Kopf des Menschen, genauso wie ihre Seele. Nach einer Weile theoretisierte ich das er nur funktionierte wenn mit Magie darauf geschossen wird... Zum Beispiel als Chara mich eine Minute zuvor dazu gezwungen hatte. Aber was würde passieren, wenn er Null erreichte?

Es gab zu viele Fragen, die einer Antwort benötigten... aber ich versuchte sie zu vergessen, da Verwirrung die Dinge nur schlimmer machte.

Wie auch immer, Frisk sah mit ihrem 'Sieg' zufrieden aus: Sie summte für eine Weile eine Siegesfanfare, bis sie anfing mich zu langweilen und ich sie bat weiterzugehen.

Der folgende Korridor hatte keine Zweck abgesehen davon, das er diesen Teil der Ruinen mit dem Rest der Labyrinth... Stadt, wenn ich es noch immer so nennen konnte, zu verbinden. Auch wenn der Korridor lang und sehr breit war, fühlte ich mich dort sicher.

Ich hatte angefangen vorwärts zu gehen, als ich bemerkte dass Frisk zurück blieb: Sie stand still, ihre Atmung war intensiver geworden und ihre Augen schienen durch mich hindurch zu blicken.

Ich näherte mich ihr und rief ihren Namen, um sie aus etwas zu wecken das wie ein Tagtraum aussah. „Frisk! Frisk!" Vergeblich. „FRISK!" Ihre Augen weiteten sich: Sie kam endlich in die Gegenwart zurück.

„W-was? Oh, tut mir Leid, ich... ich habe dich gar nicht bemerkt." Entschuldigte sie sich.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragte ich.

„N-Nun..." Wieder einmal war ihr nicht danach mir gerade heraus eine Antwort zu geben. „N-Nichts, ich schwöre, e-es war..." Sie war sichtlich geschockt, aber ich wusste nicht wovon.

„K-Kannst du... mich bitte bis zum Ende des Raumes begleiten? I-Ich möchte nicht alleine gehen..." Eine ungewöhnliche und unglaublich verdächtige Bitte, aber ich entschied mich dennoch ihr auf jeder Weise wie ich konnte zu helfen. „Sicher, nimm meine Hand."

Es gefiel mir nicht sie so zu sehen, zitternd und leise schluchzend, daher gab ich mein Bestes das andere Ende des Raumes zu erreichen, aber... ein weiteres Monster flog wie aus dem Nichts auf uns zu: Ein Whimsun, um genau zu sein. Sie sehen wie Feen aus, aber sie sind alle extrem schüchtern und asthmatisch. Dieser war keine Ausnahme, er schluchzte laut, während er durch den Raum flog.

Ich wandte mich Frisk zu: Ihre SEELE hatte ihren Körper verlassen und ihr Timer war am herabzählen... 0:59, 0:58... Mein Herz schlug schneller als der Timer auf 0:57 herabzählte.

Ich schaute zu dem Monster: Der Whimsun attackierte uns indem er einen Schwall aus Schmetterlings-ähnlichen Projektilen in unsere Richtung verschoss, auch wenn keines davon uns traf. Das Monster rieb sich seine Augen, in dem Versuch mit dem Weinen aufzuhören, aber seine Genauigkeit hatte sich darauf folgend wesentlich verringert.

Das Monster hätte uns aber immer noch versehentlich treffen können, daher beschwor ich eine dunkle Flamme in meiner rechten Hand (meine linke wurde von Frisk beschlagnahmt) und schrie das Monster an. „Du, sofort aufhören! Wenn du es nicht tust, dann könntest du sie verletzen! Und wenn das passieren sollte..." Die Flamme in meiner Hand wurde sekündlich größer. „...dann wirst du es bereuen..." Meine Stimme wurde ein paar Oktaven tiefer.

Das Monster hörte sofort mit dem Angriff auf und Frisks Seele kehrte in sie zurück: Ich hätte mich gefreut, aber ich war ein wenig beunruhigt, da... nun, da ich die Situation so gelöst habe wie Chara es getan hätte und das war ganz und gar nicht meine eigentliche Idee gewesen.

Das Monster fiel um Gnade flehend zu Boden, was mich mich ein wenig schlecht fühlen lies. Frisk flüsterte, „Asriel, glaubst du nicht dass das ein wenig... zu viel gewesen ist? Das Ding muss verängstigt gewesen sein, Leute tun... verrückte Dinge wenn sie verängstigt sind... richtig?" Warum hatte sie dieses 'richtig?' am Ende hinzugefügt?

„Frisk, ich habe nur versucht dich zu beschützen! Ich habe versprochen dich in Sicherheit zu wahren, was auch passieren mag."

„... Jemand ist überfürsorglich..." Missbilligte sie meine Entscheidung ihr zu helfen oder meine Methoden um es zu tun?

„Das ist inkorrekt! Ich habe nur..."

„Hey, hör mal..." Unterbrach sie mich, „Du solltest dich sowieso dafür entschuldigen so gemein gewesen zu sein. Ich meine, das Monster hat Schmetterlinge benutzt und du Flammen!"

Sie wusste nicht wie Magie funktionierte, daher dachte ich mir dass ich es ihr lehren sollte. „Magie verletzt dich unabhängig von ihrer Form. Letztendlich kommt es auf die innere Stärke eines Monsters an, die einen Angriff stärker sein lässt als einen anderen."

„Und... sieht dieser Typ so aus, als ob er überhaupt irgendwelche 'innere Stärke' haben würde?"

Ich schaute den Whimsun an, der Entschuldigungen in den Wind stammelte. „Man weiß nie..." Ich seufzte und näherte mich ihm mit Frisk an meiner Seite, um mich zu entschuldigen. „Es tut mir Leid, da-" Ich konnte meinen Satz nicht beenden, da das Monster sofort davon flog, als ich zu sprechen anfing.

Merkwürdig, aber verständlich von jemanden wie ihm.

Ich beendete den Marsch durch den Raum mit Frisk, die erleichtert schien es den ganzen Weg hindurch geschafft zu haben; Sie dankte mir nicht einmal; sobald sie die Tür erreicht hatte, hatte sie sie geöffnet, war hindurch gegangen und hatte sie sofort hinter sich geschlossen.

Ich brauchte von ihr eine Erklärung über ihre... Angst, oder was auch immer sie in diesen Schock versetzt hatte. Ich verstand dass sie ihr Geheimnisse wahren wollte, aber es gab ein paar grundlegende Dinge die ich wissen musste. Ich war dabei Frisk zu folgen, als ich plötzlich das Gefühl bekam beobachtet zu werden.

Ich schaute hinter mich, aber da war niemand.

 ***Trotz all der Zeit, bist du immer noch so ängstlich wie immer.***

*Hast du irgendetwas getan?* Fragte ich ein wenig besorgt.

 ***Nein, ich habe nichts getan.***

Ich versuchte mich etwas mehr mit ihm zu unterhalten, vielleicht verheimlichte Er mir etwas, auch wenn es nicht danach aussah, aber Er weigerte sich zuzuhören. Ich entschloss mich letztendlich mit dem Versuch aufzuhören und öffnete die Tür vor mir.

Ich fand Frisk, wie sie ein paar merkwürdige Süßigkeiten aus einer Porzellanschüssel nahe eines weiteren Froggits aß.

„Frisk... was ist das?" Fragte ich argwöhnisch.

„Oh, du meinst diese Süßigkeiten? Dieser Froggit hier hatte mich auf dem Raum dort drüben hingewiesen..." Sie deutete auf einen kleinen Raum zu ihrer Rechten. „...in dem ich diese Schüssel auf einer kleinen Säule gefunden habe... Oh, warte, ich glaube Froggit wollte dir auch etwas geben!"

Nachdem sie das gesagt hatte, näherte sich mir das Frosch ähnliche Monster und gab mir ein Stück Papier, auf dem stand, „Quack Quack (Hey, kleiner Mensch und Furcht einflößender Ziegen-Typ! Es tut mir Leid dass ich euch vorhin so überrascht habe, ich wollte nur ein wenig mit euch beiden spielen! Hier sind ein paar Süßigkeiten die meine Mom für mich gemacht hat. Ich habe gerade keinen Hunger, also könnt ihr sie haben!) Quack Quack."

Ich sah dabei zu wie das Monster sich außer Sicht begab, während ich mich fragte, *Warum müssen alle mich mit einer Ziege verwechseln? Was ist überhaupt eine Ziege? Bin ich mir möglicherweise etwas unbewusst?*

Ich war kurz davor Frisk zu fragen was eine Ziege ist, aber sie ergriff meine Hand und fing an nach links zu laufen, zu der anderen Seite des Raumes, daher musste ich mich darauf konzentrieren nicht zu stolpern.

Wir erreichten das Ende des kleinen Korridors und gingen durch die Tür zu unserer Linken: Der nächste Raum sah wie ein weiterer leerer Korridor aus... nun, er wäre es auch, wenn es nicht das mit Blättern bedeckte Loch in der Mitte des Raumes gegeben hätte, durch dass man hindurch fallen musste um weiter voranzukommen. Ich erinnerte mich allerdings nicht mehr wie, da ich normalerweise nicht zu diesen Teil der Ruinen gehe: Ich bevorzugte einen längeren, aber dafür mit weniger Fallen gefüllten Weg zu nehmen.

Ich erinnerte mich nicht mehr wie tief das Loch war, noch wollte ich es herausfinden. Ich hielt Frisk direkt vor der Kante an von der Schlucht an und fragte sie, ob sie mir einen Gefallen tun könnte.

„Natürlich! Was muss ich machen?" Fragte sie naiv.

„Mach dich gefasst."

Ich hob sie hoch und warf sie zur anderen Seite des Raumes: Zuerst dachte ich dass sie nicht für die Landung bereit gewesen wäre und schwer stürzen würde, aber sie schaffte es auf ihren Füßen zu landen, sehr zu meiner Erleichterung. Ich fragte sie dennoch ob sie sich verletzt hätte: Sie antwortete dass sie nicht nur unverletzt war, sondern zudem auch noch den Flug genossen hatte.

Ich wusste nicht ob ich versuchen sollte zur anderen Seite des Raumes hinüber zu springen, oder ob ich mutig genug sein sollte durch das Loch zu fallen und zu hoffen, dass es nicht zu tief sein würde; Am Ende gewann der waghalsige Teil von mir die Oberhand, also entschloss ich mich dazu hinüber zu springen: Ich begab mich zu dem Eingang des Raumes zurück, atmete tief ein und rannte auf das Loch zu. Unglücklicherweise stolperte ich in der letzten Sekunde und fiel dennoch in das Loch (Eine Robe zu tragen war definitiv nicht hilfreich).

 ***Nun, herzlichen Glückwunsch: Du hast dich vor der Göre lächerlich gemacht. Schon wieder.*** Beleidigte Er mich, während Er kicherte.

Zu hören, wie Chara sich in meinem Kopf über mich lustig machte, brachte mich sehr in Verlegenheit, daher stand ich schnell auf und schaute mich um: Da waren zwei Türen, eine auf der linken Seite und eine auf der rechten; Ich nahm die auf der rechten und tauchte dort auf, wo Frisk sich befand... Nun, manchmal ist Magie auch für uns Monster sonderbar.

Frisk stand still da, ihre Seele... Dann realisierte ich, dass wenn ich ihre Seele und den Timer über ihren Kopf sehen konnte, dann konnte das nur bedeuten, dass sie mit jemandem kämpfte.

Vor ihr befand sich ein Schleim-Monster, dessen Name Moldsmal war, das träge dalag, während es weiße Kügelchen in ihre Richtung verschoss; Obwohl die Muster kompliziert waren, traf keines von ihnen sie auch nur im geringsten. Tatsächlich sah es nicht einmal so aus, als ob er... sie... es überhaupt vorhatte, Frisk zu treffen. Frisk schaute auf den Moldsmal, scheinbar unbekümmert... vielleicht wäre es eher korrekt zu sagen, dass sie _durch_ es _hindurch_ schaute. Das war das zweite Mal innerhalb von ein paar Minuten, es musste ein Problem geben.

„Frisk!" Ich rief ihren Namen. Frisk fiel aus den Wolken (ja, der Ausdruck war auch den Monstern bekannt) und schaute mir in die Augen; inzwischen war das Schleim-Monster davon geflohen, sehr zur Enttäuschung des Menschen.

Sie dachte laut, „Ich glaube, ich verstehe die Welt ein wenig besser..." Ich verstand nicht warum sie das gesagt hatte, aber es interessierte mich auch nicht, da...

*Vielleicht hat sie nicht gesehen, wie ich versagt habe!*

„Oh, nebenbei bemerkt, guter Sprung." Kommentierte sie kichernd.

 ***Oder vielleicht hat sie es, Idiot.*** Ich bat Ihn den Mund zu halten, da ich seiner Kommentare leid wurde.

Währenddessen versuchte ich zu verheimlichen, dass ich vor Verlegenheit rot im Gesicht wurde, aber das war gar nicht nötig: Sie war bereits dabei in den nächsten Raum zu gehen, daher folgte ich dicht hinter ihr.

In diesem Raum musste ein weiteres Druckplatten Rätsel gelöst werden, um die Eisenstacheln zu senken, die den Raum entzwei teilten. Dieses Mal musste die Druckplatte allerdings aktiviert bleiben indem man einen Felsen darauf platzierte, damit die Stacheln nicht wieder empor stiegen: Der gefragte Felsen stand ein paar Meter von der Druckplatte entfernt und Frisk hatte bereits angefangen ihn zu bewegen; Ich bemerkte allerdings, dass sie nur sehr langsam voran kam und durch ihre Bemühungen bereits am schwitzen war... vielleicht war sie nicht so athletisch wie ich zuerst gedacht hatte. Ich fragte sie, ob sie meine Hilfe benötigte.

„W-Was? Oh,... ja, ich könnte etwas Hilfe gebrauchen... ich hasse es Gewichte zu tragen und so..."

Ich half dem Menschen den Felsen auf die Druckplatte zu bewegen: Die Stacheln senkten sich wie ich es vorausgesagt hatte und uns war es erlaubt fortzufahren.

In dem nächsten Raum war der Boden unecht, mit Ausnahme von einem speziellen Pfad: Auch wenn ich wusste das Frisk das Rätsel hätte lösen können, indem sie einfach hinunter gefallen wäre und ein paar Schilder gelesen hätte, die das Rätsel erklärten, so zog ich es vor sie selbst durch das Rätsel zu führen, da ich mir nicht sicher war ob sie den Sturz überleben würde.

Ich fragte mich ob ich zu übervorsichtig mit dem Menschen wäre, aber ich schob diese Gedanken schnell beiseite; Wie dem auch sei, wir durchquerten den Raum und betraten einen weiteren: Er hatte dieselbe Art von Druckplatten Rätsel hatte wie wir es zwei Räume zuvor gesehen hatten, nur dass man dieses Mal drei Felsen bewegen musste.

Ich half Frisk dabei zwei der drei Felsen zu bewegen, aber als wir uns darauf vorbereitete den dritten zu bewegen, fing der Felsen plötzlich an zu sprechen. „WOAH, langsam Kumpel! Wer hat gesagt, dass ihr mich einfach herumschieben könnt?" Der Felsen hatte einen sonderbaren Akzent, der mir sofort missfiel.

Ich wusste nicht dass es Felsen gab die sprechen konnten... Frisk hingegen war nicht so überrascht wie ich es war: Sie bat den Felsen sich zu bewegen, so als ob sie mit einem Freund reden würde. Ich vermutete dass sie wohl zu viele merkwürdige Dinge an einem Tag gesehen hatte, um noch wirklich überrascht zu sein.

„Hmm? Also FRAGST du mich, ob ich mich hinüber bewegen könnte? Okay, nur für dich Schätzchen." Erwiderte der Felsen.

Der Felsen fing an sich in Richtung der Druckplatte fortzubewegen, aber hielt auf der Hälfte des Weges an; Ich fing an leicht nervös zu werden, mein Zorn kochte in meinem Kopf. Frisk ging auf den Felsen zu und bat ihn erneut sich zu bewegen.

„Hmm? Du möchtest, dass ich mich noch ein wenig mehr bewege? In Ordnung, wie wäre es hiermit?" Ich konnte noch immer nicht verstehen wie der Felsen sprach: Ich fragte mich ob er ein getarntes Monster war, da ich wusste das einige Monster selbst ohne einen Mund reden konnten.

Anstelle sich zu der Druckplatte zu begeben, wich der Felsen nach links ab. Zorn fing an durch meine Venen zu fliesen; Ich hörte Ihn fragen, ***Kann ich es töten?***

*Nein, aber ich bin beinahe gewillt dich das tatsächlich tun zu lassen* Antwortete ich, überraschend ernst.

Frisk seufzte, näherte sich aber wieder dem Felsen mit aller Geduld auf der Welt. „Okay, hör zu, kannst du dich bitte auf diese Platte dort drüben bewegen?"

„Okay, ich glaub' ich hab's." Der Felsen begab sich endlich auf die Druckplatte , während der Mensch ein paar Worte sang, „And we~ are the champions, my friend...", was ihr ein Kichern von mir einbrachte. Chara seufzte, ich wusste dass Er noch immer den Felsen töten wollte. Ich erinnerte Ihn daran dass Felsen nicht lebendig sind... Ich fing an die Natur von diesem Felsen zu hinterfragen.

Als wir dabei waren den Raum zu durchqueren, stiegen die Stacheln vor unseren Augen empor und ich konnte Frisk gerade noch davor bewahren aufgespießt zu werden; Ich drehte mich langsam um, meine Augen mit Hass erfüllt, während ich genau das sah was ich erwartet hatte: Der Felsen hatte sich in der letzten Sekunde von der Druckplatte herunter begeben.

Ich beschwor schwarze Flammen überall um mich herum, bereit zuzuschlagen. „Willst du sterben, du kümmerlicher, anmaßender-"

„Oh, ihr wolltet, dass ich da BLEIBE? Oh man, ihr gebt mir ja eine richtige Trainingseinheit." Und mit diesen Worten positionierte sich der Felsen wieder auf die Druckplatte.

Aber ich hatte genug von diesem Felsen und befahl meinen Flammen ihn dennoch zu treffen: Die Flammen trafen den Felsen, aber die Oberfläche des letzteren blieb unversehrt.

Frisk näherte sich mir von hinten und fragte mich, „Weißt du denn nicht, das Feuer gegen Felsen nicht sehr effektiv ist?" Sie kicherte ein wenig nachdem sie das gefragt hatte, was ich ein wenig absurd fand, da sie über ihre eigene Grammatik-Fehler lachte... oder möglicherweise, dachte dich, gab es einen versteckten Witz den ich nicht verstehen konnte.

Ungeachtet dessen erklärte ich dem Menschen die Mechaniken der Magie... vielleicht ein wenig zu wütend. „Es ist egal was für einen Körper ein Monster hat: Magie ist effektiv, egal welche Form sie hat, egal was sie trifft!"

Ich schaute ihr in die Augen: Sie war wütend auf mich. „Wie auch immer, indem du versucht hast diesen... verdammten Stein zu treffen, bist du zu dem schlechten Typen geworden! Und das ist... extrem schlecht!" Sie verurteilte mich wie ein Kind es tun würde, sie zensierte sich sogar selbst.

 ***Dieses Kind ist wirklich ein Idiot. Vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum du sie so gerne magst.*** Bemerkte er, was mich noch wütender werden lies.

„...Vielleicht wäre es am besten wenn wir weiter gehen und das alles hier vergessen..." Ich versuchte meine Rage zu beruhigen.

Der Mensch blockierte den Weg: Sie deutete auf den Felsen und befahl mir mich bei ihm zu entschuldigen.

Ich war von der Impertinenz des Menschen geschockt. „Ich werde sterben, bevor ich um Vergebung von einem... Felsen bettle! Ich kann es erdulden mich vor einem Monster zu entschuldigen, aber dieses _Ding_..."

Ich versuchte es zu erklären, aber Frisk schien meine Ausreden nicht zu gefallen: Nachdem meine Versuche sie zu überzeugen gescheitert sind, seufzte ich, während ich meine Niederlage eingestand und mich entschuldigen ging.

 ***Jetzt nimmst du Befehle von einem Kind entgegen? Du bist eine Enttäuschung Asriel.*** Ausnahmsweise stimmte ich ihm zu: Dies war ungemein jämmerlich.

Ich entschuldigte mich bei dem Felsen dafür dass ich ihn zu einem Haufen Asche verbrennen wollte und wartete darauf das er etwas sagte wie, „Ja, schon okay." ...aber er sagte nichts: Tatsächlich schien er nicht einmal mehr in der Lage zu sein zuzuhören; Er hatte sich wider in einen normalen, uninteressanten Felsen zurückverwandelt. Ich schwöre, in dem Moment hätte ich jemanden _töten_ können.

Ich rannte zu Frisk, klemmte sie unter meinen Arm und trug sie in den nächsten Raum, während sie schrie ich solle sie herunter lassen. Als wir den nächsten Raum betreten hatten, schloss ich schnell die Tür hinter uns, um sie daran zu hindern dorthin zurück zu kehren; Ich schwor mir diesen Raum nie wieder zu betreten.

„Das war unhöflich von dir, Asriel! Weißt du denn nicht, dass man so nicht mit einem Mädchen umgeht?" Fragte sie, noch immer ein wenig wütend.

„Ich entschuldige mich, aber ich musste es tun. Dieser Felsen war dabei mich verrückt werden zu lassen und ich habe es fälschlicherweise an dir ausgelassen... Entschuldigung."

„Ist schon gut." Sie lies das Argument fallen. „Du hattest jeden Grund wütend zu sein... Ich selbst will nichts mehr mit diesem Felsen zu tun haben..." Sie kicherte und dann fügte sie hinzu, „Jedoch solltest du lernen dich zu kontrollieren. Glücklicherweise war das ein Felsen... aber wenn es kein Felsen gewesen wäre? Wenn es eine lebende Kreatur gewesen wäre?"

 ***So wie sie, beispielsweise?*** Ich konnte Ihn in in meinem Kopf lächeln fühlen, Seine dunklen Gedanken durchdrangen mein Gehirn... Ich verwarf sie so schnell ich konnte.

Während ich von Frisk gerügt wurde, schaute ich mich in dem Raum um: Es war ein weiterer schmaler Korridor. Das einzig Interessante, auf das man hindeuten konnte, war ein kleiner Tisch mit einer Art merkwürdigem, gelben... Ding darauf, der in der Mitte des Raumes neben der Wand stand.

Ich war wegen was auch immer das war ein wenig beunruhigt; Ich hatte das Gefühl dass es in den Ruinen fehl am Platz war. Ich untersuchte das Ding auf dem Tisch und entdeckte, dass es darauf fest klebte. Ich entdeckte zudem ein kleines Mauseloch neben dem Tisch. Ich hätte es übersehen, wenn ich nicht aufmerksam genug gewesen wäre.

„Das Wissen, dass eines Tages die Maus ihr Loch verlassen und sich den Käse holen könnte..." Der Mensch sprach in einem melodiösen Tonfall, ich hatte sie nie so reden gehört. „...es erfüllt dich mit _Entschlossenheit_." Endete sie.

Wovon sprach sie, fragte ich mich. Ich musste genauer nachfragen. „Sprichst du mit mir?"

Sie sah mich an als ob ich gerade in eine ungehörte Unterhaltung eingedrungen wäre. „Nein, ich habe... mit mir selbst gesprochen. Weist du... Selbst-Ermutigung und so."

Während ich am überlegen war medizinische Hilfe für Frisk aufzusuchen, hörte ich jemanden in dem nächsten Raum... laut schluchzen. Ein Schluchzen so wahnsinnig infantil, dass ich es erwog meine Ohren mit meinen Händen zu bedecken. Es hörte sich so an als ob jemand einen wirklich schlechten Tag gehabt hätte...

Chara scherzte finster, ***Bitte sag mir nicht, dass das ein weiterer dummer Mensch ist...***

Ich erschauderte bei Seinem Scherz: Sich um einen Menschen kümmern zu müssen war bereits schwer genug, zwei zu haben, die man ständig babysitten musste, wäre regelrecht unmöglich gewesen... Glücklicherweise gebot es die Logik, dass es in der Tat kein Mensch gewesen sein konnte, da ich ihn zuerst gefunden hätte, wenn er hier hinunter gefallen wäre.

Ich wartete darauf dass Frisk fortfuhr: Sie nahm meine Hand und spornte mich an nach dem Ursprung von diesem Geräusch zu suchen...


	4. Die Ruinen (Teil 3): Napstablook

**Kapitel 4:** **Die** **R** **uinen** **(** **Teil 3):** **Napstablook**

„ _...Komm schon Chara, so was kannst du nicht sagen!"_

 _Ich stand vom Boden auf und stellte mich tapfer vor Ihn: Seine Augen waren voller Zorn, aber er sah... eher genervt als wütend über mich aus. Ich war mir nicht sicher ob Er eher wegen der Tatsache beunruhigt war, dass ich ihm nicht glauben konnte... oder einfach weil ich es gewagt habe etwas zu sagen._

 _Ich bin zuvor nie so mutig gewesen, zuvor... hatte ich mich Ihm nie entgegen gestellt, insbesondere wenn wir über Dinge gesprochen haben... die ich für albern hielt, Debatten die dafür bestimmt waren am folgenden Tag vergessen zu werden. Normalerweise erklärte Er mir nie warum Er so handelt wie Er es tut... aber dieses mal machte Er eine Ausnahme._

„ _ **Asriel... du bist wirklich ein Idiot..."** Er kam auf mich zu, aber ich trat nicht zurück; Ich konnte fühlen wie mein Herz in meiner Brust raste. **„...Hör genau zu, da ich es dir nur einmal sagen werde: Die Welt ist grausam. Nimm das hier als Beispiel: Auf der Oberfläche gibt es diese Wesen, die 'Tiere' genannt werden. Sie sehen den Monstern recht ähnlich aus, aber sie können nicht denken und reden wie wir es tun..."** Chara schloss Seine Augen, als ob Er versuchen würde sich an etwas zu erinnern, das tief in Seinen Erinnerungen vergraben war. **„...Und obwohl sie alle zum Teil recht niedlich und so sind... sind sie alle Teil vom 'Kreislauf des Lebens', in dem man tötet um zu überleben, wann immer und wo immer möglich. Da gibt es nicht so was wie 'Freundschaft': Wenn du anders bist als ich, wenn du nicht mit mir verwandt bist, dann bist du nur ein**_ **Feind** ** _..."_**

 _Er hielt an vorwärts zu gehen und öffnete Seine Augen: Ihre markante rote Farbe war an dem Tag sogar noch leuchtender. Ich hätte sie selbst dann sehen können, wenn das Licht aus gewesen wäre. **„...** **Jetzt schau dich um, Asriel: Du** **lebst** **in einer Welt, in der jeder anders** **aussieht** **als du. Niemand interessiert es ob du lebst oder stirbst:** **J** **eder kümmert sich nur um sich und um die, die ihm nahe stehen.** **D** **as ist alles. Ich bin dein Bruder, Asriel, und ich will dich nur beschützen: Ich will dich vor dieser Welt beschützen, vor den verdorbenen Leuten die auf ihr wandeln... Ich vertraue dir,** **Bruder** **, ich werde dich nie verraten, weil ich weiß, dass du mich nie verraten wirst... richtig?"**_

* * *

Diese Worte verfolgten mich ein ganzes Leben lang. „Ich weiß, dass du mich nie verraten wirst..." Ich hörte sie in meinen Alpträumen, ich hörte sie wenn ich an Ihn dachte, beinahe jede einzelne Sache erinnerte mich an diesen Satz. Aber jetzt, wo ich auf Frisk aufpassen musste, verbrachte ich weniger Zeit an diese entfernten Echos zu denken... Und überhaupt konnte ich nicht an Ihn denken, während dieses Geräusch in meinen Ohren brummte.

Vor uns befand sich ein gewaltiges Monster: Es sah wie ein Geist-Monster aus... aber es schaute in die andere Richtung, daher konnte ich es nicht genau sagen. Was auch immer es war, es blockierte den Weg: Das Monster lag vor uns auf dem Boden und es war so groß wie die schmale Passage, die wir durchqueren mussten.

Aus unbekannten Gründen wiederholte es den Buchstaben 'Z', als ob...

„Versucht es... vorzutäuschen zu schlafen? Das ist der schlechteste Versuch jemanden hereinzulegen, den ich je gesehen habe." Frisk hatte es auch erkannt, daher fragte ich sie, was sie glaubte, was die richtige Vorgehensweise wäre.

„Ähm... ihn... freundlich fragen? Ich weiß dass ich immer freundlich fragen sollte..."

 ***Ihn freundlich fragen? Da ich ja weiß dass du ihren Befehlen wie ein Schoßhündchen folgen wirst, warum fragst du ihn nicht auch nach neuer Kleidung? Vielleicht etwas, dass nicht violett ist?***

Während ich versuchte Charas ironische Sticheleien zu ignorieren, näherte ich mich dem Geist. „Entschuldigung Mister, könnten sie bitte zu Seite gehen? Meine... Freundin und ich versuchen zur anderen Seite der Ruinen zu gelangen und-" Ohne Warnung richtet sich der Geist auf und fing an in der Luft zu schweben: Seine... Augen waren voller Tränen, während er unaufhörlich schluchzte. Plötzlich schoss eine seiner Tränen auf mich zu: Das war wahrscheinlich seine Weise anzugreifen; Seine eigenen Tränen verschießen... wie deprimierend.

Ich schaffte es gerade so dem Angriff auszuweichen, indem ich nach rechts schritt... aber erst dann erinnerte ich mich, das Frisk sich direkt hinter mir befand. Ich drehte mich ihr zu: Ihre pinke Seele hatte ihren Körper bereits verlassen und sich so wie die anderen Male positioniert. Wie beim ersten Mal, als sie in einen KAMPF gewesen ist, fing der Timer bei 3:00 an.

Ich wollte mehr darüber nachdenken warum der Timer wieder bei drei Minuten anfing, aber ich konnte es nicht, da mehr Tränen-Projektile auf mich zuflogen; Obwohl ich ein paar Schwierigkeiten hatte ihnen auszuweichen, da sie so klein waren dass sie schwer zu sehen waren, wich Frisk ihnen mit Leichtigkeit aus... was mich ein wenig neidisch machte, um ehrlich zu sein.

„Lasst mich einfach alleine... bitte." Der Geist sah unglaublich traurig aus, aber ich war zu sehr darauf fokussiert auszuweichen, als mich auf sein Elend konzentrieren zu können; Der Mensch hingegen näherte sich ihm und versuchte ihn aufzumuntern.

„Ich wäre euch nur eine Last..." Antwortete der Geist, sehr zu ihrer Enttäuschung.

Obwohl Frisk dichter an dem Monster war als ich, wich sie seinen Tränen wesentlich leichter aus. Ich fragte mich ob es daran läge dass sie jünger war... oder ob sie tatsächlich trainiert hatte um so gut zu sein.

 ***Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Bruder: Du bist schlechter im Ausweichen als ein verdammtes Kind. Ich wette du bist _so_ Stolz auf dich selbst...* ** Verhöhnte er mich.

*Kannst du bitte aufhören zu reden? Ich versuche uns hier am Leben zu halten!* Antwortete ich genervt.

 ***Warum kümmerst du dich überhaupt um diesen Typen? Er versucht dich zu töten: Ist das nicht Grund genug um zurückzuschlagen?*** Ich wusste dass Er recht hatte... irgendwie, aber ich wollte sehen wie Frisk die Situation handhaben würde: Bis jetzt hatte sie erstaunliche Arbeit geleistet direkte Konfrontationen mit den Monstern zu vermeiden. Sie hatte mit Sicherheit irgendeine Art von Plan-

„Hey, weißt du warum das Gespenst in den Fahrstuhl gegangen ist? Um seinen Geist zu heben!"

 ***Oh ja, wahrhaftig: Ein erstaunlicher Plan... als ob Idiotien wie diese irgend-***

Der Witz war schrecklich, aber der Geist kicherte trotzdem; Tatsächlich brachte es mich auch zum schmunzeln... ich versteckte es schnell, mich schämend.

 ***Oh, komm schon, das ist Wahnsinn!*** Rief er in meinem Kopf. Inzwischen hatten die Tränen ihre Geschwindigkeit verringert und das Ausweichen wurde wesentlich einfacher.

„Welche Art von Eiscreme essen Geister? G-EIS-tcreme!" Das leicht schaurige Lachen des Geistes war ein wenig ansteckend: Ich war nun ebenfalls am lachen, während Chara wütend schrie.

„...Du bist... uhm... wirklich witzig... Hey, kann ich dir was zeigen?" Seine Tränen waren nun nicht mehr auf uns gerichtet, sondern flogen stattdessen aufwärts: Sie fingen an sich über seinen Kopf zu verschmelzen und bildeten langsam einen... Zylinder?

„Ich nenne es... 'Eleganz-Blook'. Gefällt es dir?" Im Gegensatz zu Frisks Witzen, die ich für einigermaßen clever hielt, war dieser schrecklich; Ich fühlte mich als ob ich mich erbrechen müsste, aber Frisk war anderer Meinung: Sie lachte wahnsinnig, als ob es das witzigste wäre dass sie je gehört hatte. Falls sie diesen Witz gut gefunden hatte, dann war sie wahrscheinlich tatsächlich wahnsinnig.

Der Geist hörte auf zu weinen und flüsterte, „Oh je... ich komme normalerweise zu den Ruinen, weil hier niemand ist... aber heute habe ich jemand... nettes getroffen. Danke, Mensch... dafür das du mich aufgemuntert hast. Ich bin Napstablook. Wie heißt du?"

„Ich bin Frisk. Schön dich kennen zu lernen!"

„Nun, ich... ähm... muss gehen. Habe ein paar Dinge zu erledigen... weißt du... ich bin mir sicher dass wir uns bald wiedersehen werden... tschüss..." Sein Körper vibrierte, es fühlte sich so an als ob er... uns zuwinken würde. Er verschwand kurz darauf.

 ***...Nun, das ist gerade passiert. Das... ist... Wahnsinn! Völliger, absoluter Wahnsinn! Ihr seid alle verdammte Idioten! Und das schlimmste ist, dass ihr glaubt dass das normal wäre!*** Ich liebte es jedes einzelne Wort von Ihm zu hören: Es tat gut Ihn von Zeit zu Zeit toben zu hören, es war eine meiner primären Mittel der Unterhaltung. Alles was seine Art des Denkens widersprach machte ihn wütend.

Frisk kam still auf mich zu, aber sie hatte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. Sie fragte ironisch, „Also... da du meine Witze so sehr magst, willst du ein paar mehr hören?"

„Absolut nicht!" Rief ich.

„Ach, komm schon, kein Grund gleich _zickig_ zu werden!"

„Soll das etwa ein..." Sobald ich mir des Wortwitzes bewusst wurde, wurde ich still. Frisks Grinsen wurde breiter, während ich tiefer in meine Gedanken versank; Sogar Chara wurde still, unfähig zu kommentieren.

„Was! Sind! Überhaupt! Ziegen!" Rief ich in den Wind, während der Mensch in Gelächter ausbrach und auf ihre Knie fiel.

Wir wanderten mindestens für weitere zehn Minuten durch die Ruinen: Wir lösten viele Rätsel und 'bekämpften' viele Monster... Frisk schaffte es immer die Konfrontationen friedlich zu lösen, ihr Timer verschwand immer bevor er auslaufen konnte; Ich wollte verzweifelt wissen was dieser Timer tat, aber solange sich die Gelegenheit nicht ergab konnte ich nur darüber theoretisiere wie er funktionierte.

Ich hatte überlegt ob ich Frisk fragen sollte während eines Kampfes Zeit zu schinden, nur um zu sehen was passieren würde wenn der Timer auslief.. aber was wenn etwas schlechtes passiert? Etwas unvorhergesehenes, unerwartetes...

Ich konnte es nicht riskieren Frisks zu verletzen, nur um meine Neugier zu stillen.

* * *

Nachdem wir Napstablook getroffen hatten, wurde unsere Reise... langweilig. Es gab nicht viele Vorkommnisse die es wert wären erwähnt zu werden... Nun, mit Ausnahme von zwei.

In einem Fall hatten wir einen kleinen, sonderbaren Raum betreten. Dort befanden sich zwei Spinnennetze, eines davon etwas größer als das andere, und ein Schild auf dem stand, „Spinnen Back Verkauf. Alle Einnahmen gehen an echte Spinnen!"

Frisks Magen grummelte, was sie zum kichern brachte. Sie fragte mich ob sie etwas zu Essen von dieser Bäckerei haben kann.

„Meinst du das ernst, Frisk?" Fragte ich ungläubig.

„Was ist schon das schlimmste das passieren könnte?" Antwortete sie unbeschwert.

„Das Essen könnte giftig sein! Du könntest krank werden... du könntest sogar sterben! Nicht jedes Monster-Essen ist für Menschen essbar!" Ich versuchte sie zur Vernunft zu bringen.

„...Was auch immer. Ich fühle mich heute vom Glück begünstigt: Gib mir bitte etwas Geld."

„Aber... ach, vergiss es, tu was du möchtest."

Ich gab ein paar von den Münzen in der Tasche meiner Robe an den Menschen: Genau sieben, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, genug um zu kaufen was das Schild als 'Spinnen-Donut' bezeichnete. Die Goldmünzen, die wir damals in dem Untergrund benutzt haben, waren um die Größe von den Münzen die Menschen benutzen, aber sie waren etwas schwerer, wegen des puren Metalles aus dem sie gemacht waren.

Sie ließ die Münzen in das kleine Spinnennetz fallen: Sobald sie das getan hatte, lies sich eine Spinne von der Decke herab, die einen sonderbar aussehenden Donut trug. Das Gebäck war pink und hatte ein paar spinnenartige Dekorationen darauf, die aus einer bräunlichen Substanz gemacht waren von der hoffte dass sie Schokolade war.

Der Mensch nahm den Donut und hielt ihn dicht an ihren Mund: Sie schien ein nachträglichen Gedanken zu haben, sie senkte langsam ihren Kiefer... aber am Ende aß sie ihn dennoch.

„Schmeckt er gut?" Fragte ich ein wenig besorgt.

„Er ist... ziemlich gut. Möchtest du ihn probieren?" Fragte sie, während sie mir ein Teil ihres Mahles anbot.

Ich war mir nicht sicher... er sah sehr gut aus, aber er hätte furchtbar sein können... Ich entschied mich letztendlich ihn selbst zu probieren.

Als ich den Donut nahm, dachte ich, ich hätte gesehen wie etwas kleines und schwarzes das Loch verlassen hätte, das durch den Biss des Menschen entstanden war. Ich war mir aber nicht sicher, vielleicht war es meine Vorstellungskraft die mir Streiche spielte. Ich fragte Chara, nur um sicher zu sein.

 ***Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du redest... Ich habe nicht einmal aufgepasst...*** Erwiderte er schlicht.

Ich entschied mich am Ende meinem Bauchgefühl zu vertrauen und das Dessert wider besseres Wissen zu essen. Der Donut schmeckte in Ordnung, das Innere war voller Schoko-Vanille Creme... aber ich entdeckte auch etwas anderes, ein seltsamer Geschmack den ich nicht genau definieren konnte...

Ich nahm nur einen Bissen von dem Essen und lies Frisk den Rest. Nachdem sie ihren Donut aufgegessen hatte, gingen wir in den nächsten Raum. Dort befand sich ein Schild mit der Aufschrift, „Spinnen Back Verkauf zur Rechten! Komm und iss Essen gemacht von Spinnen, für Spinnen, aus Spinnen!"

Ich schwöre, ich war kurz davor mich zu übergeben: Ich presste meine Hand gegen meine Schnauze und versuchte mich zu beherrschen. Ich sah wie Frisk das Schild las und eine völlig andere Sichtweise vertrat. „Ich sollte öfter Spinnen essen, die waren so gut..."

 ***Wow... was ist mit diesem Kind? Du solltest von ihr fern bleiben, sie ist ein richtiger Freak.*** Bemerkte Chara kichernd. Er hasste sie, aber Er liebst es ebenfalls mir Streiche zu spielen. Er musste das Resultat schon eine Meile vorausgesehen haben.

* * *

Ein anderes Mal begegneten wir ein... extrem sonderbares Monster, eins das mich nur beim Anblick bereits in den Wahnsinn trieb. Wir waren dabei ein Rätsel zu lösen als diese... Kreatur aus dem Boden auftauchte.

Es sah wie eine Karotte aus, aber es hatte halb geschlossene Augen und ein Grinsen, das sich über sein gesamtes Gesicht erstreckte.

Frisk sprang vor mich, ihr Timer fing wieder bei einer Minute an; Inzwischen hatte ich herausgefunden, dass je länger der Timer war, umso schwerer war der Gegner. Ich hatte noch immer Schwierigkeiten zu verstehen wie es funktionierte, aber wenigstens machte ich Fortschritte.

„Hey, könntest du bitte aus dem Weg gehen?" Frisk versuchte immer die Monster ohne zu kämpfen zum weggehen zu bringen, manchmal auf sehr... unkonventionellen Methoden, aber dieses Mal war die Herangehensweise eher direkt.

„Pflanzen können nicht reden, Dummerchen!" Antwortete das Monster, seinen eigenen Satz leugnend.

Das Monster begann ein Sperrfeuer aus... Gemüse auf uns zu richten. Karotten, Kartoffeln, Zwiebeln: Ein gesamtes Sortiment an Lebensmitteln aus einem Gemüseladen wurde auf uns abgefeuert. Meine Ausweich-Künste hatten sich seit unserem Treffen mit Napstablook verbessert: Ich schaffte es allen Projektilen mit Selbstvertrauen auszuweichen.

Ich hörte wie Chara mir zuflüsterte den Feind zu Asche zu verbrennen, aber ich ignorierte ihn und versuchte einen Weg zu finden mit dem Monster fertig zu werden ohne es zu verletzen; Plötzlich grummelte Frisks Magen erneut.

„Wie kannst du schon wieder hungrig sein? Wir haben gerade erst diesen... Donut gegessen..." Ich fühlte mich schrecklich wenn ich nur an diese kulinarische Blasphemie dachte.

„Ach, komm schon! Dieses Ding hätte mich unmöglich satt machen können! Du hättest mir mindestens... ein dutzend kaufen sollen!" Sagte sie, während sie ihren Magen tätschelte, ein wenig genervt von ihrem Hunger.

„Iss dein Gemüse!" Rief das Monster.

Mehr Gemüse wurde auf uns abgefeuert, aber eins davon (eine Tomate um genau zu sein) hatte eine sonderbare, leuchtend grüne Farbe und war speziell auf Frisk gerichtet: Frisk griff die sonderbare Tomate aus der Luft und aß sie.

„Hmm... nicht großartig, aber trotzdem super. Danke!" Ich rollte meine Augen.

Die Kreatur hörte auf anzugreifen und der Timer über Frisks Kopf verschwand erneut: Ob ihr mir nun glaubt oder nicht, ich war dabei mich an diesen Prozess zu gewöhnen. Mein Magen stöhnte ebenfalls, was mich verlegen machte. Der Mensch überredete mich das Monster nach etwas zu Essen zu fragen, daher tat ich das ein wenig zögerlich.

Das nächste was ich wusste war dass ich mich auf meinen Knien befand und meinen Bauch mit beiden Händen hielt. Etwas großes hatte mich dort getroffen und was auch immer es war rollte auf dem Boden neben mir. Ich wandte mich dem Projektil zu und entdeckte dass es eine... Wassermelone war.

„Das ist nicht einmal Gemüse, gottverdammt!" Rief ich, während Frisk hysterisch lachte; Ich stand auf und schaute mich nach dem Monster um, aber es war verschwunden. Gut für es, es hätte ihm nicht gefallen was als nächstes passiert wäre.

* * *

Ein paar Minuten später erreichten wir endlich mein Haus: Eine kleine Residenz in dem tiefsten Teil der Ruinen, in einem Teil der alten Stadt das niemand je betrat. Der Eingang hatte keine Tür, es gab zwei Fenster ohne Glas und die Wände bestanden aus violetten Ziegeln. In dem offenen Gelände vor dem Eingang stand ein eindrucksvoller schwarzer Baum tapfer vor uns.

Jedes Mal wenn dieser Baum seine charakteristischen roten Blätter wachsen lies, fielen sie beinahe sofort zu Boden. Was für eine tragische Geschichte... Dieser Baum war nicht immer so gewesen, vor einer langen Zeit war seine Gestalt das Emblem von dem prächtigem Gebäude das ich-

„Ist das hier dein Heim, Asriel?" Unterbrach Frisk meine Reise in die Vergangenheit.

„Verzeihung? Oh, Entschuldigung... ja, das ist mein Heim" Erzählte ich ihr, während wir das Haus betraten.

Wir betraten das Vorzimmer: Der Boden bestand aus einem weißen, hölzernen Parkett; Sogar die Wände waren waren weiß gestrichen. Zu unserer Rechten befand sich mein Schlafzimmer, ein weiteres Schlafzimmer das ich nie benutzte und ein Badezimmer; Zu unsere Linken das Wohnzimmer und die Küche. Vor uns führte eine Treppe in den Keller...

Diese Treppe zu sehen erfüllte mich mit Trauer: Sie führte zu dem Ausgang von den Ruinen, wo letztendlich... Frisk...

Der Gedanke das Frisk mich verlassen wird war unerträglich, unvorstellbar; Glücklicherweise unterbrach Frisk meine Überlegungen indem sie mich fragte ob sie irgendwo schlafen könnte, da sie müde war.

„Wie bitte? Oh, du hast recht..." Ich hüstelte nervös. „...Das Schlafzimmer ist gleich da drüben... lass mich nur eben..." Ich zeigte ihr das Schlafzimmer, das ich nicht benutzte. Der Raum war rot gestrichen, in der Ecke befand sich ein Kinderbett und davor eine Kiste voller Spielzeuge. Auf der rechten Seite befanden sich in dieser Reihenfolge: Ein Kleiderschrank, eine Kommode, eine kleine Truhe und eine Lampe; An der Wand befanden sich ein paar Zeichnungen von Blumen die von mir und von... Ihm waren. Auf der Kommode befand sich ein Bild von mir, Chara und unseren Eltern.

Der Mensch inspizierte den Raum nicht allzu sehr, da sie sich sofort auf das Bett warf und dann unter die Bettdecke kroch.

„Asriel..." Rief sie leise nach mir.

„Ja, Frisk?"

„Ich werde für eine Weile schlafen. Wecke mich auf wenn es Zeit fürs Abendessen ist..."

„Natürlich Frisk." Erst nachdem ich das gesagt hatte, schloss sie ihre Augen. Ich ging dichter auf sie zu: Während sie schlief sah sie sogar noch schöner und zerbrechlicher aus. Für das erste Mal seit einer langen, langen Zeit konnte ich... konnte ich etwas in meiner Brust schlagen fühlen. Etwas das nicht für mich schlug, so wie es die letzten Jahrzehnte getan hatte, sondern für jemand anderes. Es fühlte sich gut an.

Ich schob ihre Haare mit meiner Hand zur Seite und küsste ihr auf die Stirn, wie meine Mom es bei mir getan hatte, als ich noch ein Kind gewesen bin: Ein breites Lächeln tauchte auf ihrem Gesicht auf, ein Zeichen der Dankbarkeit für meine Fürsorge. Ich fühlte mich selbst ein wenig schläfrig, setzte mich auf das Bett und schloss meine Augen...

* * *

 _Ich erkannte den Raum wieder: Es war derselbe in dem ich Frisk vor ein paar Stunden gefunden hatte und dennoch sah er... anders aus. Eine dunkle Aura bedeckte den gesamten Raum, was es beinahe unmöglich machte etwas zu sehen; Es fühlte sich an als ob die Dunkelheit... selbst leuchten würde, falls das Sinn machte._

 _Das Loch das diesen Ort mit der Oberfläche verband war nicht mehr dort und einen Ausgang gab es ebenfalls nicht: Ich war gefangen._

 _Die goldenen Butterblumen in der Mitte des Raumes sahen trocken aus, beinahe... tot. Mit Ausnahme von einer: In der Mitte des Blumenbeetes fing eine Pflanze an zu wachsen. Sie erhob sich über die anderen Blumen; sie wurde allmählich so groß wie ich... nein, sie wurde sogar größer._

 _Sie hatte weder Staubblätter noch Blütenstempel: Sie sah genau so wie die Zeichnungen aus, die ich als Kind gemacht hatte, mit einem schlichten weißen Kreis in der Mitte der goldenen Blütenblättern. Plötzlich tauchten zwei Spalten auf der Blume auf,... es war als ob sie mit einem Messer geschnitzt worden wären: Sie materialisierten sich langsam und fingen an sich zu weiten. Auf der gleichen Weise tauchte ein Grinsen auf der Blume auf und weitete sich langsam, bis es drohte größer zu werden als die Blume selbst._

 _Eine zähe, schwarze Flüssigkeit fing an sich aus den Augen und dem Mund der Blume zu ergießen, aber ihr Ausdruck blieb der Gleiche: Sie starrte mich für eine Weile ununterbrochen an, bevor sie sagte..._

„ _ **Howdy! Willkommen zu... deinem schlimmsten Alptraum"** Gefolgt von einem Lachen das so sadistisch war, dass es wahrscheinlich für den Rest meines Lebens in meinem Kopf bleiben würde..._

* * *

Ich wachte augenblicklich in Schweiß gebadet auf: Meine Alpträume waren normalerweise über Ihn, wie er mit mir redete, mir Schande machte, mich an meine Fehler erinnerte... Dieses Mal war der Alptraum anders, es sah nicht so aus als ob Er es gewesen wäre, der ihn verursacht hatte. Dennoch, er hatte echt ausgesehen, zu echt für meinen Geschmack.

Ich schaute Frisk an: Sie war noch immer am schlafen. Wie viel Zeit war vergangen?

Ich war nicht hungrig, daher vermutete ich dass es nicht allzu viel gewesen war.

Ich ging in das Badezimmer um auf die Uhr zu schauen, nur um sicherzugehen. Wie Spät es auch immer war, ich musste eine kalte Dusche nehmen und diesen Horror vergessen.


	5. Heim

**Kapitel 5: Heim**

„ _... Also muss ich die Milch und die Creme vermischen..." Wiederholte ich zögerlich._

„ _...Ja, mein Kind..." Bestärkte mich meine Mom._

„ _...Und dann koche ich es bei mittlerer Hitze bis es anfängt Blasen zu schlagen."_

„ _...Genau! Du bist wirklich ein Naturtalent im Kochen, Asriel!" Gratulierte sie mir, frohlockend._

 _Mein Kochunterricht wurde immer schwieriger während ich fortschritt, Mom brachte mir nun bei wie man ihre köstlichen Kuchen backt: Obwohl ich recht gut im Kochen war, so war ich nicht besonders Stolz darauf und fürchtete ständig dass ich irgendwann etwas verkalkulieren würde. Natürlich ist das nie passiert: Tatsächlich war ich so gut darin dass Dad anfing mich zu loben, indem er sagte dass ich besser im Kochen wäre als Mom selbst. Ich errötete jedes mal wenn er das gesagt hatte, ich glaubte nicht so sehr an meinem Talent so wie jeder Andere es tat._

„ _Asriel, du bist dabei so ein großartiger Koch zu werden!" Mom kicherte, während sie mich weiterhin lobte. Ich konnte mich ihr nicht zuwenden, da ich noch immer dabei war den Kuchen zuzubereiten._

„ _Glaubst du wirklich?" Fragte ich, überrascht und unsicher._

„ _Ja, mein Kind: Wenn du weiterhin so schnell dazu lernst, könnte ich dich fragen immer für uns zu kochen!" Ich drehte mich für einen Moment um: Sie lächelte mich herzlich an._

„ _N-Nein, bitte! Einmal pro Tag ist bereits stressig genug!" Ich war bereits ausgiebig am schwitzen, aber sie beruhigte mich schnell. „Haha, sorge dich nicht mein Kind: Ich necke dich nur."_

„ _Oh, haha..." Zu verstehen wenn Mom ernst war und wenn sie es nicht war, war eine der schwierigsten Dinge die es im Palast zu meistern galt. Und nach fünfzehn Jahren hatte ich es noch nicht geschafft. „...Und überhaupt, wenn nur noch ich kochen würde, dann würde ich nie wieder einen von deinen großartigen Karamell-Zimt Kuchen essen können..."_

„ _..._ _Dahingegen_ _würden wir aber_ _stattdessen deine_ _leckeren Kuchen essen!"_ _Wies sie mich hin._

„ _Oh, bitte Mom! Meine Kuchen sind nicht so großartig..."_

„ _Nein nein nein, sie sind wahrhaftig wundervoll mein Kind." Sie stellte sich neben mich und nahm mich in eine feste, warme Umarmung, die Art von Umarmung die nur eine Mutter geben kann. „Ich liebe dich, Asriel. Ich bin sehr, sehr stolz darauf dich und Chara als meine Kinder zu haben..." Ich wollte nicht loslassen, ich wollte nie loslassen. Aber der Kuchen würde sich nicht von selbst Backen, daher musste ich sie bitten die Umarmung zu lösen._

„ _Du wirst ein großartiger Koch werden... und ein großartiger König auch, Asriel. Warte es nur ab, mein Kind, warte es nur ab..." Flüsterte sie sanft, während ich zu meinen Pflichten zurückkehrte._

* * *

Ich wusch mein Gesicht über dem Waschbecken einige Male, bevor ich es endlich mit einem Handtuch abtrocknete; Ich schaute in den Spiegel und betrachtete mich selbst: Der Spiegel reflektierte ein großes Monster, das Gesicht mit weißem Pelz bedeckt, eine große mit scharfen Zähnen versehene Schnauze, schlappen Ohren, langen Hörnern und schwarzen Tattoos, die an einen Strom aus Tränen erinnern, unter meinen leuchtend roten Augen. Diese Tattoos befanden sich auch überall auf dem Rest meines Körpers. In den Überlieferungen der Monster repräsentierten sie einen Fluch: Nichts passenderes für jemanden wie mich.

Ich konnte nicht verstehen warum der Mensch mich nie mit Furcht angesehen hatte, im besonderen als wir uns zum ersten Mal begegnet sind: Ich dachte immer dass ich furchteinflößend war, dass ich eine Gefahr für alle war... All die anderen Monster in den Ruinen dachten zumindest so, andernfalls gäbe es keine stichhaltige Erklärung warum sie mich immer wenn möglich gemieden haben. Jedoch, mit Frisk an meiner Seite, haben Monster angefangen sich mir unverzagt zu nähern: Wenn sie dabei weniger... barbarisch gewesen wären, hätte ich ihre Gegenwart sogar tolerieren können.

Ich lächelte das Monster in dem Spiegel an; Chara erinnerte mich, ***Trotz allem, bist du immer noch du selbst.***

Ich schaute auf die Uhr, die sich im Badezimmer befand: Es war sieben Uhr Nachmittags. Ich musste so bald wie möglich anfangen das Essen zuzubereiten, aber ich wollte es nicht riskieren Frisk aufzuwecken indem ich zur Küche rannte, daher begab ich mich vorsichtig und langsam durch das Haus.

Als ich die Küche erreicht hatte, schaute ich in meinen Kühlschrank um zu sehen was ich alles zum Kochen zur Verfügung hatte: Ich hatte Kartoffeln, Karotten, Tomaten, Pilze, ein Haufen verschiedener Gewürze und vieles mehr; Alles was ich brauchte, um ein leckeres Essen zu machen.

Ich entschloss mich einfache Nudeln mit Tomatensoße als Hauptgericht und ein paar gebratene Pilze als Nebengericht zu machen.

Ich nahm die Pilze, die Tomaten und etwas Knoblauch aus dem Kühlschrank, zusammen mit etwas Petersilie und Basilikum von einem nahestehenden Regal um den Geschmack von sowohl den Nudeln als auch den Pilzen zu verfeinern. Aus der Schublade neben dem Ofen holte ich einen Beutel Nudeln, eine Flasche Olivenöl und Salz und Pfeffer heraus.

Zuerst bereitete ich die Soße für die Nudeln vor: Ich stellte eine Pfanne auf den Herd und gab etwas Olivenöl und ein Stück Knoblauch hinein. Dann stellte ich den Herd auf niedrige Flamme ein (Ich entschied mich nicht meine Feuer Magie zu benutzen, da ich mich um die anderen Gerichte kümmern musste); Als nächstes schnitt ich die Tomaten mit einem Messer, das ich in einer Schublade aufbewahrte, und tat sie ebenfalls in die Pfanne. Dann erhöhte ich die Temperatur ein wenig, aber nicht zu sehr.

Als nächstes kümmerte ich mich um die Pilze: Ich wusch sie sorgfältig im Waschbecken und trocknete sie. Dann bereitete ich eine weitere Pfanne mit Olivenöl und Knoblauch vor: Ich würde die Pilze dort hinein geben, sobald sie gereinigt und poliert waren. In einem Intervall von ungefähr zwei Minuten ging ich zu dem Herd und rührte die Soße um, dann ging ich wieder zu den Pilzen zurück. Als die Pilze alle gesäubert und getrocknet waren, begann ich mit den Nudeln: Ich nahm einen großen Topf und füllte ihn mit Wasser, dann stellte ich ihn auf den Herd und drehte einen weiteren Brenner auf. Ich würde wissen das es Zeit war die Nudeln hineinzugeben, sobald das Wasser zu kochen anfing. Ich nahm die Pilze, legte sie in die andere Pfanne und gab etwas Salz, etwas Pfeffer und ein wenig Petersilie dazu. Dann deckte ich die Pfanne ab und wartete bis die Soße für die Nudeln fertig war: Um die gleiche Zeit würden die Pilze mit Sicherheit auch fertig sein. Ich fuhr mit dem mit Wasser gefüllten Topf fort: Das Wasser war bereits am Kochen, daher gab ich etwas Salz hinein, kurz darauf gefolgt von den Nudeln selbst. Ich maß die Nudeln sorgfältig ab, damit es genau für zwei Personen ausreichen würde. Für die nächsten zehn Minuten wartete ich ab, während ich regelmäßig die Soße und ab und zu die Pilze umrührte: Ich war erfreut als alles was ich vorbereitet hatte gleichzeitig fertig wurde; Das hatte ich meiner erstaunlichen vorhersage-Fähigkeit zu verdanken.

Ich stellte alle Brenner von dem Herd aus und warf die Löffel, die ich zum Kochen benutzt hatte, in das Waschbecken: Ich würde sie später waschen, nach dem Abendessen. Nachdem ich fertig war die Nudeln vorzubereiten, verteilte ich sie auf zwei Teller: Einen für Frisk und einen für mich. Die Pilze tat ich auf einen anderen Teller, komplett mit ein paar weiteren Gewürzen um sie sogar noch schmackhafter zu machen. Meine Schnauze fing bereits an zu wässern.

 ***Asriel, ich sollte nicht derjenige sein er dich daran erinnert, aber... du hast vergessen Frisk zu wecken.*** Erinnerte Er mich, aber es war gar nicht nötig gewesen. *Oh, keine Sorge! Ich war gerade dabei sie wecken zu gehen.*

 ***Was auch immer, als ob es mich interessiert...*** Ich konnte Ihn in meinem Kopf erröten sehen, auch wenn er keine körperliche Form hatte. Ich hatte es nie ganz verstanden wie es mich beeinflusste Ihn in meiner Seele zu haben, oder wie überhaupt unsere telepathische Verbindung funktionierte, daher hatte ich aufgehört es zu versuchen und hatte angefangen alles das passierte als selbstverständlich anzusehen.

Ich ging erneut durch das Haus und betrat leise Frisks Schlafzimmer: Sie schlief noch immer wie ein Engel, aber ich musste sie aufwecken. „Wach auf, meine Liebe. Komm!" Sie öffnete ihre Augen und schaute mich argwöhnisch an, sie sah nicht danach aus erwartet zu haben mich überhaupt zu sehen. Das hielt allerdings nur für einen Moment an, da sie schnell wieder zu ihrer fröhlichen Einstellung zurückkehrte und mich herzlich grüßte. „Hi, Asriel!"

„Ich habe das Abendessen vorbereitet, Frisk. Wollen wir hingehen?" Fragte ich rhetorisch.

„Ja, klar! Was hast du gemacht?" Fragte sie mich ein wenig zu enthusiastisch.

„Nudeln mit Tomatensoße und gebratene Pilze. Ist das Menü zu deinem Gefallen?"

„Natürlich! Ich kann es bereits in meinem Mund schmecken!"

Wir gingen zusammen in das Wohnzimmer und setzten uns auf die Stühle. Ich konnte die Nudeln bereits schmecken.

Wir gingen zusammen zum Tisch und ich servierte ihr das nötige Besteck: Bevor sie überhaupt anfangen konnte zu essen, fragte sie mich, „Entschuldigung, hast du etwas Käse den ich auf den Nudel verteilen kann?"

*Oh Gott, was habe ich falsch gemacht?* Ich geriet in Panik.

„Ähm... nein, ich besitze keinen... Käse? Was ist das?" Fragte ich, perplex. Verwechselt mein vergangenes Ich allerdings nicht mit einem Idioten: Niemand in dem Untergrund wusste was Käse war, da es dort keine Tiere gab von denen man Milch bekommen konnte. Alles was wir kannten war Gemüse, Obst und ein paar andere Zutaten die natürlich in den Kavernen wuchsen.

„Du weißt nicht was Käse ist? Echt jetzt?" fragte sie überrascht zurück.

„Ich hasse es es zugeben zu müssen, aber nein, ich habe noch nie von so einem Gewürz gehört."

Der Mensch fing an unkontrolliert zu lachen. Ich konnte nicht verstehen warum sie mich so demütigte. „W-Warum ist das so lustig?"

Sie hörte endlich auf zu lachen und fing an zu erklären. „Käse ist eine Zutat die mithilfe von bestimmten Tieren hergestellt wird: Er ist gelb, lecker und wird sowohl als alleinstehendes Gericht als auch als Zutat für kompliziertere Gerichte verwendet. Es gibt davon so viele verschiedene Varianten, dass ich dich für Tage hierbehalten könnte, wenn ich sie alle auflisten würde."

„Moment, das könntest du? Wie kannst du dir solch eine Liste merken?" Und wesentlich wichtiger, warum musste sie sich so etwas merken?

„Oh, ich mache nur Witze! Ich kenne sie nicht alle, ich kenne einfach nur ein paar verschiedene!" Versicherte sie mir.

Mit dem Wunsch ein zweites Urteil zu haben, bat ich Chara darum Käse so gut Er sich daran erinnern konnte zu beschreiben.

 ***Was sie gesagt hatte ist richtig; Es ist Produkt das aus Milch hergestellt wird, was eine weiße Substanz ist. Man bekommt sie von Kühen... Ziegen... manchmal auch Schweinen...***

Ich erschaudert als ich Ihn das Wort 'Ziegen' sagen hörte. Aus irgendeinem Grund tastete ich meinen gesamten Körper ab um herauszufinden woher diese 'Milch' herkam; Dann erinnerte ich mich dass ich keine Ziege war und hörte damit auf.

Inzwischen war Frisk dabei ihreMahlzeit begeistert zu essen. „Diese Nudeln sind richtig gut!" Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich für einen Moment als sie fortfuhr. „...Aber ich vermisse ihre..."

„Wessen?" Fragte ich besorgt.

Sie antwortete mir nicht: Sie sah traurig aus und ich lastete das mir an. „Verzeihung, ich hätte nicht fragen sollen..."

„...Ist schon gut." Schaffte sie es zu sagen. „..Ich möchte nicht darüber reden, tut mir Leid. Lass uns das Gesprächsthema wechseln, okay?" Ich nickte zustimmend und sie gewann sofort ihre positive Fassade zurück. „Also, wer hat dir beigebracht so gut zu kochen?"

Nun war sie es die einen Nerv traf. Ungeachtet dessen, beantwortete ich die Frage ohne meine Fassung zu verlieren. „Meine Mom. Sie war eine ausgezeichnete Köchin!"

„Wow! Kann ich sie eines Tages treffen?"

„Ich... Ich glaube nicht dass du das kannst."

Ihr Gesicht wurde augenblicklich blass. „M-Meinst du dass... deine Mom ist... wie in..."

Zuerst konnte ich ihre Reaktion nicht verstehen, aber als ich es tat, hasste ich mich dafür sie so getäuscht zu haben. „Oh je, nein! Sie ist nicht tot, das kann ich dir versichern!" Zumindest hoffte ich dass sie es nicht war.

Der Mensch seufzte vor Erleichterung. „Oh, haha... ja, ich neige dazu voreilige Schlüsse zu ziehen..."

„Mache dir keine Sorgen: Es war gänzlich meine Schuld dass du er missinterpretiert hast. Es ist eine Weile her, dass ich mich mit jemand anderem als... Ihm unterhalten habe."

Sie überging was ich gerade gesagt hatte und fragte mich stattdessen, „Wen sie nicht tot ist, kann ich sie dann kennen lernen?"

„Nun... ich nehme an dass du das kannst... ich, hingegen, habe sie seit einer sehr, sehr langen Zeit nicht mehr gesehen."

„Warum, wenn ich fragen darf?" Sie war besorgt und das brachte mich zum stottern. „Ich..."

Ich verharrte in Stille, bis Frisk endlich sagte, „Ist schon okay. Du möchtest es mir nicht sagen, genauso wie... ich dir einige Dinge nicht sagen möchte. Ist schon gut, wirklich! Ich hoffe dass wir eines Tages in der Lage sind uns gegenseitig offenherzig Geheimnisse zu erzählen... genauso wie Freunde es tun." Sie beendete diesen Satz mit einem Lächeln das mein Herz schmelzen ließ.

„Ja... du hast recht. Das hoffe ich auch." Wenn ich ehrlich sein müsste, war ich mir nicht ganz sicher; Allerdings wollte ich mich ihr nicht entgegensetzen, daher gab ich vor ihr zu glauben.

Nachdem wir aufgegessen hatten, wuschen wir die Teller und das Besteck zusammen ab, still und systematisch; Dann begaben wir uns in das Wohnzimmer: Ich setzte mich auf den Sessel, während sie sich auf den Teppich vor mir legte. Es fühlte sich allerdings etwas unangenehm an, daher fragte ich sie ob sie auf meinem Schoß sitzen möchte: Sie stimmte dem unverzüglich zu und das machte die Situation sogar noch unangenehmer... aber nachdem sie sich auf meine Beine gesetzt hatte, wurde alles wesentlich weniger peinlich.

„Also... wir sollten einen angemessenen Weg finden um den Abend zu beenden. Was unternimmst du in deiner Freizeit?" Fragte ich den Menschen neugierig.

„Ähm... du zuerst!" Sie stieß ein kleines kichern aus.

„Oh, ich mag es zu lesen." Ich deutete auf die Regale voller Bücher auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. „Aber ich habe meine gesamte Sammlung bereits eine titanische Anzahl mal durchgelesen, daher ist lesen etwas langweilig geworden. Überhaupt ist das eine einsame Beschäftigung und nicht für zwei oder mehrere Personen zu empfehlen. Das Fazit... ich weiß nicht was wir unternehmen könnten, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll." Ich stieß ein kleines, nervöses Lachen aus. Die Anspannung war zurückgekehrt, sehr zu meinem Verdruss.

Frisk schien den Mut gefunden zu haben zu sprechen. „Weißt du, ich... ich mag es zu singen." Sie erklärte es als ob es ein großes Geheimnis wäre, aber mir erschien das nicht als peinlich.

Tatsächlich war ich eher neidisch. „Wirklich? Ich bin nie ein guter Sänger gewesen... Kannst du mir bitte dein Talent demonstrieren?"

Sie stand sofort von meinem Schoß auf und fing an in dem Raum umher zu gehen; Nach einer kurzen Weile, fragte sie mich, „Hast du irgendwelche Instrumente?"

Ich dachte dass ich keine Instrumente hätte... bis ich mich letztendlich daran erinnerte, dass ich eine kleine klassische Gitarre in dem Kleiderschrank in meinem Schlafzimmer hatte. Ich hatte sie allerdings nie benutzt, ich hatte sie eher als eine Art Dekoration als... nun, ein Steckenpferd oder als Zeitvertreib angesehen. Ich war mir nicht sicher ob ich sie überhaupt noch spielen konnte. Es war schon so lange her, seitdem ich es das letzte mal versucht hatte; Ich ging sie dennoch holen und gab sie dem Menschen. Jetzt wo sie aus dem Kleiderschrank heraus war, konnte ich sie besser betrachten: Trotz ihres Alters sah sie noch immer so gut wie neu aus.

Der Mensch nahm selbstbewusst die Gitarre und stimmte sie so gut sie konnte. Ich fragte mich wie gut sie das Instrument spielen könnte... das erinnerte mich an etwas: Sie hatte nicht nach einer Gitarre gefragt, sondern nach _irgendein_ _em_ Instrument... Das lies mich neugierig werden, sehr neugierig.

Sie fing an ein Lied zu singen das ich noch nie zuvor gehört hatte:

„ _We are living our lives..._ _a_ _bound with so much information..._ (Wir leben unsere Leben... Das vor so vielen Informationen wimmelt...)

 _Come on, let go the remote,_ (Komm schon, lass die Fernbedienung los,)

 _don't you know,_ (Weißt du denn nicht,)

 _you're letting all the junk flood in,_ (Dass du den ganzen Müll hereinfließen lässt)

 _try to stop the flow, double-clicking on the go,_ (Versuche den Fluss zu stoppen, doppelklicken ohne anzuhalten,)

 _but it's no use, hey, I'm being consumed..._ " (Aber es hat keinen Sinn, hey, ich werde verschlungen...)

Sie sang perfekt, aber ich konnte den Sinn des Liedes nicht verstehen: Ich hatte noch nie zuvor so ein Lied gehört, im besonderem das Motiv. Es war... ungewöhnlich, viel schneller als die Lieder, die ich mir in meiner Kindheit angehört hatte. Aber mir gefiel das Lied, besonders der Refrain:

„ _We are trapped in a maze of relationships,_ (Wir sind gefangen in einem Irrgarten aus Beziehungen,)

 _life goes on with or without you,_ (Das Leben geht mit oder ohne dich weiter,)

 _I swim in the sea of the unconscious,_ (Ich schwimme in dem Meer der Bewusstlosen,)

 _I search for your heart, pursuing my true self..._ " (Ich suche dein Herz, verfolge mein wahres Ich...)

Die Art wie sie es sang... sie sang nicht das Lied, sie _fühlte_ es: Musik war für sie ein Weg um ihre wahren Gefühle auszudrücken, auf eine Weise die für den Zuhörer nicht unmittelbar verständlich war und eine Menge Aufmerksamkeit verlangte. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl dass diese Worte speziell an mich gerichtet waren, die Intonation ihrer Stimme verstärkte diese Theorie.

Sie sang dieses Lied bis es letztendlich zwei Minuten später endete. „Das war wundervoll, Frisk! Wo hast du gelernt so gut zu singen?"

„Meine Mom hat es mir beigebracht..." Sie hielt für einen Moment inne, dann fügte sie hinzu, „...Das Lied ist allerdings von einem Videospiel. Ich habe es ganz alleine gelernt!" Sie schien sehr Stolz auf sich zu sein, aber ich wusste zu der Zeit nicht was ein 'Videospiel' war. „Hey, möchtest du lernen wie man singt?"

Ich errötete stark. „A-Ach komm schon Frisk, ich werde niemals so gut werden wie du... Tatsächlich bin ich überhaupt kein guter Sänger..."

„Ich bin diejenige die 'Ach komm schon' sagen sollte! Wenn du nicht gut bist, dann lernst du eben: So funktioniert das Leben!" Dann fügte sie hinzu, während sie woanders hinsah, „...glaube ich..."

Diese letzte Aussage verwirrte mich noch mehr. „Was hast du gesagt?"

„Schau mal, versuche es einfach! Du kannst dich nicht hinter so einer schwachen Ausrede verstecken!" Sie gab vor mich nicht gehört zu haben.

 ***Komm schon, Asriel: Möchtest du nicht deinen Meister- Ich meinte Menschen glücklich machen?*** Verspottete Er mich.

„S-Sei still!" Ich wollte es nicht laut sagen, aber ich hatte es getan. Frisk schaute mich fragend an, daher erklärte ich es schnell. „Entschuldigung, ich wollte das nicht sagen. Ich sprach mit... nun..." Glücklicherweise verstand sie was ich andeutete, bevor ich es zu Ende formulieren konnte. „Keine Sorge, ich bin nicht wütend auf dich. Aber du wirst singen, ganz egal was du auch sagst!"

Da ich nicht ablehnen konnte, lies ich mir von Frisk alles übers Singen beibringen was sie wusste: Sie gratulierte mir, sie sagte ich habe eine schöne Stimme, aber sie rügte mich dafür dass ich nicht an mich selbst geglaubt hatte; Es wurde allerdings spät, daher musste ich sie dazu zwingen aufzuhören und geleitete sie in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Sie kroch unter ihre Bettdecke und legte sich schlafen.

„Gute Nacht, Frisk." Wünschte ich ihr.

„Gute Nacht, Asriel." Wünschte sie zurück.

Ich schaltete das Licht aus, verließ das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter mir. Jetzt musste ich wirklich zu Bett gehen... Die Aussicht einen weiteren Alptraum zu haben wie derjenige, den ich ein paar Stunden zuvor gehabt hatte, flößte mir Angst ein, aber ich wusste das Er mich sowieso nicht in Ruhe schlafen lassen würde. Ich erwartete für diese Nacht eine lange Diskussion, eine die nur im Schlaf durchgeführt werden konnte.

* * *

„ _ **Asriel, bist du da?"**_

 _Ich konnte Ihn direkt vor mir sehen. Er war genauso gekleidet wie ich: Eine violette Robe, die bis zum Boden reichte. Sein Gesicht war genauso wie damals. Er sah so aus als ob Er nie aufgewachsen wäre: Er hatte ein ähnliches Gesicht und Teint wie Frisk, aber sein Haar war schwarz und seine Augen waren ein tiefes rot. Um uns herum war Dunkelheit, da war Finsternis wo ich auch hinsah._

 _Er wollte reden, genau wie ich es erwartet hatte._

„ _Was willst du von mir?" Fragte ich genervt._

„ _ **Schau, wir beide hassen es unseren Schlaf so zu ruinieren, also lass uns das hier schnell machen. Wir müssen reden, Asriel, über dich... und den Menschen ebenfalls."**_

 _Jetzt wo Er Frisk erwähnt hatte, senkte sich mein Wunsch nach einer Unterhaltung drastisch: Ich wusste dass er sie nicht mochte und mir gefiel das gar nicht. Allerdings wusste ich auch dass Er es mir nicht erlauben würde aufzuwachen, bis wir fertig waren._

„ _Komm schon, lass mich hören was du zu sagen hast. Ich höre dir zu."_

„ _ **Du bist immer so Förmlich Asriel! Du weißt dass es so etwas wie 'Verkürzungen' gibt, richtig? So etwas wie 'Sag schon.' oder 'Ich höre'... erweitere dein Wissen, Gott-verdammt!"** Er beendete seinen Satz mit einem Kichern, aber ich war kein bisschen am lachen._

„ _ **Aber jetzt ernsthaft, ich empfehle dir von diesem Mädchen fernzubleiben... Zumindest solltest du von ihr fern bleiben falls du sie lieb hast und dich um sie sorgst."**_


	6. Ich will nicht loslassen

**Kapitel 6: Ich will nicht loslassen**

„ _Ist das dein Ernst? Warum sollte ich das tun?" Fragte ich ungläubig._

 _Chara gefiel es nicht wie ich diese Frage gestellt hatte, aber Er war kein bisschen wütend: Tatsächlich war sein Ausdruck ruhiger denn je zuvor. Es war schon eine Weile her, seitdem Er mich das letzte Mal so angesehen hatte. Das war es was mich meine Deckung hat senken lassen, es muss das gewesen sein._

„ _ **Dir ist schon klar dass sie nicht hierbleiben kann, oder? Dass sie irgendwann zu ihrer Welt zurückgehen wird..."** Ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken, während er fortfuhr._

„ _ **Komm schon Asriel, hast du es noch nicht bemerkt? Wie sie in so kurzer Zeit dir so ans Herz gewachsen ist? Sie wir fortgehen und das weißt du. Sie muss gehen. Du kannst dich deinem Schicksal nicht widersetzen... genauso wie du dich deinem Leben nicht widersetzen kannst. Es ist Traurig, das ist wahr... aber das ist nur so weil du es so sein lässt."**_

„ _Sie wird mich nicht verlassen! Sie will es nicht!" Ich hörte wie meine eigenen Wörter meinen Mund mit einer Wildheit verließen, die ich nicht für möglich gehalten hatte._

„ _ **Es ist egal was sie will und das weißt du auch. Menschen sind nicht für den Untergrund gemacht, sie sind es gewöhnt weit und fern über die Welt zu reisen, sie hassen es an einem Ort festzusitzen. Eines Tages WIRD sie dich fragen wie sie die Ruinen verlassen kann... und dein Herz wird zerbrechen. Aber wenn du sie jetzt gleich fortschickst, dann könntest du es überleben."** Er wartete für ein paar Sekunden, Er wartete darauf dass ich Wörter formulierte, vor denen ich zu viel Angst hatte um sie auszusprechen. Da ich diesen Satz nicht so bald sagen würde, entschied Er sich ihn an meiner Stelle zu sagen. **„Es muss getan werden. Es ist zu ihrem Besten."**_

 _Ich weinte: Ein tiefes, geräuschloses Weinen, dass niemand außer Ihm je hören würde. **„Wisch diese Tränen weg, Asriel. Je früher desto besser."**_

* * *

Ich wachte langsam auf, mein Gesicht war noch immer nass von den Tränen, die ich in meinem Schlaf vergossen hatte. Ich stand nicht sofort auf, weil ich zu sehr damit beschäftigt war über seine Wörter nachzudenken. Was er gesagt hatte war wahr: Irgendwann würde Frisk mich verlassen... Die Frage ist, wann?

Ich stand von meinem Bett auf und zog mich an, dann verließ ich mein Schlafzimmer und ging in das Badezimmer: Ich wusch mein Gesicht, aber das breite Lächeln, das am Vortag noch in meinem Gesicht gewesen ist, war gänzlich verschwunden; Ich hätte alles für ein Lächeln gegeben, sogar für nur ein kleines.

Ich schaute auf die Uhr: Sieben Uhr morgens. Ich ging den ganzen Weg durch mein Haus und betrat die Küche: Ich war nicht in der Stimmung Frühstück vorzubereiten, daher griff ich darauf zurück ein paar Biskuits aufzuwärmen, die ich ein paar Tage zuvor gebacken und noch nicht gegessen hatte. Ich legte einige auf einen großen, runden Teller, von denen wir beide uns bedienen konnten, in der Hoffnung dass es ausreichen würde um den Appetit des Mädchen zu stillen.

Ich brachte den Mut auf um sie wecken zu gehen. Ich betrat das Zimmer und betrachtete sie aus der Ferne: Sie war noch immer am lächeln, aber unglücklicherweise war das nicht genug um mich zu beruhigen. Ich näherte mich ihr leise und weckte sie so sanft ich konnte auf.

„Guten Morgen, Asriel!" Grüßte sie mich energiegeladen, während sie ihre Arme streckte: Merkwürdig, dachte ich, das war nicht wie sie mich am Vortag zuerst begrüßt hatte.

„Guten Morgen, Frisk..." Grüßte ich sie ausdruckslos. Sie muss verstanden haben dass etwas los war, da sie mich fragend ansah und mich fragte ob alles in Ordnung wäre. Ich wich der Frage aus. „Frühstück ist fertig, Frisk. Wollen wir gehen?"

„Klar..." Sie stand vom Bett auf, aber sie sah mich noch immer besorgt an. Armes Mädchen.

Wir betraten das Wohnzimmer und setzten uns auf die Stühle: Ich war kein bisschen hungrig, aber das Mädchen verputzte die Biskuits mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit. Während sie ihren fünfzehnten Biskuit gegessen hatte, war ich noch bei meinem Ersten und Einzigen.

„Wow, diese Biskuits sind großartig, Asriel! Hast du die auch selber gemacht?" Versuchte sie mich zum reden zu bringen.

„V-Verzeihung?" Ich hatte nicht aufgepasst, aber ich versucht die Fragte trotzdem zu beantworten. „Oh, ja habe ich... Sie sind ein paar Tage alt, aber... ähm..."

Sie ließ ihren Biskuit fallen und schaute mich verwirrt an: Ich hatte diesen Ausdruck noch nie zuvor auf ihrem Gesicht gesehen, sie sah beinahe... verängstigt aus. „Ist... ist irgendwas los, Asriel? Bist du... krank oder so?"

Ich war mir nicht sicher ob ich die Frage beantworten konnte: Liebe war keine Krankheit, aber ein gewandter Poet hätte sie als solches darstellen können. Dennoch, ich versuchte mich so gut ich konnte zu erklären. „Frisk... ich fürchte dass dies der letzte Tag sein wird, den du mit mir verbringen wirst."

Sie ließ ihre Arme hängen und schaute mich nun wirklich angsterfüllt an. „W-Was meinst du damit?"

„Du hast zu viel Zeit hier in dem Untergrund verbracht. Ich denke... dass es an der Zeit ist dass du dahin zurückkehrst wo du hergekommen bist." Die Worte strömten aus mir heraus wie ein Fluss.

Sie konnte nicht glauben was sie gerade gehört hatte. „A-Asriel... b-bitte, ich will nicht weggehen! Warum muss ich weggehen?" Sie war kurz davor zu weinen und ich hasste mich dafür, dass ich sie zu diesen Punkt gebracht hatte.

„Frisk... es tut mir Leid, aber..." Erneut fand ich es recht schwer die richtigen Worte zu finden. „...Ich würde es lieben dich hier zu haben, bei mir, aber... das wäre egoistisch. Du hast deine eigene Welt, in die du zurückkehren musst, ein Leben, eine Familie..."

„Nein, das habe ich nicht!" Schrie sie mich an, während sie von ihrem Stuhl aufsprang, Tränen strömten von ihren Augen bis hinab auf den Boden.

Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich: Hatte ich richtig gehört, fragte ich mich? Könnte sie... könnte das, was sie sagte, wirklich wahr sein? Hatte sie niemanden zu dem sie zurückkehren konnte, jemand der ihr all die Liebe geben würde, die sie verdiente?

 ***Verstehst du jetzt, warum ich nicht wollte dass du dich mit ihr anfreundest? Sie kann ihr Schicksal nicht akzeptieren und das ist allein dir zu verdanken. Sie wird schrittweise mehr und mehr verrückt und das liegt allein daran, dass wir sie weiterhin mit unseren Gefühlen füttern. Die einzige Weise sie die Wahrheit verstehen zu lassen ist es sie ihr aufzuzwingen.*** Ich verstand was Er sagte: Dass sie diese Dinge nur wegen ihres mentalen Zustandes sagte und ich hoffte mit meinem ganzen Herzen dass Er recht hatte. Dennoch... ich hatte dieses unvergängliche Gefühl dass sie nicht am am log.

„Bitte, Frisk... es ist bereits schwer genug... mache es nicht noch schwerer... unser Treffen war mit Sicherheit vom Schicksal vorbestimmt... aber unsere Trennung ist es auch. Bitte... verstehe..." Ich war am weinen uns sie ebenfalls: Während ich allerdings versuchte meine Haltung so gut ich konnte zu bewahren, verlief es bei ihr nicht allzu gut. Ungeachtet dessen, wie schlecht sie sich fühlte, am Ende schaffte sie es langsam aber bestimmt zu nicken.

Ich stand auf und überzeugte sie dasselbe zu tun; Ich nahm ihre Hand in meine und führte sie zu der Treppe in dem Vorzimmer, die uns in einen dunklen Keller führte. Ich beschwor eine schwarze Flamme in meiner freien Hand, um uns es zu erlauben besser sehen zu können: Ich bin nie in diesen Keller gegangen, daher war er verdreckt und sah sogar älter aus als er sollte.

Während wir am laufen waren, versuchte ich dem Kind zu erklären was sie zu tun hatte, um nach Hause zurückzukehren. „Hör zu Mensch, der Untergrund besteht aus verschiedenen Gebieten: Du musst sie alle durchqueren um den königlichen Palast zu erreichen..." Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich ein wenig, während mein ganzer Körper sich erwärmte: Das passierte jedes Mal wenn ich an ihn dachte... jedes Mal wenn ich an Vater dachte. „Hinter dem Schloss ist eine Barriere, die den Untergrund von der Oberfläche trennt. Es ist schwer sie zu durchqueren, da man eine absurde Menge an Kraft besitzen muss um es zu tun, aber..."

Frisk sah mich Hoffnung in ihren Augen an. „Bedeutet das, dass ich nicht raus kann? Wo ist dann der Sinn mich wegzuschicken, wen ich zurück kann?" Jetzt wo sie es gesagt hatte, erkannte ich das Problem in Charas Plan. Ich fragte Ihn nach einer Erklärung.

 ***Schau mal, es ist schon lange her seitdem wir hier feststecken. Vielleicht haben sie es geschafft die Barriere genug zu schwächen, sodass Menschen durch sie hindurch können... oder so etwas in der Art.***

*Das erscheint mir sehr weit hergeholt. Bist du dir dessen sicher, was du sagst?* Erfragte ich zweifelnd.

 ***Komm schon, Asriel! Mom und Dad hatten diesen großartigen Wissenschaftler, oder? Er war, irgendwie, super schlau oder so: Er muss inzwischen irgendetwas mit der Barriere gemacht haben!*** Seine Antwort überzeugte mich nicht gänzlich, aber ich musste sie als dass annehmen was sie war: Eine Antwort. Ich erzählte Frisk dass sie sich über nichts Sorgen machen müsste, dass sie es auf die eine oder die andere Weise auf die Oberfläche schaffen würde: Sie beschränkte sich darauf ihren Blick zu senken und ein lebloses „Okay." zu geben.

Letztendlich erreichten wir eine Tür mit der Delta Rune, das berüchtigste Symbol des Untergrundes, drauf eingemeißelt: Sie erinnerte an eine engelsgleiche Figur, die mit ihrem Licht auf die gesamte Monsterheit schien.

„Also... hier muss ich durch, oder?" Fragte Frisk unsicher.

„Ja." Antwortete ich knapp.

„Und du... wirst nicht mitkommen... oder?" Sie war kurz davor wieder zu weinen, ich konnte es spüren.

„Nein." Ich war von meiner eigenen Grausamkeit erschrocken.

Frisk akzeptierte stillschweigend meine Worte, während sie langsam auf die Tür zuging: Sie näherte sich dem großen Eingang und schaute hoch um das Emblem zu bewundern, das auf die Oberfläche des Tores eingemeißelt war.

Plötzlich drehte sie sich um und sagte schlicht, „Nein."

Habe ich das richtig verstanden? „W-Was meinst du mit 'Nein'?

„Nein, ich weigere mich zu gehen. Ich will hier bleiben, bei dir." Erklärte sie ruhig.

Ich versuchte sie zur Vernunft zu bringen. „Du kannst nicht bei mir bleiben! Du musst in deine eigene Welt zurückkehren!"

„Nein, dass muss ich nicht! Ich habe überhaupt keinen Grund das zu tun!" Antwortete sie wütend.

„Bitte... es ist schon schwer genug... ich möchte nicht mehr leiden als ich muss!" Ich konnte die gegenwärtige Situation überhaupt nicht handhaben, ich hatte gedachte dass ich meine Ruhe bewahren könnte, aber ich lag, oh, so falsch.

„Asriel... ich werde dich nicht zurück lassen. Ich weigere mich. Was auch immer passiert ist, passiert und passieren wird... ich bin entschlossen hier zu bleiben, bei dir." Diese Worte brachten meinen Kopf zum drehen: Irgendetwas an ihnen... fühlte sich nicht richtig an.

Ich brauchte irgendeine Art Hilfe, ich wollte kein bisschen dass sie geht; Hilfe kam, aber es war die Art von Hilfe, die ich nicht erwartet hatte. ***Ich habe erwartet dass die Dinge sich so entwickeln würde: Du willst sie nicht verlassen und sie will dich nicht verlassen. Erstaunlich, nicht wahr? Wie praktisch dass die einzige Person die im Moment rational handeln kann niemand anderes als ich bin...*** Ich erzitterte als ich hörte wie seine Stimme sich in meinem Kopf ausbreitete und mich berauschte, wie ein alkoholisches Getränk. ***Da du dich selbst nicht dazu bringen kannst, warum lässt du mich dann nicht die Angelegenheit erledigen? Wenn du mir die Kontrolle gibst, dann verspreche ich dir sie dir wieder zurückzugeben, sobald wir fertig sind: Deal?***

Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte: Ich war versucht dem Angebot des Menschen zuzustimmen und für immer mit ihr zusammen zu sein... aber mein Kopf versuchte mich davon zu überzeugen dass es besser wäre sie alleine zu lassen, dass sie ihr Leben selbst leben musste.

Ich... ich... ich entschloss mich Ihm zu vertrauen. Er war mein Bruder, Er würde ihr niemals etwas antun... richtig?

 ***Eine exzellente Wahl. Ich wusste dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann, mein Freund.*** Ich fühlte mich als ob ich in ein bodenloses Loch versinken würde: Genau wie in dem Traum, den ich in der Nacht zuvor gehabt hatte, war die Dunkelheit überall, umgab mich in einem Ozean ausWonne. Ich konnte noch immer sehen was draußen passierte... aber ich erkannte schon bald dass es nicht mehr ich war, der meinen Körper kontrollierte. Ich bereute meine Entscheidung sofort: Das war nicht die weiseste Wahl, die ich je getroffen hatte.

„ **Ah, hallo!"** Frisk wusste von dem Moment an, wo Er angefangen hatte zu sprechen, dass sie es nicht mehr mit mir zu tun hatte. **„Es ist schon eine Weile her, seitdem wir miteinander gesprochen haben, nicht wahr? Es tut mir Leid wegen dem was gestern passiert ist, ich mache nicht die besten ersten Eindrücke... Also, lass uns von Vorne anfangen, okay? Mein Name... ist Chara Dreemurr."** Frisk war noch immer am weinen, aber... dieser Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht... irgendetwas ging da vor sich. **„Mach dich keine Sorgen, ich kenne deinen Namen bereits, darum... lass uns zum Punkt kommen. Du willst nicht gehen, oder? Wie bedauerlich... Wir haben nie nach deiner Ankunft gefragt, aber wir werden nach deiner Abreise fragen. Entweder gehst du freiwillig durch diese Tür... oder ich werde dich dazu zwingen. Und glaube mir, meine Liebe, ich bin extrem gut darin Leute dazu zu bringen Dinge zu tun, die sie nicht tun wollen."** Stille. Frisk sprach kein Wort, daher fragte Er letztendlich, **„Deine Entscheidung, Mädel?"**

„Du willst dass ich mich entscheide, huh?" Antwortete Frisk mit einer kalten, eisigen Stimme, die mein Blut in meinen Adern hätte gefrieren lassen... wenn ich Blut und Adern gehabt hätte. Ich hatte das Gefühl dass alle ihre Emotionen kurz davor waren gleichzeitig hervorzubrechen. „Ich entscheide mich hierzubleiben, bei Asriel. Du bist nicht er, du kannst nicht für ihn sprechen! Ich weiß dass er genauso sehr mit mir zusammen bleiben will, wie ich mit ihm zusammen bleiben will! Ich werde nicht ohne ihn aus diesem... Untergrund oder was auch immer gehen! Ich werde dich nicht mir im Weg stehen lassen! Ich werde mein eigenes Leben so leben wie ich es will, Gott-verdammt!" Zeterte sie aufgebracht.

Charas Vorhersage vom Vortag ist wahr geworden: Ich hatte ihr eigenes Grab gegraben.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bevor Er antwortete: Er kicherte böswillig, während Er sagte, **„Oh, welch eine Schande... für dich. Und hier hatte ich gedacht dass ich dich dazu hätte bringen können zu gehen, ohne das arme, sensible Herz meines Bruders zu zerbrechen... aber ich, ich werde das hier genießen. Sehr. Stell sicher dass du nicht gleich nach dem ersten Treffer zu Boden gehst, Mädel."**

Ich spürte wie schwarze Flammen überall um mich herum auftauchten, auch wenn ich sie nicht direkt sehen konnte. Frisk trocknete ihre Augen, während ein pinkes Glühen von ihrer Brust ausging: Ihre Seele verließ ihren Körper und positionierte sich genau hinter sie, während ein Timer von 5:00 über ihren Kopf auftauchte.

„ **Fünf Minuten, huh? Sogar dieser Timer von dir weiß mit wem du es zu tun hast!"**

Der Countdown fing an. Die Flammen wurden zügig auf sie losgelassen, aber sie schaffte es ihnen allen mit Leichtigkeit und Anmut auszuweichen: Während der gesamten Dauer des Angriffes, hatte sie nicht ein einziges Mal aufgehört mich anzusehen... Nein, sie hatte mich nicht angesehen: Sie schaute in mich hinein, als ob sie mich sehen könnte, wie ich darum kämpfte die Kontrolle wiederzuerlangen und Charas gefühllosen Angriff aufzuhalten.

„ **Gut ausgewichen, Mädel! Aber das wird dich nicht vor dem retten, was ich für dich bereithalte..."**

Mehr Flammen erschienen überall um mich herum, bevor sie mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf den Menschen abgefeuert wurde: Ungeachtet dessen, wie unmöglich es schien diesen Angriff auszuweichen, tat sie es ohne es überhaupt zu versuchen. Tatsächlich benutzte sie so wenig von ihrer Energie, dass sie sogar während des Kampfes reden konnte. „Lass mich dir eine Frage stellen." Er hörte nicht auf anzugreifen, aber Er hielt sie auch nicht davon ab zu fragen. „Warum genau willst du dass ich gehe?"

„ **Was für eine interessante Frage! Ich könnte darüber reden dass du hier nicht hingehörst und all diesen nutzlosen Kram... aber das wäre überhaupt nicht die richtige Antwort. Die Wahrheit ist: Du machst mich krank. Du gibst die ganze Zeit vor dass das hier nichts weiteres als ein Witz oder ein Spiel ist... wobei es das eindeutig nicht ist. Diese Welt ist grausam: Alles was sie tut ist gefühllos Dinge von einem zu nehmen, ohne je etwas zurückzugeben. Du bist ein Kind, du musst belehrt werden, damit du nicht anfängst zu weinen, wenn du alles verlieren wirst. Und nebenbei... Ich versuche meinen Bruder vor dir zu beschützen: Du ruinierst alles was ich bis jetzt getan habe, um seine Sicherheit zu garantieren. Also hör auf zu reden und STIRB!"**

Sie wich einem weiteren Hagel aus Flammen aus, die von ihren Seiten kamen, indem sie sprang und sich meisterhaft in der Luft drehte, was Ihn noch erzürnter werden lies.

„Also willst du nicht dass ich gehe: Du willst das ich sterbe."

„ **Du wirst nicht gehen, oder? Dann ist das die einzige andere Option die mir in den Sinn kommt."**

Ich hatte Angst um sie, ich wusste dass das passieren würde... aber ich habe es dennoch passieren lassen. *Bitte Chara, tue das nicht! Das habe ich mir nie gewünscht!*

„ **Warum willst du es nicht verstehen, Asriel? Jetzt wo du sie in dein Herz gelassen hast, wird sie es nie wider verlassen! Du wirst die ganze Zeit an sie denken müssen; Jeden Tag, jede Stunde, jede Minute und jede Sekunde! 'Wo ist sie?' 'Was macht sie?' 'Ist sie noch am leben?' Ich kann es mir bereits vorstellen, wie du das den ganzen Tag lang tust! Aber ich werde dich das nicht tun lassen, ich werde dir eine klare Antwort zu all deinen Fragen geben: Sie wird TOT sein!"** Während Er das sagte, bemerkte ich dass meine Arme in Flammen standen: Das konnte nur bedeuten dass seine Rage neue, noch nie dagewesene, Höhen erreicht hatte.

„Das was du tust ist ein Leiden durch ein anderes zu ersetzen: Wenn ich sterbe, dann wird er für den Rest seines Lebens traurig sein und schlimmer noch, er wird denken dass es sein Fehler gewesen ist, wobei es eindeutig deiner gewesen wäre!"

Erst dann realisierte Er, dass Er laut gedacht hatte, aber Er tat es weiterhin. **„Das ist egal! Er wird irgendwann darüber hinweg kommen! Du bist nur ein Mensch: Es gibt zahllose wie dich, was mach dich so besonders, dass er für immer an dich denken würde? Nichts!"** Während Er weiterhin zeterte, schaute ich auf den Timer: Zwei Minuten waren bereits vergangen, ich musste nur noch drei weitere Minuten warten, bevor der Timer auslief. Da ich mich nicht von seiner Kontrolle befreien konnte, zumindest dachte ich nicht dass ich dazu in der Lage wäre, betete ich dass dieser Timer irgendetwas tun würde um sie zu retten. Ich hoffte es mit meinem ganzen Herzen.

„ **Du verstehst es noch immer nicht, oder, Asriel? Gebete sind unnütz. Hoffnung ist ineffektiv. Man kann der Realität nicht trotzen und man kann dem Schicksal nicht entkommen! Sie ist verdammt zu sterben, früher oder später!"** Er schaute auf den Menschen mit wütenden, rasenden Augen. **„Weiche soviel aus wie du willst, Mensch! Schau wie viel Gutes dir das bringt!"** Konzentrische Kreise aus dunklem Feuer umgaben den Menschen und ließen kaum Platz zum ausweichen. **„Weiche dem aus, Mädel!"** Die Ringe schlossen sich um den Menschen, einer nach dem anderen: Frisk, allerdings, war dadurch kein Stück überfordert. Sie wich jedem einzelnen Ring entweder durch springen oder ducken aus, während mein Bruder jedes Mal wütender wurde, wenn sie einem seiner Angriffe auswich. **„Oh, verdammt nochmal: Stirb, du Sau!"** Er versuche es erneut mit diesem Muster: Sein Zorn schürte unsere Magie, was die Angriffe wesentlich schneller und kraftvoller werden ließ. Trotzdem, Frisk schaffte es jedem Ring ohne Schwierigkeiten auszuweichen.

Der Timer verringerte sich stetig: Er war nun unter zwei Minuten, was mich unglaublich froh machte. Da war eine Chance, die ich zuerst für klein gehalten hatte, aber ihre Wahrscheinlichkeit stieg jedes Mal an wenn sie einen von Charas Angriffen auswich, das Frisk den Kampf überleben könnte!

Säulen aus dunklem Feuer stiegen von der Decke herab und versuchten Frisk mit ihrem Gewicht und ihrer Hitze zu erschlagen: Genauso wie jeder andere Angriff den Er zuvor benutzt hatte, schlug dieser ebenfalls fehl. Das Muster zu wiederholen war nutzlos und dass wusste Er, aber Er versuchte es dennoch, schneller und stärker: Eine sinnlose Verschwendung von Magie, so würde ich seine Versuche beschreiben. Er baute wortwörtlich, wenn es mir erlaubt ist solch einen vulgären Ausdruck zu benutzen, Scheiße.

Das Mädchen fing an zu lachen; Sie verspottete die Entität, die versuchte sie zu töten, mit einem kindlichen, unschuldigem Lachen. „Weißt du was? Ich habe mehr von dir erwartet. Du hast gestern mächtig ausgesehen, aber vielleicht habe ich dich falsch eingeschätzt. Du bist nicht stark, du bist erbärmlich."

„ **Erbärmlich? Ich? Wie kannst du es wagen, du unverschämte... kleine... Schlampe!"** Ich spürte wie eine massive Energie in mich floss: Er bereitete etwas großes vor, etwas riesiges... etwas dem selbst sie nicht standhalten könnte. **„STIRB!"** Ein gigantischer Ball aus dunklem Feuer tauchte über mir auf und dass wusste ich, weil Chara ihn mit Staunen und Bewunderung ansah: Eine Sphäre so groß, dass man ihr niemals hätte ausweichen können, da ich wusste das sie sogar noch größer werden würde, sobald Er sie abgefeuert hätte. Wenn dieser Angriff erfolgen würde, nun... sie würde mit Sicherheit sterben, außer sie würde durch das Tor hinter ihr davon laufen.

Und während Chara anfing auf dieselbe Weise zu lachen wie Frisk es zuvor getan hatte und in Seiner überwältigenden Kraft frohlockte, schaute Frisk mich genauso an wie sie es getan hatte als wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind: Sie stand untätig da, machtlos, während sie versuchte mit der guten Seite in mir zu sprechen. „Was ist es dass du willst, Asriel? Denkst du das gleiche wie er? Falls du das tust, dann bitte ich dich, sei derjenige der es gegen mich einsetzt."

Zwanzig Sekunden.

„ **Halt die Klappe, Mädel! Was auch immer du sagst ist unwichtig! Du-"**

„Aber, falls du an das glaubst, an das ich glaube, dann bitte ich dich, kämpfe zurück!" Sie schrie so leidenschaftlich wie sie konnte.

Fünfzehn Sekunden.

„ **Komm schon, Asriel! Ich werde beenden was ich angefangen habe, auch wenn du mich nicht lässt!"**

„Komm schon, Asriel! Wir können es schaffen, gemeinsam!"

„ **Halt's Maul, halt's Maul, HALT'S MAUL! STIRB!"**

…Aber nichts passierte. Der Angriff wurde nie ausgeführt.

„ **W-Was?**

Ich hatte nicht die ganze Kontrolle über meinen Körper zurückerlangt, aber irgendwie, auf irgendeine Weise, hatte ich es geschafft den Angriff aufzuhalten. Mein Blick wandte sich Frisk zu, die mich fröhlich angrinste, während ihr Timer auslief. „Game over, Chara."

Ich kann mich nicht genau daran erinnern was als nächstes passiert ist: Alles an das ich mich erinnere war, dass ich von irgendeiner Art... pinken Energie getroffen wurde (Nein, ich mache keine Witze). Ich verlor für einen Moment mein Bewusstsein und als ich meine Sinne zurückerlangte, wurde mir zudem bewusst, dass ich wieder die Kontrolle hatte. Ich bemerkte dass ich an einer Wand saß und das Frisk sich direkt vor mir befand und mich besorgt ansah.

„Asriel, geht es dir gut?" Fragte sie verängstigt.

„Ja, mir geht es gut..." Schaffte ich es zu sagen, während ich von dem Boden aufstand.

Ein weiteres Mal strömten Tränen an meinem Gesicht hinab, während ich versuchte mich zu entschuldigen. „Es tut mir Leid, Frisk... so, so Leid. Ich verspreche dir... das wird nie wieder passieren..."

Frisk war genauso wie ich am weinen und so wie es aussah, tat es ihr auch Leid. „Asriel.. Es tut mir auch Leid... Ich weiß dass du willst dass ich gehe, aber... ich... ich..." Ich beruhigte sie, während ich sie dicht an mich hielt. „Nein, dass ist nicht was... Frisk, ich lieb dich... das tue ich wirklich... aber ich habe Angst; Ich habe vor dem Angst, was ich dir antun könnte..."

„Asriel, ich will dich nicht verlassen... Ich will nicht, ich will..." Sie konnte nicht einmal diesen Satz beenden, ihr Schluchzen verstärkte sich drastisch. Ich wollte sie ebenfalls nicht verlassen... aber Chara brachte mich schnell wieder in die Realität zurück. ***** **Du weißt dass sie nicht hierbleiben kann: Sie muss in ihre Welt zurückkehren. Wenn du sie wirklich liebst... dann wirst du das in Betracht ziehen müssen.***

*Vielleicht werde ich das... aber nicht auf die Weise, wie du es gerne hättest.* Antwortete ich ihm, während ich meine Haltung zurückerlangte und versuchte Tapfer zu sein. „Frisk, ich weiß dass du bei mir bleiben möchtest... ehrlich gesagt möchte ich das ebenfalls. Aber ich kann dich nicht hier bei mir lassen... Du würdest dich hier in den Ruinen irgendwann gefangen fühlen... Wenn ich dich nicht zu der Oberfläche zurückbringen kann, so werde ich dich zumindest an einen Ort bringen an dem du dich sicher und geliebt fühlen wirst. Um das zu tun, müssen wir uns durch diese Tür begeben..."

Sie fragte mich überrascht und aufgeregt, „Wir? Du kommst mit mir mit?"

„Natürlich, meine Liebe. Ich muss dich ja schließlich beschützen."

Sie fing an durch den gesamten Raum zu hüpfen, von einer Ecke in die andere zu rennen und ihre Freude auf eine Millionen andere Wege auszudrücken, die alle mein Herz zum schmelzen brachten. „Wir sollten uns vorbereiten. Die Reise, auf die wir uns begeben werden, ist recht lang und ein wenig gefährlich. Lass uns fürs Erste nach oben zurückkehren."

Während wir den Weg durch den Korridor zurück gingen, hörte ich erneut Charas Stimme. ***Clever. Sehr clever. Du glaubst dass du so schlau bist, oder? Ich habe dich für so lange beschützt... und das... das ist was du mir zurückzahlst?***

*Wovor hast du mich beschützt, frage ich mich?* Fragte ich ironisch.

 ***Du bist so naiv, Asriel... wenn ich es dir sagen würde, dann würdest du es nicht verstehen. Wenn du dein Leben so ruinieren willst, dann ist das in Ordnung... Aber, wenn du endlich den wahren Grund verstehst, warum ich unsere Abgeschiedenheit wollte... nun, sag nicht dass ich dich nicht gewarnt hätte. Okay?*** Ich nickte bei seinen Worten, aber in Unglauben. Ein neues Kapitel in meinem Leben war dabei zu beginnen... Wenn ich das nur im Voraus gewusst hätte...


	7. Snowland (Part1): Skelette

**Kapitel 7: Snowland (Part1): Skelette**

„ _Hast du Spaß, Chara?"_

„ _ **Natürlich nicht, du Idiot!"** Erwiderte Er wütend._

 _Wir waren von Schnee umgeben, es gab so viele Aktivitäten die wir unternehmen konnten... und dennoch wollte Er nichts unternehmen. Er verschwendete unsere einzige Möglichkeit etwas Spaß außerhalb des Schlosses zu haben, aber ich war entschlossen etwas Spaß mit Ihm zu haben, bevor wir nach Hause zurückkehrten. „Was ist los mit dir, Chara? Du hast noch gar nichts gemacht... bist du krank oder so?"_

„ _ **Was mit mir los ist? Was ist mit dir los!"** Diese Antwort hatte ich nicht erwartet. **„Warum würde ich je 'Spaß' haben wollen? Je mehr Spaß ich habe, umso mehr werde ich es bereuen diesen Platz zu verlassen! Bitte, Asriel, hör mit den Versuchen auf mich zu unterhalten, weil du damit nur deine Zeit verschwendest!"**_

 _Ich blieb für eine Weile still, ich entschied mich beinahe dazu Ihn alleine zu lassen und zu versuchen alleine etwas Spaß zu haben... aber dann kam mir eine Idee in den Sinn: Ich kniete mich hin und formte einen Schneeball; Ich grinste, während ich plötzlich aufstand und ihn meinem Bruder zeigte, dessen Ausdruck sich ein wenig verfinstert hatte. **„Oh, ist das alles? Du wirst es nicht machen."** Mein Grinsen wurde breiter. **„Du wirst es nicht wagen..."** Noch breiter. **„Du wirst es bereuen."**_

 _Ich warf den Ball auf Ihn, aber Er schaffte es ihm in der letzten Sekunde auszuweichen. **„Das war's: Du bist tot, Asriel!"**_

 _Ich bereitete schnell einen weiteren Ball vor und warf in auf Chara, während Er noch immer Seinen formte: Er traf Ihm direkt an den Kopf, was mich dazu veranlasste laut zu lachen... Während ich am lachen war, traf ein anderer Schneeball mich im Magen. Ich wusste dass das Krieg bedeutete._

 _Wir spielten für mindestens ein Stunde auf diese Weise, bis unsere Eltern ankamen um uns nach Hause zu bringen: Ich bin mir noch immer nicht sicher wie Mom es geschafft hat uns zum aufhören zu bringen, aber dann wiederum war Mom sehr... überzeugend. Als Er der Meinung war dass unsere Eltern nicht hinsahen, verpasste Chara mir eine Ohrfeige."Autsch! Wofür war das denn?"_

„ _ **Dafür dass du mich dazu gebracht hast 'Spaß' zu haben. Vielen dank, du Idiot..."** Er versuchte verärgert auszusehen, aber ich wusste das Er unter seiner Fassade glücklich war._

„ _Gern geschehen, mach dir keine Sorgen..." Sagte ich, während wir nach Hause zurückkehrten._

* * *

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten um uns auf die Reise vorzubereiten: Ich steckte ein paar Snacks in meine Robe und sagte zu Frisk dass sie Winterkleidung anziehen soll, da wir an einen sehr kalten Ort gehen würden. Sie nahm einfach ein paar von den Kleidungsstücken, die einst Ihm gehört hatten: Ein blaues Shirt, eine grün-gelbe Jacke, braune Jeans und braune Stiefel. Zuerst war Er ein wenig wütend darüber, aber Er beruhigte sich, nachdem ich Ihn daran erinnert hatte dass Er tot war. Sobald wir der Meinung waren bereit zu sein, gingen wir erneut durch den dunklen Korridor und passierten das gigantische Tor an dem Ende davon: Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Nach einem weiteren Korridor, trafen wir auf ein weiteres riesiges Tor: Dieses Tor, dessen war ich mir sicher, führte in den wahren Untergrund.

Nachdem ich ein paar Sekunden damit verbracht hatte mich emotional vorzubereiten, öffnete ich das gigantische Tor: Ich fand mich in einem schneebedeckten Wald wieder; Überall wo ich hinsah war entweder das leuchtende Weiß des Schnees oder das natürliche Braun von der Rinde der Bäume. Genau so wie ich es erwartet hatte.

Frisk ging ein paar Schritte vorwärts... aber sie hatte nicht im geringsten Spaß: Tatsächlich bedeckte sie nach ein paar Sekunden ihre Ohren mit ihren Händen und schrie ihre Seele aus dem Leib, während sie zu Boden fiel; Ich wusste nicht was los war, es erinnerte mich sehr an eine Panikattacke... Das würde erklären was an dem Vortag in den Ruinen passiert ist... aber das was ich nun sah war mindesten hundertmal schlimmer als das was ich zuvor bezeugt hatte.

Während sie anfing ununterbrochen zu hicksen, rannte ich zu ihr und versuchte sie von dem aufzuwecken, was wie ein lebender Alptraum aussah... vergeblich.

Chara schlug mir etwas vor. ***Verpass ihr eine! Normalerweise funktioniert das...***

*Ich kann sie nicht schlagen! Sie ist Mädchen... Nicht zu vergessen, immer noch ein Kind...* Ich hatte davor Angst sie zu verletzen und was mir noch mehr Angst bereitete war, dass Chara versuchen könnte mich zu manipulieren das zu tun.

 ***Du hast die Freiheit zu tun was du willst, Asriel... Ich sage nur dass es ihr nicht helfen wird mit ihr zu reden...*** Vielleicht hatte Er recht... aber ich konnte Frisk nicht wehtun!

Allerdings konnte ich es nicht tolerieren sie so zu sehen... daher schlug ich ihr dennoch auf die rechte Wange: Ihr Weinen verringerte sich, ihr Hicksen wurde langsamer und ihre Tränen flossen ebenfalls etwas langsamer. Für einen Moment dachte ich entsetzt, dass ich sie zu stark geschlagen haben könnte.

Sie versuche ihr Haltung zurückzugewinnen, als sie mir in die Augen schaute. „Das war etwas grob..." Genau das was ich befürchtet hatte, ich wusste nicht meine eigene Kraft zu kontrollieren... „...aber danke. Das habe ich gebraucht."

„Sorge dich nicht, Frisk." Versicherte ich ihr. „Aber kannst du mir bitte erzählen warum du so reagierst?"

„Ich... ich..." Sie war kurz davor wieder in Tränen auszubrechen und ich musste sie aufhalten, bevor es dazu kam. „Frisk, wenn du willst dass ich dir helfe... dann musst du mir erklären was dir solche Angst bereitet."

„Da ist... zu viel... Platz..." Das verwirrte mich noch mehr, aber sie fügte schnell hinzu, „Zu viel... Luft... freie Plätze... alles ist hier... zu groß..." Sie erlitt einen asthmatischen Anfall, aber sie gab ihr Bestes sich zu erklären.

„Also, wenn ich es richtig verstehe, hast du... Angst vor offenen Gebieten?" Sie nickte und ich war ein wenig stolz auf meine deduktiven Fähigkeiten; Allerdings musste ich noch immer dem Menschen zum Besten meiner Fähigkeiten helfen. „Wenn du Angst vor offenen Gebieten hast, dann versuche dich auf das zu konzentrieren, was sich direkt vor dir befindet. Schaue nicht in die Entfernung, außer dir bleibt keine andere Wahl, lasse deinen Blick nicht vom Boden abweichen." Während ich ihr erzählte was sie zu tun hatte, fragte sie mich, „Kann ich... kann ich bitte deine Hand halten?"

Zuerst war ich etwas zögerlich, aber dann gab ich dem Mädchen schnell meine Hand zum halten: Sie hielt meine Hand als ob sie das Teuerste für sie auf der Welt wäre und sie kehrte schnell zu ihrem normalen Selbst zurück.

Jetzt wo sie endlich das Umfeld um sich herum betrachten konnte, bemerkte sie endlich, dass sie nicht auf normalem Gras stand. „Ist das... Schnee? Echter Schnee?"

„Natürlich, Frisk... Warum, hast du noch nie zuvor Schnee gesehen?" Fragte ich sie neugierig.

„Ich habe schon Schnee gesehen... aber ich habe ihn nie selbst berührt... Ich habe ihn immer vom Fenster aus dabei zugesehen, wie er zu Boden fiel..." Sie wollte den Schnee mit ihrer Hand berühren; Ich musste mich hinhocken um es ihr zu erlauben: Ich schaute sie glücklich an, während sie so viel gefrorenes Wasser wie sie konnte hochhob und versuchte es so lange sie konnte auf ihrer Handfläche zu halten. „Es ist kalt, weich, delikat... es ist wundervoll! Ich habe so lange auf diesen Moment gewartet... Ich habe nie gedacht das er kommen würde..."

Sie spielte für ein paar Minuten mit dem Schnee, bevor ich entschied dass es an der Zeit war weiterzugehen: Es gab nur einen Weg vor uns, daher gab es nicht viel Wahl wohin wir gehen wollten. Während wir durch diesen dunklen, verschneiten Wald gingen, erzählte Frisk mir, „Weißt du, da es ein wenig langweilig geworden ist dich immer Asriel zu nennen, habe ich mir einen Spitznamen für dich ausgedacht!"

Sie war aufgeregt... aber ich war nicht ganz so aufgeregt wie sie. „Einen Spitznamen... Darf ich fragen welchen Spitznamen du mit gegeben hast?"

„Von jetzt an werde ich dich..." Sie imitierte das Geräusch eines Trommelwirbels, bevor sie bekanntgab, „...meinen goat-bro (Ziegen-Bruder) nennen!"

„Meinen was?" Die Vorstellung von ihr, wie sie mich alle zwei Sekunden so nennen würde, war gelinde gesagt unerträglich... Ich musste noch immer herausfinden was Ziegen waren! Aber sie sah so glücklich aus; Sie mochte diesen Spitznamen wirklich sehr... Ich erzählte ihr dass ich damit einverstanden wäre, was Chara zum lachen brachte, wie er es noch nie zuvor getan hatte. ***Dir ist schon klar wie lächerlich dieser Spitznamen ist, oder? Wow, ich hätte nie gedacht dass du dich jemals selbst so erniedrigen würdest, nur um so einen kümmerlichen, unbedeutenden, undankbaren Menschen...***

*Hör auf sie zu beleidigen, Chara!* Während ich das meinem Bruder sagte, vermieden wir es achtsam auf einen robusten Ast zu treten, der quer über dem Weg lag. Frisk bestand darauf dass es uns Unglück bringen würde und ich wollte ihr nicht widersprechen. Wir gingen für etwa zehn Sekunden weiter, bevor wir ein lautes Geräusch hinter uns hörten: Der Ast, den wir nicht zerbrechen wollten, war... zerbrochen.

„A-Asriel... Äste zerbrechen nicht von selbst, oder?" Frisk war sogar noch verängstigter als zuvor, falls das möglich war.

„Nein, das tun sie nicht... bleibe dicht bei mir." Ich bat sie nie meine Hand loszulassen und sie protestierte kein Stück; Ich befürchtete das wir kurz davor waren von einem, zwei... vielleicht dutzenden von Monstern, wie jene in den Ruinen, angegriffen zu werden: Ich wusste das Monster freundliche Konflikte mochten... aber ich befürchtete das einer von ihnen Frisk verletzen könnte ohne es überhaupt zu beabsichtigen. Nur um sicher zu gehen, beschwor ich ein paar schwarze Flammen um uns herum, für den Fall dass uns jemand Überfallen würde.

Wir beschleunigten unseren Gang, aber bald hörten wir andere Geräusche von... überall um uns herum herkommen: Wenn ich mich allerdings jedes Mal umsah um, zu sehen wer die Geräusche verursachte, sah ich nichts ungewöhnliches. Es war nicht möglich dass wir uns das alles einbildeten... oder?

Nach ein paar Minuten rennen, sahen wir eine Schlucht den Weg versperren: Der einzige Weg um voranzukommen war eine alte hölzerne Brücke, die sich über den Abgrund erstreckte. Als wir sie überquerten, fühlte ich wie etwas mit mir geschah: Mir wurde augenblicklich bewusst dass ich mich nicht mehr bewegen konnte, egal wie sehr ich es auch versuchte. Frisk hatte das gleiche Problem, sie hatte nicht länger die Kontrolle über ihren eigenen Körper.

Während wir versuchten einen Weg zu finden um uns von diesen unsichtbaren Fesseln zu befreien, hörte ich eine schwere Stimme hinter uns flüstern, „Mensch... weist du nicht wie man einen neuen Kumpel begrüßt? Dreh dich um und schüttle meine Hand..." Wer auch immer das war, ich war mir sicher dass es das Monster war dass uns zuvor im Wald verfolgt hat: Ich wollte Frisk warnen nicht den Befehlen des Monsters folge zu leisten, aber sie hatte sich bereits umgedreht und war kurz davor die Hand des Monsters zu schütteln.

 ***Tja, schau sich das einer an! Scheint so als ob das Kind-*** Charas Gedanken wurden durch ein künstliches Furz-Geräusch unterbrochen, ähnlich wie von einem dieser Furzkissen, die meine Klassenkameraden an der Schule benutzt haben, um den Lehrern Streiche zu spielen. ***...als ob... als ob... Was zur Hölle war das?***

Ich bemerkte dass ich mich wieder bewegen konnte, daher drehte ich mich augenblicklich um und entdeckte wer das Monster war, mit dem wir es zu tun hatten: Ein Skelett Monster, eine ungewöhnliche Spezies soweit mir bekannt war; Er war klein, geringfügig größer als Frisk um genau zu sein. Er trug eine blaue Jacke, schwarze Shorts und pinke Pantoffeln...

*Wer würde sich je in diesem eisigen Wetter so anziehen!?* Rief ich in meinem Kopf, ohne eine Antwort von meinem Bruder zu bekommen. Seine leeren Augenhöhlen hatten weiße Lichter, die fortwährend in ihnen leuchteten: Ich nahm an dass diese Lichter für ihn als Augen dienten. Was mich am meisten beunruhigte war sein riesiges, beinahe unheimliches Grinsen, das so wirkte als ob es auf seinem Gesicht feststecken würde.

„Heheh... Der alte Furzkissen-in-der-Hand Trick. Der wird nie alt." Als er sprach, bewegte sein Mund sich nicht. Das machte ihn noch beunruhigender.

Er lies Frisks Hand los und enthüllte exakt was ich erwartet hatte: Ein orangenes Furzkissen; Ich hatte solch ein Gerät seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen und das brachte nur schreckliche, peinliche Erinnerungen zurück.

„Wie auch immer, du bist ein Mensch, oder? Ich bin Sans, Sans das Skelett." Präsentierte er sich selbst.

Frisk kicherte nervös und grüßte ihn. „Uhm, hallo! Ich bin Frisk und das hier ist..."

„Mach dir nicht die Mühe Kleine!" Sagte er, während er auf mich zukam: Er hielt direkt vor mir an und für einen Moment verschwanden die Lichter in seinen Augenhöhlen, was nur Dunkelheit in ihnen zurück lies. „. . ."

Ich schluckte schwer als eine Art von unbekannter Angst mich wie ein Felsen aus Sünden zerschmetterte. Das hielt allerdings nur für einen Moment an, da die Augen des Skeletts kurz darauf wieder normal wurden, während er erklärte, „Du bist ihr goat-bro, richtig? So hat sie dich zumindest im Wald genannt..."

Dieser Satz lies all meine Ängste augenblicklich verschwinden... aber er lies mich ebenfalls wesentlich wütender werden. „Ja, wo wir gerade davon sprechen..." Dunkle Flammen umgaben das Skelett und hüllten ihn mit ihrer finsteren Hitze ein.

„Asriel, kannst du bitte damit aufhören?" Frisk sah besorgt aus. „Das ist überhaupt nicht recht..."

„H-Hey, ist es heiß hier oder kommt nur mir das so vor?" Das Skelett fächerte seinen Schädel mit seiner rechten Hand zu, während er seine Linke benutze um an seinem Shirt zu ziehen. „Ich wollte euch nur vor meinen Bruder warnen..."

„Deinem Bruder?" Ich entschied mich mich etwas zu beruhigen und die Flammen verschwinden zu lassen: Dieses Monster sah nicht gefährlich aus... trotz des plötzlichen Ausbruchs von ein paar Sekunden zuvor.

„Ja, mein Bruder... Papyrus... er benimmt sich in letzter Zeit komisch: Er plappert die ganze Zeit davon 'Menschen zu fangen' und solches Zeugs und er... nun, das ist etwas dass ich nicht von ihm erwarten würde. Er ist ein netter Typ, wisst ihr, aber... in letzter Zeit benimmt er sich merkwürdig und das macht mir Sorgen..." Das Monster sah wirklich besorgt aus, sein Ton hatte sich ein wenig verändert und, ob er es fühlen konnte oder nicht, er schwitzte ausgiebig: Ich fragte Frisk ob sie dem Skelett glaubte, wozu sie positiv antwortete.

Fall das was Sans sagte der Wahrheit entsprach, dann... „Erzähl mir, Sans, ist dein Bruder... gefährlich?" Fragte ich während ich meine Faust knacken lies.

„Nicht wirklich, er ist der freundlichste... oh, ich glaube das ist er da hinten." Ich sah wie etwas... jemand sich uns in der Ferne mit hoher Geschwindigkeit näherte: Welch eine perfekte Gelegenheit um herauszufinden wie gefährlich sein Bruder war. „Das ist großartig! Lass mich mich ihm vorstellen..."

Schweiß bedeckte seinen gesamten Schädel, während das Skelett versuchte seine Haltung zu bewahren. „Ähm, warum... ähm... _wirfst du mir nicht einen Knochen_ und..." Er deutete auf ein hölzernes Konstrukt, dass sich ein paar Schritte vor uns befand; Sonderbarer Weise befand sich daneben eine Lampe die ähnlich wie Frisk geformt war. „...Ja, warum versteckst du dich nicht hinter diesem günstig platzierten Wachposten? Es wäre großartig wenn du dich... verstecken könntest... vorerst..."

„Warum sollte ich das tun?" Erkundigte ich mich misstrauisch. „Du scheinst-"

„Ach, komm schon Asriel! Sie es als ein Versteckspiel an!" Frisk packte mich und bat mich, mich hinter diesem... Wachposten zu verstecken; Vorsichtig, damit das Skelett es nicht mitbekam, flüsterte sie so leise wie sie konnte, „Nebenbei, möchtest du nicht seinen 'Bruder' aus der Entfernung beobachten, bevor du ihm persönlich begegnest?"

 ***Das Mädchen ist schlau...*** Merkte Er an.

Ich seufzte und rief, „Na gut! Ich willige ein..."

„Danke Kumpel, ich schulde dir was..." Sans wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seiner Jacke den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Ich verbarg mich zusammen mit Frisk, die den Anstand hatte sich nicht hinter dieser sonderbaren Lampe zu verstecken, hinter diesem extrem kleinen Gebäude; Aus irgendeinem Grund roch das gesamte Konstrukt nach Essens-Zutaten aller Art.

Als ich auf den Weg spähte, kam etwas mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf Sans zu: Ein weiteres Skelett, aber dieses war wesentlich größer. Um ehrlich zu sein, war er sogar noch größer als ich! Er trug... irgendeine Art von Uniform: Einen weißen Brustpanzer, einen orangenen Schal, blaue Boxer-Shorts, orangene Handschuhe und orangene Stiefel.

Als er zu seinem Bruder sprach, musste ich mir die Ohren zuhalten: Er war unnötig laut... extrem laut um genau zu sein. „BRUDER! ES IST SCHON EIN GANZER TAG VERGANGEN UND DU MACHST IMMER NOCH NICHTS! HEUTE HABE ICH DICH BEREITS MINDESTENS ZEHN MAL GEBETEN MIR ZU HELFEN UND DU HAST ALL MEINE ANGEBOTE ABGELEHNT! WIE SOLL ICH EINEN MENSCHEN FANGEN, WENN MIR MEIN EIGENER BRUDER NICHT HILFT?"

Sans antwortete in einem heiteren und dennoch tiefen Ton, „Sorry Pap, es ist nur... ich habe heute bereits sehr hart gearbeitet."

Das große Skelett hob eine nicht existente Augenbraue. „WIE HART WÜRDEST DU...?" Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas auf. „OH NEIN..."

„Ich habe heute bereits _Knochen_ hart gearbeitet!" Offenkundig hatte dieses Skelett eine Leidenschaft für Wortspiele: Frisk schien Sans' Witze zu mögen, während sein Bruder (und ehrlich gesagt auch ich) sie nicht ausstehen konnte. „SANS! HÖR AUF EIN HAUFEN FAULER KNOCHEN ZU SEIN UND HELF MIR EINEN MENSCHEN ZU FANGEN!"

Sans sah verwirrt aus, während er sich in unsere Richtung drehte. „Ähm, Pap... warum willst du nochmal einen Menschen fangen? Du weißt dass es hier unten keine Menschen gibt, oder?"

Das große Skelett sah kein bisschen besorgt aus. „DAS IST EGAL! SIE WERDEN IRGENDWANN SCHON HERUNTERFALLEN!" Dann beantwortete er die erste Frage. „ICH BRAUCHE EINEN MENSCHEN UM VIELE FREUNDE ZU MACHEN!"

Sans war nun noch verwirrter als zuvor und ich war es auch. „Ähm, also... willst du einen Menschen fangen um ihn zu deinem Freund zu machen?" Er war beinahe... erleichtert, auf gewisse Weise.

Allerdings wollte sein Bruder nicht aus diesem Grund Frisk fangen. „ABSOLUT NICHT: EIN FREUND VON MIR HAT MIR ERZÄHLT DASS DER EINZIGE WEG ,UM MEHR FRUNDE ZU MACHEN, IST EINEN MENSCHEN ZU FANGEN!" Dieser Satz lies das kleine Skelett in seinen Kleidern erschaudern. „...Welcher Freund, Papyrus?"

„OH, ER IST EIN WUNDERVOLLER TYP DEN ICH VOR EIN PAAR TAGEN KENNEN GELERNT HABE! ICH BIN MIR SICHER DAS IHR ZWEI GROßARTIGE FREUNDE SEIN WÜRDET! WIE AUCH IMMER, ICH MUSS GEHEN: MEINE RÄTSEL WERDEN SICH NICHT VON SELBST VORBEREITEN!" Das Skelett drehte sich um und verließ das Gebiet ebenso schnell wie er es betreten hatte; In wenigen Momenten war er aus unserer Sicht verschwunden.

„Ihr könnt jetzt heraus kommen: Er kommt nicht zurück..." Versicherte Sans uns, während wir aus unserem Versteck kamen und uns ihm langsam näherten; Er schaute die ganze Zeit in die Richtung, in die sein Bruder verschwunden war. „Wisst ihr, als sein Bruder, sorge ich mich sehr um Papyrus. Er ist die optimistischste Person die ich kenne und er verdient von Zeit zu Zeit etwas Freude." Er drehte sich uns zu, ein ruhiger Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. „Also, könnt ihr mir einen Gefallen tun? Papyrus möchte wirklich gerne einen Menschen sehen, also..."

„Du willst dass ich ihn Frisk fangen lasse?" Fragte ich erzürnt. „Dir ist klar wie töricht dieser Plan ist?"

 ***Warum? Das ist eine wundervolle Idee! Wir können sie bei diesem Psychopathen lassen und-***

*Niemals werde ich Frisk diesem Typen überlassen!* Schrie ich ihn an.

 ***Wow, du bist sogar noch tiefer gesunken als ich gedacht habe...*** Er seufzte. ***Ich nehme an dass es zu spät ist um umzukehren?***

„Hey, ich weiß dass es sich gefährlich anhört,..." Sans' Stimme holte mich in die Realität zurück. „...aber vertraut mir, Pap ist kein Stück gefährlich. Du, andererseits..." Seine Augenhöhlen wurden erneut leer, während er mir zuflüsterte, bedacht darauf dass Frisk ihn nicht hören konnte. „...Du bist ziemlich gefährlich, dass kann ich erkennen. Falls ich herausfinden sollte, dass du Papyrus verletzt hast... dann wirst du eine schlechte Zeit haben..." Bevor Frisk realisieren konnte was vor sich ging, wurden seine Augen wieder Normal, ebenso wie seine Stimme. „Also, haben wir einen Deal, Ja oder Nein?"

Ich war mir unsicher, sogar ein klein wenig erschrocken... Ich hatte bereits viel riskiert nur indem ich mich dorthin begeben hatte, daher dachte ich mir dass es nun keinen Sinn hätte sich davor zu fürchten etwas zu riskieren. „Nun gut, ich werde nach deinen Regeln spielen..."

„Danke. Ich schulde dir was." Es sah aufgeregt aus... aber irgendetwas in seiner Stimme überzeugte mich nicht gänzlich. Ich wollte ihm mehr Fragen stellen, aber er begab sich schnell zu dem Wachposten und versteckte sich dahinter: Als ich nachsehen ging, war er verschwunden.

„Was zur..." Ich kontrollierte für Frisk meine Sprache. „...Wie auch immer, wollen wir weitergehen? Hier gibt es für uns nichts weiteres."

Ich nahm erneut Frisks Hand, während wir dem verschneiten Pfad weiterhin folgten. Bald erreichten wir eine Kreuzung: Wir könnten entweder weiterhin geradeaus gehen, oder nach links abweichen. Frisk entschied sich nach links zu gehen, aber kurz darauf erkannten wir dass es eine Sackgasse war: Der Pfad wurde durch einen strömenden Fluss blockiert.

„Frisk, warum würdest du jemals hierher kommen wollen?" Fragte ich verwirrt. „Hier gibt es nichts interessantes... außer du möchtest in dem Fluss schwimmen, was ich nicht empfehlen würde..."

„Da liegst du falsch!" Rief sie aus. „Schau, da hinten ist eine Angel!" Sie hatte recht, eine Angelrute steckte nahe des Flusses in dem Boden; Der Haken trieb noch immer unkontrolliert im Fluss. Wer auch immer diese Angel besaß hatte sich bereits vor langer Zeit davon begeben, nahm ich an.

Dennoch, ich fand das nicht einmal ansatzweise interessant. „Noch einmal: Warum würdest du jemals hierher kommen wollen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, aus der Ferne sah es interessant aus..." Sie begab sich zur Angel und holte die Leine ein, ohne dass ich sie dazu autorisiert hatte. „Hey, halt! Die gehört dir nicht!" Befahl ich, während ich so schnell ich konnte zu ihr ging.

Meine Versuche den Menschen aufzuhalten waren vergebens, da es ihr gelang den Haken aus dem kalten Wasser zu ziehen: Ein Bild von einem scheußlichen Monster war an dem Haken befestigt. Auf der anderen Seite des Bildes waren die Worte, „Ruf mich an! Hier ist meine Nummer:" Gefolgt von einer langen Nummer, an die ich mich nicht erinnern kann noch will.

„Warum sollten wir dieses Monster 'Anrufen'? Und was ist der Zweck von dieser 'Nummer' hier?" Ich gebe zu, ich war damals gegenüber moderner Technologie sehr ignorant. Sicher, als ich noch ein Kind gewesen bin wurde jedes Jahr eine Menge an Geräten produziert... aber ich hatte noch nie zuvor von Handys gehört.

„Hast du noch nie zuvor von Handys gehört?" Der Mensch schaute mich verwirrt an.

„Was ist ein Handy?" Fragte ich neugierig.

„Nun, das ist ein Gerät das Menschen im Allgemeinen benutzen um miteinander aus großen Entfernungen zu kommunizieren..." Was für eine unglaublich detaillierte und präzise Beschreibung für solch ein frohsinniges Mädchen wie sie. „...Ernsthaft, hast du noch nie eins gesehen?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher: Ich bin nicht auf dem neusten Stand was die neusten technologischen Entdeckungen des Untergrundes angeht, aber ich weiß das es einen Weg für den Abfall der Menschen gibt um hierher in den Untergrund herunterzufallen. Es ist sehr gut möglich das eines von diesen 'Handys' hierher heruntergefallen ist und das unsere Wissenschaftler es rekonstruiert und an die Bedürfnisse der Monster angepasst haben."

„Wow, und ich dachte das meine Erklärung technisch war!" Das Mädchen kicherte, während sie den Haken mit dem Photo daran befestigt zurück in den Fluss warf. „Komm, wir müssen noch immer den Rest von diesem Ort erkunden!"

Wir gingen zu der Kreuzung zurück: Dieses Mal nahmen wir den Weg zu unserer Linken, der Weg der zuvor vor uns gelegen hatte. Nach nicht einmal zehn Sekunden entdeckten wir die beiden Brüder, wie sie miteinander sprachen: Sobald wir uns genähert hatten, wandten sie sich uns zu.

Das große Skelett konnte seinen Enthusiasmus nicht in Grenzen halten. „OH MEIN GOTT! SANS... IST DAS... EIN MENSCH?" Lieber Gott, er war so laut... Ich wünschte dass ich Kopfhörer mitgenommen hätte, als ich mich in den Ruinen ins Exil begeben hatte: Sie hätten die Reise zu der Barriere wesentlich weniger lästig gemacht...

 ***Dir ist klar dass er dich gerade ignoriert hat, oder?*** Chara war so scharfsinnig wie immer.

„Pap, ich glaube dass das ein Felsen ist..." Das kleine Skelett deutete auf etwas hinter uns: Als ich mich umdrehte sah ich einen kleinen weißen Felsen, den man leicht mit einem kleinen Schneehaufen verwechseln konnte. Ursprünglich hatte ich es für einen Scherz gehalten... bis ich Papyrus seufzen hörte. „OH... ÄHM... DU HAST RECHT..."

„Hey, was ist das dort vor dem Felsen?" Dieses Mal deutete Sans direkt auf uns. Er alberte nicht nur mit seinem Bruder herum, sondern auch mit uns. Das entnervte mich ein wenig.

„OH MEIN GOTT! SANS... IST DAS... EIN MENSCH?" Papyrus stellte die Frage exakt so, wie er es nur ein paar Sekunden zuvor getan hatte.

„Ja." Antwortete sein Bruder schlicht.

„SANS! OH. MEIN. GOTT. ICH BIN GERADE SO GLÜCKLICH!" Das große Skelett konnte seine Begeisterung nicht in Grenzen halten: Er drehte sich umher als wäre es der glücklichste Tag seines gesamten Lebens.

Unglücklich darüber ignoriert zu werden, rief ich, „Du vergisst da jemanden!" Ich deutete mit meinem rechten Zeigefinger auf mich selbst, nur um es klarer werden zu lassen.

„OH, NUN... DU BIST AUCH DA, NEHME ICH AN." Machte er sich über mich lustig oder etwas in der Art?"

„WIE AUCH IMMER, SEI GEGRÜßT MENSCH UND... ÄHM..." Er fragte nervös. „WIE WAR DEIN NAME NOCH GLEICH?"

„Wie... kannst du es wagen! Mein Name ist-"

„Sein Name ist goat-bro." Unterbrach mich Sans. „Sag hi, Pap."

„ABER NATÜRLICH! ICH, DER GROßARTIGE PAPYRUS, HEIßE EUCH IN SNOWDIN WILKOMMEN! BIST DU ZUSAMMEN MIT DEM MENSCHEN HIER?" Er beäugte Frisk für eine Sekunde misstrauisch, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder mir zuwandte.

„Natürlich bin ich das!" Rief ich ihm entgegen; Auch wenn ich so laut rief, meine Stimme war noch immer wesentlich leiser als die des Skeletts. „Warum fragst du das?"

Das Licht in Papyrus' Augenhöhlen brannte mit feuriger Entschlossenheit. „WEIL DIESER MENSCH MEINE FAHRKARTE ERSTE-KLASSE ZUR FREUNDSCHAFT IST! ICH, DER GROßARTIGE PAPYRUS, WERDE SIE FANGEN UND DAS IN ANSPRUCH NEHMEN, WAS MIR GEHÖRT!" Er war mit seiner Rede nicht fertig: Er legte seine rechte Hand auf seinen Brustpanzer und fügte hinzu, „ALLERDINGS WÄRE ES NICHT FAIR DICH JETZT ZU FANGEN! DAHER WERDE ICH, DER GROßARTIGE PAPYRUS, DICH HERAUSFORDERN MENSCH; ZU EINEM RÄTSEL DUELL! FALLS DU ES SCHAFFST MEINE HERAUSFORDERUNGEN ZU ÜBERWINDEN UND MEINE RÄTSEL ZU LÖSEN, WERDE ICH DICH UNVERSEHRT GEHEN LASSEN!"

„Hallo? Verzeihung? Ich bin noch immer hier!" Schrie ich das Skelett an, das mich verwirrt ansah. „Ich verstehe nicht was Frisk mit deiner 'Freude' oder was auch immer zu tun hat, aber du wirst ihr kein Haar krümmen solange ich atme und lebe!"

Meine drohende Stimme, anstelle dem Monster Angst zu bereiten, ließ ihn noch entschlossener werden. „NYEH HEH HEH! ICH WUSSTE DAS ES NICHT LEICHT WERDEN WÜRDE, ABER..." Er schwafelte für ein paar Minuten vor sich hin und während der gesamten Zeit fragte ich mich: Sollte das ein Lachen gewesen sein?

 ***Wenn es das war, dann war es das schlechteste Lachen das ich in meinem Leben je gehört habe.*** Gab Chara zu. ***Können wir diesen Typen töten? Er geht mir bereits auf die Nerven...*** Ausnahmsweise war ich nicht gänzlich gegen diese Entscheidung.

„ALSO, MENSCH, WAS SAGST DU? NIMMST DU MEINE HERAUSFORDERUNG AN?"

„Ob wir sie annehmen?" Fragte ich sarkastisch. „Wir-"

„Wir nehmen deine Herausforderung an!" Rief Frisk; Ich fühlte mich für einen Moment benommen, während der Mensch nach meiner Zustimmung fragte. Ich schwöre, in dem Moment hätte ich jemanden töten können: Glücklicherweise schaffte mein Verstand es rechtzeitig über meine Instinkte zu siegen um an diesem 'Spiel' von dem Skelett teilzunehmen.

„WOWIE! ICH BIN SO AUFGEREGT!" Er kehrte zu seinem Springen und Drehen zurück. „ICH HABE SO LANGE AUF DIESEN MOMENT GEWARTET!" Sein Ausdruck veränderte sich für einen Moment, als er gestand, „...ETWA EINE WOCHE UM GENAU ZU SEIN." Dann drehte er sich uns erneut zu. „WIE AUCH IMMER, ES IST AN DER ZEIT DIE SPIELE BEGINEN ZU LASSEN! FOLGT DIESEM WEG... FALLS IHR ES WAGT! NYEH HEH HEH!" Das große Skelett wollte gerade davongehen, hielt aber inne sobald er bemerkte das etwas in der Jackentasche seines Bruders klingelte. „EIN ANRUF? SANS, DU ERHÄLST NIE ANRUFE VON IRGENDJEMANDEN..."

„Ich werde nicht angerufen, Pap." Versicherte das Skelett, während er etwas aus seiner Jackentasche nahm: Ein rechteckiges, seltsam gefärbtes Gerät das Frisk als ein 'Handy' identifizierte. Sie gab allerdings zu, dass es für sie wie ein älteres Model aussah.

Sans fing an an dem Gerät herum zu tüfteln, bis, ohne Warnung, sein Schädel so weiß und bleich wie der Schnee um ihn herum wurde: Sein Atem verschärfte sich, die Lichter in seinen Augenhöhlen verschwanden und er sah so aus als ob er kurz davor wäre sein Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

„SANS? IST ALLES IN ORDNUNG?" fragte Papyrus besorgt.

„P-Pap... k-könntest du bitte den Menschen alleine fangen?" Sonderbar: Sans hatte zuvor nie gestottert. Etwas entsetzliches muss geschehen sein. „I-Ich habe da ein p-paar Dinge, die i-ich erledigen muss..." Er steckte sein Handy zurück in seine Jackentasche und rannte so schnell er konnte hinter den nächstbesten Baum: Sobald er sich hinter diesen Baum begeben hatte verschwand er völlig und hinterließ nur uns drei in diesem Teil des Waldes.

„NUN, ES SCHEINT SO ALS OB MEIN BRUDER MICH STEHENGELASSEN HAT! WIE UNFAIR!" Er stampfte auf den Boden. „MUSS ICH WIRKLICH ALLES SELBST MACHEN? WEN KÜMMERTS: ICH WERDE IHM ZEIGEN DASS ICH MICH NICHT FÜR ALLES AUF IHN VERLASSEN MUSS!" Er drehte sich um und begab sich mit hoher Geschwindigkeit davon, wobei er rapide aus unserer Sicht verschwand.

„Ich wusste das diese Reise sonderbar werden würde,..." Kommentierte ich. „...aber das... das ist völliger Unsinn!"

„Was nicht schlecht ist!" Wies Frisk hin. „Neue Leute kennenzulernen macht Spaß!" Mit einem Male wurde sie traurig. „...Zumindest glaube ich dass es das ist..." Dies hielt allerdings nur für einen Moment an, da sie schnell wieder ihre übliche fröhliche Einstellung zurückgewann und mich daran erinnerte, dass wir weitergehen mussten.

Während wir dem schneebedeckten Pfad in dem Wald folgten, dachte ich die ganze Zeit drüber nach, wie sich das Verhalten des kleinen Skeletts innerhalb weniger Momente völlig verändert hatte: Es musste tatsächlich etwas Schlimmes passiert sein, damit er sich so verhielt.

Allerdings musste ich mich auf andere, wichtigere Dinge, konzentrieren: Da gab es ein Kind, das zu der Barriere gebracht werden musste. Wer auch immer auf der Oberfläche auf sie wartete musste zumindest ein klein wenig über ihr plötzliches Verschwinden besorgt sein.


	8. Schlechte Zeiten nähern sich

**Kapitel 8: Schlechte Zeiten nähern sich**

 _ **Ein paar Tage zuvor...**_

 _ **(Sans)**_

 _Ich las zum zigsten Mal 'Witze und Wortspiele für jeden, über alles', eines der meistverkauften Bücher über Witze und Wortspiele in dem gesamten Untergrund, als ich meinen Bruder Papyrus mich von unten rufen hörte: Er sagte etwas über 'einen Freund finden' und rannte hinaus. Nun, ich hätte mir Sorgen gemacht, wenn ich nicht bereits wüsste das seine 'Abenteuer', wie er sie nannte, normalerweise damit endeten, dass er einen weiteren Schneemann in dem Wald baute und so tat, als wäre er eine reale Person._

 _Da Pap nicht bis zum Abendessen nach Hause zurückkommen würde, dachte ich dass jetzt die perfekte Zeit war um mit der Arbeit anzufangen. Ich ging aus dem Haus und umrundete es, bis ich vor der 'Geheimtür' ankam... Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich nie ganz verstanden das Pap diese Tür nie gefunden hatte. Oder irgendjemand anderes._

 _Ich schloss die Tür mit dem Schlüssel, den ich immer in meiner Jackentasche behielt, auf und öffnete sie: Ich betrat einen Raum der nicht mit dem eigentlichen Haus verbunden war, eine Art kleines Lager, wo ich alles aufbewahrte, dass ich... nützlich fand. Ein paar alte Dokumente, Zeitschriften, Baupläne... Ich hatte es sogar geschafft ein paar Maschinen aus dem alten Labor zu bergen, aber ich hatte vergessen wie man sie richtig benutzte. Nachdem man Jahre mit weinen verbraucht hatte, vergisst man alles über die Wissenschaft._

 _'Ich sollte diesen Raum putzen', dachte ich. Wenn ich allerdings eine Münze für jedes Mal bekommen hätte wenn ich das gedacht aber nicht gemacht hatte, dann wäre ich sogar reicher als der König gewesen._

 _Ich schloss die Tür: Niemand wusste das es diesen Raum gab und niemand musste es wissen._

 _Ich ging zu einer großen Kommode in einer Ecke des Raumes und öffnete die letzte Schublade: Ich suchte nach einem kleinen, versteckten Knopf im hinteren Teil davon und drückte ihn. Die Wand direkt vor dem Eingang glitt in den Boden und enthüllte eine Treppe die nach unten und weiter in das Bauwerk führte._

 _Der Raum an dem Ende der Treppe war recht klein, es gab gerade so genug Platz für einen kleinen Schreibtisch, einen noch kleineren Stuhl, einen Haufen Papiere auf dem Schreibtisch und jede Menge an Bildschirmen an der Wand vor dem Schreibtisch: Jeder Bildschirm war mit einer strategisch platzierten Kamera verbunden. Ich hatte sie vor Jahren an ein paar... Schlüsselpositionen in dem Untergrund platziert, von denen ich wusste dass sie an ihnen vorbeikommen würde._

 _'Nur noch ein paar Tage', dachte ich, 'Nur noch ein paar Tage bis die Freiheit kommt.'_

 _'Oder der Tod.'_

 _Mein Blick richtete sich auf den Bildschirm der das Blumenbeet in den Ruinen zeigte, das Blumenbeet in das der Mensch fallen würde: Eine der Blumen, die genau in der Mitte des Beetes, wurde... größer und breiter und... leuchtender. Ich fing an zu schwitzen als ein kleines Augenpaar und ein breites Grinsen sich in der Mitte der Blume bildeten._

 _Das war nicht richtig._

 _Das war nicht erwartet._

 _Die Blume schaute auf das Loch in der Decke, in Moment, aber dann drehte sie sich der Kamera zu... oder besser gesagt, mir zu: Sein Blick durchdrang den Bildschirm, er verfolgte alle meine Bewegungen durch die Kamera hindurch... wie konnte er..._

 _Der Bildschirm wurde schwarz._

„ _Was zur Hölle war das?" Murmelte ich, unfähig dem zu glauben, was gerade passiert war._

 _Dann schaltete sich der Bildschirm von selbst an: Die Blume war direkt vor der Kamera und lächelte... oder besser gesagt, grinste mich mit diesem... verdammten Gesicht an... Wenn ich ein Herz gehabt hätte, dann hätte es aufgehört zu schlagen._

„ _Das... das kann nicht passieren..." Rief ich in den Raum, während ich meinen Schädel mit meinen knöchernen Händen hielt._

 _Die Kamera schaltete sich aus und dann sofort wieder an: Er war weg. Nein, war er nicht: Er war jetzt in Snowdin, in Waterfall, in Hotland... er war überall. Überall, überall, überall... Ich wollte aufwachen, ich wollte von diesem Alptraum aufwachen._

 _Nachdem er überall aufgetaucht ist, wo er auftauchen konnte, verschwand er von allen Bildschirmen: Ich hatte ihn ausreichend unterhalten, er hatte keinen Grund mehr weiter mit mir zu spielen. Ich bin vorerst ein gutes Spielzeug gewesen._

 _Ich fürchtete mich um Papyrus, um den Menschen, der noch ankommen musste, um alle die in dem Untergrund lebten: Es war unmöglich dass diese Pflanze existieren konnte, die Ereignisse, die zu ihrer Entstehung führten, sind in dieser Zeitachse nie passiert... Diese Pflanze war eine Anomalie, eine gefährliche Anomalie die eliminiert werden musste._

* * *

 _ **Zurück in der Gegenwart...**_

Ich rannte zu dem Keller so schnell ich konnte: Ich war in Schweiß gebadet, was sowohl von dem Schrecken kam, den ich ein paar Moment zuvor erhalten hatte, als auch an meinen Mangel an Fitness lag. Warum hatte ich Angst? Nun, nach dieser... Begegnung mit dieser Pflanze hatte ich Sensoren an an alle meine Kameras installiert, damit ich benachrichtigt werden würde sobald sich etwas an ihnen vorbei begab.

Allerdings konnte ich nicht glauben dass... _das_ passiert ist. Schon wieder.

Ich rannte in den Keller so schnell ich konnte und schaute auf den Bildschirm mit dem Blumenbeet, in der Hoffnung das dass, was ich auf meinem Handy gesehen hatte, nur eine Einbildung gewesen ist, eine Halluzination, ein Hirngespinst... Das war es nicht.

Ein weiterer Mensch ist herunter gefallen.

Er hatte mittellanges, schwarzes Haar und... seine Augen waren geschlossen, darum konnte ich nicht erkennen welche Farbe sie hatten. Er war wahrscheinlich noch immer von dem Sturz bewusstlos. Neunzig Prozent von seiner Bekleidung war schwarz: Seine Jacke, seine Jeans, seine Krawatte, sein Schuhe... Das einzige was ich sehen konnte, das nicht schwarz war, war sein Shirt, das grau war.

Seine Augen öffneten sich: Sie waren grau und ausdruckslos.

Er stand auf und schaute um sich: Er murmelte sich nichts selbst zu, ich konnte nicht einmal erkennen ob er überrascht gewesen ist: Sein Ausdruck war völlig blank, als ob er eine Schaufensterpuppe wäre.

Ich versuchte mich an alles was ich konnte von den Reporten zu erinnern, bis zu dem Tag wo ich sie um ersten Mal bekommen hatte: Der einzige Mensch der an diesem Tag in den Untergrund fallen sollte war Frisk. Es gab keine Bemerkungen über irgendwelche... Emo-Teenagers. Aber dann wiederum war diese Zeitachse sowieso bereits komisch genug... Asriel hatte überlebt, sein Bruder war noch immer in ihm drinnen, kein Mensch, abgesehen von Chara und Frisk, ist je in den Untergrund gefallen... Was passierte in dieser Zeitachse? Er sah nicht sehr gefährlich aus, zumindest nicht so sehr wie die Blume, darum hatte ich das Gefühl dass ich ihn in Ruhe nach spionieren konnte.

Er ging in den nächsten Raum, aber ich hatte keine weiteren Kameras in den Ruinen, darum hätte ich keine Möglichkeit ihn weiterhin zu beobachten... Ich musste ihm persönlich folgen. Ich wartete bis er den Raum verlassen hatte und nahm eine Abkürzung: Wenn ich mich nicht beeilen würde, würde ich ihn verlieren.

* * *

 **(Mensch)**

Ich ging durch die Tür: Da waren ein paar Lichter an der Decke, aber abgesehen davon war es stockdunkel.

Das einzige was ich sehen konnte war eine Tür auf der anderen Seite des Raumes... und eine Blume, die mich von einem Grasflecken direkt vor mir anlächelte.

„ **Howdy! Ich bin Flowey! Flowey die Blume!"** Grüßte mich die Blume.

„...Entschuldigung?" Fragte ich so ruhig wie möglich. Das war unmöglich echt.

„ **Du bist neu in dem..."** Die Blume hielt an als er bemerkte, dass ich ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte: Ich hielt mir eine Hand vor den Mund und stieß meinen Atem aus, dann atmete ich mit meiner Nase ein. „Nein, betrunken bin ich nicht. Dann wird das wohl ein Streich sein."

„ **...Ein Streich?"** Das anfänglich fröhliche Lächeln der Blume verschwand.

„Ich habe vorher noch nie so einen coolen Roboter gesehen." Ich tat so als ob die Blume nicht echt wäre... aber tief in meinem Inneren wusste ich, dass das hier kein Scherz war. „Wo sind die Kameras?"

„ **Was meinst du mit 'Wo sind die Kameras'? Ich bin echt, du Idiot!"** Er wurde mehr und mehr angepisst.

„Ja, genau so wie der Weihnachtsmann. Wer hat das hier vorbereitet?" Wer würde mir je einen Streich spielen wollen... mit Sicherheit niemand den ich kannte. Die einzige die mir in den Sinn kam war Alice, aber sie stand nicht auf Streiche.

„ **Oh... also glaubst du dass das alles hier nicht echt ist, hmm? Vielleicht glaubst du dass ich nur Scherze, dass ich es nicht ernst meine..."** Die Blume blickte mich begierig an... Es war unmöglich dass diese Pflanze ein Roboter sein konnte. **„Lass mich dir zeigen wie 'echt' das hier ist..."**

Ich fühlte mich... komisch. Wie als ob ein Teil von mir mich verlassen hätte, als ob ich nicht mehr derselbe wäre. Etwas verließ meinen Brustkorb: Ein pechschwarzes Herz, etwas so groß wie ein Tennisball, schwebte in der der Luft wie eine Feder.

„ **Siehst du dieses Ding? Das ist deine Seele, die Manifestierung deiner Existenz..."** Der begierige Blick der Blume wurde zu... Etwas das aus einem Horrorfilm kommen könnte. **„Und in ein paar Sekunden wird sie MIR gehören!"**

* * *

 **(Sans)**

Die Blume beschwor ein paar weiße... nein, schwarze Kügelchen um sich herum und schoss sie auf den Menschen: Er würde verletzt werden, das konnte ich nicht zulassen... Ich errichtete eine Barriere aus Knochen zwischen dem Menschen und seinem Angreifer. „Vertrau dieser Pflanze nicht!" Rief ich ihm zu. „Er wird dich umbringen, wenn du dich nicht verteidigst!"

Der Mensch drehte sich um und sah mich: Er kicherte leise und kommentierte, „Wow, sogar ein Skelett... Träume ich etwa? Das muss ein Traum sein."

„Schau, ich weiß dass es sich komisch anhören mag... aber das hier ist alles echt! Ich bin echt! Dieses... Ding ist echt! Und wenn du nicht wegrennst, dann wird er-" Ich konnte mich selbst nicht mehr wahrnehmen, als kraftvolle Ranken aus dem Boden kamen und mich in einem festen Klammergriff hielten.

„ **Nun schau mal wer sich uns angeschlossen hat... Bist du hierher gekommen um meine Willkommens-Party zu ruinieren? Oder hast du dich einfach nur ausgeschlossen gefühlt? Mach dir keine Sorgen... nachdem ich dieses unverschämte Gör losgeworden bin, wirst du der Nächste sein der sich den Toten anschließt!"**

Ich war neutralisiert, ich konnte dem Menschen nicht mehr helfen... und die Barriere wurde zerstört, sobald die Kügelchen sie getroffen hatten... Dieser Mensch musste für sich selbst kämpfen. „Mensch, hör mir genau zu... auch wenn du mir nicht glaubst... Du musst um jeden Preis diesen Kügelchen ausweichen: Wenn du es nicht tust... dann wirst du sterben."

„Ich werde sterben, hmm? Nun dann, selbst wenn das hier ein Traum ist, so kann ich ihn zumindest so behandeln als ob er es nicht wäre, hab ich recht?" Er begab sich in eine Kampfhaltung und bereitete sich auf den bevorstehenden Kampf vor.

„ **Großartig! Jetzt wo du das hier ernst nimmst... lass uns etwas Spaß haben!"**

Bevor der Kampf anfangen konnte, schaute ich in die Seele des Menschen, um zu sehen wie stark er war... Ich konnte meinen Augen nicht trauen.

LV 20.

100 HP.

Unbestimmte Stärke.

Ich wusste nicht ob ich mich um dem Menschen fürchten sollte... oder vor ihm.

* * *

 **(Mensch)**

„Hey Junge, kannst du mich hören?" Fragte das Skelett hinter mir.

Ich antwortete ein wenig verärgert, „Nenne mich nie wieder Junge: Ich bin zweiundzwanzig, ich bin viel älter als ein Junge."

„Ja, wie auch immer..." Ich war überrascht dass er überhaupt reden konnte, mit all diesen Ranken die gegen seinen... Oh, Moment, er hatte keine Lungen. „Wenn du überleben möchtest, hör mir zu: Greif die Blume an und werde selber nicht getroffen. So einfach ist es."

So einfach ist es. Natürlich.

Diese Blume schaute mich so... bösartig an: Allein der Anblick seiner hässlichen Fratze brachte mich dazu ihn umbringen zu wollen. Ich fühlte... irgendetwas anderes: Es war so als ob ich meinen Hass, meine Geduld... meine Entschlossenheit fühlen konnte. Das Herz vor mir reagierte auf diese Gefühle und verwandelte sich rasend schnell in eine dunkle Klinge, so lang wie ein Baseballschläger. Ich nahm sie, während sie vor mir in der Luft schwebte: Sie war nicht allzu schwer, damit könnte ich was anfangen.

Während ich den Griff in meiner rechten Hand hielt, verstand ich endlich dass das hier kein Traum war: Was ich in der Hand hielt war kein Schwert, sondern meine Gefühle in Form einer Waffe. Komisch, wenn man es so erklärt sollte man das hier erst recht als Traum ansehen.

Ich rannte auf die Blume zu und schlitze mitten durch ihn durch: Obwohl ich ihn so hart ich konnte traf, stand er noch immer aufrecht als ob nichts passiert wäre.

„Hey, schummelst du? Ich habe dich getroffen!" Rief ich, während ich zurück sprang, unsicher was ich als nächstes tun solle.

Da die Blume zu sehr damit beschäftigt war... irgendetwas zu machen, erklärte das Skelett mir was passiert ist. „Diese Klinge... ich weiß nicht wie oder warum, aber sie ist im Grunde _deine Seele._ Seelen bestehen nicht aus physikalischer Materie, darum verursachen sie keinen physischen Schaden."

Während ich der Erklärung des Skelettes zuhörte, wurde ich von ein paar dieser Kügelchen getroffen: Es tat ein klein wenig weh, aber sie hinterließen keine sichtbaren Prellungen oder Schnitte. Ich wurde verletzt, ja, aber es war so als ob ich _überall gleichzeitig_ verletzt worden bin...

„Gott, was sind das für Dinger?"

„Magische Geschosse: Du möchtest sie vielleicht zukünftig vermeiden." Erklärte das Skelett sarkastisch.

„Was auch immer, was muss ich jetzt machen..." Wie war sein Name noch gleich?

„Sans. Ich bin Sans. Greif die Blume weiterhin an, bis er diese Ranken nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten kann, dann werde ich die Arbeit beenden."

„Kann ich nicht einfach die Ranken angreifen?" Fragte ich verwirrt.

Ich rannte zu dem Skelett und versuchte die Ranken mit meinem Schwert zu zerschneiden, aber sie waren... unverwüstlich, unzerstörbar. Ich hörte wie die Blume mich laut anschrie, aber ich interessierte mich für nichts dass er sagte: Ich warf meine Waffe von meiner Position aus auf ihn und traf ihn mitten im Gesicht.

Das Schwert blieb nicht in seinem Körper stecken: Es löste sich kurz darauf in schwarzen Dunst auf und dann kehrte der schwarze Dunst zu mir zurück, als ob er von dem Wind getrieben worden würde. Es verwandelte sich in ein schwarzes Herz zurück und schwebte direkt neben mir.

„ **Das ist nicht fair! Warum tust du mir nicht einen GROßEN Gefallen und STIRBST einfach?"** Schrie die Blume, während er mehr von diesen... magischen Geschossen beschwor. Ja, ich glaubte noch immer nicht an dieses ganze 'Magie' Zeugs: Wenn ich das getan hätte, dann hätte ich wie ein Dreijähriger ausgesehen.

„Du schlägst dich gut!" Gratulierte Sans mir. „Greif immer weiter an!"

„ **Du musst lernen wie man LEIDET!"** Die Blume griff mich wieder an... Ich versuchte den Kugeln auszuweichen, aber sie waren viel zu schnell und viel zu viele: Ich wurde zu oft getroffen... und jeder Treffer erinnerte mich daran, dass ich nicht Träumte. Ein paar weitere Treffer... und ich hätte in Schwierigkeiten stecken können.

„ **Ich glaube nicht dass du meinen nächsten Trick überleben wirst!"** Die Blume lachte wahnsinnig, aber das war mir schnuppe.

„Die Blume bereitet irgendetwas vor: Versuche einen Weg zu finden dich zu verteidigen!" Rief das Skelett mir in einem ernsten Tonfall zu. Nun, wenn er es sagt...

Verteidigen, verteidigen, verteidigen... das war alles, an das ich dachte: Verteidigung. Das Herz vor mir veränderte wieder seine Form: Dieses Mal, anstelle ein Schwert zu werden, wurde es ein riesiges Schild, so groß wie ich. Es schwebte ein Meter oder so vor mir in der Luft, aber ich war mir mehr als genug Sicher dass es ausreichen würde um mich zu beschützen.

„ **STIRB!"** Hörte ich die Blume schreien, während... ein riesiger Haufen an Kugeln von meinem Schild umgelenkt wurden: Ich verstand sofort dass ich es mit meinem Geist steuern konnte, darum war es wesentlich einfachen als erwartet alle Angriffe abzuwehren.

„ **Warum zu Hölle wirst du NICHT verletzt?"** Das Schild verschwand und wurde wieder zu einem Herz, bereit die Blume ein weiteres Mal anzugreifen. **„Dieses Schild war im Grunde DEINE SEELE! Darum sollte es dich VERLETZEN wenn ich es TREFFE, oder nicht?"** Wenn diese Blume Füße gehabt hätte, dann hätte sie sie sicherlich dazu benutzt um gnadenlos auf den Boden zu stampfen.

Ich nutzte diese Gelegenheit um erneut meine Klinge zu beschwören und damit die Blume anzugreifen: Dieses Mal schien der Angriff eine Art Effekt zu haben, da er zu Boden fiel und nicht wieder aufstand.

„ **W-Wie kannst du so stark sein... du kannst nicht... nein, es liegt nicht an dir: Es liegt an mir! Ich fühle mich einfach nur etwas müde! Ich habe für eine sehr lange Zeit geschlafen, weißt du?"** Er richtete sich auf und schaute mich an: Sein Lächeln war die Definition von 'Horror', sein Ausdruck pures Böse. **„Also, herzlichen Glückwunsch: Du hast jemanden besiegt der nicht vorbereitet gewesen ist. Ich wette du bist jetzt so Stolz auf dich, hmm? Tja, werde nicht zu eingebildet: Ich werde dich letztendlich töten. Dich, diese verräterische Schlampe und jeden anderen auf dieser Welt!"** Die Blume verschwand in den Boden und ließ nur mich und das Skelett in dem Raum zurück.

„Fahr zur Hölle."

* * *

 **(Sans)**

Der Mensch schien auf seinen Sieg stolz zu sein; Inzwischen starben die Ranken, die mich festhielten, ab und ließen mich los, ohne dass das es Auswirkungen auf meine...Gesundheit hatte.

„Zuallererst, gute Arbeit wie du dieses... Monster abgewehrt hast." Wenn ich ihn so nennen konnte.

Der Mensch drehte sich mir zu und dankte mir... so ausdruckslos wie immer. Ich fing an mir über sein Verhalten Sorgen zu machen, ich wusste bereits dass meine Wortwitze ihn nicht zum Lachen bringen würden.

„Wie heißt du?" Fragte ich.

„Dante." Antwortete er. „Dante Alighieri. Auch bekannt als der falsche Mann am falschen Ort." Er sah sich den Raum an... und dann wieder mich. „Ich habe noch immer Probleme damit einzusehen dass das alles hier... echt ist... Alles wirkt so als ob es direkt aus einem Video-Spiel kommen würde..." Dann fragte er, „Wie auch immer, wo sind wir? Was ist das hier für ein Ort?"

Dieser... Dante... dieses Level der Gewalt war unglaublich hoch. Jedes Mal wenn ich an diese Nummer dachte, Zwanzig, erinnerte ich mich an diesen einen Report... dieser eine Report der berichtete was passieren würde, wenn Frisk alle... töten würde. Es war unmöglich dass das ein Zufall gewesen ist... oder?

„Bevor ich diese Frage beantworte... beantworte diese hier." Ich starrte ihn so ernst ich konnte an. „...Hast du jemanden getötet? Irgendjemanden? Was hast du getan, um so... gewalttätig zu werden?"

Er sah mich befremdet an... und trotzdem zeigte er noch immer keine Emotionen. „Schau, ich habe ein paar... Dinge in meinem Leben getan. Ich kann nicht wirklich sagen dass ich eine gute Person bin, auch wenn ein paar Leute das weiterhin glauben... aber ich habe nie jemanden getötet. Dessen bin ich mir sicher."

Ich versuchte ruhig zu bleiben: Er war kein schlechter Typ. Er log nicht. Ich musste damit aufhören diesen Jungen zu verwechseln und zwar mit... Ich wollte nicht einmal an diese Zeitachse denken, aber ich konnte damit nicht aufhören: Jemand der genauso gewalttätig und gnadenlos wie jene Frisk war, stand direkt vor mir... Hätte er das gleiche getan wie sie, oder hätte er...

Würde er mir helfen?

Der Gedanke kam mir schlagartig in den Sinn: Benutze diese Anomalie um die andere zu bekämpfen. Es könnte funktionieren... aber zuerst musste ich ein paar Informationen aus ihm heraus bekommen.

„Du bist in dem Untergrund, das Zuhause der Monster..." Er nahm diese Information in sich auf ohne irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen. „Also, warum bist du hier herunter gefallen? War es ein Unfall oder..."

„Ja, jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein." Erklärte er. „Ich war auf der Suche nach jemanden. Ein Mädchen, ihr Name ist Frisk, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere. Sie ist aus... irgendeinem dummen Grund zu Mount Ebott gerannt und jemand spezielles hat mich gebeten mich um sie zu kümmern."

„Jemand spezielles?" Fragte ich, beunruhigt wegen dieser ungenauen Beschreibung.

„Schau, ich freue mich darüber dass du mir gerade geholfen hast, aber... ich habe nicht das Gefühl dass ich dir völlig vertrauen kann. Und ich kann erkennen dass es ein paar Dinge gibt, die du mir auch nicht nicht erzählen willst..." Wie konnte er... war das so offensichtlich, fragte ich mich? Ich bin extra vorsichtig gewesen keine Zweifel zu zeigen und dennoch...

Und dennoch hatte er mich durchschaut. Kein Grund mehr es ihm nicht zu erzählen, oder?

„Schau, Dante, es ist offensichtlich dass wir beide etwas voneinander wollen..." Etwas in seinem Ausdruck veränderte sich, als ob er sich endlich für die Welt um ihn herum interessieren würde. „Also, lass und ein Deal machen: Ich werde dir helfen das Mädchen zu finden und du wirst mir dabei helfen diese Pflanze loszuwerden..."

„Klingt gerecht." Antwortete er schmunzelnd.

„Haben wir also einen Deal?" Fragte ich ihn, während ich ihm meine knöcherne Hand zum schütteln hinhielt.

„Deal." Antwortete er und schüttelte meine Hand...

Das Furzkissen in meiner Hand gab sein charakteristisches, langes Furz-Geräusch von sich, was den Menschen ein klein wenig aus dem Gleichgewicht bracht, während mein Grinsen breiter und breiter wurde.

„Gesù..." (Jesus...)

„Sorry, sorry... Ich werde keine weiteren Scherze machen. Wir müssen reden, du und ich."


	9. Snowland (Teil 2)

**Kapitel 9: Snowland (Teil 2)**

 _Er war damit beschäftigt ein paar Blumen zu zeichnen und anzumalen: Ich wusste dass es die richtige Zeit war zu fragen. „Chara, kann ich dir eine Frage stellen?"_

„ _ **Natürlich... außer wenn es eine dumme ist."** Für ihn war beinahe alles was aus meinem Mund kam dumm: Er dachte dass es keine Notwendigkeit gäbe Fragen zu stellen die keinen Nutzen haben, insbesondere zu Leuten die 'kein Interesse an dir haben' ...Im Grunde jeder der nicht er selbst oder unsere Eltern waren._

„ _Warum bist du immer so... deprimiert?" Er schaute mich an, halb überrascht und halb verärgert. „Es ist nur... du scheinst nie irgendwo Spaß zu haben..."_

„ _ **Fragst du mich das ernsthaft schon wieder? Ich hasse 'Spaß haben'; Es ist unnütz und sogar kontra-produktiv."** Chara wandte sich wieder seiner Zeichnung zu, aber ich war noch nicht mit Ihm fertig. „Ich verstehe es nicht: Du hast mir neulich ebenfalls so etwas Ähnliches gesagt... aber du bist nicht besonders deutlich gewesen. Könntest du mir bitte sagen... warum?"_

„ _ **Nun dann, ich versuche dieses Mal so deutlich wie möglich zu sein."** Er stand auf und schaute mir in die Augen: Ihr rotes Licht beunruhigte mich mehr denn je. **„Ich hasse es Spaß zu haben: Es ist Zeitverschwendung. Wer, mit gesundem Verstand, würde seine Zeit in dumme Aktivitäten investieren, die für sie keinen Nutzen haben, wenn sie wissen dass sie irgendwann zu Ende sein werden? Je mehr Spaß man hat, umso trauriger wird man wenn es vorbei ist."** Chara ging davon, ohne seine Zeichnung zu beenden; Er lud mich dazu ein Ihm zu folgen. **„Wenn es nach mir ginge, würden Freude und all diese anderen nutzlose Gefühle nicht existieren. Die Welt wäre soviel besser ohne sie..."**_

 _Ich habe Ihn nie wirklich verstanden: Er war so anders als alle anderen Kinder meines Alters, ich war jedes Mal geschockt wenn er seinen Mund öffnet; Jedes Mal wenn mein Bruder so etwas gesagt hatte, habe ich genickt, obwohl ich Ihm eindeutig nicht glaubte. Dieses Mal war keine Ausnahme: Ich hätte nie ohne meine Emotionen leben können, dessen war ich mir sicher. Ein Leben ohne Freude, ohne Vergnügen, ohne Liebe... Was für ein Leben wäre das?_

* * *

Während wir den Pfad entlang gingen, entdeckten wir einen weiteren 'Wachposten', wie Frisk angefangen hat sie zu nennen: Dieser, im Gegensatz zu den Anderen, war dürftig gebaut und konnte kaum als Gebäude bezeichnet werden. Er versank nicht nur in dem Schnee unter ihm, das gesamte Konstrukt war nachlässig und im Grunde nutzlos. Wer auch immer ihn gebaut hatte, besaß eindeutig kein Wissen über Architektur.

„Hey, da ist... eine Nachricht." Frisk wies auf ein kleines Schild hin, das an der Front des Gebäudes angebracht war: Einige Wörter wurden auf das Schild geschrieben, aber auf eine sonderbare Weise, die es beinahe unmöglich machte sie zu lesen; Da ich Probleme damit hatte ihre Bedeutung zu verstehen, ließ ich Frisk es selbst untersuchen. Sie entschlüsselte Wort für Wort und las laut vor, „Ihr betrachtet den meisterhaft errichteten Wachposten... 'Wer könnte dies gebaut haben', überlegt ihr... Ich wette es war dieser sehr berühmte königliche Gardist! Anmerkung: Noch nicht ein sehr berühmter königlicher Gardist."

Ich schlug mir die Hand vor das Gesicht und weigerte mich mir davon mehr anzusehen oder anzuhören: Ich hatte gerade erst die Ruinen verlassen und... das passierte. Einfach nur neben diesem Wachpasten zu stehen lies mich mich bereits beschämt fühlen.

„Nun, ich glaube wir wissen bereits wem dieser Wachposten gehört..." Kicherte Frisk.

„Dessen bin ich mir sicher: Es ist nicht möglich dass dieses... Ding von jemand Anderem als von diesem... Papyrus gebaut worden ist, oder wie auch immer sein Name war..." Ich konnte es bereits erkennen, dies würde eine _lange_ Reise werden.

Wir begaben uns weiter: Ein paar dutzend Meter weiter erblickten wir einen weiteren Wachposten. Dieser sah wie der Erste aus, aber eine Schnitzerei, die einen Welpen darstellte, befand sich auf seiner Frontseite. Eine weiteres wichtiges Detail: Er strömte nicht denselben abscheulichen Gestank nach Essens-Zutaten aus wie der Erste es tat.

Frisk starrte aufgeregt aus der Ferne auf das Konstrukt. „Oh Junge! Das sieht so niedlich aus!" Sie rannte darauf zu und lies mich zurück; „Warte, Frisk! Es könnte g-" Ich konnte meinen Satz nicht beenden: Etwas hatte sich von hinter dem Wachposten erhoben. Frisk wurde plötzlich bewegungslos, was mich immens verängstigte.

Die Kreatur sah wie ein Hund-Monster aus: Er stand auf seinen Hinterläufen, war groß, schlank und... misstrauisch. Sein Fell war weiß und schwarz, aber es war zum größten Teil von einem pinken Shirt und einer orangenen Hose mit schwarzen Kreisen darauf verdeckt. Er hielt einen Hundekuchen in seinem Mund als wäre er einer Zigarette.

Alle Hunde-Monster, soweit ich mich erinnern konnte, sind in der Lage die gesprochene Sprache perfekt zu verstehen, daher war ich zuversichtlich dass wir mithilfe der Macht der Diplomatie es hätten schaffen können sein Problem, was für ein Problem das auch immer war, zu lösen. Dieser Hund hingegen konnte außerdem auch sprechen. „Hat sich etwas bewegt? War es meine Einbildung?" War er blind, fragte ich mich? „Wenn sich etwas bewegt hat... zum Beispiel, ein Eichhörnchen... Dann werde ich sicher stellen, dass es sich nie wieder bewegt!" Mir gefiel es kein Stück wie er diesen Satz beendet hatte.

Das Monster sprang von hinter seinem Posten hervor und schlug blind um sich, unsicher wo sich sein Ziel befand: Frisk bewegte sich kein Stück, was den Hund wahrscheinlich verwirrte, da er nur sich bewegende Dinge sehen konnte (zumindest erinnerte ich mich daran dass blinde Monster herausfinden konnten wo sich andere Personen befanden, indem sie ihre Bewegungen wahrnahmen), aber mir gefielen diese zwei azurblauen Dolche von ihm kein bisschen, daher befahl ich ihm aufzuhören. „Sie ist kein Eichhörnchen... was auch immer das ist, du Idiot!"

„Wer hat geredet?" Er konnte mich nicht sehen, da auch ich mich nicht bewegte. „Egal! Das ist etwas dass ein Eichhörnchen sagen würde! Und jetzt stirb, du kleiner, pelziger Teufel!" Was für eine billige Ausrede... aber eine gefährliche: Er schien herausgefunden zu haben wo Frisk sich befand und bereitete sich darauf vor sie mit seinen Dolchen anzugreifen. Das Mädchen sah den Angriff voraus, aber sie wich nicht aus.

 ***Also, lass mich klar stellen: Ich habe sie fünf Minuten lang ununterbrochen angegriffen... und sie wird von _so etwas_ getroffen?*** Er konnte seine Rage nicht verbergen: Ich war mir nicht sicher warum Er wütend war, war Er nicht froh dass sie verletzt worden ist?

Die Tatsache verblieb, dass der Hund gerade Frisk geschlagen hatte und damit konnte ich ihn nicht davon kommen lassen: Gerade als ich schwarze Flammen beschwören wollte, um das Monster niederzustrecken, bemerkte ich dass sie völlig unversehrt wahr. „Asriel, diese Dolche machen gar nichts! Sie sind direkt durch mich durchgegangen!" Erzählte sie mir hysterisch lachend, wobei sie aber immer noch still blieb.

„Natürlich, du Eichhörnchen: Meine Waffen können nur sich bewegende Dinge verletzen! Nun, wo zum Teufel bist du..." Er schwang weiterhin seine Messer umher, aber er sah nicht länger sehr gefährlich aus. Ich wollte Frisk sagen dass sie wegrennen musste, aber sie näherte sich dem Hund, bevor ich auch nur ein Wort herausbringen konnte und streichelte ihn von hinten den Kopf. „Du bist so ein gutes Hündchen!"

„W-Was? Ich wurde gestreichelt? Von einem E-Eichhörnchen?" Er war beinahe starr vor Angst: Er schaffte es in seinen Wachposten zurückzuspringen und verschwand hinter dem Schalter, wobei er wie ein verängstigtes Kind wimmerte. Was für ein Versager, dachte ich.

Ich ging auf Frisk zu und fragte, „Warum hast du ihn gestreichelt? Er hat versucht dich umzubringen!" Ich war wütend darüber, dass sie sich so in Gefahr gebracht hatte.

„Warum, willst du auch gestreichelt werden?" Fragte sie spöttisch; Ich wollte ihr gerade verlegen 'Nein' sagen, aber sie sagte mir dass ich es vergessen sollte. „Ich mache nur Witze! Keine Sorge, ich weiß dass du leicht verlegen wirst." Als sie diese letzten Worte sagte, errötete ich unkontrolliert: Sie hatte recht und ich hasste es.

Wir gingen kurz darauf weiter: Letztendlich kamen wir an einer Kreuzung an; Ein kleiner vereister Teich befand sich in der Mitte der Kreuzung, was ich für recht schön empfand. Wir konnten uns entscheiden nach links oder weiter geradeaus zu gehen, genauso wie beim letzten Mal.

„Wir sollten uns nicht wieder Narren lassen, Frisk: Der korrekte Weg ist mit Sicherheit der direkt voraus!" Ich deutete auf den Pfad direkt hinter dem Teich; Sie antwortete schnell und ruhig, „Dann lass uns zuerst nach links gehen!"

Ich war verwirrt: Warum sollten wir je zu einem Ort gehen, zu dem wir nicht gehen mussten? Allerdings konnte sie nicht von ihrer Entscheidung abgebracht werden, daher stimmte ich letztendlich zu zuerst nach links zu gehen. Ich ignorierte wie Chara in meinem Kopf herum zeterte, da die Situation allein schon unerträglich genug war.

Indem wir diesen sekundären Pfad folgten, erreichten wir letztendlich den Rand eines Kliffes: Das Einzige, das entfernt von Interesse war, war ein Schneemann, der ein paar Zentimeter von dem Abgrund entfernt stand. Bald schon enthüllte er, dass er in der Lage war zu sprechen. „Hallo, ich bin ein ein Schneemann." Ich wäre geschockt gewesen... wenn ich nicht an ungewöhnliche Dinge gewöhnt wäre: Der Untergrund war voller Mysterien, selbst für seine Einwohner.

„Ich möchte die Welt sehen... aber ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Bitte, Reisende, nimmt ein Stück von mir und bringt es weit, weit weg, so weit wie ihr könnt!" Frisk näherte sich dem Schneemann und nahm ein kleines Stück von seinem Körper.

„Vielen dank, kleine Lady." Ich war mir nicht sicher ob er glücklich war, sein 'Mund' bewegte sich kein Stück, genau so wie alles andere, was seinen Körper ausmachte. Frisk nickt und versicherte ihm dass sie seine Bitte erfüllen würde; Sie ging zu mir zurück und steckte das Stück Schnee in ihre Jackentasche.

Ich war besorgt dass das Stück in ihrer Jackentasche schmelzen würde, aber sie versichere mir, „Es wird nicht schmelzen."

„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?" Fragte ich zweifelnd.

„Keine Ahnung, ist nur so ein Gefühl." Antwortete sie einfach. „Lass uns wieder zurück gehen."

Wir begaben uns zurück und nahmen den richtigen Pfad. Bald darauf erreichten wir das Ende davon: Der Schnee vor uns wurde beseitigt, um ein großes Viereck auf dem Boden zu erschaffen. Auf der anderen Seite von diesem Viereck stand das orange gekleidete Skelett. „NYEH, SANS IST NOCH NICHT ZURÜCK GEKOMMEN... OH, HEY! ES IST DER MENSCH UND IHR GOAT-BRO!" Ich hasste die Tatsache dass er das Pronomen 'ihr' vor 'Goat-bro' platziert hatte. „IHR SEID GERADE RECHTZEITIG ANGEKOMMEN UM MEINE ERSTE KREATION ZU BEZEUGEN! BETRACHTET... ODER BESSER, BETRACHTET NICHT... MEIN UNSICHTBARES ELEKTRISCHES LABYRINTH! DES VERDERBENS!" Er sagte 'Verderbens' viel zu fröhlich: Wusste er überhaupt was dieses Adjektiv bedeutete?

„Worüber sprichst du? Hier ist überhaupt gar nichts." Deutete ich ihn verwirrt darauf hin.

 ***Das ist der Sinn, du Idiot! Es soll unsichtbar sein! Und... elektrisch, oder so.*** Maßregelte Er mich in meinem Kopf. ***Und das Wort 'elektrisch' gefällt mir gar nicht...***

„ICH VERSTEHE DEINE VERWIRRUNG, GOAT-BRO! DU SIEHST, WENN IHR DIE WÄNDE VON DEM LABYRINTH VOR EUCH BERÜHRT,..." Er holte eine Art grüne Kristallkugel hinter seinem Rücken hervor. „...DANN WIRD DIESER KRISTALL EUCH AUGENBLICKLICH ELEKTRISIEREN! IHR WERDET NIE DURCH MEIN RÄTSEL GELANGEN... NICHT LEBEND! NYEH HEH HEH!" Hat er überhaupt verstanden was er gerade gesagt hatte? Er sah viel zu fröhlich für jemanden aus, der einen unschuldigen Menschen fangen wollte... Wenn er sie denn fangen würde: Da war die Chance dass der Schlag sie auf der Stelle töten könnte! Niemals würde ich Frisk durch dieses Viereck gehen lassen... aber sie tat es dennoch und stieß beinahe augenblicklich gegen eine unsichtbare Wand: Papyrus schrie schmerzerfüllt, während er anscheinend von etwas einen elektrischen Schlag bekam. Er lies schnell den Kristall fallen und bat Frisk wieder zurückzutreten. „ETWAS IST EINDEUTIG NICHT IN ORDNUNG... OH, ABER NATÜRLICH! WIE KONNTE ICH DAS NUR VERGESSEN... DU MUSST DEN KRISTALL HALTEN, MENSCH!" Er ging durch das Labyrinth, wobei er jede unsichtbare Wand vermied und dann lies er den Kristall direkt über dem Mädchen fallen, die ihn in der Luft auffing. Danach begab er sich zu seiner Ausgangsposition zurück.

Mit dem Wissen welchen Schaden dieser Kristall verursachen konnte, erzählte ich Frisk dass sie ihn auf dem Boden zurücklassen sollte... aber dann bemerkte ich dass das Skelett seine Fußabdrücke in dem Viereck zurückgelassen hatte: Er hatte uns im Grunde die Lösung für sein Rätsel gegeben. Wir folgten seinen Fußabdrücken und erreichten ihn auf der anderen Seite, was ihn beunruhigte. „WIE IST ES MÖGLICH DASS IHR GEWONNEN HABT? MEIN RÄTSEL WAR UNMÖGLICH ZU LÖSEN!"

„Du hast deine Fußabdrücke in dem Schnee zurückgelassen... Entschuldigung dass wir dein Rätsel kaputt gemacht haben." Sagte Frisk, während sie dem Skelett den Kristall zurückgab. Sie war zu freundlich für ihr eigenes Wohl... insbesondere zu den falschen Leuten.

„MACH DIR KEINE SORGEN, MENSCH! DAS IST VOLLKOMMEN IN ORDNUNG! NYEH HEH HEH!" Was für ein schreckliches Lachen... allein das, zusammen mit dem exzessiven Lärm des Skelettes, trieb mich in den Wahnsinn. „DAS WAR NUR DAS ERSTE HINDERNISS! DU HAST NOCH VIEL VOR DIR, BEVOR ICH AUFGEBE! UND DU KANNST DARAUF WETTEN, DASS ICH VOR NICHTS HALT MACHEN WERDE UM DICH ZU FANGEN! NYEH HEH HEH!" Er rannte erneut in Schallgeschwindigkeit davon; Anscheinen war er sehr gut im rennen... oder in diesem Fall, im fliehen.

„Asriel?" Rief Frisk mich.

„Ja, Frisk?"

„Glaubst du wirklich dass er böse ist? Ich meine, er versucht mir wehzutun, das stimmt, aber... er sieht überhaupt nicht böse aus. Er ist kindisch, das gebe ich zu... aber nicht böse. Vielleicht ist er ja überhaupt kein schlechter Typ..."

„Frisk, manchmal... manchmal sind Leute nicht was sie dir vorgeben. Manchmal geben sie vor dein Freund zu sein, nur um dir in den Rücken zu fallen, wenn du es am wenigsten erwartest..." War ich es der sprach... oder war Er es? Ich konnte es nicht sagen. „Senke in seiner Gegenwart nicht deine Wachsamkeit, nie."

„Ich weiß nicht." Kommentierte sie. „Als Bösewicht scheint er... fehl am Platz."

Bald schon entdeckten wir dass der Pfad dort nicht endete und begaben uns weiter: Kurz darauf erblickten wir... jemanden den ich nur als blauen anthropomorphischen Hasen beschreiben kann, der Eiscreme verkaufte. Er trug ein gelbes T-Shirt und rote Hosen und er sah fröhlich aus. „Oh, Kunden!" Es wirkte so als ob allein unser Anblick seinen Tag gerettet hätte. „Möchtet ihr etwas Nice-Creme haben? Das ist die gefrorene Leckerei die eure Herzen erwärmen wird!" Ein Eiscreme-Verkäufer mitten in Snowland... War diese Person ein Idiot?

„Warum um alles in der Welt verkaufen Sie hier Eiscreme? Warum sollten wir sie überhaupt haben wollen, verdammt!" Ich ergriff mit meinen Händen das Fell auf meinem Kopf: Alles dass keinen Sinn ergab lies mich micht unwohl fühlen.

„Sie sollten sie einmal probieren! Einer von einem Kunden gefällt sie!" Er schaute weg und murmelte, „...Auch wenn es nur daran liegt, dass ich in meiner gesamten Karriere nur einen Kunden hatte..." Falls er nicht wollte, dass ich das hörte, dann versagte er miserabel; Er setzte wieder seine fröhliche Fassade auf und sagte, „Komm schon, Sie und ihre Tochter sollten sie zumindest einmal probieren!"

„Sie ist nicht meine Tochter!" rief ich erzürnt und verlegen.

„Du bist mein Goat-bro! Das ist irgendwie so ähnlich!" Das machte nicht einmal Sinn!

„Nein, ich bin auch nicht dein wirklicher Bruder!" Zu dem Zeitpunkt war nicht einmal mehr ich mir sicher was vor sich ging.

„Ich werde ein Nice-Creme probieren, danke." Frisk ignorierte mich und bat das Monster um eine von seinen Eiswaffeln.

„Warum würdest du jemals um so etwas bitten? Du wirst es kurz danach bereuen! Dein Gehirn wird gefrieren!"

 ***Nebenbei bemerkt, ist dir klar dass sie unser Geld benutzen wird?*** Jetzt wo ich darüber nachdachte, war das sogar noch schlimmer! Das war eine Verschwendung von Geld! _Meinem_ Geld!

„Du wirst mich niemals dazu überzeugen können dafür zu bezahlen!" Sobald ich das gesagt hatte, schauten mich sowohl Frisk wie auch der Verkäufer mit Welpen-Augen an, bettelten mich darum ihnen beiden es zu erlauben das zu haben, was sie wollten: In ihrem Fall Eiscreme und in seinem Fall Geld. Ich wusste dass ich keine Wahl hatte, daher überreichte ich dem Verkäufer das Geld, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Er konnte nicht aufhören mich zu preisen und mir zu danken, während er die Eiswaffel für das kleine Mädchen vorbereitete.

Frisk aß ihr Eis in weniger als einer Minute, was mich sehr um ihr Nervensystem sorgen lies: Als sie fertig war, bemerkte sie dass sich etwas in ihrem Mund befand und spuckte es prompt aus. Ein kleines Stück Papier mit einer Zeichnung von einer Umarmung darauf... war das wirklich nötig?

„Also, hat dir deine Nice-Creme gefallen?" Fragte der Verkäufer, sehnlich eine Antwort erwartend.

„Natürlich! Ich gebe zu, ich hatte noch nie zuvor Eiscreme gegessen... aber es hat sich gut angefühlt! Es hat sich so angefühlt, als ob ich Schnee essen würde!"

Wir winkten dem Hasen zum Abschied zu und folgten wieder dem Pfad: Kurze Zeit später wurden wir von Papyrus aufgehalten. „MENSCH!" Im Ernst, er wurde lästig. „ICH HOFFE DASS DU FÜR MEIN NÄCHSTES RÄTSEL BEREIT BIST!" Dann fuhr er stolz fort, „TATSÄCHLICH WURDE DIESES SPEZIELL VON MEINEM BRUDER GEMACHT! ICH BIN SO STOLZ AUF IHN!" Ich konnte nichts zwischen ihm und uns erkennen, daher ging ich davon aus dass es sich um eine weitere Art von unsichtbarem Labyrinth handeln würde... bis ich ein paar Schritte entfernt ein Blatt Papier auf dem kalten, harten Boden entdeckte. Ich näherte mich ihm, gleichgültig gegenüber möglichen Gefahren und entdeckte dass es sich um... eine Wortsuche für Kinder handelte. Für sehr, sehr, SEHR junge Kinder.

Ich ergriff das Papier mit meiner rechten Hand und zerdrückte es. „Ist.. ist das alles? Ist das alles? IST DAS ALLES?" Das Papier verbrannte in meiner Hand, bis es zu einem Haufen Asche reduziert war; Das Skelett konnte nur zusehen, wie sein 'Rätsel' eingeäschert wurde. „NUN, ES SIEHT SO AUS ALS OB JEMAND DAS RÄTSEL KAPUTT GEMACHT HAT! DU BIST EIN SCHMUTZIGER SCHUMMLER!"

*Meint er das ernst, oder ist er wirklich so einfältig?* Fragte ich meinen Bruder.

 ***Ich weiß nicht was schlimmer wäre...*** Er schien ebenfalls nicht die Antwort zu kennen.

„Das war nicht einmal ein wirkliches Rätsel! Wie hätte uns das aufhalten sollen?" Ich fragte nach einer logischen Erklärung... Obwohl ich mir genau bewusst war, dass es keine gab.

„ICH WEIß ES NICHT, MEIN BRUDER HAT ES GEMACHT! WIE AUCH IMMER, AUCH WENN IHR ES GESCHAFFT HABT AN DIESER FALLE VORBEI ZU KOMMEN, SO GIBT ES NOCH VIELE MEHR! ALSO FAHR FORT, MENSCH... FALLS DU ES WAGST! NYEH HEH HEH!" Er verschwand erneut im Wald, aber ich hatte nicht die Kraft das weiterhin zu kommentieren: Ich wollte mich einfach nur ein wenig ausruhen, ich habe in nur wenigen Minuten so viel durchlebt... Frisk tätschelte meinen Arm und sagte zu mir, dass wir weitergehen mussten, etwas dem ich ausnahmsweise einmal zustimmte.

Wir folgten dem verschneiten Pfad, bis wir endlich einen Weg aus dem dichten Wald heraus fanden: Ein hölzerner Tisch stand auf dem kleinen Plateau, das sich vor unseren Augen erstreckte. Auf dem Tisch befand sich ein Teller mit... Spaghetti. Ein beschriebenes Stück Papier lag neben dem Teller und Frisk las ihn laut vor. „Mensch und Goat-bro..."

„Warum ist dieser Spitzname so beliebt?" Zuerst das Ziegen Ding, jetzt... dieser dumme Spitzname! Vielleicht hatte ich einen schweren Fehler begangen, als ich allen erlaubt hatte mich so zu nennen...

„...Bitte genießt diese Spaghetti, gekocht von mir, Meister Koch Papyrus. Euch ist ja gar nicht klar dass das hier zudem auch eine Falle ist: Sobald ihr angefangen habt die Spaghetti zu essen, werdet ihr nicht mehr aufhören können. Ihr werdet allmählich dicker werden, bis ihr so schwach seid, dass ich euch ohne Probleme fangen kann. Nyeh heh heh..." Sie imitierte das Lachen des Skelettes perfekt.

„Hast du das wirklich tun müssen?" Seufzte ich.

„Ja, musste ich." Sie betrachtete misstrauisch die Spaghetti. „Weißt du was? Ich werde sie essen."

„Was? Aber du hast doch gerade erst Eiscreme gegessen! Überhaupt, warum würdest du je diesem verrücktem Skelett trauen?"

„Keine Ahnung, mir ist einfach danach. Ich wette er macht richtig gute Spaghetti!"

 ***Ich bin dafür! Das wird 'spaßig' werden!*** Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass ich nicht mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden sein werde.

Sie näherte sich dem Tisch: Sie bemerkte dass es keine Gabel gab um die Nudeln zu essen, daher entschloss sie sich dazu stattdessen ihre Hände zu benutzen... Zu schade dass...

„Sie... sie sind auf dem Teller festgefroren!" Gab sie überrascht von sich.

„Es scheint wohl so als ob du heute keine Spaghetti essen würdest." Ich schmunzelte.

Während wir uns von den Nudeln davon begaben, bemerkte Frisk ein Mauseloch in einem naheliegenden Felsen. „Das Wissen, dass die Maus eines Tages ihr Loch verlassen und einen Weg finden wird die Spaghetti aufzuwärmen..." Sie war schon wieder dabei... „...Es erfüllt mich mit Entschlossenheit."

„Ernsthaft? Was hat es mit deinen Mauselöchern und deiner 'Entschlossenheit' auf sich?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich habe daran gedacht ohne... zu denken. Als ob es automatisch oder so wäre. Es hat sich aber gut angefühlt." Sie verschränkte ihr Arme und dachte über etwas nach.

„...Wenn du so sagt..." Ich seufzte.

Nach diesem... unerwarteten (und unerwünschten) Moment mit Frisk, fuhren wir mit unsere Reise fort...

* * *

 **(Sans)**

Ich konnte durch einem speziellen Bildschirm sehen wie Frisk und der Prinz den Teller mit Papyrus' Spaghetti zurückließen: Der Bildschirm war mit einer kabellosen Kamera verbunden, die ich in Dantes Sonnenbrille installiert hatte, was mich alles um ihn herum sehen (und hören) lies. Er hatte meinen Deal akzeptiert und war nun meine Augen und Ohren in dem Untergrund. Der größte Vorteil war, dass er im Notfall kämpfen konnte, ohne mich zu enttarnen. Ich hatte ihm ebenfalls ein kleines paar Kopfhörer mit eingebautem Mikrofon gegeben, damit wir miteinander reden konnten, ohne ein Handy benutzen zu müssen.

„Nun, über diese Spaghetti..." Der Mensch wollte ein wenig reden, vielleicht fühlte er sich in dieser weißen Landschaft einsam. „...Um ehrlich zu sein, sie sehen nicht so gut aus..."

„Ja, mein Bruder ist nicht der beste Koch." Ich war mir sicher dass Papyrus es nie herausfinden würde, dass ich das gesagt hatte. „Er versucht es zu sein, aber... nun, einige Leute sind einfach nicht fürs kochen gemacht."

„Wenn du diesen Nudeln eine Bewertung zwischen 'Das Beste, dass es je gab' und 'Das Schlechteste, dass es je gab' geben müsstest, wie würdest du es bewerten?" Meinte er das sarkastisch?

„Ich würde es... 'Etwas, dass mich sogar noch toter sein lässt als ein Skelett.' bewerten." Er wollte das ich ehrlich war, oder? Warum nicht auch obendrein noch einen kleinen Wortwitz mit einbauen? Er würde es sowieso nicht bemerken...

„Isst du dieses Zeug jeden Tag?" Fragte er ruhig.

„Ja, die meisten Leute haben nicht den _Magen_ dazu..." Ich zwinkerte, auch wenn er mich nicht sehen konnte. „...Ich auf jeden Fall nicht."

„War das ein Wortwitz?" Er schien... unzufrieden. „Tschuldigung, ich hasse Wortwitze. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich tue es. Ich wette du hast bereits viele davon vorbereitet, richtig?"

„Ja, habe ich. Vermute dass ich sie jemand anderem erzählen muss." Wem allerdings? Solange ich mich hier befand und den Untergrund überprüfte, um sicher zu gehen dass diese teuflische Pflanze diese Zeitachse nicht noch mehr veränderte als sie es bereits getan hatte, konnte ich Frisk nicht auf ihrer Reise begleiten...

„Hey, vergiss unseren Deal nicht." Warnte Dante mich. „Sobald ich dieses Unkraut pulverisiert habe, wirst du mich ein privates Gespräch mit dem Kind haben lassen, okay?"

„Klar." Antwortete ich einfach.

„Wie auch immer, bist du dir sicher dass all diese Dinge, die du mir vorhin erzählt hast, wahr sind? Das über Zeitreisen, 'Speicherpunkten', 'Laden', Zeitachsen? Weil es sich wie etwas direkt aus einem Sciencefiction-Film anfühlt." Er war skeptisch, aber ich konnte ihm das nicht vorhalten: Ich wäre es auch gewesen, wenn ich es nicht selbst herausgefunden hätte.

„Keine Sorge, Junge, ich weiß dass es wahr ist. Wissenschaftlich wahr. Schließlich bin ich der Typ, der die Entdeckung gemacht hat, also... hey, kann ich dich was fragen?"

„Schieß los." Antwortete er ruhig.

„Ich habe dir über die Zeitachsen erzählt, meine Arbeit hier, alles was für dich bei deinem Job nützlich sein könnte... aber du hast mir nichts über dich selbst erzählt. Was genau willst du von Frisk? Ich hasse es nicht zu wissen mit wem ich es zu tun habe..."

Er antwortete ausdruckslos, „Ich bin mir selbst nicht ganz sicher, was ich von ihr will: Ich muss ihr ein paar Fragen stellen, ein paar Informationen erlangen... aber ich habe auch ein Versprechen einzuhalten."

„Was für ein Versprechen?" Er sah nicht wie ein Typ aus, der wahllos Versprechen machte.

„Ich muss sie beschützen, um jeden Preis. Sie an einen sicheren Ort bringen, um genau zu sein. Und ich sollte es schnell tun: Heute Nacht läuft X-Faktor Italiens Finale und es ist meine einzige Chance das auf einem von diesen verdammten amerikanischen Programmen zu sehen..."

„Nun, zumindest weißt du was deine Ziele sind." Ich wusste nicht worüber er redete, aber es interessierte mich auch nicht; Während ich auf meiner Couch lag und meine Augen von Bildschirm zu Bildschirm huschten, kommentierte ich, „Ich mag Leute wie dich."

Aber ich hatte gelogen: Ich hatte Angst vor ihm. Große, große Angst.


	10. Snowland (Teil 3)

**Kapitel 10: Snowland (Teil 3)**

 _Ich hatte immer den Haupt-Park in New Home geliebt: Er hatte jede Menge an grünem Grass, viele Bäume auf die man klettern konnte, ein paar Bänke zum ausruhen, nachdem man den Tag mit Spielen verbracht hatte... Die Lichtkristalle an der Decke der Kaverne simulierten mit ihren gelben und blauen Lichtern beinahe realistisch die Sonne und den Himmel von der Oberfläche... zumindest dachte Chara so._

 _Wir saßen auf einer weißen Steinbank, als Er mir ein Zeichen gab. **„Hey Asriel, schau!"** Chara deutete auf eine grüne Monster Frau, die zusammen mit ihrem Hund-Monster einen Spaziergang durch den Park genoss: Plötzlich stolperte Erstere und fiel zu Boden, was den Hund dazu veranlasste zu ihr zu laufen und besorgt zu bellen. Das grüne Monster stand so schnell sie konnte wieder auf, bedauernd dass sie den Hund so besorgt hatte._

„ _ **Was für eine poetische Kreatur, der Hund."** Kommentierte er. **„Sein Leben ist an das seines Meisters gebunden... genauso wie seine Gefühle: Der Hund ist ein Spiegelbild von der Laune seines Meisters... zumindest normalerweise. Wenn sein Meister glücklich ist, ist er auch glücklich; Wenn sein Meister traurig ist, wird er ebenfalls traurig..."**_

„ _Das ist wahre Hingabe, nicht wahr? Sein Leben zum Zweck eines Anderes zu leben... Wahrhaftig, er muss-"_

„ _ **Das ist noch nicht alles."** Er war mit seiner Erklärung noch nicht zu Ende. **„Was glaubst du was passiert wenn der Meister eines Hundes stirbt, bevor sein Hund es tut?"** Bevor ich antworten konnte, beantwortete Er seine eigene Frage. **„Der Hund wird ebenfalls sterben... in seinem Inneren zumindest. Falls der einzige Grund warum er am Leben ist stirbt, dann wird er auch sterben: Er wird nie wieder derselbe sein, er wird nie wieder fühlen und lieben... Er wird eine leere Hülle werden, eine leere Erinnerung an das, was er einmal gewesen ist..."**_

 _Es war für Ihn nicht ungewöhnlich solch finstere Dinge zu sagen, insbesondere wenn Er mit mir alleine war und ich war gewissermaßen daran gewöhnt: Dennoch, dem Hund zuzusehen, wie er Spaß mit seiner Freundin hatte... Machte Seine Wörter sogar noch bedrückender und beängstigender; Ich wollte weinen, aber ich schaffte es irgendwie mich zu kontrollieren._

„ _ **Was glaubst du was allerdings passiert, wenn ein Hund vor seinem Meister stirbt? Mit Sicherheit wird sein Meister über seinen Tod traurig sein... aber er wird irgendwann darüber hinweg kommen. Jeder tut es. Er wird ihn vergessen, es war ja schließlich nicht so als ob sein Leben von dem seines Hundes abhing... Die Gefühle, die der Hund für seinen Meister beweist, werden kein Stück erwidert. Alles was der Hund zurück lässt, wenn er stirbt, sind schlichte Erinnerungen, die dafür bestimmt sind vergessen zu werden... Sogar von jenen, die sie am meisten verwahren sollten."**_

 _Ich konnte nicht mehr an mich halten und fing an zu weinen: ein leises, geräuschloses Weinen, vom dem ich mir sicher war, dass niemand es hören oder sehen konnte. Ich war mir nicht sicher warum ich weinte: Vielleicht über dem Hund oder dem Besitzer in Charas Geschichte, vielleicht über Hunde und ihre Besitzer im allgemeinen... Höchstwahrscheinlich weil ich das Gefühl hatte, dass ich es musste und es fühlte sich gut an meine Emotionen freien Lauf zu lassen._

 _Ich hörte wie sich mir etwas von vorne näherte: Der Hund, der es wahrscheinlich augenblicklich mitbekommen hatte sobald ich zu weinen angefangen hatte, ist zu uns herangekommen um sicherzustellen dass es mir gut ginge. Diesen kleinen Welpen zu sehen, wie er so voller Leben war... Sorgte dafür, dass ich mich gleich viel besser fühlt; Ich tätschelte den den Kopf des Hundes und kratzte ihm hinter seinen Ohren, was ihm scheinbar sehr gefiel._

 _Nach diesem niedlichen Moment kehrte der Hund wieder zu seiner Besitzerin zurück, die nach Hause zurückkehren wollte; Kurze Zeit später schlug Chara mir gegen den Hinterkopf. **„Von einem Hund getröstet... du bist wirklich eine Heulsuse! Hör auf zu weinen: Wir müssen zurück nach Hause."**_

* * *

Wir durchwanderten dieses riesige, vereiste Plateau, als wir links von uns einen Haufen Schnee entdeckten: Er war offensichtlich künstlich entstanden, da es einfach nicht möglich war dass so viel Schnee auf dieselbe Stelle fallen konnte...

„Oh, Asriel, darf ich in dem Schnee spielen? Das sieht nach so viel Spaß aus!" Fragte Frisk mich aufgeregt.

„Natürlich darfst du das, Frisk... allerdings muss ich dich darum bitten, nicht allzu viel Zeit zu verschwenden..." Aber sie war bereits in den Schneehaufen gesprungen. Während sie sich vergnügte, indem sie Schneeengel erschuf, bemerkte ich wie ihre Seele ihren Körper verließ und wie ihr Timer erschien. „Pass auf, Frisk! Irgendetwas nähert sich!"

Ein Hund-Monster mit hellgrauer Eisenrüstung kam aus dem Schneehaufen zum Vorschein und sprang sie an, aber sie schaffte es ihm rechtzeitig auszuweichen; Jetzt, wo er im Freien war, konnte ich seinen kleines Schild und sein... Kurzschwert sehen. Dieses, im Gegensatz zu der Waffe von dem Hund zuvor, war nicht azurblau: Das bedeutete das es eine echte Waffe war, eine die einen verletzten würde, falls sie einen treffen sollte.

Er sprang erneut Frisk an, aber sie manövrierte ihn aus und begab sich direkt hinter ihn: Ich dachte dass sie ihn von hinten angreifen würde... aber sie fing stattdessen an ihn zu streicheln.

 ***Und hier dachte ich sie würde tatsächlich einmal das Richtige tun und sich wehren... aber nein, sie ist zu cool dafür: Ihn zu streicheln ist eine viel, viel bessere Idee...*** Die Ironie in Charas immaterielle Stimme war greifbar.

Der Hund lies sein Schwert und Schild zu Boden fallen, sein Schwanz schwang hin und her, wobei der dem Rhythmus von Frisks Streicheln folgte: Es schien so als ob der Kampf beendet wurde, bevor er überhaupt beginnen konnte.

Plötzlich fing der Hals des Hundes an sich... zu verlängern: Je mehr der Mensch ihn streichelte, umso mehr verlängerte sich sein Hals und stieg auf... Das brachte mich für einen Moment dazu unkontrolliert zu Lachen; Als der Hals des Hundes eine bestimmte Höhe erreicht hatte, drehte er sich nach unten und stieg langsam wieder ab. Ich wollte mir nicht einmal die Menge an Druck vorstellen, die sein Hals in dem Moment tolerieren musste.

 ***Gibt es ein Ende zu diesem Wahnsinn?*** Kommentierte Er in meinem Kopf.

„Das reicht Frisk: Ich möchte nicht dass sein Hals plötzlich zerbricht..."

Das Mädchen seufzte und entschuldigte sich. „Ja, ich glaube das reicht... Ich hatte noch nie zuvor einen Hund gestreichelt und war etwas aufgeregt..." 'Nur etwas?', dachte ich.

Sie hörte auf den Hund zu streicheln und kam zu mir; Inzwischen hatte der Hals der Hundes sich wieder zu seinem Normalzustand zurück begeben, während der Hund uns anbellte und dann zufrieden floh. Zumindest hat jemand das bekommen, was er ersehnt hatte...

„Hey, ich glaube wir müssen da drüben hin." Frisk deutete auf eine Ansammlung aus Stacheln, die ein paar Schritte von uns entfernt aus dem Boden ragten. „Der Hund ist dahin geflohen, darum ist das wahrscheinlich der Ort wo wir hin müssen..."

„Aber ich kann hier keine Schalter entdecken..." Murmelte ich. „Hmm... Wo könnte sich der Schalter befinden, der diese Stacheln senken wird?" Während ich darüber nachdachte, bemerkte ich dass der Schnee, wo der Mensch und der Hund 'gekämpft' hatten (falls man das kämpfen nennen konnte), etwas verdeckte: Es sah wie eine Karte von dieser Gegend aus und darauf befand sich ein großes 'X' in der Mitte einer Sackgasse. Möglicherweise ein Hinweis zur Lösung?

Ich machte Frisk darauf aufmerksam und sie bat mich darum das Gebiet zu untersuchen, während sie zurück blieb und die Stacheln im Blick behielt: Ich begab mich zur markierten Stelle und entdeckte einen kleinen weißen Knopf an einem Baum, welchen ich umgehend betätigte. Frisk rief dass die Stacheln sich gesenkt haben, daher kehrte ich so schnell ich konnte zu ihr zurück.

„Gute Arbeit Asriel!" Gratulierte sie mir, während sie mit ihren Händen klatschte.

„Oh, ich verdiene deine Gratulation nicht..." Wies ich das Kompliment verlegen ab. „Du hättest es sowieso bald herausgefunden..."

„Habe ich aber nicht." Versuchte sie meine Stimmung zu verbessern. „Du bist besser als du denkst, Asriel! Du bist schlau, intelligent, vernünftig: Du bist soviel besser als ich!"

 ***Aber anscheinend nicht genug, da du zugestimmt hast bei dieser dummen Reise mitzumachen...***

Wir folgten weiter dem Weg, der vorher von den Stacheln blockiert wurde, bis wir von zwei weiteren Hunden überfallen wurden: Diese Beiden führten jeweils eine riesige Axt und trugen Unheil verkündende schwarze Roben; Der auf der linken Seite schien ein Mann zu sein, während die auf der rechten Seite eine Frau zu sein schien.

„Was ist dieser Geruch?" „Wo ist dieser Geruch?"

„Wenn du ein Geruch bist..." „Identifiziere dich!"

Sie fingen an sinnlos umher zu rennen: Vielleicht waren diese Beiden ebenfalls blind? Kurz darauf hielten sie direkt vor uns an.

„Hier ist dieser komische Geruch..." „Es riecht wie... Eichhörnchen!"

„Ach, kommt schon! Schon wieder diese ganze 'Eichhörnchen' Sache? Gibt es überhaupt hier im Untergrund Eichhörnchen?" Fragte ich genervt.

„Hast du das gehört Liebling?" „Es muss eindeutig ein Eichhörnchen sein."

„Ich gebe auf!" Ich beschwor ein paar schwarze Flammen und sprang nach hinten, bereit für einen Kampf. „Wenn ihr auch nur eine von diesen Äxten meiner Freundin hier zu nahe bringt, dann werde ich euch etwas enorm heißes riechen lassen!"

Ich wollte noch mehr Drohungen von mir geben, als Frisk plötzlich in den Schnee vor ihr sprang und sich für ein paar Sekunden darin herum wälzte; Dies schien Chara zu beunruhigen, der über seine ehemalige Kleidung besorgt war. ***Nein! Das ist meine Jacke! Ich meine, nicht mehr... aber sie ist es trotzdem! Sag ihr sofort sie soll damit aufhören!***

„Liebling, ich glaube der Geruch des Eichhörnchens hat sich verändert." „Ja, hat er: Sollen wir nochmal Schnuppern?"

Frisk stand auf und stand untätig da, während die beiden Hunde an ihrer grünen Jacke rochen.

„Ich glaube dass wir einen Fehler gemacht haben, Liebling." „Das ist kein Eichhörnchen, das ist ein kleiner Welpe!"

„W-Was?"

 ***WAS?***

Frisk fing an die beiden Hunde gleichzeitig zu streicheln, genau so wie sie es mit den anderen Hunden zuvor getan hatte: Sie genoss es wirklich sehr sie zu streicheln und sie genossen es ebenfalls von ihr gestreichelt zu werden.

„Hunde können andere Hunde streicheln?" „Eine neue Welt hat sich uns eröffnet..."

„Oh mein Gott..." Ich konnte mal wieder nicht mehr verstehen was vor sich ging.

 ***Bitte, ich flehe dich an, bring mich irgendwo sehr, sehr weit von diesem Mädchen weg...*** Wie sehr ich auch diese spezielle Bitte erfüllen wollte, ich konnte Frisk nicht im Stich lassen... trotz ihrer Skurrilität.

Frisk winkte den Monstern zum Abschied zu und folgte mir, als ich weiter ging. „Hey, was denkst du? Ich bin ziemlich gut in diesem ganzen 'kämpfen' Ding, oder?"

„Ich muss zugeben, deine Methoden sind... unkonventionell, aber effektiv. Allerdings muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass nicht alle Auseinandersetzungen durch Verhandlungen gelöst werden können... oder durch Kuscheln." Sie kicherte als ich Kuscheln erwähnte.

„Komm schon, Asriel! Unkonventionell und kreativ zu sein ist der Schlüssel zum Erfolg!" Antwortete sie fröhlich.

„Von wem hast du das Gelernt?" Fragte ich neugierig. „Ich habe noch nie zuvor von so einer Redensart gehört..."

Meine Frage lies sie sich etwas unbehaglich fühlen, aber sie antwortete dennoch. „Meine Mom... vor ein paar Wochen. Kurz bevor sie..." Sie vollendete ihren Satz nicht und es sah auch nicht so aus als ob sie es überhaupt wollte.

Der rapide Wandel ihres Verhaltens, ebenso die Weise wie sie plötzlich aufhörte zu reden, lies mich... argwöhnisch werden: War Frisks Mom... nein, es ist nicht möglich dass _das_ passiert sein könnte. Das war nicht möglich... oder? Es musste eine andere Erklärung geben, etwas Anderes, dass ihr Verhalten erklären könnte...

Ich hielt in meinen Überlegungen inne, sobald ich das Rätsel direkt vor mir bemerkte. „Ernsthaft, Papyrus? Ist das hier wirklich deine Definition von 'Rätsel'?"

* * *

 **(Sans)**

„Ich habe Spaß dabei diesen Zwei zuzusehen: Sie sind wie Dumm und Dümmer, nur... noch dümmer." Sagte Dante. Was für ein schlechter Witz... aber ich lachte trotzdem darüber, größtenteils deswegen, weil ich wusste dass ich selbst sogar noch schlechtere Witze machte. „Oh, kann ich dich etwas fragen?" Fragte mich Dante ruhig.

„Ja, klar." Antwortete ich, während ich versuchte so sorgenfrei wie möglich zu klingen.

„Wenn das Mädchen diejenige ist, die ich suche... wer ist dann das Monster an ihrer Seite? Das, der wie eine riesige Ziege aussieht." Er meinte natürlich Prinz Asriel und ich hatte das Gefühl dass es nicht viel ändern würde, wenn ich es ihm sagen würde. „Das ist Asriel Dreemurr, der legitime Erbe des Throns der Monster... gewisser Weise. Es gab einen Vorfall vor siebzig Jahren und sein menschlicher Bruder _so in etwa_ gestorben. Ich weiß nicht was danach mit ihm passiert ist... außer dass er sich selbst zu den Ruinen ins Exil begeben hat, der Ort wo ich dich vorhin gefunden habe." Erklärte ich so knapp wie möglich, damit ich nicht zu viele Informationen preisgeben würde.

„Ins Exil begeben... bis jetzt." Wies der Mensch hin, endlich an etwas interessiert.

„Jep, bis jetzt." Bestätigte ich. „Weiß nicht was er die ganze Zeit da drinnen gemacht hat, aber..."

„Du hast erwähnt dass sein... menschlicher Bruder gestorben ist. Ich werde nicht fragen _wie_ er einen Menschen als Bruder haben konnte, aber ich werde fragen _wie_ er gestorben ist."

„Soweit ich weiß ist er an einer Vergiftung gestorben. Über was als nächstes passiert ist haben sich Gerüchte verbreitet: Das Asriel seine Seele absorbiert hat und zur Oberfläche gegangen ist, nur um gerade so noch am Leben zurückzukommen. Natürlich wurde das nie von der Königsfamilie bestätigt. Es sieht so aus als ob sein Bruder noch am Leben ist... in ihm drin." Ich war mir genau genommen dessen Sicher, was ich bis jetzt gesagt hatte, aber zu erklären warum ich all dieses Zeugs wusste wäre... kompliziert geworden.

„Also hat er die Seele seines menschlichen Bruders absorbiert... Ist das überhaupt möglich?" Fragte er ungläubig.

„Monster haben die Macht die Seelen von Menschen zu absorbieren, genauso wie Menschen die Macht haben die Seelen von mächtigen Monstern zu absorbieren... Monster die die Seele eines Menschen absorbiert haben werden viel, viel stärker uns tödlicher..."

„Also hat dieser Typ auch noch die Seele eines anderen Typ in ihm drin... Das muss es sein..."

„Was meinst du damit?" Ich war verwirrt: Wovon redete er?

„Ich kann... etwas fühlen: Es kommt aus der Richtung von dieser Ziege... Es ist als ob ein Vortex mich hineinziehen würde und er besteht aus... Hass? Ich weiß nicht so recht, wie kann dieses Mädchen so dicht bei ihm bleiben und nichts spüren? Wie kann _irgendjemand_ so dicht bei ihm sein und nichts spüren?"

Ich versuchte dumm zu spielen, aber ich wusste worüber er redete. „Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich auch nie gespürt das irgendetwas von ihm ausgeht... Vielleicht bildest du es dir ein oder so..."

„Einen Scheiß bilde ich mir ein. Was ist mit diesem Typ, Asriel? Ist er eine Gefahr für das Mädchen?"

„Nun, er _ist_ ziemlich Mächtig. Wie ich sagte, er besitzt eine Menschenseele, was ihn viel Stärker macht... Er ist eindeutig außerhalb deiner Liga. Aber ich weiß nicht ob er eine Gefahr für die Sicherheit des Mädchens ist oder nicht..." Ich zog eine Flasche Ketchup aus meiner Jackentasche und fing an ihn zu trinken. „Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber wer weiß?"

„Stärker als ich? Das gefällt mir..." Wurde dieser Typ übermütig oder so, fragte ich mich? Vielleicht mochte er ja einfach nur gegen starke Gegner kämpfen: Ich fragte mich wer oder was er wohl auf der Oberfläche war...

„Dante, du verlierst sie." Das Monster und das kleine Mädchen haben sich durch Papyrus' Rätsel begeben und waren nun sehr, sehr weit weg: Warum hatte ich ihn so abgelenkt?

„Tja, scheiße... Wie hole ich sie jetzt wieder ein? Ich kann unmöglich so schnell rennen, ich hasse ja schließlich rennen..." Er seufzte, während er anfing in ihre Richtung zu gehen; Ich fragte mich ob es wohl eine schlechte Idee sei ihm die 'Abkürzungen' beizubringen oder nicht... Am Ende kam ich zu dem Entschluss, dass ich zu viel Geld auf dieses Pferd gewettet habe um ihn nicht über die Technik zu Informieren, die ich gemeistert hatte. „Schau, ich wollte dir wirklich nicht beibringen wie man sie benutzt... aber ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass du über die 'Abkürzungen' lernst."

„Was ist das?" Fragte er interessiert.

„Folge meinen Anweisungen... und dann wirst du es bald sehen."

* * *

 **(Asriel)**

Papyrus' Rätsel waren nicht sonderlich schwer: Sie erinnerten mich sehr an die Druckplatten basierenden Rätsel in den Ruinen, mit der Ausnahme das sie ein klein wenig komplizierter waren... allerdings nicht allzu viel. Frisk löste sie in einer bemerkenswerten Geschwindigkeit, während ich sie dabei unterstützte: Alles in allem durchquerten wir das Gebiet recht schnell.

„Ich finde es sonderbar..." Erzählte ich Frisk. „Dass Papyrus, der mehrere Male seinen Wunsch zum Ausdruck gebracht hat, dich einzufangen, nicht mehr... gewaltsame Methoden einsetzt um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Stattdessen benutzt er Rätsel um uns aufzuhalten..."

„Ja, das ist komisch..." Gab Frisk zu. „Seine Logik macht keinen Sinn..."

Um ehrlich zu sein machte nichts wirklich Sinn: Es waren fünfzig Jahre vergangen, seitdem ich das letzte Mal in dem Untergrund gewesen bin... aber es fühlte sich wie Jahrhunderte an: Die Atmosphäre hat sich deutlich verändert, generell verhielten sich die Monster anders und sonderbar. Ich fühlte mich als ob ich der einzige Zurechnungsfähige in dieser Höhle war und das war kein Scherz.

Ich beendete meine Unterhaltung mit dem Menschen, als ich Papyrus ein paar dutzend Schritte von uns entfernt bemerkte, wie er an einer sonderbaren Maschine Tüftelte; Zwischen ihm und uns befand sich etwas das wie... ein riesiges Schachbrett aussah, dessen Felder alle grau waren. „HEY, DA IST JA DER MENSCH UND IHR GOAT-BRO! IHR SEID ENDLICH ANGEKOMMEN!" Und da war er wieder, mit seiner nervenden lauten Stimme und seiner kindlichen Attitüde. „ICH WAR DIE LETZTEN FÜNFZEHN MINUTEN DAMIT BESCHÄFTIGT DIESE MASCHINE AUFZUBAUEN! ICH BIN MIR SICHER DASS IHR DIESES RÄTSEL LIEBEN WERDET!" Es war nicht möglich dass, was auch immer dieses Ding war, dümmer als die Fallen sein konnte, denen wir auf dem Weg hierher begegnet sind, daher erhöte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit. „DIESES RÄTSEL WURDE IN MEINEM AUFTRAG VON DER KÖNIGLICHEN WISSENSCHAFTLERIN ERSTELLT, DOKTOR ALPHYS!" Erklärte er; Seltsam, ich hatte noch nie zuvor von einer 'Alphys' gehört: Ich dachte der Name des Königlichen Wissenschaftlers sei 'Gaster' oder so in etwa. Vielleicht ist er abgetreten...

„WIE AUCH IMMER, LASST MICH DAS RÄTSEL ERKLÄREN! SEHT IHR DIESE FELDER?" Frisk nickte. „SOBALD ICH DIESEN KNOPF DRÜCKE, WERDEN SIE AKTIVIERT UND WERDEN FARBIG! JEDE FARBE HAT EINE SPEZIELLE FUNKTION: ROTE FELDER SIND UNPASSIERBAR, GELBE FELDER WERDEN EUCH EINEN STROMSCHLAG GEBEN, GRÜNE WERDEN SICH IN DER NÄHE BEFINDLICHE MONSTER ANLOCKEN..." Das war alles, an das ich mich erinnern konnte: Er sprach von unterschiedlich farbigen Feldern, Regeln und Effekten... Ich hatte ein ganzes Jahr meines Lebens damit verbracht Schach und all seine Regeln zu meistern; Die gesprochenen und die unausgesprochenen: Wie sollte man sich solch eine große Ansammlung an Informationen in nur wenigen Sekunden merken?

„MENSCH! HAST DU ALLES VERSTANDEN?"

Ich wollte ihn darum bitten alles noch einmal zu wiederholen, aber Frisk war schneller als ich. „Ja, habe ich."

„Wie bitte?" Ich war überrascht, sehr überrascht sogar, dass sie alles, was das große Skelett gesagt hatte, sich beim ersten Mal merken konnte.

„EXZELLENT! OH, EINE SACHE NCH: DIESES RÄTSEL IST VOLLKOMMEN ZUFÄLLIG! WAS BEDEUTET DASS NICHT EINMAL ICH DIE LÖSUNG ZU DIESEM RÄTSEL KENNEN WERDE!" Alles wurde nur stetig schlimmer... „VIEL GLÜCK!"

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Sie wird unmöglich dieses Rätsel schaffen können!"

„Wie meinst du das?" Frisk schaute mich verwirrt an. „Ich finde es nicht so schwer..."

„BEREITE DICH VOR, MENSCH, DA ICH KURZ DAVOR BIN DIESEN KNOPF ZU DRÜCKEN!" Das Skelett drückte einen Knopf auf einer kleinen Fernbedienung in seiner Hand: Die Felder vor uns leuchteten in verschiedenen Farben auf und änderten innerhalb jeder Sekunde mehrmals ihre Farbe. Ich wartete auf den Moment, in dem sie aufhören würden ihre Farbe zu wechseln, damit das Rätsel starten konnte... allerdings geschah ein Unfall: Die Maschine neben Papyrus schien eine Fehlfunktion zu haben, was alle Felder für einen Moment grau werden lies und dann entweder rot oder pink; Frisk erklärte, dass wir ohne Probleme auf pinken Feldern laufen konnten, daher überquerten wir nur diese, bis wir auf der andere Seite angekommen waren.

„ICH... ICH WEIß NICHT EINMAL WAS ICH SAGEN SOLL..." Das Skelett sah niedergeschlagen aus, untröstlich. „BITTE FAHRT OHNE MICH FORT..." Er verließ uns in Eile, ohne überhaupt zu lachen.

„...Das war etwas traurig. Schade das sein Rätsel so miserabel fehlgeschlagen ist." Frisk sah ein wenig mitfühlend für das Skelett aus; Ich erwiderte ein wenig überrascht, „Ich verstehe es nicht, warum bist du traurig? Dieses Rätsel hätte nach allem was wir wissen unlösbar sein können!"

„Darum geht es ja! Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ein solch kompliziertes Rätsel, dass vollkommen zufällig ist! Ich hätte an diesem Ding Tage, Wochen, sogar Monate verbringen können! Zu schade dass ich es nicht erleben konnte..."

„Manchmal verstehe ich dir wirklich nicht, Frisk..." Seufzte ich.

 ***Nur manchmal?*** Fragte Er ironisch in meinem Kopf.

*Vielleicht andauernd.* Korrigierte ich mich Ihm gegenüber.

 ***Das ist schon besser.***

Wir gingen weiter den Weg entlang und begegneten überraschender Weiße für die nächsten fünf Minuten keinen weiteren Rätseln: Während wir uns unterhielten, deutete Frisk abrupt auf etwas vor uns und rief, „Asriel, schau mal! Das ist so cool!"

Vor uns befand sich... ein Friedhof von Schneeskulpturen, jede davon stellte irgendeine Art von hundeartigem Monster dar: Allerdings sind alle von ihnen zu Boden gestürzt, da ihre... Hälse zu lang waren. Schwerkraft, der größte Feind der Kunst.

„Wer könnte das gemacht haben?" Stellte Frisk sich wirklich diese Frage? Ich empfand die Antwort als recht offensichtlich.

„Ein Hund-Monster ist hier vor ein paar Minuten vorbei gekommen." Ein Monster kam auf uns zu: Sie sah wie eine von diesen 'Kühen' aus, die auf der Oberfläche sehr verbreitet waren. Ihr Fell war braun und sie hatte Hörner. Sie trug einen violetten Pullover, schwarze Leggings und violette Stiefel: Was so ziemlich die Standard-Kleidung für Einwohner aus Snowdin war... Dass musste bedeuten, dass wir uns unserem Ziel näherten!

„Der Hund kam aus der Richtung, aus der auch ihr herkommt und er sah so... inspiriert aus! Er hat alle diese Skulpturen selbst gemacht... aber ihre Hälse waren zu lang, was ihr Köpfe dazu gebracht hat zu Boden zu fallen... es war wirklich traurig..." Sie sah an den Skulpturen sehr interessiert aus.

Ich wollte sicher gehen, ob wir uns dem Dorf Snowdin näherten, daher fragte ich sie, „Entschuldigung, Madame, ist das Dorf Snowdin hier in der Nähe? Es ist bald Zeit für das Mittagessen und wir haben bis jetzt noch nichts gegessen..."

„Ja, ist es: Nur um die hundert Meter oder so weit weg... Hey, jetzt wo ich so darüber nachdenke, ich habe keinen von euch Beiden zuvor gesehen: Wo seit ihr hergekommen?" Realisierte sie nicht, dass Frisk ein Mensch war? Ich könnte das zu unserem Vorteil ausnutzen, vielleicht würden andere Monster sie ebenfalls für ein Monster halten...

Wie auch immer, ich konnte der Frau nicht die Wahrheit erzählen: Ich wollte nicht dass irgendjemand herausfand dass ich der Prinz war und ihr zu erzählen von wo wir herkamen hätte sie misstrauisch gegenüber meiner Identität werden lassen können. „Wir, ähm, wir kommen von der Hauptstadt: Wir hatten den langen Weg genommen und nun benutzen wir den kurzen um wieder zurückzukehren..." Ich hoffte aufrichtig dass sie es schlucken würde.

„Oh, das ist gut zu hören! Es ist großartig dass Leute von New Home noch immer vorbeikommen um das kleine alte Snowdin zu besuchen!" Anscheinend tat sie es. „Nun, dann mal viel Glück auf eurer Reise! Die Hauptstadt ist sehr weit von hier weg..." Dessen war ich mir sicher. Es würde nicht leicht werden den königlichen Palast zu erreichen, aber wir mussten dort vor der Nacht ankommen... zumindest bevor irgendjemand herausfinden konnte, dass ich die Ruinen veranlassen hatte.

„Meinen Dank, Madame. Ich wünsche ihnen ebenfalls viel Glück, bei allem wo sie es benötigen könnten." Als ich mir sicher war, dass sie mich nicht mehr länger hören konnte, seufzte ich vor Erleichterung: Ich hatte es geschafft, sie hatte nicht herausgefunden, dass ich der Prinz war.

„Hey Goat-Bro, warum warst du so nervös?" Fragte Frisk mich.

Großartig, nun war ich ein weiteres Mal nervös. „Es ist... nichts, Frisk. Ich... ich bin einfach nur nicht der Beste darin eine Unterhaltung zu führen." Eine schwache Antwort, aber nichtsdestoweniger eine Antwort. „Solch eine lange Zeit alleine verbracht zu haben, hat eindeutig nicht geholfen..."

„Du scheinst keine Probleme damit zu haben mit mir zu reden..." Bemerkte sie misstrauisch. „Gibt es etwas, dass du mir verheimlichst?" Sie war zu schlau... und mir gefiel das nicht. „Das liegt daran dass du besonders bist, Frisk: Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich dir alles erzählen kann, dass du die perfekte Person bist um mich dir zu öffnen." Wenn sie mir jetzt glauben würde, dann würde sie es immer tun.

Sie kicherte für einen Moment, bevor sie antwortete, „Ja, ich fühle genau so! Es ist so leicht mit dir zu reden, Asriel! Du bist der beste Freund, den ich nie hatte!" Was für ein fröhlicher... und irgendwie ominöser Satz.

Nachdem wie ein weiteres Rätsel gelöst hatten (welches so einfach war, dass ich mir nicht einmal die Mühe machen werde es zu beschreiben), erreichten wir ein weiteres kleines Gebiet: Es war mit Schneehaufen übersät, aber da war ebenfalls ein weiterer von diesen Wachposten an der Seite des Weges.

„Asriel, ich glaube ich habe etwas bemerkt." Zog Frisk meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Jedes Mal wenn wir ein Hund-Monster bekämpft haben, war da einer von diesen Wachposten. Sogar vorhin, als wir diese Hunde-Skulpturen gesehen haben, war da ein Wachposten an der Seite des Weges."

„Wirklich? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihn bemerkt habe..." Ich versuchte mich daran zu erinnern, aber offenbar hatte ich ihn nicht gesehen. „Was ist mit den beiden Hunden mit den riesigen Äxten? Ich bin mir sicher dass dort keine Wachposten gewesen sind..."

„Ich glaube ich hatte ein paar Gebiete vorher zwei Wachposten an dem Rand einer Klippe gesehen..." Gab sie zu. „Ich hatte dich nicht auf sie aufmerksam gemacht, weil du scheinbar nicht sonderlich an Umwegen interessiert bist..."

Wenn das, was sie sagte, korrekt war, dann... musste sich hier irgendwo ebenfalls ein Hund verstecken! All diese Schneehaufen... Die waren kein Zufall, sie waren Verstecke: Der Hund war höchstwahrscheinlich dabei sich in einem von ihnen zu verstecken, bereit uns anzugreifen, wenn wir es am wenigsten erwarteten... Was für ein gerissener Plan! Für einen Hund, zumindest.

Wir gingen langsam und leise weiter, besorgt über all diese Schneehaufen vor uns: Ich hielt mich die gesamte Zeit bereit und überprüfte jeden Schneehaufen zweimal, aber ich fand in keinem von ihnen etwas; Letztendlich war der einzige Schneehaufen, den ich noch überprüfen musste, der Letzte, der sich direkt zwischen uns und einer Holzbrücke befand.

„Ihr wollt mich doch auf den Arm nehmen: Ist es wirklich der Letzte?" Eine ganze Minute mit dem Versuch verschwendet, einen dummen Hund in noch dümmeren Schneehaufen zu finden...

 ***Hast du wirklich erwartet dass ein Hund mit einer besseren Taktik aufkommen würde?*** Fragte Er mich ironisch. ***Nebenbei bemerkt, er befindet sich genau zwischen euch und dort, wo ihr hin müsst: Auf einem strategischem Level, ist es technisch richtig.***

Ich näherte mich dem Schneehaufen misstrauisch alleine: Als ich dicht genug war, fing der Schneehaufen an zu erzittern... beinahe aufgeregt. „Mache dich bereit, Frisk." Warnte ich sie ruhig. Ein kleiner Welpen-Kopf brach aus dem Schneehaufen hervor, dann ein noch kleinerer Schwanz: War das der Hund, mit dem wir es zu tun hatten?

„Er ist so flauschig, dass ich sterbe!" Frisk war euphorisch. „Ich will ihn streicheln!"

„Hmm... Das ist unerwartet." Ich war beunruhigt: Das alles sah zu einfach aus...

Tatsächlich war ich nicht im geringsten überrascht, als der Hund sich vom Boden erhob: Die niedliche Fassade war ein Köder; Er trug in Wahrheit eine humanoide Eisenrüstung, die mindesten zehnmal so groß war wie er selbst war und zudem trug er einen großen Speer. Das würde nicht einfach werden.

„Ist er noch immer niedlich?" Erkundigte ich mich.

„Ja, ist er." Antwortet Frisk ruhig.

Der Hund sprang auf den Menschen zu und sie schaffte es gerade so ihm aus dem Weg zu springen: Der Aufschlag ließ den umliegenden Schnee in die Luft fliegen, worauf hin er einen Moment später wieder herunter fiel.

„Planst du noch immer diesen Kampf friedlich zu lösen?" Fragte ich Frisk, deren Timer nun drei Minuten angab. „Ja, tue ich!" Frisk sah so entschlossen wie immer aus. „Aber ich brauche deine Hilfe: Kannst du mir bitte einen Ast oder so finden?"

„Warum sollte ich das tun?" Fragte ich perplex.

 ***Warum? Warum nicht? Wenn du schon nach ihren Regeln spielen willst, dann mache es wenigstens richtig und folge jedem Befehl von ihr!*** Ich war durch seine spöttischen Worte verärgert, aber ich verstand ihre Bedeutung: Wenn ich Frisk einmal vertraut habe, dann musste ich ihr immer vertrauen wenn sie darum bat. „Okay Frisk, einen Moment bitte." Ich fand einen Ast direkt neben mir, wo er neben meinen Füßen in dem Schnee lag. Ich warf Frisk den Ast zu, die in auffing und dann dem Hund zeigte.

 ***Oh mein Gott, bitte sag mir nicht dass sie...***

Sie warf den Ast ein paar Fuß weit weg und der Hund holte ihn so schnell wie die riesige Rüstung es ihn erlaubte zurück; Sie wiederholte diese Aktion einige Male, bis der Hund zu müde wurde um fortzufahren und sich stattdessen erschöpft neben sie setzte.

 ***Wahnsinn... das ist Wahnsinn...*** Beschrieb Chara das Konzept zum Besten seiner Fähigkeiten.

*Und du erlebst es nicht einmal persönlich: Stell dir vor wie ich mich gerade fühle.* Stimmte ich Ihm zu.

 ***Ich kann alle deine Gefühle fühlen, Idiot! Das macht mir diese Idiotie noch mehr leid!***

„Hey, Goat-Bro! Schau mich an: Ich hab es geschafft!" Ich ging gelassen auf sie zu, während ihr Timer verschwand. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt dass ich es kann!"

„Das hast du in der Tat." Gratulierte ich ihr. „ Und du wirst ebenfalls jedes Mal besser dabei!"

Der Mensch tätschelte dem Hund-Monster den Kopf, der daraufhin aus seiner Rüstung stieg (er war tatsächlich nur ein normaler Hund ich einer großen Rüstung) und ihr das Gesicht ableckte, was sie zum kichern brachte. Nachdem der Hund gegangen war, wobei er seine Rüstung vergessen hatte, wandten wir uns der Brücke zu: Das Dorf Snowdin befand sich gleich auf der anderen Seite davon, bald könnten wir uns ausruhen...

„Endlich! Ich bin _so_ hungrig!" Frisk konnte es nicht abwarten etwas zu essen...

„ICH DENKE NICHT, MENSCH!" Papyrus tauchte aus dem Nichts vor uns auf: Während er den Weg zu Snowdin blockierte, erklärte er, mit einem entschlossenen Ausdruck im Gesicht, „ICH WOLLTE DICH NICHT AUF _DIESE_ WEIßE FANGEN... ABER ICH WERDE, WENN ICH ES MUSS! BEREITE DICH VOR, IHR BEIDE!"

Ich wusste was er wollte: Er hatte sich letztendlich dazu entschlossen uns direkt anzugreifen. Aber ich war vorbereitet; Ich würde Frisk nicht in seine kalten knochigen Finger fallen lassen.

* * *

 **(Sans)**

„Hey Sans?" Sprach Dante mich an.

„Ja? Was ist?" Fragte ich müde.

„Das ist dein Bruder, oder?" Fragte er neugierig.

„Jep, das ist er." Antwortete ich noch immer müde.

„Machst du dir keine Sorgen darüber, dass er gegen das Mädchen kämpfen wird? Dass er gegen diese Ziege kämpfen wird?"

Ich dachte einen Moment darüber nach und antwortete dann, „Nö, kein bisschen. Sie werden alle in Ordnung sein."

„Bist du dir sicher? Hast du nicht gesagt dass die Ziege gefährlich ist oder so?"

„Ja, ist er... aber er ist nicht die Art von Person die meinem Bruder wegen so etwas dummen wie dem hier wehtun würde..." Ich erzitterte als ich an... _das_ dachte „...Zumindest hoffe ich dass er es nicht wird..."

Der Mensch fragte nicht weiter nach und fragte stattdessen, „Was ist mit dem Unkraut? Siehst du es irgendwo?"

„Ich versuche herauszufinden wo er sein könnte, aber es ist als ob er... verschwunden ist. Gut dass du dort bist und ein Auge auf dem Mädchen und ihrem... Freund behältst."

„Nun, du hast mir Teleportation beigebracht: Das ist das Mindeste dass ich tun kann, um mit dir quitt zu sein, richtig?" Es beängstigte mich, wie er immer so ausdruckslos sein konnte, ohne es überhaupt zu versuchen. Dieser Junge... war er so leer im Inneren? So ohne Gefühle?

„Lass uns allerdings ehrlich sein: Du willst nicht nur das Unkraut finden, um mit mir quitt zu sein, oder?" Fragte ich ernst.

„Bin ich wirklich so ein offenes Buch?" Fragte er sarkastisch.

„Nur wenn du ein offenes Buch sein willst." Antwortete ich noch sarkastischer.

„Ich will ein paar neue Tricks ausprobieren: Ich bezweifle noch immer etwas, dass das alles hier real ist und ich will sichergehen, dass es das ist... indem ich dieser Blume ins Gesicht schlage!" Endlich, ein Funken von Emotion! Es war zwar Zorn... Aber wenigstens konnte er etwas fühlen! Dass bedeutete, dass er kein vollwertiger Bösewicht war, dass er nicht wie dieses... _Ding_ war. Dieses eine Ding, dass ich in einem der Reporte gesehen hatte.

„Nun, ich werde dich nicht davon abhalten." Sagte ich entspannt zu ihm. „Solange du nur die bösen Typen schlägst, lass ich dich tun was du willst..."


	11. Snowland (Teil 4): Papyrus

**Kapitel 11: Snowland (Teil 4): Papyrus**

 _ **(Sans)**_

 _Ich war in meinem Zimmer und las eins von Papyrus Lieblingsbüchern, 'Fortgeschrittene Rätsel-Erstellung für kritische Denker' (versteht es nicht falsch, ich las es nur weil mir langweilig war und sonst aus keinem anderen Grund) als ich hörte wie die Haustür sich mit einem Knall öffnete und wie mein Bruder rief, „SANS, ICH BIN ZUHAUSE!"_

 _Mir war nicht danach von meinem Bett aufzustehen, darum fragte ich ihn laut, „Hi Papyrus. Hast du einen schönen Tag gehabt?"_

„ _EINEN WUNDERBAREN TAG, SANS! WUNDERBAR! ICH HABE HERAUSGEFUNDEN WIE MAN EIN DRUCKPLATTEN BASIERENDES RÄTSEL PERFEKT AUFBAUT! ICH BIN SO STOLZ AUF MICH!" Ich konnte mir praktisch vorstellen, wie er sich in der Küche selbst umarmte._

„ _Ich bin auch stolz auf dich, Papyrus: Du machst fortschritte!" Ich verstand Papyrus plötzliche Leidenschaft für Rätsel nicht, aber ich versuchte mich so zu verhalten wie ein gute Bruder es sollte und zeigte etwas Aufmerksamkeit. „Tatsächlich arbeitest du dich in letzter Zeit immer..."_

 _Ich hörte wie Papyrus rief, „SANS, WAGE ES NICHT-"_

„ _...Bis auf die Knochen!"_

„ _SANS, ICH SCHWÖRE!" Hörte ich ihn von unten rufen, während er wiederholt auf den Boden stampfte; Es gab einen schrecklichen Nachteil unter einem Berg eingeschlossen zu sein: Nachdem man jahrelang genau dieselben Witze wiederholt hat, wurden sie langweilig und leicht vorherzusehen. Ich wusste dass Papyrus alle meine Sprüche bereits vor langer Zeit auswendig gelernt hatte, aber er tat jedes mal so als ob ich sie zum ersten Mal erzählt hätte. Ein weiterer guter Grund, warum er der beste Bruder war, den ich mir wünschen konnte._

„ _Okay, jetzt aber im Ernst: Hast du dieses Mal einen Freund gefunden?" Fragte ich, wobei ich die Antwort bereits kannte: „WIE IMMER..." Antwortete mein Bruder etwas enttäuscht. Das bedeutete, dass er keinen Erfolg hatte... wie immer. Ich konnte mir nicht verstehen, warum niemand Papyrus Freund sein wollte: Klar, er war exzentrisch, komisch... vielleicht auch ein wenig egozentrisch, aber er war trotzdem eine wundervolle Person und er verdiente es wenigstens einen Freund zu haben._

„ _MACH DIR KEINE SORGEN, SANS: EINES TAGES WERDE ICH SIEGREICH NACH HAUSE ZURÜCKKEHREN! ICH WERDE NICHT IN MEINER RECHTSCHAFFENDEN SUCHE NACH FREUNDSCHAFT INNEHALTEN, BIS JEMAND ENDLICH ERKENNT, WIE ES SEIN LEBEN ANREICHERN WÜRDE, MICH ALS FREUND ZU HABEN!" Rief Papyrus entschlossen von unten herauf._

„ _Da bin ich mir sicher, Pap." Während ich versuche ihn von meinem Zimmer aus zu trösten, versuchte ich all die vorherigen Male zu vergessen, wo er das gleiche gesagt hatte... Das hätte meine bereits schlechte Laune ruiniert._

* * *

„Also, macht es dir was aus, wenn ich mir diesen Kampf für dich ansehe? Vergiss nicht dass ich praktisch nutzlos bin, bis diese Blume wieder auftaucht..." Trotz seines immer noch ruhigen Ausdruckes, erschien Dante... irgendwie aufgeregt.

„Nein, ich sehe keinen Grund warum du das nicht solltest." Ich erlaubte es ihm zu tun was er wollte. „Es gibt noch einen weiteren Grund, warum du dicht bei dem Kampf bleiben solltest: Ich möchte dass du eingreifst, falls Asriel oder Frisk etwas passiert."

„Warte mal, hast du nicht gesagt, dass dein Bruder harmlos ist?" Fragte er misstrauisch. „Sollte ich nicht auf deinen Bruder aufpassen, so wie du es zuerst gesagt hast?"

„Du musst immer noch auf meinen Bruder aufpassen." Erklärte ich. Ich hatte ein wenig Angst vor dem, was ich als nächstes sagen würde. „Aber, den anderen Zeitachsen nach, ist hier nicht der Ort, wo Frisk gegen Papyrus kämpfen sollte: Sie sollte erst durch das Dorf gehen und dann meinen Bruder auf der anderen Seite bekämpfen. Das hier ist nicht, wie die Geschichte verlaufen sollte..."

„Ich glaube noch immer nicht an dieses ganze 'Zeitachsen' Ding, dass du vorhin erklärt hast." Antwortete Dante, noch immer etwas misstrauisch. „Du hast behauptet, dass du genau wissen würdest, wie die Dinge verlaufen würden... aber beinahe nichts von dem, was du vorhergesagt hast, ist passiert. Tatsächlich hast du nie erwähnt, dass ich in irgendeiner anderen von deinen 'Zeitachsen' auftauche..."

„Das liegt daran, dass es nicht vorhergesehen war, dass du überhaupt hier herunter fällst." Erklärte ich, besorgt um seine Reaktion. Er sagte nichts, glücklicherweise, und kehrte zu seiner Aufgabe zurück, für mich die Augen im Untergrund zu sein; Ich fragte mich... Sagte er die Wahrheit? Gab es wirklich überhaupt keine Zeitachsen, haben wir es falsch verstanden?

Nein, das war nicht möglich: _Er_ war zu skeptisch um an etwas zu glauben, dass auch nur entfernt falsch sein konnte... Ich musste _ihm_ vertrauen. Falls wir es wirklich falsch verstanden hatten... dann war die Monsterheit verdammt. Für immer.

* * *

 **(Asriel)**

Es war eindeutig, dass das Skelett damit fertig war mit uns herumzuspielen: Er wollte uns nun direkt angreifen, ohne Fallen oder Rätsel zu benutzen. Ich ermahnte Frisk zur Vorsicht. „Sei vorsichtig: Er will dich verletzen, dessen bin ich mir sicher."

Sie drehte sich mir zu: Sie versuchte fröhlich und sorgenfrei auszusehen... aber sie hatte Angst, wenn auch nur ein wenig. „Mach dir keine Sorgen Goat-Bro, mir wird nichts passieren! Er ist Papyrus! Er würde mir nie wehtun!" Sie sah so aus als ob sie mir eine Erklärung geben wollte... aber es wirkte so, als ob sie sie vergessen hätte oder als ob sie sich nicht daran erinnern könnte. „Schau, ich weiß dass es sich komisch anhört, aber... vertrau mir bei dem hier, mir wird nichts passieren." Versuchte sie mich so gut sie konnte zu beruhigen.

Alles was ich tun konnte, war ihr zu vertrauen, da sie mir zuvor schon eine Million mal vertraut hatte.

Als der Mensch langsam auf das Skelett zuging, fing er an zu sprechen. „DU HAST ALLE MEINE FALLEN UMGANGEN, ALLE MEINE RÄTSEL GELÖST... DU HAST SOGAR DER VERSUCHUNG MEINER KÖSTLICHEN SPAGETTI WIDERSTANDEN!" Es gab da ein paar Dinge, die ich über sein Pasta sagen wollte, aber ich ließ ihn fortfahren. „NUN, ICH HATTE GESAGT, DASS ICH DICH GEHEN LASSEN WÜRDE, FALLS DU DASS ALLES SCHAFFEN SOLLTEST... ABER DIE WAHRHEIT IST, DASS ICH DAS EINFACH NICHT KANN! ICH BIN ES MÜDE EINSAM ZU SEIN, ICH BIN ES MÜDE KEINE FREUNDE ZU HABEN! HEUTE WIRD SICH DAS ÄNDERN: ICH WERDE DICH EINFANGEN UND DANN WERDEN ALLE MEIN FREUND SEIN WOLLEN!"

Frisk fragte verwirrt, „Warum kann ich nicht dein Freund sein? Warum 'die' aber nicht ich?"

Das Skelett sah für einen Moment verwirrt aus, bevor er ein wenig betrübt sagte, „ES TUT MIR LEID, MENSCH, ABER ICH KANN NICHT DEIN FREUND SEIN! MEIN ANDERER FREUND HAT MICH ANGEWIESEN DEINER ART NICHT ZU VERTRAUEN: SCHLIEßLICH SEID IHR MENSCHEN ES JA GEWESEN, DIE UNS HIER UNTEN EINGESCHLOSSEN HABEN! ER SAGTE DASS MENSCHEN GERISSEN SIND, GRAUSAME KREATUREN, DIE ES NUR VERDIENT HABEN GSCHLAGEN UND GEFANGEN ZU WERDEN!" Ich hatte die Befürchtung, dass das Verb 'schlagen' als ein Synonym für 'töten' benutzt wurde... Vielleicht realisierte er nicht einmal, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

„Wer hat dir diese Dummheiten erzählt?" Fragte Frisk verwirrt.

„ICH BEFÜRCHTE, DASS ICH DIR DAS NICHT SAGEN KANN, MENSCH! JETZT BEREITE DICH VOR! DU BIST KURZ DAVOR VON DEM GROßARTIGEN PAPYRUS BESIEGT ZU WERDEN!" Frisks Seele verließ ihren Körper und ein Timer erschien über ihrem Kopf: Fünf Minuten, genau so, wie als sie gegen Chara gekämpft hatte.

 ***Ach, komm schon: Er kann nicht _so_ stark sein!***

Eine kleine Anzahl an Femur artigen Knochen stiegen direkt neben ihr aus dem Boden hervor und fingen an sich mit einer relativen hohen Geschwindigkeit auf sie zuzubewegen: Während sie ihnen allen mit Leichtigkeit auswich, sprach das Skelett weiter. „ICH HABE JEDEN MÖGLICHEN WEG AUSPROBIERT UM FREUNDE ZU MACHEN! ICH HABE SOGAR VERSUCHT DER KÖNIGLICHEN GARDE BEIZUTRETEN!" Aus irgendeinem Grund zweifelte ich daran, dass er es je schaffen würde ihr beizutreten: Jemand wie er würde nie eine gute Wache abgeben... Er schien nicht einmal in der Lage zu sei, sich selbst zu verteidigen!

Frisk wich weiterhin nach links und rechts aus und das Skelett hörte nicht auf zu sprechen. „ICH HABE SOGAR MIT DER KAPITÄNIN PERSÖNLICH TRAINIERT, UNDYNE! ALLERDINGS..."

Ein paar etwas größere, blaue Knochen tauchten zusammen mit den Normalen auf und Frisk wusste dass sie still stehen musste, um ihnen auszuweichen. „ICH HATTE KEIN BISSCHEN AN FORTSCHITT GEMACHT... DARUM HAT SIE ANGEFANGEN MIR STATTDESSEN KOCHEN BEIZUBRINGEN..."

Die Angriffsmuster wurden fortschreitend komplizierter, aber Frisk brach nicht einmal der Schweiß aus. „AUCH WENN ICH JETZT EINE GROßE LEIDENSCHAFT FÜR KOCHEN HABE, SO HAT AUCH DAS MIR NICHT DABEI GEHOLFEN FREUNDE ZU MACHEN! ICH WOLLTE DER KÖNIGLICHEN GARDE BEITRETEN UM BELIEBT ZU WERDEN, NICHT UM EIN KOCH ZU WERDEN!"

Das Skelett fing an weitere Kochen in seinen Händen zu beschwören und warf sie auf Frisk, während sie damit beschäftigt war auszuweichen, aber er verfehlte jedes Mal. „DARUM HABE ICH DIE GARDE VERLASSEN UND VERSUCHT FREUNDE AUF DEM 'NORMALEN' WEG ZU MACHEN: LEUTE GRÜßEN, ÜBER IHREN TAG FRAGEN, VERZWEIFELT JEMANDEN ZU FINDEN DER... MICH VERSTEHT... MICH VIELLEICHT SOGAR LIEBT..." Er lachte, aber ich konnte seine Trauer darin heraushören.

Die Anzahl an Knochen, die zur gleichen Zeit auf den Menschen abgefeuert wurden, erhöhte sich. Die Muster wurden zusehends komplizierter und Frisk verhielt sich nicht so sorgenfrei wie zuvor. „ABER JETZT HAT MIR EIN FREUNDLICHER TYP ERZÄHLT, WIE MANN MEHR FREUNDE MACHT! UND DU... DU BIST DER SCHLÜSSEL DAZU! ALSO BITTE, ERGEBE DICH UND LASS DICH EINFANGEN!"

Frisk war am schwitzen, die Anzahl an Bewegungen, die sie vollführen musste, um einen simplen Satz an Knochen auszuweichen, war zu viel für sie: Sie ermüdete rasch und es waren erst anderthalb Minuten vergangen. Plötzlich fiel sie auf die Knie, während sie versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Unglücklicherweise brachen sechs riesige Knochen um sie herum aus dem Boden hervor und sperrten sie ein. „AHA! ICH HABE ES GESCHAFFT! DU, MENSCH, WURDEST-"

„Das reicht!" Ich beschwor ein dutzend schwarzer Flammen und schoss sie auf die Knochen und auf das Monster, das sie beschworen hatte: Die Knochen wurden umgehend zerstört, sobald sie Kontakt zu meiner Magie machten, aber das Skelett wich meinem Angriff aus.

„Geht es dir gut, Frisk?" Fragte ich besorgt.

„Ein wenig müde... aber mir geht es gut. Danke, Asriel."

„Sorge dich nicht, alles ist in Ordnung..." Ich wandte mich dem Skelett zu, das mein Einmischen nicht zu gefallen schien. „...Beinahe."

* * *

 **(Sans)**

Obwohl es mir nicht gefiel, dass Asriel meinen Bruder angegriffen hat, wusste ich, dass es keinen Sinn hatte wütend zu sein: Er musste es tun, um das Mädchen zu retten und damit war ich einverstanden.

„Er hat auf den richtigen Moment gewartet und dann sowohl die Knochen als auch Papyrus angegriffen..." Kommentierte der Mensch, seine Stimme etwas gesenkt. „...Diese Ziege ist ein großartiger Taktiker... und auch ein großartiger Krieger."

„Aber denk daran, falls er das Leben meines Bruders bedroht... musst du eingreifen." Erzählte ich ihm. Ich hatte ein wenig Angst, wie der Kampf ausgehen könnte.

„Klar, klar... Ich glaube nicht dass ich das muss, aber sicher..." Dann richtete er seinen Blick auf das Mädchen, im besonderen auf ihren Timer und ihre pinken Seele. „Hey, was macht dieser Timer?"

„Da bin ich mir nicht sicher." Antwortete ich. „Sie hatte in den anderen Zeitachsen nie diese Kraft besessen... Ich kann nur vermuten dass etwas... ungewöhnliches passieren wird, sobald er null erreicht."

„Tja, ein weiterer guter Grund um zu glauben, dass all diese 'Zeitachsen', von denen du redest, nicht echt sind." Er versuchte eine gemütliche Position zu finden um den Kampf zu beobachten, aber der Ast, von dem Baum auf dem er saß, gab ihm nicht viele Möglichkeiten. „Was auch immer, das hier ist interessant. Mal sehen wie es sich entwickelt..."

* * *

 **(Asriel)**

„Du..." Ich funkelte Papyrus an, der sehr verängstigt aussah. „Du solltest dich schämen! Ein kleines Mädchen anzugreifen... wie schändlich!"

„Hey, ich bin gar nicht so klein! Ich bin elf Jahre alt!" Versuchte sie sich vor meiner Aussage zu verteidigen.

„Wie auch immer..." Ich ließ meine Finger knacken und wandte meinen Blick erneut Papyrus zu. „Ich habe deinem Bruder ein Versprechen gegeben: Dich nicht zu verletzen. Und, obwohl ich dich dafür verachte, dass du seit Beginn unserer Reise versucht hast diese zu ruinieren... Bin ich entschlossen dieses Versprechen zu halten! Ich werde dich ein für alle Mal besiegen, aber ohne dich zu verletzen!"

 ***Und hier dachte ich, dass du etwas intelligentes tun und diesen Idioten angreifen würdest...*** Ich hätte es gerne, das gebe ich zu, aber ich tat es nicht.

Frisk sah mich bewundernd an, dankbar dafür, dass ich versuchte das Problem auf ihre Weiße zu lösen. „Frisk, hör mir genau zu: Da du zu erschöpft bist um seinen Angriffen auszuweichen, werde ich dich mit meinen eigenen beschützen. Was ich von dir verlange ist, dass du den Konflikt so wie du es immer tust beendest, ohne dich irgendeiner Gefahr auszusetzen. Hast du das verstanden?" Sie nickte mir entschlossen zu.

„MEIN BRUDER HAT ES DICH VERSPRECHEN LASSEN?" Das Skelett hat seine Fassung zurückerlangt. „NUN, WENN DU MICH NICHT ANGREIFEN KANNST... DANN KANNST DU NICHT GEWINNEN! MEIN SIEG IST SICHER! DANKE, BRUDER... WO AUCH IMMER DU GERADE BIST..."

Während mehr Knochen beschworen wurden, musste ich überall um uns herum Ausschau halten, um Voraussehen zu können wo die Angriffe her kommen würden und um sie dann mit meinen Flammen abzuwehren: Gleich von beginn an war es sehr schwer. Während ich uns beide von der Offensive des Skelettes verteidigte, versuchte Frisk ihn dazu zu überreden aufzuhören. „Du musst mich nicht einfangen um Freunde zu machen! Freundschaft sollte etwas... mehr normales sein, dass nichts Anderes braucht um gemacht zu werden! Es sollte... ein Band sein, dass Leute machen weil sie es lieben miteinander zu sein... auf eine platonische Weiße natürlich. Richtig, Goat-Bro?" Ich wusste nicht was ich antworten sollte, da ich keine anderen Freunde neben ihr und Chara hatte und selbst wenn ich es wüsste, so war ich zu beschäftigt um irgendetwas sagen zu können. „Äh ja, nicht die richtige Zeit zum fragen, oder?" Sie verstand dass dies nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war und kehrte zu ihrer Konversation mit dem Skelett zurück.

„ABER ICH HABE ALLES VERSUCHT UM FREUNDE FINDEN! DAS HIER IST DIE LETZTE GELEGENHEIT, DIE ICH NOCH HABE! ICH WERDE SIE NICHT VERSCHWENDEN!" Er war stur, aber ich konnte spüren dass Frisk dichter und dichter kam ihn aufzuhalten.

„Du musst mich nicht fangen um Freunde zu machen: Ich möchte dein Freund sein, aber ich verlange nicht, dass du irgendetwas dafür tust!"

 ***Sie will jemanden befreunden, der sie umbringen will... schon wieder. Was für eine Idiotin...*** Kommentierte Er in meinem Kopf.

„ICH KANN NICHT DEIN FREUND SEIN, MENSCH: MEIN FREUND HAT MIR ERZÄHLTE, DASS DU NICHT VERTRAUENSWÜRDIG BIST! DAS DU MIR WEHTUN WIRST!" Er war sich dessen allerdings nicht ganz sicher.

„Wie kann dein 'Freund' das sagen? Hat er je zuvor einen anderen Menschen getroffen? Oder nimmt er einfach Sachen an? Es sieht für mich nach dem letzteren aus..." Sie hatte es geschafft: Die Angriffe des Skelettes wurden langsamer und einfacher vorherzusehen. „ABER ICH... VIELLEICHT HAST DU RECHT, ABER..."

„Dein Freund ist entweder uninformiert... oder ein großer Lügner! Ich bin nicht böse, ich will dir nicht weh tun!" Sie drehte sich mir zu fragte, „Richtig, Asriel?"

Da es wesentlich einfacher geworden ist die Angriffe das Skelettes zu stoppen, konnte ich es mir leisten ihr zu antworten. „Natürlich Frisk, du bist der unschuldigste Mensch den ich je getroffen habe."

 ***Du Stück Scheiße! Was ist mit mir?***

*Kann ich dich wirklich für 'unschuldig' halten?* Er dachte für einen Moment darüber nach, bevor er realisierte dass 'unschuldig' kein sonderliches gutes Adjektiv war um ihn zu beschreiben. Er hätte es wahrscheinlich eher vorgezogen 'realistisch' oder 'schlau' anstelle von 'unschuldig' bezeichnet zu werden... etwas dass er nicht im geringsten war.

Die Angriffe hielten beinahe inne, als Papyrus fragte, „KANN ICH... KANN ICH WIRKLICH DEIN FREUND SEIN?"

„Natürlich!" Erwiderte sie aufgeregt. „Du bist ein lustiger Typ! Es ist immer toll bei dir zu sein!"

„Da muss ich wieder-" Frisk unterbrach mich mit einem scharfen Blick: Es sah so aus, als ob sie nur mit ihren Augen allein mich durchbohren könnte. Ich musste lügen... und mich schnell retten. „Da muss ich zustimmen! Du bist... lustig... und viele andere Dinge..." Ich wollte nicht allzu sehr spezifizieren, was ich damit meinte.

Die Knochen hörten auf aus dem Boden zu erscheinen und er hörte ebenfalls auf sie zu werfen: Es sah so aus, als ob wir den Kampf gewonnen hatten. „WIRKLICH?" Er sah euphorisch aus. „WOWIE! JETZT HABE ICH NICHT NUR EINEN, SONDERN ZWEI GROßARTIGE FREUNDE!" Ich wollte das Angebot ausschlagen, da ich keinerlei Absicht hatte mit diesem verrückten Typ befreundet zu sein... Aber Frisks Blick lies mich anders entscheiden.

Frisks Timer verschwand, was andeutete dass Papyrus keine Absicht mehr hatte uns anzugreifen; Wir hatten es geschafft das Monster zwei Minuten vor dem Auslaufen des Timers zu besiegen, etwas worauf ich höchst Stolz war. Ich bezweifle dass ich es länger überstanden hätte... ohne im Gegenzug anzugreifen.

„DANKE MENSCH, DASS DU..." Ich dachte dass er sagen wollte 'Dass du mein Freund bist', aber ich irrte mich. „DASS DU ENDLICH DIE GROßARTIGKEIT DES GROßARTIGEN PAPYRUS AKZEPTIERT HAST!"

*Natürlich...* Ich seufzte in meinen Gedanken.

 ***Hast du wirklich erwartet, dass er etwas anderes sagen würde?*** Fragte Er mich.

„ALLERDINGS, DA ICH JETZT MIT DIR BEFREUNDET BIN, KANN ICH DICH NICHT MEHR EINFANGEN! UND DAS BEDEUTET, DASS IHR ZWEI DIE EINZIGEN FREUNDE SEIN WERDET, DIE ICH JE HABEN WERDE..." Er sah ein wenig deprimiert aus.

„Habe ich nicht gerade gesagt, dass du mich nicht einfangen musst um Freunde zu machen? Ich werde... ja, ich werde dir zeigen wie man Freunde macht, damit du dich nie mehr alleine fühlen wirst!" Sie wirkte etwas nervös... Ich fragte mich warum.

Das Skelett erlangte seine freudevolle Attitüde wieder und dankte Frisk für das Angebot; Ich griff allerdings ein und sagte, „Das ist eine wundervolle Idee... aber Frisk, ich glaube dass wir zuerst unsere Ausdauer in Snowdin erholen sollten. Nachdem das getan ist, steht es dir frei ihm auf jede Weise die du wünscht zu helfen."

Sie stimmte meiner Idee zu und Papyrus antwortete, „ABER NATÜRLICH! FÜHLT EUCH FREI FÜR SO LANGE WIE IHR WOLLT EUCH ZU ERHOHLEN! INZWISCHEN WERDE ICH DAS KLEINE MONSTER FINDEN UND IHM SAGEN, DASS ICH SEINE HILFE NICHT MEHR BRAUCHE!" Er rannte mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit davon... zum zigsten Mal.

Wie viel Ausdauer hatte dieses Monster?

Während wir auf das Dorf zugingen, fragte Frisk mich, „Also, Asriel... wie macht man Freunde?"

Ich wusste diese Frage nicht zu beantworten. „W-Was? Frisk, warum fragst du mich das? Ich weiß nicht was ich antworten soll!"

„Nun, ich frage dich da... ich es irgendwie nicht weiß, ich hatte noch nie zuvor Freunde..." Meinte sie das ernst? An ihrem traurigen Ausdruck erkannte ich, dass sie es war. „Also, kannst du mir bitte mit Papyrus helfen?"

 ***Ein Blinder, der einen anderen Blinden leitet, bringt beide dazu in das Loch zu fallen...*** Erinnerte Chara mich. ***Wenn du klug wärst, dann würdest du ablehnen.***

„Frisk... Ich weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll! Du bist das freundlichste Kind, dass ich je getroffen habe, Es ist unmöglich dass du nicht weißt wie man Freunde macht!"

„Ich meine es ernst, Asriel! Ich habe noch nie zuvor Freunde gehabt!" Sie schaute zu Boden, sie wollte nicht über dieses Thema sprechen. „...Bitte, hilf mir..."

Ich konnte zu ihr nicht nein sagen, insbesondere wenn sie so aussah... Ich musste mit „Okay." antworten.

Sie leuchtete vor Freude auf und umarmte mich fest; *Das wird eine höllische Aufgabe...* Ich seufzte.

 ***Das wird es mit Sicherheit***

* * *

 **(Sans)**

„Tja, das ist ziemlich schnell zu Ende gegangen." Dante schien enttäuscht zu sein. „Eine Schande, ich wollte sehen wozu dieser 'Asriel' wirklich imstande ist..."

„Weißt du, du könntest zumindest versuchen etwas an Gefühlen zu zeigen, wenn du so etwas sagst..." Kommentierte ich ironisch. „Wenn du so weitermachst, könnte ich anfangen zu denken, dass du der Untote zwischen uns beiden bist."

„Touché." Antwortete er ruhig. „Wie auch immer, ich interessiere mich nicht dafür 'Gefühle zu zeigen'."

„Warum?" Fragte ich.

„Sie sind nutzlos." antwortete er. „Sie halten einen davon ab die Realität objektiv zu betrachten. Gefühle blenden einen, sie bringen einen dazu Dinge zu tun, die man wirklich nicht tun sollte..." Das war etwas fragwürdig, aber ich fragte nicht weiter nach.

Allerdings fragt ich ihn, „Wie auch immer, macht es dir was aus meinem Bruder zu folgen? Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl über diesen 'Freund' von ihm..." Er folgte meiner Bitte und folgte der Spur aus Fußabdrücken, die seine Stiefel hinterlassen hatten. Ich betete dass er Papyrus erreichen würde, bevor... irgendetwas anderes es konnte.

* * *

 **(Dante)**

Nachdem das Skelett außer Sichtweite von dem Mädchen und dem anderem Monster war, fing er an in einer normalen Geschwindigkeit zu gehen: Er sah ein wenig ängstlich aus und fing an sehr leise zu sich selbst zu reden. „Fang den Menschen... und du wirst so viele Freunde bekommen wie du willst..." Er ahmte die Stimme von jemand anderem nach, aber ich konnte nicht erkennen vom wem sie war. „Falls du es nicht schaffst sie zu fangen... dann greife sie nur solange an, bis sie zu Boden fällt..." Wurde ihm erst jetzt die wahre Bedeutung dieser Worte klar, fragte ich mich?

„ **Nun, hallo auch!"** Er hielt an und drehte sich um: Diese... Blume ist ein paar Fuß von ihm entfernt aus dem Boden gekommen und starrt ihn mit seinem komischen Lächeln an. **„Es ist eine Weile her, nicht wahr?"**

„H-HI! UH, UHM..."

„ **Ich habe gehört..."** Der Ausdruck von der Blume veränderte sich. **„Dass du dich mit dem Menschen angefreundet hast!"**

„JA!" Papyrus erlangte seine fröhlich Einstellung wieder. „DU HAST GESAGT DASS SIE GEMEIN ZU MIR SEIN WÜRDE, ABER DASS WAR SIE NICHT! WARUM HAST DU MIR SOLCHE GEMEINEN SACHEN ERZÄHLT?"

„ **Weil..."** Riesige Ranken brachen aus dem Boden hervor und wickelten das Skelett in einen festen Griff. **„Weil du sie töten solltest! Ich hatte dir sehr, _sehr_ einfache Anweisungen gegeben und du hast es trotzdem geschafft zu versagen! Du bist so ein Idiot..."**

„SIE TÖTEN? DAS HÄTTE ICH NIE GETAN!"

„ **Nein, dass hättest du nicht! Weil du schwach bist, zerbrechlich und nutzlos! Nun, nicht vollkommen nutzlos..."** Die Ranken wurden enger und das Grinsen der Blume wurde immer breiter. **„Du bist viel stärker als alle denken, nicht wahr? Aber du bist zu 'nett' um zu bekommen was du willst..."** Das Grinsen der Blume war nun so groß wie sein eigenes Gesicht. **„Ich, allerdings, werde wissen was ich mit dieser Macht anfangen werde... sobald ich sie von deinem toten Körper gestohlen habe!"**

„Das glaube ich nicht, du kleine Bitch." Ich sprang von dem Baum, auf dem ich gestanden hatte, herunter, beschwor mein Schwert und durchschnitt die Ranken, die Sans Bruder festhielten; Ich drehte mich zur Blume um und fügte hinzu, „Wen du ihn haben willst, dann musst du erst an mir vorbei."

Während die Blume wegen meines Einmischens genervt aussah, sah das Skelett nicht nur überrascht aus, sondern auch aufgeregt. „WOWIE! NOCH EIN MENSCH! UND DIESER HAT SOGAR MEIN LEBEN GERETTET!"

„Hey. Dein Bruder hat mich hierher geschickt." Begrüßte ich ihn, so ruhig wie immer. „Er hat gesagt, dass ich mich um ihn kümmern soll: Ich denke auch dass du sofort von hier abhauen solltest."

„MEN BRUDER HAT DAS GESAGT?" Er sah ein wenig verärgert aus. „ICH FRAGE MICH, WAS ER GERADE MACHT... ABER ICH FREUE MICH FÜR IHN, DA ER SICH AUCH MIT EINEM MENSCHEN ANGEFREUNDET HAT!" Meinte er damit mich? Ich war mit dem anderen Skelett nicht 'befreundet', ich half ihm einfach nur bei etwas... Aber Sans hätte mich umgebracht, wenn ich das gesagt hätte, darum lies ich es bleiben.

„WAS AUCH IMMER, ICH MUSS JETZT GEHEN: DER MENSCH UND DER GOAT-BRO WARTEN BESTIMMT SCHON AUF MICH! TSCHÜSS, MENSCH UND BLUME!" Er rannte so schnell wie zuvor weg.

„ **Ernsthaft, er ist so ein Idiot."** Die Blume seufzte. **„Ich frage mich warum ich ihm überhaupt vertraut habe..."**

„Ja, das war ein Fehler von dir." Kommentierte ich. „Was auch immer, ich werde dich dieses Mal nicht davon kommen lassen: Du wirst hier und jetzt sterben."

„ **Oh, das glaube ich nicht..."** Er beschwor ein paar von seinen Kügelchen. **„Es ist Zeit für Runde zwei und ich werde sicher gehen, dass du sie nicht überleben wirst!"**


	12. Snowland (Teil 5)

**Kapitel 12: Snowland (Teil 5)**

 _ **(Dante)**_

„ _Und, genießt deinen gegrillten Tunfisch, Alice?" Fragte ich._

„ _Ja, natürlich tue ich das. Ich esse sonst nie in solchen... schicken Restaurants, darum bin ich froh, dass du mich eingeladen hast."_

„ _Für dich, alles." Sie kicherte über meine schreckliche Anmache. Ich war wirklich nicht gut darin._

 _Ich aß Spaghetti mit Muscheln und ich suchte verzweifelt nach einem gutem Gesprä ungefähr einer Minute kompletter Stille fragte ich sie ironisch, „Weißt du dass du andauernd meinen Namen falsch aussprichst?"_

„ _Wie auch immer." Da sie in einem Fremdem Land war, schaffte Alice es nie Italienische Namen richtig auszusprechen. Ich hielt es für eine gute Zeit um ihr etwas Kultur beizubringen. „Wie, du willst es nicht einmal lernen?"_

„ _Nicht im geringsten." Sie schaute mich verschmitzt an. „Aber, wenn du darauf bestehst... Ich würde lieber so etwas dummes wie das lernen, als über unsinnige Dinge wie... Politik oder Fußball zu reden." Da waren wir uns sehr ähnlich: Wir beide hassten es über Dinge zu reden, zu denen wir keinerlei Verbindung hatten._

„ _Okay, als erstes lasse ich dich wissen, dass die richtige Betonung 'Dàntè' ist und nicht 'Dontay' oder 'Dantay' wie ihr Engländer es für gewöhnlich aussprecht." Ich erklärte es so, wie ein Professor es tun würde, was sie zum kichern brachte: Wenigstens ging ich in die richtige Richtung._

„ _Dan...tay- Verdammt, ich kann das nicht!" Sie war wütend auf ihre eigene Unfähigkeit. Ich hätte gelacht... wenn ich dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre._

„ _Erlaube mir es dir zu zeigen..." Sie starrte mich böse an, wütend darauf, dass ich versuchte ihr den richtigen Weg zu zeigen. „Die erste Silbe, 'Dan', ist mehr oder weniger richtig. Die Zweite ist was schwieriger, 'te'. Das ist ein Ton, der im Englischen nur sehr selten benutzt wird, für gewöhnlich ohne dass es die Leute überhaupt bemerken."_

„ _Ich fragte mich nur warum..." Ihre stechende Ironie machte sie sogar noch interessanter, als sie bereits war._

„ _Wie auch immer, das 'e' im Italienischen wir wie ein 'a' im Englischen ausgesprochen... Mit zwei beachtlichen Unterschieden: Es ist kürzer und es hat nicht dieses merkwürdige 'y' am Ende." Sie sah zuerst etwas verwirrt aus, aber sie verstand kurze Zeit später worüber ich redete._

„ _Dan...te..."_

„ _Du hast es geschafft." Ich applaudierte ihr, halb ernst und halb scherzend._

„ _Habe ich das? Ich meine: Natürlich habe ich das, ich kann alles..." Sie lächelte mir zu, was mich im Inneren ganz warm und schwammig werden ließ. Ich wusste nicht was mit mir passierte... aber ich vermute die richtige Antwort war 'Liebe'. Sie war die erste Person in meinem Leben, bei der ich das Gefühl hatte, dass ich zu ihr ehrlich sein könnte._

„ _Wie auch immer, wir haben noch nicht einmal unser Abendessen aufgegessen!" Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Fisch zu. „Schnell, iß dein Essen auf, bevor es kalt wird!"_

„ _Warum interessiert dich das überhaupt? Ich bin derjenige, der heute Abend bezahlt." Ich grinste sie an, da ich wusste wie ihr Antwort sein würde._

„ _Was? Nein nein nein, Ich bin diejenige die bezahlt: Ich werde keinen verdammten Italiener für mein Abendessen bezahlen lassen!"_

„ _Kannst du mich überhaupt einen Italiener halten, frage ich mich?" Um ehrlich zu sein, war ich mehr Englisch als Italienisch. Allerdings sah sie mich nicht als Engländer an: Sie behauptete dass mir die 'Etikette' oder so fehlen würde. Als ob mich das interessieren würde..._

„ _Ich halte dich für einen riesigen Idioten." Sie kicherte wieder und fügte hinzu, „Aber einen guten Idioten. Du bist der netteste Typ den ich je getroffen habe und ich bin froh, dass ich diese Nacht mit dir verbracht habe."_

„ _Die Nacht ist noch jung, Alice." Wies ich hin. „Und ich fühle mich kein Stück müde."_

„ _Ich auch nicht." Antwortete sie. Das würde wirklich eine lange Nacht werden._

* * *

 **(Sans)**

Dante war aufgeregt gegen diese Blume zu kämpfen... irgendwie. „Diesmal wirst du nirgendwo hingehen."

Ich konnte alles durch seine Sonnenbrille sehen und ich war froh darüber dass ich etwas Popcorn mitgebracht hatte... und jede Menge Ketchup.

„ **Du wirkst ziemlich zuversichtlich... Ich werde es genießen deine Zuversicht zu vernichten!"** Die Blume grinste ihn böswillig an. Der Mensch kümmerte sich nicht um die Drohung der Blume. „Es ist nur eine Stunde vergangen seitdem du das letzte Mal völlig vernichtet worden bist: Wie viel stärker kannst du schon geworden sein?"

„ **Genug um dich zu töten und deine Seele zu ernten! Zeit sich das zurückzuholen, was mir gehört!"**

Die Blume beschwor ein paar von seinen weißen Kügelchen und verschoss sie auf den Menschen: Sie wirkten etwas größer als das letzte Mal... aber ich war zuversichtlich, dass Dante sich problemlos um sie kümmern könnte.

Der Mensch beschwor sofort seine schwarze Seele und verwandelte sie in einen riesigen schwarzen Schild, groß genug um ihn ganz zu verdecken: Alle Projektile wurden abgewehrt und zerstört... genau wie letztes Mal.

„Gut gemacht." Gratulierte ich ihn. „Jetzt greif an!"

Der Schild verschwand augenblicklich und verwandelte sich in etwas ähnliches wie... schwarzer Staub, der zur rechten Hand des Menschen zurückflog: Dort bildete er eine schwarze Klinge. Dante rannte auf die Blume zu, die dabei war mehr Kügelchen zu beschwören, und schlug sie damit.

Obwohl ich nicht direkt bei ihm war, so konnte ich trotzdem spüren dass er viel mehr Schaden als das letzte Mal verursacht hatte... irgendetwas stimmte mit ihm nicht. Ich versuchte sein LV durch ein Programm zu spüren, dass ich in die Kamera eingebaut hatte... Meine Verdacht bestätigte sich: Sein LV hatte sich erhöht. Es war nun bei fünfundzwanzig.

Das beunruhigte mich: Der Junge hatte mit niemanden gekämpft, mit Ausnahme von der Blume... und erst recht nicht jemanden getötet. Ich fragte mich wie sein 'Level of Violence' sich erhöht hatte, wenn er nichts getan hatte...

Ich erinnerte mich an die Klassifikation von LV, die mein Vater mir beigebracht hatte: Eins bedeutet dass man niemanden getötet hat, Fünf bedeutet dass man aus Selbstverteidigung getötet hat, zehn bedeutet dass man aus anderen Gründen als Selbstverteidigung getötet hat, fünfzehn bedeutet dass man getötet hat, weil man es gewöhnt ist alle seine Probleme so zu lösen... zwanzig bedeutet dass man getötet hat weil man es kann, ohne weitere Gründe. Er hatte mir erklärt dass es keine aufgezeichneten Fälle davon gab, dass ein Mensch mehr als zwanzig hatte... dass es unmöglich wäre. Hatte ich etwas bei meinen Berechnungen falsch gemacht? *Aber Computer können keine Fehler machen... oder?*

Der Mensch wurde unvorsichtig und wurde von den Kügelchen der Blume getroffen. Er steckte den Treffer ein und wirkte nicht allzu verletzt: Es wahr wahrscheinlich dass seine HP sich zusammen mit seinem LV erhöht hatte... und natürlich auch zusammen mit seiner Angriffskraft.

Die Blume sah ebenfalls viel stärker aus: Er widerstand Dantes Angriffe viel besser als zuvor, was mich wundern lies ob es zwischen den Beiden eine Verbindung gab.

„ **Du bist so nervig!"** Rief die Blume. **„Warum kannst du mir nicht einen großen Gefallen tun und endlich STERBEN?"** Er benutze einen neuen Angriff: Drei große goldene Blumen erhoben sich rechts von dem Menschen aus dem verschneiten Boden und fingen an in spiralförmigen Muster auf ihn zu schießen. Dante beschwor seinen Schild und blockierte den Angriff, was ihm einen Moment zum Durchatmen einbrachte.

„Hey, warum ist dein LV so hoch?" Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit um ihn danach zu fragen. „Du hast niemanden getötet... und trotzdem bist du viel stärker als zuvor."

„Bin ich?" Fragte er so ruhig wie immer. „Hmm, komisch. Du hast mir vorhin gesagt dass ich so stark bin wie ich nur sein kann."

„Scheinbar warst du das nicht." Und vielleicht, so dachte ich mir, war er es jetzt auch noch nicht.

„ **Mit wem redest du?"** Der Blick der Blume war teils verwirrt und teils sarkastisch. **„Mit diesem wertlosen Komiker vielleicht? Und hier dachte ich dass du so etwas wie 'Würde' hättest... du machst mich KRANK!"** Er nutzte die Gelegenheit aus, dass Dante die Schüsse rechts von ihm blockte, und beschwor ein paar von seinen normalen Kügelchen, mit dem er ihn von vorne traf. Der Mensch taumelte nach hinten, widerstand dem Angriff aber... teilweise. Er war leicht verwundet und das Blut war durch die kleinen Löcher in seine Jacke zu sehen... aber er wirkte kein bisschen beeindruckt. **„Allen meinen Angriffen so zu widerstehen... beeindruckend. Du bist wirklich..."**

„Viel besser als du." Beendete der Mensch sarkastisch.

„ **DAS WOLLTE ICH NICHT SAGEN!"** Tobte die Blume.

„Heh, was wolltest du denn sagen?"

„ **Du bist mir ähnlich... sehr ähnlich. Du hast einen unstillbaren Blutdurst, einen intensives Verlangen zu töten!"** Meinte er das ernst, fragte ich mich? Ich hoffte es nicht...

„Einen unstillbaren Blutdurst... Man, du redest ganz schön hochgestochen für jemanden der so klein ist... da fällt mir gerade ein, wie heißt du noch gleich? Ich glaube das hast du mir nie erzählt. Hast du überhaupt einen Namen? Ich will ihn wissen, damit ich weiß was ich auf deinen Grab schreiben muss..."

„ **Mein Name... Als ob ich dir meinen wahren Namen erzählen würde! Wenn du allerdings so verzweifelt wissen willst, wie du die Entität nennen sollst, die dein miserables, unbedeutendes Leben beendet hat, dann nenne ich mich eben... Flowey the Flower. Ja, recyceln wir diesen beschissenen-"**

„Flowey the-" Er brach in Gelächter aus. Ich hatte ihn noch nie zuvor so lachen gehört. „Warte mal, du willst wirklich dass ich dich 'Flowey the Flower' nenne? Flowey die Blume? Dir ist klar dass das so blöd ist, dass nur ein Kindergartenkind das machen würde, oder?"

„ **Du könntest mich auch jederzeit-"** Die Blume stoppte als er merkte dass der Mensch ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr schenkte: Er war noch immer dabei über den schrecklichen Namen zu lachen... und ehrlich gesagt war ich es auch.

„ **Hör mal du kleines Arschloch, das ist nicht mein richtiger Name! Ich habe ihn ausgeliehen! Wenn du glaubst dass du einen besseren Namen hast, dann sag ihn jetzt! Tsk, seit wann habe ich angefangen mich für die Meinung von kleinen Hurensöhnen zu interessieren..."** Er murmelte noch mehr zu sich selbst, aber ich konnte es nicht verstehen.

„Muss ich dir wirklich einen Namen geben?" Fragte der Mensch höhnisch. „Nun denn, von jetzt an wird man dich als... die Blumen Bitch kennen. Ja, das klingt cool genug." Der Junge und ich kicherten beide, obwohl es gar keinen Grund zum Lachen gab. Der Junge hatte einen kranken Sinn für Humor.

„ **W-Willst du mich verarschen? Das ist Schwachsinn! Nenne mich niemals so!"**

„Und was wirst du tun um mich aufzuhalten?" Der Mensch lud das Monster ein ihn anzugreifen. „Lass mich das nochmal besser sagen: Was wird eine Blumen Bitch wie du tun um _mich_ aufzuhalten?"

„ **Weißt du was? STIRB!"** Die Blume wiederholte dasselbe Muster wie zuvor: Ein paar Blumen blühten links vom Menschen und griffen ihn aus der Ferne an, aber dieses Mal verschwendete er keine Zeit damit sich zu verteidigen und rannte auf die Blume zu, wobei er allen Schüssen auswich.

Er hackte energisch auf die Blume ein, wobei er eine Menge an Schaden anrichtete. **„Du kleiner-"** Der Mensch griff weiter an: Ein, zwei,drei Schläge... bis die Blume sich in den Boden zurückzog und ein paar dutzend Schritte entfernt wieder auftauchte. **„Hey, das ist nicht fair! Ich bin an der Reihe anzugreifen!"**

„Haha! Der war gut! Wo in aller Welt glaubst du sind wir, in einem Videospiel?"

„ **W-Was ist ein Videospiel?"** Fragte die Blume; Ich fragte mich das auch.

„Das ist etwas kompliziert zu erklären. Was auch immer, du bist nicht mehr lustig: Ich glaube es ist an der Zeit diese Scharade zu beenden."

„ **Du kleiner-"** Erst dann bemerkte ich dass die Blume von all den Angriffen eine Menge an Schaden erlitten hatte: Wenn der Mensch nur eine wenig länger so zuschlug, dann würde er diese Blume endlich beseitigen.

„Mach weiter, Dante! Du hast es fast geschafft." Feuerte ich ihn an.

„Keine Sorge: Ich erledige das." Er rannte auf die Blume zu und bereitete sich darauf vor sein Ziel zu erledigen... aber die Blume verschwand im Boden, bevor er angreifen konnte. Er tauchte erneut ein paar Schritte entfernt wieder auf und fragte spöttisch, „ **Hast du wirklich geglaubt dass ich einfach so dastehen und den Schlag einstecken würde? Du bist wirklich ein-"** Er hörte auf zu reden als er das schwarze Schwert bemerkte, dass in seine Richtung geworfen worden war, dem er nur gerade so noch ausweichen konnte.

„ **Weißt du was? Scheiß drauf, du bist zu nervig um mich mit dir abzugeben. Das hier ist nicht einmal meine wahre Form! Aber ich schwöre, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bevor ich dich und diese kleine Schlampe verschlingen werde... dann wird die Welt... nein, alle Welten werden mir gehören!"** Die Blume lachte wahnsinnig, bevor er in dem Boden verschwand.

* * *

 **(Dante)**

„Hab ich gewonnen?" Fragte ich das Skelett.

„Ja, hast du." Antwortete er. „Vorübergehend, aber das hast du. Vielleicht hast du nicht diese Blumen Bitch getötet... aber das ist etwas an dem wir arbeiten können. Gut gemacht." Ich war etwas überrascht dass das Skelett diesen Spitznamen auch übernommen hatte, aber ich beachtete das nicht allzu sehr. „Weißt du, das macht tatsächlich irgendwie Spaß. Ich wünschte mir allerdings dass ich ein paar... größere Gegner hätte. Welche die schwerer zu treffen sind, die eine faire Herausforderung bieten... Wow, sage ich das gerade wirklich? Ich bin für ungefähr eine Stunde hier gewesen und fühle mich bereits so als ob ich in einem RPG wäre."

„Was ist ein 'RPG'?" Fragte das Skelett neugierig.

„Role-playing game, also ein Rollenspiel. Es ist ein wenig komisch zu erklären... Insbesondere wenn man in Betracht zieht, dass ich gerade mit einem Monster rede."

„Wie das?"

„Uhm... dass willst du nicht wissen." Ich versuchte über etwas anderes zu reden. „Was auch immer, du hast irgendetwas darüber gesagt, dass mein 'LV' sich erhöht hätte. Das hast du vorher schon mal kurz erwähnt, aber... kannst du mir das nochmal erklären?"

„Klar: 'LV' steht für 'Level of Violence' also das 'Level der Gewalt', ein Weg um die Neigung einer Person zu messen, die sie hat auf Gewalt zurückzugreifen. Je höher das Level, umso gefährlicher ist die Person."

„Und du hast gesagt das mein 'LV'... zwanzig ist?" Ich erinnerte mich zumindest daran, dass er das einmal gesagt hatte.

„Es war zwanzig... jetzt ist es fünfundzwanzig." Das Skelett hörte sich nicht allzu froh über diese Neuigkeit an. „Schau mal, der Weg wie sich das 'LV' erhöht ist... kompliziert. Im Grunde, jedes Mal wenn man jemanden tötet bekommt man 'EXP'."

„Bitte sag mir nicht dass das für 'Erfahrungspunkte' steht..." Wenn dem so wäre, dann gäbe es keine Ausrede mehr: Ich war in einem gottverdammten Videospiel.

„Das tut es nicht: Es steht für 'Exekutionspunkte'." Ich war mir nicht sicher ob ich mich über diese Erklärung freuen oder fürchten sollte. „Ein Weg um den Schmerz zu messen, den du anderen zugefügt hast. Allerdings... scheinst du sie bekommen zu haben, obwohl du gar nichts getan hast." Er wurde für einen Moment still, bevor er weiter redete. „Weißt du, ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich dir weiter trauen sollte: Du wirkst... ziemlich zwielichtig."

„Sagt der Typ der mich die ganze zeit mit Kameras überwacht, als ob ich bei 'Big Brother' wäre." Erwiderte ich. „Was auch immer, du _brauchst_ mich, oder? Du musst dich auf mich verlassen... ansonsten müsstest du dich selbst mit diesem Arsch abgeben."

Er sagte für eine Weile nichts, aber dann antwortete er, „Ja, ich brauche dich. Ich habe Angst davor die Zeitachse noch mehr zu verändern, sollte ich mich direkt einmischen... Schau mal, ich werde jetzt mal ehrlich sein, etwas dass ich seit Jahren nicht mehr gewesen bin: Ich habe Angst vor dir. Ich habe wirklich Angst vor dir. Und trotzdem... bin ich gezwungen dir zu vertrauen. Also bitte... tu mir einen Gefallen und verrate dieses Vertrauen nicht, nie."

Einen kompletten Fremden vertrauen... Er musste wirklich verzweifelt sein das zu tun. Allerdings war ich kein Arsch und hatte keinen Grund ihm in den Rücken zu fallen, darum versprach ich ihm dass ich das nicht tun würde.

„Was auch immer, glaubst du dass diese Blume versuchen wird sich an Papyrus für seinen Verrat zu rächen?" Fragte ich ruhig.

„Das ist möglich." Sans Tonfall war besorgt. „Ich muss eben schnell mal nach ihn sehen. Macht es dir was aus zu deinem Job zurückzukehren und Frisk und Asriel nachzuspionieren?"

„Also gibst du zu dass ich ihnen nach spioniere." Wies ich hin.

„Touché. Jetzt zurück an die Arbeit." Die Leitung wurde still, also ist er wahrscheinlich irgendwohin davongelaufen... oder vielleicht teleportiert. Was auch immer, ich hatte noch einen anderen Grund nach den Beiden zu sehen: Ohne Sans, der mich zurückhielt, könnte ich vielleicht mit dem Mädchen reden und sie vielleicht dazu überreden mit mir mitzukommen.

* * *

Ich beobachtete sie aus der Ferne, von einem Ast von einem Baum aus, der weit genug von dem Dorf weg war um nicht aufzufallen: Es sah so aus als ob sie zusammen mit dem großen Skelett Spaß hatten... Sie sahen fröhlich aus. Vielleicht sollte ich mich ihnen anschließen. Bah, wem will ich hier was vormachen: Ich hätte sie so nicht getroffen... und selbst wenn ich es hätte, ich hätte nicht mit ihnen gespielt, selbst wenn sie mich dafür bezahlt hätten. So war ich ganz und gar nicht...

Ohne irgendetwas besseres zu tun um die Zeit zu vertreiben, griff ich nach meinem Handy in meiner Jackentasche (es war ein Wunder, dass es nicht in dem Kampf beschädigt worden ist) und verband es mit meinen Kopfhörern: Dann suchte ich in meiner Musik App nach einem guten Lied... Ich fand eins im Handumdrehen.

Es war eines der Lieblingslieder von Alice, was überraschend war, da sie beinahe jedes Lied hasste dass in einer Sprache war die sie nicht verstand... Ich wollte sie so sehr bei mir haben.

Die Aussicht war wundervoll.

* * *

E gli anni passano e non ci cambiano, (Jahre vergehen und sie verändern uns nicht,)

davvero trovi che sia diverso? (findest du mich wirklich anders?)

Guardami in faccia i miei occhi parlano, (Schau in mein Gesicht, meine Augen sprechen,)

e tu dovresti ascoltarli un po' più spesso (und du solltest ihnen öfter zuhören)

sorridi quando piove, sei triste quando c'è il sole, (du lächelst wenn es regnet, bist traurig wenn die Sonne scheint,)

devi smetterla di piangere fuori stagione, (du solltest aufhören zur falschen Jahreszeit zu weinen,)

dai proviamo e poi vediamo che succede, (komm lass uns versuchen und sehen was passiert,)

per ogni mia parte che ti vuole (für jedes Teil von mir dass dich will)

c'è un'altra che retrocede (gibt es ein anderes dass flieht)

sapessi quante ne ho viste di scalatrici sociali (wenn du nur wüsstest wie viele soziale Kletterer ich gesehen habe)

regalano due di picche (sie geben dir Pik Zweien)

aspettando il re di denari (warten auf ein Karo König)

quante volte a un mio "ti amo" (so oft habe ich dir gesagt 'Ich liebe dich')

hai risposto "no non posso" (und hast geantwortet 'Nein ich kann nicht')

hai provato dei sentimenti (du hast ein paar Gefühle ausprobiert)

e non ti stanno bene addosso. (und sie haben dir gar nicht gepasst.)

Parliamo allo stesso modo (Wir reden auf dieselbe Art)

ma con diversi argomenti, (aber mit unterschiedlichen Argumenten,)

siamo nello stesso hotel (wir sind in demselben Hotel)

ma con due viste differenti (aber mit zwei unterschiedlichen Aussichten)

l'amore è un punto d'arrivo, una conquista... (Liebe ist ein Endpunkt, eine Eroberung...)

Ma non esiste prospettiva (Aber es gibt keine Perspektive)

senza due punti di vista... (ohne zwei Standpunkte...)

Anche se, fuori tutto è magnifico... (Obwohl draußen alles großartig ist...)

Non lo prenderò come un rimprovero... (Ich werde es nicht als Vorwurf nehmen...)

è possibile abbia sogni sbagliati, (es ist möglich dass ich falsche Träume habe,)

un po' illusi al momento... (im Moment ein wenig betrogen...)

Mi appartengono..." (Sie gehören mir...)

* * *

Obwohl ich versuchte das Lied so gut ich konnte mitzusingen, war ich echt mies darin. Italienischer Rap ist nicht über Wörter, sondern über Gefühl und ich war nicht in der Lage meine Gefühle besonders gut zu zeigen. Es war die Schuld von Gefühlen dass ich geworden bin was ich war... wenn ich nur schon als Kind angefangen hätte das Leben so betrachten... dann wären alle meine Probleme gelöst gewesen. Aber wir lernen alle zu spät, viel zu spät... Ich habe zum Beispiel mit zwanzig zu lieben gelernt. Und nicht wie man eine Freundin liebt, lasst auch da nicht täuschen, sondern wie man irgendjemanden liebt.

Alice war die einzige der ich vertrauen konnte, der einzige Grund warum ich existierte... Ich vermisste sie so sehr. Aber ich hatte einen Job zu erledigen, also musste sie warten... Ich betete dass ich in der Lage sein würde in meine Welt zurückzukehren, bevor sie mein Verschwinden bemerken könnte.


	13. Snowland (Teil 6)

**Kapitel 13: Snowland (Teil 6)**

 _ **(Asriel)**_

„ _Mom?" Rief ich meine Mutter._

„ _Ja, mein Kind?" Fragte sie mich mit ihrer süßen Stimme._

„ _Wie genau... macht man Freunde?"_

 _Wir kümmerten uns alleine um die Blumen in dem Thronraum: Mein Vater war nach Snowdin gegangen und plante den gesamten Tag dort zu verbringen, da er dort 'Königliche Geschäfte' zu erledigen hatte._

 _Mom fing an zu kichern, was mich ein wenig verärgerte, da ich der Meinung war dass ich ihr eine sehr ernste Frage gestellt hatte. „Oh, mein Kind... Warum fragst du mich das?" Fragte sie mich._

„ _Nun, es ist schon einen Monat her, seitdem die Schule angefangen hat..." Erklärte ich ihr. „...Und, abgesehen von Chara, habe ich nicht einen Freund gemacht. Nicht einen... Ich muss irgendetwas falsch machen."_

„ _Asriel, hast du es je in Betracht gezogen zu versuchen Leute, die du wirklich magst, zu fragen ob sie deine Freunde sein wollen? Normalerweise funktioniert das..."_

„ _Nein, ich... ich möchte das nicht tun..." Erwiderte ich, ein wenig verängstigt auch nur daran zu denken. „Es würde so aussehen als ob ich sie anbetteln würde meine Freunde zu sein und das möchte ich ganz und gar nicht..."_

„ _Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein? Zumindest Irgendjemand muss bereit sein mit dir befreundet zu sein..." Sie hörte auf die Blumen zu gießen und ich tat es ebenfalls: Die Konversation war wesentlich länger geworden als ich es erwartet hatte und ich dachte es sei an der Zeit meine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit dem Rat meiner Mutter zu schenken... Und ich erzählte ihr die ganze Wahrheit. „Chara hat mir gesagt dass ich nie irgendjemanden nach etwas fragen sollte, da ich sonst schwach wirke... Ich will nicht wie ein Bettler aussehen, aber ich will auch nicht alleine sein. Es macht keinen Spaß alleine zu sein..."_

 _Sie hielt einen Moment inne, unsicher was sie sagen sollte: Die Erwähnung meines Bruders war es, was sie am meisten beunruhigte. Letztendlich sagte sie, „Während das, was dein Bruder sagte, korrekt ist, zumindest teilweise, muss ich dich daran erinnern das alle Beziehungen jemanden benötigen, der den ersten Schritt macht. Du musst sie nicht anbetteln deine Freunde zu sein: Du musst die einfach nur freundlich fragen."_

„ _Aber Mom, was ist wenn sie mich nicht mögen? Was ist wenn sie mich ablehnen?" Fragte ich besorgt nach._

„ _Du kannst nicht mit allen befreundet sein, Asriel. Allerdings ist Freunde machen der erste Schritt bei dem Unterfangen die Welt um dich herum zu verstehen..." Sie schaute für einen Moment weg, ein wenig traurig. „...Auch wenn sie so klein und eingeschränkt ist." Sie kehrte zu ihrer gewöhnlichen Attitüde zurück. „...Also musst du es tun, meiner Meinung nach."_

 _Ich nickte und kehrte zu meiner Gärtnerei Pflicht zurück, kurz darauf gefolgt von meiner Mutter: Wir leisteten gute Arbeit, etwas von dem ich sicher war, auf das Dad stolz sein wird._

* * *

Wir hatten bereits eine Weile unter dem riesigen Baum in der Mitte von Snowdin darauf gewartet dass Papyrus auftaucht. Ein paar Minuten zuvor hatte ich Frisk alleine gelassen um ein paar 'Zimthäschen' in dem örtlichen Geschäft zu kaufen, der von einem freundlich aussehendem Hasen geführt wurde: Allerdings hatte ich nicht genug Geld um sie zu bezahlen, daher hatten wir vereinbart dass ich ihr das Geld im späteren Verlauf des Tages bringen würde. Glücklicherweise erkannte sie mich nicht... um ehrlich zu sein, keiner von den Monstern tat es. Darüber war ich froh, es wäre eine Katastrophe gewesen, wenn jemand meine wahre Identität herausgefunden hätte. Kurz darauf erreichte ich Frisk und wir setzten uns zusammen unter den Baum und aßen unsere Mahlzeit.

„Ich habe noch nie so einen riesigen Weihnachtsbaum gesehen." Sagte Frisk, während ein paar Tränen von ihren Augen herunterliefen; Sie trocknete sie schnell und entschuldigte sich. „Tut mir leid, ich habe... mich nur an etwas erinnert."

„Woran hast du dich erinnert?" Fragte ich neugierig. Da es nicht danach aussah dass sie antworten würde, fragte ich stattdessen, „Sind es gute oder schlechte Erinnerungen?"

„Gute." Sie wollte nicht dass ich weiter nachfrage, weshalb sie die Unterhaltung kurz hielt. „Darum... darum tun sie so weh."

Es folgte ein Moment der Stille. Frisk schaute zu dem Baum zurück und erzählte, „Ich hatte mal davon geträumt... einen riesigen Weihnachtsbaum zu schmücken... zusammen mit meiner Mom. Es ist auch noch vieles Anderes passiert, aber... das ist alles an das ich mich erinnere." Das erschien interessant genug.

„Wann hattest du diesen Traum, wenn ich fragen darf?" Fragte ich sie vorsichtig.

„Weiß nicht, vor ein paar Jahren glaube ich..."

„Wie kannst du dich an einen Traum erinnern, den du vor ein paar Jahren gehabt hast? Ich kann mich nicht einmal daran, was ich letzte Woche geträumt habe!" Ich lachte nervös.

„Das ist einer von den besten Träumen die ich je hatte." Antwortete sie ruhig aber glücklich. „Ich hatte meiner Mom versprochen alle meine wichtigen Träume dicht bei mir zu behalten... dass ich nicht all die Gefühle vergesse, die sie mir bringen... weil, wenn ich das tun würde, dann würden sie nie wieder zurückkommen."

 ***Ich verstehe es nicht: Träume sind kein Stück wichtig! Tatsächlich sind sie vollkommen nutzlos! Bist du wirklich so dumm?*** Charas Zetern lenkte mich ab. ***All deine Hoffnungen, all deine Träume... wofür sind sie wirklich gut? Alles was sie tun ist dich zu blenden, dich dazu zu bringen an eine falsche Realität zu glauben die nie passieren wird, in der du nie leben wirst... Das einzige was sie zurücklassen, wenn sie erlöschen, ist die Trauer und die Unzufriedenheit, dass man es nicht geschafft hat sie in Erfüllung zu bringen, auch wenn es unmöglich war...***

„Asriel, bist du noch da?" Fragte Frisk mich. „Wurdest du von etwas abgelenkt?"

Ich fiel aus den Wolken und sagte das Erstbeste, das mir in den Sinn kam. „Entschuldigung, Er hat mir erzählt da-" Ich bedeckte meine Schnauze mit meinen Händen, sobald ich es mir bewusst wurde: Ich hatte mich dazu entschlossen ihr nie die ganze Wahrheit über Chara zu erzählen, aber anscheinend war mein Unterbewusstsein nicht sonderlich darin geübt Geheimnisse zu behalten.

„Was hat 'Er' dir erzählt, wenn ich fragen darf?" Fragte sie neugierig.

 ***Komm schon, sag es ihr!*** Forderte Er mich auf. ***Ich möchte wirklich wissen wie sie darauf reagieren wird... was sie darauf antworten wird.***

„Nun, wenn du darauf bestehst..." Ich wandte mich Frisk zu, die nur für mich die Ohren gespitzt hielt. „Er hat gesagt dass Träume nicht nur nutzlos, sondern auch noch kontra-produktiv sind: Dass sie dich dazu verleiten daran zu glauben, dass du das Unmögliche möglich machen könntest... vergebens." Ich erklärte es genau so wie Er es getan hatte, nur um sicher zu gehen dass Er mir nichts vorhalten konnte.

Sie dachte eine Weile darüber nach, bevor sie antwortete. „Vielleicht hat Er recht, denke ich. Vielleicht, wenn sie dich nirgendwo hinführen... wenn sie total dumm sind... Ich meine, ich sehe mich selbst als Sängerin, Tänzerin, Ärztin, wettbewerbsfähige Videospielerin, Sportlerin..."

„Bist du fertig?" Fragte ich, ein wenig von ihrer Liste an möglichen Berufen überwältigt, die sicherlich noch viel länger war. Weiterhin kannte ich zwar die meisten der Berufe die sie erwähnt hatte... die anderen waren mir allerdings völlig unbekannt.

„Oh, richtig... wie auch immer, während ich mich als all das sehen kann... so kann ich nicht alles davon sein. Aber Träume können auch gut sein, weißt du! Sie geben dir die nötige Stärke um zumindest ein paar von ihnen zu erfüllen... Also können sie nicht vollkommen nutzlos sein!" Sie schlug mit ihrer Faust hoch in die Luft, was aus irgendeinem Grund Frohsinn in mir erweckte.

 ***Und hier dachte ich dass sie tatsächlich mal etwas anständiges sagen würde...*** Murmelte Chara in meinem Kopf. ***Warum lerne ich nicht dass sie nie jemals etwas intelligentes sagt? Sie ist zu dumm als dass man mit ihr vernünftig diskutieren könnte...***

„Oh, schau! Da hinten ist Papyrus!" Rief Frisk und deutete zu unserer Linken. In der Tat kam etwas mit erheblicher Geschwindigkeit auf uns zu... es war offensichtlich Papyrus. Er schaffte es gerade rechtzeitig anzuhalten, um zu verhindern mit uns zusammenzustoßen.

„HALLO MEINE FREUNDE! ICH HABE AUF AUCH GEWARTET!" Meinte er das ernst, fragte ich mich?

„Tatsächlich glaube ich dass _wir_ diejenigen waren, die auf dich gewartet haben..." Wies ich genervt darauf hin, wobei ich allerdings versuchte so höflich wie möglich zu klingen.

„OH, RICHTIG." Anscheinend war das seine Entschuldigung. „WIE AUCH IMMER, ICH HABE ALLES GETAN WAS ICH ZU TUN HATTE, ALSO KÖNNEN WIR JETZT MIT MEINEM TRAINING ANFANGEN!" Sagte er aufgeregt.

Zuerst verstand ich nicht worüber er sprach, aber dann erinnerte ich mich. „Ah, richtig. Frisk hatte dir versprochen zu zeigen wie man Freunde macht... Frisk?" Ich bemerkte dass sie ausgiebig am schwitzen war und nervös auf ihren Fingernägeln herum biss, daher schüttelte ich sie ein wenig, um sie aus den Wolken zu holen, bevor sie ihre Finger zu sehr beschädigte.

„O-Oh... richtig... Freunde machen, uhm... ja..." Es hatte den Anschein als ob sie nicht die richtigen Worte finden könnte. Plötzlich leuchtete ihr Gesicht auf. „Aber natürlich! Ich hatte vor dir zu zeigen wie man Freunde macht... Mit Asriels Hilfe, natürlich!"

Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte, ihre abrupte Reaktion war von mir völlig unerwartet. „W-Was? Zieh mich bitte nicht mit darein, ich habe keine Erfahrung in 'Freunde machen'!"

„UHM, MENSCH... WER IST DIESER 'ASRIEL' ÜBER DEN DU REDEST?" Fragte das Skelett verwirrt nach.

*Ist er wirklich so dumm?* Fragte ich mich.

 ***Ich hab's dir ja gesagt...*** Erwiderte Chara ohne dass ich es wollte.

„Ich bin Asriel!" Rief ich leise zu Papyrus, in der Hoffnung dass andere Passanten mich nicht hören würden.

„MOMENT, WAR DEIN NAME NICHT 'GOAT-BRO?" Fragte er erneut, so idiotisch wie nur er es konnte.

„Das ist nur ein Spitzname den sie mir gegeben hat! Und noch ein dummer dazu!" Frisk lachte über meinen Ausbruch an Ärger, was mich nur noch mehr ärgerte.

„ALSO HAST DU IHM EINEN 'SPITZNAMEN' GEGEBEN, WEIL ER DEIN FREUND IST? WOWIE! ICH HABE GERADE ETWAS NEUES ÜBER FREUNDE GELERNT: DASS SIE SICH GEGENSEITIG COOLE SPITZNAMEN GEBEN!" Kommentierte Papyrus enthusiastisch.

Zudem bemerkte ich, dass er überhaupt nicht darauf reagiert hatte, sobald er meinen wahren Namen gehört hatte: Vielleicht wusste er von mir nicht, oder er konnte sich einfach nicht erinnern... Wie auch immer, das konnte mir nur zum Vorteil gereichen.

Während das Skelett uns weiterhin für unseren 'hilfreichen' Rat pries, wisperte Frisk vollkommen terrorisiert in mein Ohr, „Bitte Asriel, ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll! Ich brauche Hilfe, sonst könnte... i-ich... ich könnte sein Leben ruinieren!" Glücklicherweise verhinderte die laute Stimme des Skelettes, dass er uns hören konnte.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht! Du fragst die falsche Person um Hilfe!" Flüstere ich zu ihr zurück.

„Komm schon! Ich weiß einfach dass, wenn wir das zusammen machen, dass wir es schaffen können!" Ich hatte das schleichende Gefühl, dass sie mich eher um Hilfe bat, weil sie nicht alleine versagen wollte, als dass sie wirklich daran glaubte Ihm mit meiner Hilfe besser lehren zu können.

„ALSO, MEINE FREUNDE, WANN KÖNNEN WIR MIT MEINEM TRAINING ANFANGEN?" Fragte das Skelett ungeduldig.

Ich seufzte und bereitete mich darauf vor, was ich zu sagen gedachte. „Wir..."

 ***Oh... mein... dass kann nicht dein Ernst sein!*** Schrie Chara mich an, bevor ich meinen Satz überhaupt beenden konnte.

„..Wir sind bereit, lass und mit deinem Unterricht anfangen." Sagte ich hastig zu ihm, als ob ich auf heißen Kohlen laufen würde.

 ***Gut gemacht, du verdammter Idiot! Jetzt hast du allen Respekt verloren, den ich dir gegenüber noch hatte...*** Kein großes Problem, dachte ich mir, in Anbetracht dessen, dass Er mir noch immer nicht verziehen hatte, überhaupt zugestimmt zu haben mit auf diese Reise zu kommen.

Frisk Gesicht strahlte Freude und Glück aus, aber bevor wir anfangen konnten, mussten wir ein paar... Anpassungen vornehmen: „Bevor wir anfangen; Ich wäre sehr darüber erfreut wenn du deine Stimme senken könntest... um einiges." Bat ich Papyrus. „So wie es steht, ist deine Stimme so laut, dass jeder, der sich mit dir unterhält, nur nach einer Minute sein Gehör verlieren wird..."

„Asriel!" Frisk schaute mich an als ob ich gerade die größte Blasphemie von mir gegeben hatte, die man sich nur vorstellen könnte; Sie war wahrscheinlich nur wütend auf mich weil ich so... unhöflich darauf hingewiesen hatte, aber ich glaubte daran dass es getan werden musste.

„WARUM HABT IHR DAS NICHT FRÜHER GESAGT? NATÜRLICH KANN ICH MEINE STIMME FÜR MEINE FREUNDE SENKEN!" Er senkte stetig die Lautstärke seiner eigenen Stimme, bis wir es für angebracht hielten. „Ist das okay?" Fragte er.

„Perfekt!" Gratulierte Frisk ihm.

„WOWIE! Ich meinte... wowie." Korrigierte er sich selbst. „Es ist schwer mich selbst überhaupt zu hören... aber ich werde es tun, wenn es mir dabei hilft mehr Freunde zu machen!" War das der Grund warum er immer so laut sprach, fragte ich mich, weil er sich nicht einmal selbst hören konnte? Nun, er war ein Skelett: Er hatte schließlich keine Ohren. Wie auch immer, ich war mit seiner derzeitigen Stimme zufrieden.

„Gibt es irgendwelche anderen 'Anpassungen' die wir vornehmen müssen?" Fragte er eifrig.

„Ich denke nicht: Vielleicht könnte dein Stil ein paar Verbesserungen gebrauchen... aber ich betrachte Kleidung als nicht so wichtig wie Charakter." Kommentierte ich, während Frisk kurz darauf zustimmte.

„Ich lasse euch wissen dass das, was ich gerade trage, meine 'Kampf-Rüstung' ist! Das coolste Stück Kleidung, dass ich in meinem gesamten Repertoire habe!" Das war nicht sehr vielversprechend, dachte ich mir. „Niemand würde mich deswegen stehen lassen!"

 ***Darüber habe ich etwas zu sagen...*** Das hatte ich auch, um ehrlich zu sein, aber ich würde es ihm nicht sagen.

Frisk war froh darüber, dass wir nicht allzu viele Schwierigkeiten hatten dem Skelett Grundlegende Dinge über Freundschaft beizubringen und war tatsächlich recht begierig darauf mit ihrem Unterricht fortzufahren. „Jetzt da wir alles vorbereitet haben, wie wäre es, wenn wir jemanden nettes finden, der dein Freund werden könnte?" Sie durchsuchte ihre Umgebung nach möglichen Freunden für ihren Schüler. „Aha! Hab einen!" Sie deutete mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf ein junges, kleines und gelbes Monster mit Echsen-ähnelndem Aussehen. Er trug einen blau-gelb gestreiften Pullover, der aus irgendeinem Grund keine Ärmel hatte... Ich fand kurz darauf heraus dass das daran lag, dass er keine Arme hatte. Monster-Physiologie, wie ich vermutlich bereits schon einmal erwähnt habe, ist nicht ganz so wie die der Menschen: Alle Monster sind einzigartig und formen ihre eigene Spezies, während sie allerdings immer noch größeren 'Familien' angehören, die gewisse Eigenschaften teilen, wie zum Beispiel Flügel, Flossen... oder, so wie in diesem Fall, Schuppen. Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich für ein Monster ohne bestimmte Gliedmaßen geboren zu werden... oder mit mehr als nötig, aber es war für mich immer beunruhigend Monster zu sehen, denen ganze Gliedmaßen fehlten, die ich besaß. Der fröhliche Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Kindes ließ meine Besorgnis allerdings verfliegen.

„Deine Aufgabe ist es diesen Jungen da anzusprechen und sein Freund zu werden!" Sagte Frisk zu Papyrus.

„Was für ein raffinierter und gerissener Plan, Mensch!" Dem Anschein nach, meinte er das ernst. „Aber wie sollte ich ihn grüßen? Wie sollte ich mit ihm reden? Sollte ich ihm einen Teller mit meinen köstlichen Spagetti bringen? Undyne sagt dass man alles schafft, indem man entschlossen ist..." Er murmelte weiter vor sich hin.

Da Frisk nicht wusste was sie sagen sollte und ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht, versuchte ich mich daran zu erinnern, was meine Mutter mir gesagt hatte, als ich noch ein Kind gewesen bin. „Hast du es je in Betracht gezogen zu versuchen Leute, die du wirklich magst, zu fragen ob sie deine Freunde sein wollen? Normalerweise funktioniert das..." Frisk schaute mich an, als ob ich das genialste Ding auf der Welt gesagt hätte.

„Das klingt nach einem großartigem Plan!" Kommentierte Papyrus aufgeregt. Er wiederholte den Plan laut, „Ich werde also zu ihm hingehen und fragen, 'Willst du mit dem großen und mächtigen Papyrus befreundet sein?' und dann wird er ja sagen... Ist das alles, was ich wissen muss?"

 ***Er wird sofort abgewiesen werden.*** Lachte mein Bruder ihn aus. ***Es gibt keinen besseren Weg um dich jemanden vorzustellen, als ihm geradeheraus zu sagen, dass du ein Idiot bist!***

Er hatte recht, ich musste ihn davon abbringen solch eine... direkte Herangehensweise zu benutzen. „Warum stellst du dich nicht einfach nur als 'Papyrus' vor?"

„Warum sollt ich das tun?" Fragte er verwirrt. „Auf diese Weise würden sie nicht wissen wie großartig ich bin!"

„Ehrlich gesagt..." Kam Frisk zu meiner Rettung, „Habe ich gehört, dass viele Leute es hassen zu wissen, dass jemand großartiger ist als sie es sind... Weil sie neidisch sind, darum! Also bitte, erzähl ihnen nicht wie großartig und phantastisch du bist!" Eine schwache Ausrede, dachte ich mir, aber sie schien zu funktionieren: Das Skelett saugte es auf, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken.

„Wowie, danke Mensch! Ohne deine Hilfe hätte ich unsere Freundschaft von Anfang an ruiniert! Ich möchte nicht dass meine Freunde auf meine Großartigkeit neidisch sind!"

 ***Kannst du nicht endlich deine Klappe halten, verdammt nochmal?*** Ich glaube dass Chara und ich das gleiche dachten, auch wenn nur Er es ausdrückte.

„Nun dann, ich bin weg! Wünscht mir Glück, meine teuren Freunde!" Das Skelett rannte zu dem Monster so schnell wie der Wind selbst und fing an mit ihm zu reden. Wir waren sowohl glücklicherweise wie auch unglücklicherweise zu weit weg um sie zu hören: Ein Teil von mir wollte wissen worüber sie sprachen... und der andere Teil einfach nicht.

„Danke! Ich hätte es ohne deine Hilfe nicht geschafft!" Dankte Frisk mir, während sie mich fest umarmte. Ich sagte ihr dass es kein Problem sei, während ich versuchte mich aus ihrer Umklammerung zu befreien, da ich Probleme hatte zu atmen.

„Glaubst du dass er alleine zurechtkommt?" Fragte Frisk mich besorgt.

„Ich denke es." Ich wandte mich dem Skelett und dem Kind erneut zu: Da sie noch immer dabei waren sich miteinander zu unterhalten, sah es so aus als ob Papyrus wirklich einen Freund gemacht hatte.

„Du bist ein großartiger Lehrer." Komplimentierte Frisk mich.

„Oh, ich bin kein Lehrer..." Wies ich ihr Kompliment geschmeichelt ab. „Ich habe ihm einfach nur erzählt, was meine Mutter mir vor einer langen Zeit erzählt hatte: Sie ist die wahre Lehrerin von uns..."

„Deine Mom ist eine Lehrerin?" Fragte sie mich interessiert

„Nun, wenn sie nicht damit beschäftigt ist... ihren Pflichten nachzugehen. Sie arbeitet als Lehrerin in einer der berühmtesten Schulen für Vorschulkindern in dem Untergrund." Ich hatte sie nicht angelogen: Meine Mutter hatte wirklich als Lehrerin gearbeitet. Allerdings hatte ich ausgelassen dass sie ebenfalls als Königin der Monster arbeitete...

„Verrate mir mal, wo hast du alles was du weißt gelernt?" Fragte ich den Menschen. „Jemand so intelligentes wie du muss an einem renommierten Institut auf der Oberfläche gelehrt worden sein..."

„Ehrlich gesagt... Wurde ich Zuhause unterrichtet. Ich weiß nicht einmal wie die Schule auf der Oberfläche funktioniert, um ehrlich zu sein..." Ich fand es nicht schwer zu glauben dass solch ein erstaunliches Kind, wie sie es ist, ihr gesamtes Leben lang Zuhause geschult worden ist.

„Wenn ich fragen darf, wer war deine Lehrerin?"

„Meine Mom." Antwortete sie ruhig.

„Interessant..." Also ist ihre Mutter ihre Lehrerin gewesen... war. Sie _war_ ihre Lehrerin... So wollte ich es zumindest glauben. „Was hat sie dir bis jetzt beigebracht?"

„Nun, abgesehen von vorgeschrittenem Wissen in allen Hauptfächern, habe ich beinahe alle bedeutenden Sprachen gelernt, wie zum Beispiel Englisch, Französisch, Spanisch, Italienisch, Deutsch, Russisch... sogar tote Sprachen, wie Latein und antikes Griechisch." Um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich noch nie von diesen Sprachen gehört: Die einzigen Sprachen, die wir Monster kannten, waren was die Menschen 'Englisch' nannten, was die Menschen vor unserer Gefangennahme gesprochen hatten und die wir als unsere eigene Sprache adoptiert hatten, und unsere antike Muttersprache, deren Name vergessen wurde und die niemand mehr sprach. Heutzutage taucht sie nur in alten Schriften und Runen auf und die meisten Monster wissen nicht einmal, wie man sie vernünftig spricht oder liest; Allerdings wird sie noch immer bis Heute an den Schulen beigebracht, wenn auch nicht sehr genau.

„Ich habe noch nie von diesen Sprachen gehört." Gab ich zu.

„Wirklich? Die werden auf der ganzen Welt gesprochen!" Erst dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass eine Barriere die Monster davon abhielt die Oberfläche zu erkunden. „Nun, es ist ja nicht so als ob es für mich einen Unterschied machen würde..." Gab sie etwas traurig zu. „...Ich werde all diese Plätze sowieso nicht sehen..."

Ich wollte weiter nachfragen, aber Papyrus kehrte zurück bevor ich es konnte. „Ich bin zurück! Und ich bringe großartige Nachricht, von der ich sicher bin, dass ihr sie hören wollt: Ich habe einen Freund gemacht!"

Frisk und ich freuten uns für das Skelett und fragten was passiert ist.

„Nun, ich näherte mich dem Kind und stellte mich vor, aber bevor ich ihn fragen konnte, ob er mein Freund sein möchte, fragte er mich ob ich 'dieses komische Skelett, dass regelmäßig mit Undyne abhängt' bin. Auch wenn ich mich nicht so beschreiben würde, so sagte ich ja und er wurde gleich fiel fröhlicher und enthusiastischer..."

 ***Bin ich der einzige der glaubt, dass dieses Kind einen Hintergedanken hatte sich mit diesem Idioten anzufreunden?*** Es war etwas früh um das zu beurteilen, aber Er könnte recht gehabt haben.

„Wie auch immer, wir redeten für eine Weile über sie und schließlich war ER es der gefragt hat, ob er mein Freund sein könnte! Ich schwöre, das ist der beste Tag meines Lebens!" Das könnte wirklich der Wahrheit entsprechen: Er strahlte vor Freude. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es ohne eure Hilfe geschafft hätte! Danke, Mensch und Goat-Bro!" Anscheinend würde er noch nicht diesen dämlichen Spitznamen fallen lassen.

„Kein Problem, wir haben dir nur geholfen zu finden, was sich bereits in deinem Herzen befand." Erklärte Frisk.

„Aber Mensch, ich habe kein Herz!" Er lachte übe seinen eigenen Witz und Frisk tat es ebenfalls. Ich, hingegen, blieb still: Ich fand es nicht im geringsten witzig.

Wie auch immer, wir verabschiedeten uns von dem Skelett und folgten der Straße Richtung Waterfall.

* * *

 **(Dante)**

„Schau mal an wer da geht..." Ich packte mein Handy und meine Kopfhörer wieder ein. Sans war noch nicht zurückgekommen.

„Ich glaube dass es an der Zeit ist, diesen Zweien einen Besuch abzustatten..." Sagte ich zu mir selbst, während ich die Höhle in der Entfernung betrachtete: Das war anscheinend der Ort, wo sich die dichteste 'Abkürzung' befand. Ich konzentrierte mich für eine Moment, bevor ich mein Ziel mit einem schwarzen Aufleuchten erreichte.

* * *

 **(Asriel)**

„Also, wo gehen wir als nächstes hin?" Fragte mich Frisk.

„Wir begeben uns zu einem Gebiet das 'Waterfall' genannt wird. Wie der Name annehmen lässt, ist es voller Kaskaden und Flüssen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du es recht faszinierend finden wirst." Es war lange her, seitdem ich das letzte Mal in Waterfall gewesen bin: Ich war mir sicher, dass es auch für mich unterhaltsam sein würde.

„Ich habe noch nie zuvor einen Wasserfall gesehen." Sagte Frisk. „Mom sagte immer dass Wasserfälle magische Orte sind, dass ihre Schönheit im Vergleich zu allem anderen, was die Natur erschaffen hat, unerreicht ist..."

„Wow, war deine Mutter ebenfalls ein Poet?" Fragte ich kichernd.

„Weiß ich nicht, ich hätte sie fragen sollen..."

Die Höhle, die zu dem mit Flüssen gefülltem Gebiet führte, kam in unser Blickfeld: Ein paar weitere Minuten und wir würden Waterfall betreten haben... Allerdings stand etwas in unserem Weg.

Eine schwarze Figur, sie trug dem Anschein nach einen Umhang, stand in der Mitte der Straße. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher _was_ es war... aber es sah nicht vielversprechend aus. Die Figur fing an auf uns zuzugehen und ich erkannte sofort was dieses Ding war: Kein Monster, wie Vernunft mich hätte annehmen lassen... sondern ein Mensch. Ich konnte meinen Augen nicht glauben; Es gab keine logische Erklärung für das, was ich gerade sah. Er war groß, schlank, hatte kurzes schwarzes Haar und graue Augen. Er trug nur schwarze und graue Kleidung, was ihm eine ernsten Aura gab, die durch etwas... in seinem Charakter hervorgehoben wurde.

„Hi." Begrüßte er uns ausdruckslos.

„Asriel, wer ist das?" Fragte Frisk mich.

„Du solltest diejenige sein, die mir das sagt..." Antwortete ich, da ich nicht wusste was ich sagen sollte.

 ***Kannst du es fühlen?*** Fragte Chara mich.

*Was?* antwortete ich beunruhigt.

 ***Ich kann etwas spüren... etwas das von ihm ausgeht. Da ist etwas... bekanntes an ihm... aber es ist durch eine endlose Dunkelheit verhüllt, durch die ich nicht durchsehen kann. Ich rate zur extremen Vorsicht. Ich habe keine Ahnung mit wem oder was wir es zu tun haben...*** Wenn mein Bruder vor etwas Angst hatte (abgesehen von einer bestimmten Zwölfjährigen)... nun, ihr solltet bereits wissen wie dieser Satz endet.

Ich musste bei diesem Mann Vorsicht walten lassen.

Ich versuchte ihn so höflich wie ich konnte zu grüßen, um ihn nicht zu verärgern. „Grüße, Reisender! Ich bin Asriel und meine Freundin hier ist Frisk. Wir-"

„Einen Moment mal." Unterbrach er mich. „Ich glaube du vergisst da jemanden."

Wenn ich Blut gehabt hätte, dann wäre es in meinen Adern gefroren. „W-Worüber sprichst du?"

„Ich habe gehört..." Er lächelte bösartig. „...dass da noch jemand anderes meinen Worten lauscht... Jemand der _in dir drin_ ist..." Ich nahm dieses Stück an Information so ruhig wie die Situation es mir erlaubte auf. Für einen Moment sah ich ein schwarzes Licht in seinem rechten Auge flackern, aber es verschwand kurz darauf wieder. Er fuhr fort. „Außerdem, selbst wenn ich nicht von 'Ihm' im Voraus gehört hätte, so kann ich etwas... Dunkles spüren, was aus deinem inneren kommt. Ich weiß nicht wie ich es beschreiben soll, aber ich weiß dass es... Angst in mir auslöst. Und das gefällt mir gar nicht."

Er ließ seine Fäuste knacken und wartete darauf, dass ich etwas sage.

„Verrate mir was du willst und verschwinde, bevor ich dich zu Asche reduziere." Drohte ich ihn, während ich Frisk hinter mich in Sicherheit zog.

„Nun, ich will nur zwei Dinge: Erstens, ich möchte mit dem Mädchen da reden..." Er deutete auf Frisk, die bei dem Gedanken erzitterte. „...Aber das kann warten, denke ich. Viel wichtiger..." Etwas schwarzes und kaltes verließ seinen Körper: Seine Seele, vielleicht? Es sah wie eine aus, aber sie war so tief schwarz, wie ich es noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Die Seele veränderte ihre Gestalt und wurde zu einer langen Klinge, was mich sogleich zehnmal mehr Angst vor ihm haben lies. „...Ich will mit dir sparren."


	14. Snowland (Teil 7): Vertrauen

**Kapitel 14: Snowland (Teil 7): Vertrauen**

„ _Hey Dante, hast du meine Halskette gesehen?" Fragte sie mich._

„ _Hast du sie nicht an?" fragte ich, während ich zur Hälfte erwartete, dass sie 'Ja' sagen würde._

„ _Natürlich nicht! Ich muss sie irgendwo verloren haben..." Wow, dachte ich, wir sind gerade eingezogen und sie hat bereits etwas wertvolles verloren. Stell dir vor._

„ _Okay, lass uns einen Moment innehalten und danach suchen. Wo glaubst du, dass du sie verloren haben könntest?"_

 _Sie brauchte eine Weile um zu antworten, aber dann tat sie es. „Entweder im Wohnzimmer oder in der Küche."_

„ _Okay, such weiter im Wohnzimmer; Ich durchsuche die Küche." Gerade jetzt etwas wichtiges zu verlieren... Sie war nie vom Glück verfolgt. Das ist eines von den Dingen, die einem am meisten beängstigen, die einen passieren können, wenn man in ein neues Haus einzieht. Und uns ist es von allen Leuten natürlich passiert._

 _Ich suchte überall in der Küche nach dieser gottverdammten Halskette: Ich öffnete jede Schublade, schaute in jedes Regal, sogar unter den Möbeln um zu sehen, ob sie sie vielleicht fallen gelassen hatte... nichts. Während ich allerdings meine Zeit damit verschwendete diesen Gefallen für meine Freundin zu tun, hielt ich inne und stellte mir eine Frage, die ich mir zuvor schon eine Millionen Mal gestellt hatte: Warum liebte Alice mich? Was könnte sie möglicherweise an mir... attraktiv finden? Ich weiß dass das nach einer ziemlich zufälligen Frage in dieser Situation aussehen mag... aber es gab einen Grund, vertraut mir._

 _Was auch immer, ich hielt einen Moment an und fragte meine Geliebte, „Alice?" Sie stieß ein kurzes Geräusch aus, was bedeutete dass ich fortfahren konnte. „Warum hast du dich dazu entschieden mit mir zusammen zu leben?" Nicht ganz was ich sie fragen wollte, aber dicht genug._

 _Kurz darauf hörte ich ein Krachen aus dem Wohnzimmer: Sie muss etwas um geschmissen haben... nicht das erste Mal dass das passiert ist. Ich hoffte einfach nur dass es nichts wichtiges war. Was auch immer, sie fragte mich im Gegenzug, „Warum fragst du mich das?"_

„ _Nun, ich... ich weiß nicht wie ich es erklären soll. Ich kann mir... einfach nicht erklären warum du gerade_ mich _von allen Leuten aussuchst..."_

„ _Fragst du mich das gerade im ernst? Gerade jetzt?" Sie bevorzuge es mir von der Ungewissheit des anderen Raumes aus zu antworten._

„ _Schau, ich... ich will eine klare Antwort. Und ich will sie jetzt." Ich versuchte imposant zu klingen, aber es funktionierte nicht sonderlich gut._

„ _Weil ich dich liebe du Idiot!" Zu einfach, meiner Meinung nach._

„ _Sei bitte etwas ausdrücklicher."_

„ _Ausdrücklicher? Oh, das ist lustig." Sie klang ein wenig wütend. „Schau, ich liebe dich und das war's. Ich brauche dich in meinem Leben, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Gibt es irgendeine 'ausdrücklichere' Erklärung als das?" Ich wünschte mir dass es eine gäbe, um ehrlich zu sein._

„ _Aber... warum? Ich bin niemand wichtiges, du hättest jemand besseren als mich finden können."_

„ _Ha! Das schlägt alles andere, dass du bisher gesagt hast." Sie betrat die Küche und schaute mich liebevoll an. „Wir sind schon seit... was? Sechs Monaten zusammen? Du hast gesehen wer ich wirklich bin. Du weißt dass ich nicht die Art Frau bin, die man küsst und dann am nächsten Tag verlässt: Ich benötige einen geduldigen Mann, weil ich sie nicht habe. Und du, nun... du bist der erste verdammte Typ den ich getroffen habe, der allen meine Ansprüchen entspricht. Plus, du bist gut aussehend: Das ist immer gut in einem Mann zu finden."_

„ _Also... hast du mich ausgesucht, weil es niemand Anderen gab?" Fragte ich, ein wenig ruhiger._

„ _Nun, das ist eine Weiße das zu betrachten..." Sie kam auf mich zu und fuhr fort. „...Entweder das oder du könntest annehmen dass es niemanden wie dich gibt. Deine Entscheidung, großer Junge." Sie umarmte mich und sagte schließlich, „Ich brauche dich. Ich bin nichts ohne dich... und, falls du mich wirklich liebst, dann sollte das auch für dich so sein. Also bitte, hör auf dich mit dieser verdammten Paranoia zu plagen."_

„ _Das werde ich." Versprach ich ihr._

 _Wir kehrten zu unserer Suche zurück, bis ich sie irgendwann fragte, „Übrigens, was ist in dem Wohnzimmer runter gefallen?"_

„ _Nichts wichtiges, nur ein paar Teller die ich in die Küche bringen wollte..." Sie klang ein wenig nervös und ich wusste genau warum. „Ist mein... Lieblingsteller auch runter gefallen? Die mit der schwarzen Rose, die kunstvoll in die Mitte gemalt worden ist und den Blütenblättern rundherum?"_

„ _Vielleicht..." Quietschte sie leise._

„ _Ich gebe dir drei Sekunden, bevor ich dich töten komme."_

„ _Oh zum..." Ich hörte sie hinaus in den Garten rennen und ich rannte sofort hinter ihr her: Ich würde sie dafür büßen lassen... oder sie wahrscheinlich nur zu Tode verängstigen und dann gehen lassen. Ich war nicht_ so _grausam!_

* * *

 **(Asriel)**

„Lass mich das richtig verstehen: Du möchtest gegen mich kämpfen, ist das korrekt? Und aus welchem Grund, frage ich mich?" Fragte ich ihn neugierig.

„Weil mir danach ist, das ist alles." Antwortete er einfach. „Keine Sorge, ich bin nicht daran interessiert das kleine Mädchen anzugreifen... Ich bin kein Arschloch. Und ich bin auch nicht daran interessiert mir deinen Kopf zu holen, also werden wir nicht bin zum Tod kämpfen. Aber ich bitte darum mit... Frisk zu reden, nachdem wir mit dem Sparren fertig sind."

Ich wog für einen Moment meine Optionen ab: Ich könnte sein Angebot annehmen und kämpfen, das Angebot ablehnen und weitergehen oder sogar davonrennen, falls er sich dazu entscheidet uns anzugreifen, nachdem ich mein Einverständnis nicht gegeben habe... Ich musste zudem auch erwägen wie verdächtig und mächtig dieser Mann war. Das war keine einfache Entscheidung.

Letztendlich antwortete ich, „Ich nehme deine Herausforderung formell an und wir können in einem Moment anfangen."

„Warte, was? Asriel, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!" Sagte Frisk verängstigt zu mir.

„Sorge dich nicht, mir wird nichts passieren." Versicherte ich ihr.

 ***Endlich! Oh mein Gott, du hast keine Ahnung wie lange ich auf diesen Moment gewartet habe!*** Er schien sich nach einen Kampf zu sehnen, egal gegen wen ich kämpfen würde.

Nun, ich war mehr als zuversichtlich, dass ich in der Lage war diesen Mensch zu besiegen: Ich war theoretisch zumindest, stärker als jeder Mensch sich vorstellen konnte... Dieser Mann, hingegen, schien sich darum allerdings nicht zu kümmern, oder vielleicht wurde er nie davon unterrichtet wie gefährlich ein Monster, das im Besitz einer Menschenseele ist, sein kann.

Wie auch immer, ich bat Frisk sich hinter einem Baum zu verstecken, ein dutzend Fuß von der Straße entfernt. Sobald sie das Gebiet, welches bald zu einem Kampfplatz werden würde, verlassen hatte, beschwor ich ein paar schwarze Feuerbälle und warnte den Mensch. „Das ist deine letzte Gelegenheit um dich zurückzuziehen: Bist du dir sicher, dass du gegen mich kämpfen möchtest?"

„Natürlich bin ich das." Antwortete er ausdruckslos. „Hab mich noch nie in meinem gesamten Leben vor etwas zurückgezogen, um ehrlich zu sein. Dein Zug, Goat-Bro."

Ich schleuderte meine Feuerbälle auf den Mensch, dessen Seele sich schnell von einem Herz in einen Schild verwandelte, um meinen Angriff mühelos abzuwehren: Ich hätte ihn jetzt fragen können, wie er das tun konnte... aber stattdessen fragte ich ihn, ein wenig verlegen, „Woher kennst du diesen dummen Spitznahmen?"

„Ich bin euch für eine Weile gefolgt." Antwortete er nonchalant.

Ich versuchte es erneut mit dem gleichen Angriff. „Seit wann? Wann hast du angefangen uns nachzuspionieren?" Er blockte ihn erneut, während er antwortete. „Vor einer Stunde oder so, irgendwann nachdem ich das Gefühl hatte nicht mehr in Amerika zu sein." Ich hörte Frisk von ihrem Versteck aus kichern, was bedeutete, dass er gerade etwas unterhaltsames gesagt hatte... Den Witz nicht zu verstehen überraschte mich kein Stück: Der Humor von der Oberfläche war für mich unverständlich.

Ich entschloss mich dazu, mein Muster zu verändern: Anstelle ihn von vorne anzugreifen, schickte ich zwei Feuerbälle zu ihm, die von beiden seiner Seiten auf ihn zukamen. Er hatte nur einen Schild, daher war es nicht möglich, dass er alle meine Angriffe abwehren konnte. Allerdings wehrte er meine Angriffe überhaupt nicht ab: Stattdessen nutzte er die Abwesenheit von Flammen vor ihm und stürmte mit seinem schwarzen Schwert, in das sich sein Schild verwandelt hatte, auf mich zu.

Ich hielt ihn auf, indem ich einen Schwall aus Feuer losließ, kurz bevor er mich erreichen konnte: Er war dazu gezwungen seinen Schild wieder zu beschwören, um zu vermeiden geröstet zu werden. Ich brauchte eine Strategie, aber ich musste ihm zudem auch ein paar Antworten entlocken. „Was ist es, was du wirklich von uns willst?" Fragte ich ihn, während die Flammen von seinem Schutz abgewehrt wurden.

„Nichts, abgesehen von ein paar Antworten... und einer Versicherung. Ich arbeite gerade an letzterem..." Ich konnte seine Antwort unglücklicherweise nicht nachvollziehen. Bevor ich weiter nachfragen konnte, hörte ich Chara mich etwas in meinem Kopf fragen... angsterfüllt. ***Schau dir seinen Status an, jetzt. Das musst du sehen...*** Ich tat worum Er mich gebeten hatte und... das Ergebnis gab mir beinahe einen Herzanfall: LV 30, was völlig absurd war, eine enorme Menge an HP und ein ungewisse Menge an Macht... Nie zuvor hatte ich solch eine Person angetroffen, nicht einmal Er ist je so gewalttätig gewesen.

Während ich darüber nachdachte, wie er so stark sein konnte, hörte ich ihn rufen, „Hey, bist du okay? Du siehst so aus, als ob du noch schlafen würdest." Er stand in der Mitte der Straße, mit nicht einmal seinem Schild in der Hand. Ich muss aufgehört haben anzugreifen, während ich mir seine Psyche angesehen hatte, aber er hat sich meine Ablenkung nicht zu nutze gemacht.

„Was tust du?" Fragte ich. „Warum greifst du mich nicht an?"

„Ich warte darauf, dass du den ersten Schritt machst." Antwortete er nonchalant.

 ***Interessant... dieser Typ weiß nicht gegen wen er kämpft: Er unterschätzt uns, er denkt dass das alles hier nur ein Spiel ist... Lass uns diesem Idioten zeigen wer wir wirklich sind, Bruder!*** Spornte Chara mich an.

*Warum bist du auf einmal so sehr interessiert?* Fragte ich Ihn.

 ***Ich mag es zu gewinnen! Ernsthaft, lass uns das zu Ende bringen: Ich kann nicht erkennen was mit diesem Typen los ist und das lässt mich ganz schön unwohl werden. Wir müssen diesen Kampf so schnell wie möglich beenden.*** Eine für mich gute Antwort: Wenn Er ihm zeigen wollte dass er einen Fehler begangen hatte, indem er uns herausgefordert hatte, dann würde ich Ihn nicht aufhalten.

Ich beschwor mehr Flammen, die sowohl von Vorne als auch von den Seiten auf ihn zuströmten: Er schaffte es erneut sich zu verteidigen, indem er zurück schritt, wobei er die Feuerbälle von den Seiten vermied, während er die von Vorne mit seinem Schild abwehrte. Dieser Mann war gut, ich brauchte eine neue Strategie.

„Ich muss zugeben, du bist wesentlich widerstandsfähiger als ich zuerst angenommen hatte." Erzählte ich ihm ein wenig aufgeregt.

„Danke, du bist auch ziemlich gut: Ich dachte dass ich dich, inzwischen, schon ein- oder zweimal getroffen hätte."

 ***Hey, ich habe eine Idee.*** Ich hörte meinem Bruder aufmerksam zu. ***Erinnerst du dich an den einen Angriff, den ich gegen Frisk benutzt hatte? Der mit den zusammenlaufenden Feuerringen? Ich wette dass er nicht in der Lage sein wird dem auszuweichen.*** Auch wenn Frisk es geschafft hatte diesem Muster auszuweichen, so nahm ich an dass es nur daran lag, weil sie so talentiert im Ausweichen ist: Er, hingegen, besaß nicht den Anmut der ihre Bewegungen Charakterisierte. Vielleicht hatte Er recht, ich sollte seinem Plan folge leisten.

Ich beschwor mehrere Ringe aus dunklem Feuer um den Menschen herum, die ihn alle vollkommen einschlossen: Er konnte nirgendwo mehr hinlaufen und ich war mir sicher dass er unter seiner ruhigen Fassade in Panik geriet. „...Cazzo. E adesso?" [...Scheiße. Was nun?]

„Verzeihung, was hast du gerade gesagt?" Ich hatte nicht ein Wort von dem was er gesagt hatte verstanden. Die Wörter, die er aussprach, waren wie nichts dass ich je zuvor gehört hatte.

„Oh, nichts wichtiges. Es ist nur dass... ich das hier nicht erwartet hatte, um ehrlich zu sein." 'Das ist es.' Dachte ich mir. 'Ich habe ihn.' „Mal schauen ob das hier funktionieren wird..."

Ohne vorherige Warnung verschwand der Mensch in einem schwarzen Vortex, wobei er nur ein wenig schwarzen Staub an seiner Stelle zurückließ. Er tauchte kurz darauf ein paar Schritte vor meinem Angriff wieder auf. Er sah allerdings nicht sonderlich gut aus: Er zitterte und sein linkes Auge hatte eine dunkle schwarze Färbung angenommen, während das rechte Auge grau geblieben ist. Dies hielt allerdings nicht lange an, da sein linkes Auge bald schon wieder grau wurde und er wieder seine übliche Haltung und Attitüde annahm.

„W-Was hast du gerade getan? Was für eine Zauberei ist das?" Fragte ich ihn sprachlos.

„Ich bin... teleportiert... aber das kann nicht sein: Er hatte gesagt, dass ich mich nur zu sehr bestimmten Stellen teleportieren kann... aber das hier ist sicherlich keine davon. Vielleicht hat er vergessen mir etwas zu sagen?"

„Wer ist diese Person von der du sprichst? War er derjenige, der dir beigebracht hat diese Kraft zu nutzen?" Fragte ich verwirrt. Was ging hier bloß vor, fragte ich mich? Nichts, das in den letzten Minuten passiert ist, machte Sinn: Diese Kraft... Ich hatte noch nie ein Monster damit gesehen und ganz gewiss keinen Menschen.

„Hey, kann ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?" Fragte Dante mich.

Ich erwartete nicht dass er mich etwas fragen würde, aber ich erlaubte ihm fortzufahren. „Sicher, was ist es?"

„Kannst du bitte diesen Angriff nochmal benutzen?" Er grinste. „Ich will sehen ob ich das nochmal machen kann. Keine Sorge, ich werde dich nicht angreifen während wir das hier ausprobieren."

*W-Was ist nur mir diesem Kerl los?* Fragte ich mich sprachlos.

 ***Vielleicht... vielleicht ist nicht einmal er selbst sich seiner ganzen Kraft bewusst. Er benutzt diesen Kampf sowohl zum Training als auch um seine zuvor genannten Ziele zu erreichen. Man, ich bin noch nie so aufgeregt gewesen!*** Chara hörte sich in der Tat sehr Enthusiastisch an. ***Komm schon, lass uns mal sehen was er mit seiner 'blinzeln' Kraft so machen kann.*** Hatte Er gerade dieser Kraft einen eigenen Namen gegeben? Das war etwas, dass Er seit einer langen Zeit nicht mehr getan hatte... Durch diese Reise erinnerte ich mich mehr und mehr an den Chara, den ich einst gekannt hatte.

* * *

 **(Sans)**

Ich hatte endlich meinen Bruder Papyrus Zuhause gefunden, wie er auf unserem Sofa saß und sich eine von Mettatons Sendungen ansah; Sobald er mich gesehen hatte, begrüßte er mich wie immer, allerdings war seine Stimme viel weniger laut. „Hallo, mein geliebter Bruder!" Er schaute mich für einen Moment an, bevor er mich fragte, „Warum schaust du mich so an?"

Ich antwortete nicht sofort, sondern rannte stattdessen zu ihm und umarmte ihn fest, froh darüber, dass er immer noch gesund und munter war. „Diese Blume, ich... für einen Moment hatte ich gedacht, dass du sterben würdest..." Er umarmte mich zurück, aber es war eher um mich zu beruhigen, als dass er wirklich an dass, was ich gesagt hatte, glaubte.

„Sans, ich wäre nicht gestorben! Ich... hey, hast du mir nach spioniert?" Fragte er misstrauisch.

„Nah, ich war beschäftigt, als dieser Mensch in Schwarz zu mir kam und mir gesagt hat was passiert ist." Ich bin schon immer gut darin gewesen Ausreden zu erfinden. „Papyrus... tu mir einen Gefallen und versprich mir von dieser Blume fern zu bleiben, solange wie du lebst."

Er war noch immer ein wenig misstrauisch, aber er wusste dass ich mir wirklich Sorgen um ihn machte. „Nun, wenn du so besorgt bist, dass du nicht einmal schlechte Witze machst... Dann nehme ich an, dass ich dir das Versprechen kann." Er schaute mir in die Augenhöhlen: Seine rechte Augenhöhle glühte in einem hellen Orange. „Aber, falls ich ihn in nächster Zeit doch treffen sollte... dann werde ich eine kleine 'Unterhaltung' mit ihm haben, über dass, was vor ein paar Minuten passiert ist." Kurz darauf verschwand es. Bis heute bin ich mir nicht sicher, was das für ein Licht gewesen ist, dass ich gesehen hatte.

Wie auch immer, ich hatte kurz darauf eine Benachrichtigung auf meinem Handy bekommen, was sicherlich nichts gutes war: Es war eine Kameraaufnahme von gleich außerhalb von Snowdin. Und noch einmal war ich froh darüber, dass ich kein Herz hatte, da es ansonsten augenblicklich stehen geblieben wäre.

„Ich muss gehen, Pap. Pass auf dich auf, tschau!" Ich verließ augenblicklich das Haus und rannte in den Keller, bevor er etwas einwenden konnte.

* * *

 **(Asriel)**

 ***Nun, ich hätte nicht gedacht dass dieser 'Dante' so gut sein würde: Er ist bis jetzt allen unseren Angriffen ausgewichen oder er hat sie abgewehrt, aber andererseits haben wir ihn außerhalb der Nahkampf-Reichweite gehalten... Entweder ändern wir jetzt unsere Strategie oder dieser Kampf wird nie zu Ende gehen.*** Nun, ich nahm an dass Er alles nötige gesagt hatte: Wenn sich nichts ereignen würde, dann war dieser Kampf dazu bestimmt endlos zu sein.

Ich hatte Chara noch nie zuvor so mit mir kämpfen gesehen: Er kämpfte nicht für seine Ideale, seine Wahrheiten... nein, Er kämpfte nur zum Sport, um Spaß zu haben. Ich hatte noch nie gesehen, dass Er sich so benahm, und ich war mir nicht sicher ob ich mich für Ihn freuen oder ob ich mich auf den Kampf konzentrieren sollte.

„Können wir alle mal für einen Moment aufhören?" Frisk rannte zwischen mir und Dante, dankbarer weise in einem Moment, in dem wir nicht damit beschäftigt waren uns gegenseitig anzugreifen. „Schau, wenn du mir etwas sagen willst, warum tust du dass nicht einfach jetzt und beendest diesen sinnlosen Kampf?"

„Nun, ich möchte _auch_ mit dir reden..." Versuchte er sich zu erklären. „...Aber ja, wenn du möchtest, dann können wir einen kurzen Waffenstillstand haben und für eine Weile reden." Er schaute mich an, immer noch so ruhig wie immer. „Also, wirst du..."

„Ja, ich nehme diesen Waffenstillstand an. Schließlich warst du es, der sich diesen Kampf gewünscht hatte."

Er begab sich zu dem Mädchen und ich folgte ihm: Ich wollte sicher gehen, dass dieser Mann keine dubiosen Dinge tat, während er mit dem ihr redete. Er hockte sich hin um auf ihre Höhe zu sein und erklärte sich. „Also, ich arbeite in einer Bank, einer großen. Ein netter Job, auch wenn ich persönlich ihn hasse. Was auch immer, meine Vorgesetzten kamen vor zwei Tagen zu mir und befahlen mir eine große Summe an Geld von einer einsamen, kinderlosen Frau einzutreiben, die am Rand vom Nirgendwo lebt und das Geld vor zehn Jahren geliehen hatte..." Frisks Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich, sie war sich nicht mehr sicher, was sie sagen sollte. Mir erging es ebenso. „...Also ging ich zu dem Haus, in dem diese Frau lebte... und fand sie in ihrem Sterbebett. Sie erzählte mir nicht wo das Geld war oder ob sie es überhaupt hatte, aber sie erzählte mir dass ihre 'Tochter' alle Antworten hätte, die ich brauche..." Er hörte auf, sobald er bemerkte, dass Frisk ihm nicht mehr zuhörte: Sie bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen und Tränen liefen an ihrem Gesicht herunter. „Nein... nein... nein..." Sagte sie immer wieder zu sich selbst.

Wenn Dante solch eine Reaktion von ihr bekam... war es dann möglich... dass er die Wahrheit sagte? War Frisks Mutter...

Ich versuchte sie zu beruhigen, sie zu umarmen, aber sie weigerte sich und stieß mich von sich. „Bleib weg von mir!" Schrie sie mich an und ich konnte nur tun, worum sie mich gebeten hatte. Sie wandte sich zu dem anderen Menschen und schrie auch ihn an, „Du bist ein Lügner! Du kannst mit niemanden geredet haben! Sie war bereits... und du..." Sie versuchte wegzurennen, aber sie stolperte beinahe sofort und fiel in den kalten Schnee. Sie blieb liegen und versuchte erst gar nicht wieder aufzustehen.

„Frisk!" Ich wollte zu ihr, ihr helfen, aber Dante ergriff mich an der Robe und riet mir, „Tu es nicht. Du wirst es nur schlimmer machen, fürchte ich. Lass sie weinen: Ich denke sie hat es nötig."

„Aber... ich kann sie nicht einfach so dalassen!" Versuchte ich einzuwenden.

„Doch, dass kannst du und das wirst du. Inzwischen..." Er beschwor sein schwarzes Schwert. „Warum beenden wir nicht, womit wir angefangen hatten?"

Ich schaute zu Frisk: Sie war noch immer am weinen und es sah nicht so aus, als ob sie in nächster Zeit aufhören würde. Ich könnte genauso gut dieses Duell beenden, während sie noch immer in diesem Zustand war, dachte ich mir.

Ich beschwor viele kleine Flammen, die miteinander assimilierten und eine lange, düstere Sense aus Feuer erschufen. „Lass und dies ein für alle Mal beenden."

Als Antwort 'blinzelte' er ein paar dutzend Fuß davon und hielt seine Waffe bereit. „Ist mir recht! Bereite dich auf deine Vernichtung vor!"

Wir rannten aufeinander zu, Waffen in den Händen. Sobald wir in Nahkampf-Reichweite waren, griffen wir einander mit unseren Waffen an; Das Geräusch von Magie schnitt durch die kalte Luft und hallte in der gesamten Höhle wieder. Meine Sense war nur wenige Zoll von seinem Gesicht entfernt und sein Schwert von meinem. Ich gestehe es ihm zu: Er hatte sich an sein Wort gehalten und weder Frisk noch mich verletzt.

 ***Was für eine Schande, ich hatte gehofft dass das hier blutiger ausgehen würde!*** Rief Chara in meinem Kopf. ***Ach, was auch immer: Ich bin mit dem Endergebnis zufrieden.***

„Ich nehme an dass das hier ein Unentschieden ist." Wies ich darauf hin.

„Jup, sieht so aus. Guter Kampf." Seine Waffe verwandelte sich erneut in eine schwarze Seele zurück und verschwand in seinen Körper, danach lies ich auch meine Sense verschwinden. Ich konnte noch immer nicht verstehen, wie er solche... einzigartigen Kräfte besitzen konnte, wie die Fähigkeit seine eigene Seele in ein Waffe zu verwandeln oder auf kurze Distanzen zu teleportieren. Ich fand schon recht bald heraus, dass es an seiner ungewöhnlichen Seelenfarbe lag... aber, genauso wie ich Frisks Fähigkeiten nicht gänzlich nachvollziehen konnte, waren die des Mannes zu ungewöhnlich für mich, als dass ich sie auf der Stelle entziffern könnte.

„Nun denn, jetzt, wo wir mit dieser Farce fertig sind... würde es dir etwas ausmachen mir deine wahren Motive für diesen Kampf zu verraten?" Ich stellte höflich eine Frage, die auf eine ganz andere Art hätte gestellt werden müssen.

„Natürlich." Er starrte mich für ein paar Sekunden an, bevor er mich fragte, „Kann ich dir vertrauen? Klar, das Mädchen tut es... aber kann ich dir wirklich die Sicherheit eines kleinen Mädchens anvertrauen?" Er deutete mit seinem Zeigefinger auf meine Brust. „...Ihm anvertrauen?"

„W-Warum würde dich das überhaupt interessieren? Du hast es selber gesagt: Du hast Frisk noch nie zuvor getroffen!" Er beantwortete diese Frage nicht: Er wartete noch immer darauf, dass ich ja sagen würde.

Ich seufzte. „Na schön, du kannst mir vertrauen. Ich habe Frisk versprochen, dass ich ihr niemals wehtun werde, also nehme ich an, dass ich das gleiche auch dir versprechen kann."

„Gut. Jetzt kann ich dir den Rest von der Geschichte erzählen." Er nahm sich ein wenig Zeit um sich daran zu erinnern was er bereits erzählt hatte und fuhr dann von wo er aufgehört hatte fort. „Also, ich betrat das Haus und fand eine Frau in ihrem Sterbebett. Wie ich schon erzählt hatte, hatte sie keine meiner Fragen beantwortet und mich stattdessen angebettelt ihre Tochter zu finden, die nach Mount Ebott davongelaufen war... und die, anscheinend, alle antworten hätte, die ich benötigte. Nun, ich hätte ihr gerne gesagt, dass sie sich ins Knie ficken könnte... wenn da kein Kind verwickelt gewesen wäre. Also nahm ich ihre Bitte an und jetzt bin ich hier, weil ich gestern Nacht nicht gut genug aufgepasst habe..."

„Also ist Frisks Mutter..." Ich wollte diese Frage nicht vollenden, allein daran zu denken fügte mir bereits unerträgliche Schmerzen zu.

„Tot, seit gestern. Ich hatte einen Krankenwagen gerufen, aber ihr Herz hatte bereits aufgehört zu schlagen. Armes Kind..." Wir beide schauten zu Frisk hinüber: Sie hatte aufgehört zu weinen und war nun beinahe am schlafen, nur selten schniefte oder schluchzte sie noch. „Es ist schlimmer Liebe zu kennen und sie zu verlieren, als dass man sie nie kennen lernt." Merkte Dante an.

 ***Wow, er versteht es tatsächlich! Ich mag diesen Typen bereits!***

*Wie auch immer, was sollen wir nun tun?* Fragte ich meinen Bruder. *Wir wollten Frisk zu ihren Eltern auf der Oberfläche bringen... aber jetzt, wo wir wissen dass sie keine hat, wäre es nicht reiner Unsinn sie an die Oberfläche zurückzubringen? Wäre es nicht besser wenn sie hier unten bei uns bleiben würde?*

 ***Asriel, du bist so nervig: Nein, wäre es nicht! Sie gehört in die Menschenwelt, du musst das endlich mal in deinen Kopf rein kriegen! Ob sie irgendwelche Verwandte hat ist irrelevant!***

Ich wusste dass Er es nicht würde haben wollen, dass sie bei uns bliebe, daher entschied ich mich dazu stattdessen mit Dante weiterzureden. „Wie auch immer, was wirst du nun tun?" Fragte ich ihn neugierig. „Wirst du Frisk aufwecken, die Informationen, die du brauchst, von ihr bekommen... und dann verschwinden? Weißt du von einem Weg, auf dem Menschen den Untergrund verlassen können?" Fragte ich, aber ich wollte es eigentlich gar nicht wissen.

„Nun, ich weiß nicht wie man hier wegkommt... aber das ist okay, glaub ich. Mein Freund hingegen... er hat mir gesagt dass etwas passieren würde, wenn du Frisk zur Barriere bringst."

 ***Siehst du? Wenn du nicht auf mich hören willst, dann hör zumindest auf diesen Typen!*** Wies Er mich an.

„Oh, und ich will die Info nicht jetzt gleich haben." Informierte er mich. „Im Moment habe ich... dringendere Geschäfte zu erledigen." Sagte er in einem sonderbaren, finsteren Ton.

„Was meinst du damit?" Fragte ich ihn.

Er flüsterte in mein Ohr, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand sonst ihn hören konnte. „Da ist so ein Typ, eine Pflanze, um genau zu sein... die sowohl dich als auch Frisk tot sehen will. Er nennt sich anscheinend 'Flowey' und er sieht wie eine golden Blume mit Augen und Mund aus... Ich empfehle es ihn anzugreifen, sobald du ihn siehst: Er ist ein kranker, manipulativer Bastard, der anscheinend einen Groll gegenüber dem Mädchen hat und ihre Seele absorbieren will. Ich habe die letzte Stunde damit verbracht ihn aufzuspüren, während ich ein Auge auf euch behalten habe und habe herausgefunden dass er es gewesen ist, der Papyrus dazu überredet hatte euch anzugreifen."

„Moment, warte einen Augenblick... das ist ein wenig zu viel an Informationen, um alles auf einmal in sich aufzunehmen..." Eine Pflanze... die Frisk und mich tot sehen wollte? Wie kommt es, dass ich ihn nie persönlich getroffen habe? Ich stellte diese Frage dem Mann und er antwortete, „Wie ich gesagt habe, er ist manipulativ: Er hat Papyrus als eine Schachfigur benutzt und ich bin mir sicher, dass er bald irgendeinen anderen kranken Plan durchziehen wird."

„Was soll ich machen?" Frage ich ihn gedankenverloren: Falls sich das, was er mir gerade erzählt hatte, als wahr erweisen sollte, dann... wäre meine Reise um einiges beschwerlicher geworden, als ich es zuerst angenommen hatte.

„Du? Nichts: Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern, alleine. Ich bitte dich nur das Mädchen zur Barriere zu bringen, dann... keine Ahnung. Irgendetwas wird passieren, nehme ich an."

 ***Das wird jede Minute interessanter... Es ist eine Schande, dass es in deiner Seele kein Popcorn gibt: Ich hätte sie wahrscheinlich bereits aufgegessen, wenn es so wäre.***

*Das hier ist wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Witze, Chara.* Wies ich ihn zurecht.

„Kann ich dir vertrauen?" Fragte ich den Menschen.

„Absolut." Antwortete er ruhig. „Tu worum ich dich gebeten habe und ich werde sicher gehen, dass dieses idiotische Unkraut dich nicht mehr belästigen wird." Er zog ein kleines Gerät aus seiner Tasche und sagte, „Wow, schau auf die Zeit! Ich muss gehen, tschau!" Er verschwand in einer kleinen Wolke aus schwarzem Staub, genauso wie er es zuvor getan hatte.

Ich hatte alle möglichen Fragen und Fetzen an Informationen in meinem Kopf am herumschwirren, aber woran ich am meisten dachte war der Tod von Frisks Mutter. Sie hatte solch ein schreckliches Trauma durchlebt... Sie hatte es nicht verdient ihre eigene Mutter sterben zu sehen. Das hatte sie wirklich nicht.

Allerdings war es nicht die Zeit um darüber nachzudenken: Wir hatten eine Reise zu vollenden. Ich begab mich zu Frisk, hob sie in meine Arme hoch und sagte, „Komm, Frisk, es ist an der Zeit zu gehen."

* * *

 **(Sans)**

„Du hast WAS getan?" Fragte ich den Menschen wütend.

„Ich habe getan, was getan werden musste." Antwortete er ernst. „Er musste über die Pflanze informiert werden und über dass, was ich tue: Er muss wissen, dass da ein verdammter Blumen Psychopath ist, der ihn und das Mädchen tot sehen will!"

„Du mischst dich in die Zeitlinie ein!" Schrie ich ihn an. „Es mag dir zwar nichts bedeuten, aber du musst verstehen, dass nun nichts mehr gewiss ist! Wegen dir ist alle Gewissheit, die ich noch hatte, weg!" Ich hatte die letzten Jahre alleine damit verbracht mich auf diesen Tag vorzubereiten... und ich verlor sehr schnell die Kontrolle von allem.

„Fick dich und deine dummen Zeitlinien!" Antwortete er mir, so wütend wie ich ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. „Wenn sie wahr wären, dann wäre ich nicht hier, der Prinz wäre nicht hier und alles hätte sich ganz anders zugetragen! Ich habe all diese Dateien, die du mir geschickt hast, gelesen und sie sind vollkommener Schwachsinn!"

„Sie mögen sich bis jetzt als falsch herausgestellt haben..." Versuchte ich meinen Standpunkt zu vertreten. „Aber das ist womit ich die letzten Jahre gearbeitet habe! Ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass sie korrekt sind, es ist nur.."

„Hundertprozentig korrekt, hm? Senti, vaffanculo." [Hör zu, fick dich selbst.] Ich verstand diese letzten Worte nicht, aber ich war mir sowieso nicht sicher, ob ich ihre wahre Bedeutung wissen wollte. „Schau, ich werde weiterhin deinen Spion und so spielen... aber du musst aus wo auch immer du dich versteckst herauskommen und dir die Welt um dich herum selbst ansehen, weil sie ganz anders ist als du vielleicht glaubst!" Er brach die Unterhaltung ab, indem er sein Handy auflegte.

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihn zurückrufen und weiterhin anschreien oder ob ich seinen Rat annehmen und meine Optionen überdenken sollte. Am Ende starrte ich für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit in die Leere meiner Bildschirme.


End file.
